Somewhere in Neverland
by Vira isinmortalitymydarlings
Summary: Bianca (OC), una joven con un complicado pasado aparece de pronto en Nunca Jamás, en busca de algo o mejor dicho, alguien, y con la intención de derrotar a Pan. Descubre su historia, su relación con los protagonistas de la serie y si consigue llevar a cabo su plan. Basado en Érase una vez/OUAT, mayormente en la tercera temporada aunque se incluyen sucesos anteriores y posteriores.
1. Prólogo

_**LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SERIE DE ABC ONCE UPON A TIME O DE ADAPTACIONES ANTERIORES DEL CLÁSICO PETER PAN.**_

Introduzco el prólogo con la canción This time is different de Evans Blue.

* * *

 **I'm burning up**

 **I'm filling up, see**

 **Forever plagued with this fire inside me**

 **Deliver all, to live or die blindly**

 **It's empty**

 **It's bluffing defining the nothing**

 **…**

 **I'm giving up**

 **I'm living but weak**

 **I'm hearing voices from shadows inside me**

 **I never sleep,**

 **My eyes are too focused, too hopeless,**

 **too broken, too open,**

 **to notice...**

 **The interfering call of fate**

 **crawling out of you, and now**

 **I know i said**

 **I hope I don't upset the light you defend**

 **But this time it's different**

 **…**

 **Destroy my pain**

 **Then capture life again**

 **Destroy my shame**

 **Can't live my life this way**

 **Let go, GO! Let go!**

 **And capture life again**

 **LET! Let go! Let go!**

 **Can't live my life this way**

 _ **C**_ uando volvió a abrir los ojos, Bianca se encontró a sí misma tumbada boca abajo sobre la arena. Rodó a su costado derecho, escupiendo algo de agua que había tragado. Le pitaban los oídos y su mundo daba constantes vueltas. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse de su intenso viaje. Se levantó costosamente, aún algo aturdida, sacudiendo la mugre de su ropa. Miró a su alrededor y, a la lejanía, pudo distinguir una roca en forma de calavera rodeada por el revuelto mar. Había llegado a su destino, no cabía duda.

-Parece que, por primera vez, he tenido suerte. -se dijo a sí misma, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisilla.

En ese mismo instante, y a pesar de estar aún un tanto mareada y descentrada, un crujir de ramas la hizo tensarse de pies a cabeza.

-Chicos, mirad lo que tenemos aquí. -informó una voz a sus espaldas.

Y entonces Bianca sintió algo, una sensación semejante a la que experimentaban los humanos al darles el corazón un vuelco, cuando presa de la emoción ese pequeño músculo rosado se les encogía. Hacía años que no escuchaba esa voz en un lugar que no fuese su propia cabeza. Se giró rápidamente, sin pensarlo lo más mínimo, por mero impulso y se topó con un adolescente vestido en sucios ropajes. Tras él, otros chicos vestidos de forma similar emergían de la jungla. De entre todos, él era el más alto, parecía también el mayor. Estaba a punto de comunicarles algo más al resto, pero volvió a cerrar la boca según Bianca se dio la vuelta. Frunció el ceño en gesto de confusión.

\- ¡Es una chica! -exclamó uno de los presentes.

El alto giró lentamente la cabeza hacia él, como si el comentario lo hubiese molestado.

-Eso ya lo veo, idiota...

Bianca dibujó una media sonrisa y miró al chico expectante mientras se colocaba un claro mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja, ligeramente nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría? Después de tanto tiempo y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se alejaron...

-Llevadla ante Pan. -ordenó, apoyando el mazo que llevaba en una mano sobre sus hombros.

Bianca pestañeó, confusa a más no poder. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ya se habían abalanzado sobre ella. No tardaron en reducirla y atarla.

" _Brillante, Bianca, simplemente brillante"_ pensaba mientras cuatro chicos la llevaban atada sobre sus hombros, como si se tratase de su última caza. Lo cual, pensándolo bien, era exactamente lo que ella era. Dejó escapar un suspiro. _"Bueno...no quería tener que hacer esto, pero..."_

No se lo pensó dos veces, sin previo aviso le dio una fuerte patada en la cara a uno de los chicos que le agarraba las piernas, el iluminado de la cresta que había deducido que era una chica.

Ninguno se había esperado el ataque y Bianca pudo incorporarse rápidamente. Se acercó sus atadas manos a la boca y de un solo mordisco consiguió romper la cuerda. Con su mano, ahora libre, lanzó una bola de fuego a sus pies y la cuerda que los juntaba se convirtió en cenizas.

-Yo no lo haría. -amenazó ella cuando los chicos se dispusieron a atacarla. Dejó entrever una peligrosa sonrisa que mostraba sus más que afilados colmillos. -No os quiero hacer daño...-habló seriamente después. Señaló al más alto de los adolescentes con un dedo y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, añadió. - Especialmente a ti.

Todos parecieron extrañarse, incluso el aludido, aunque no soltaron sus armas. Bianca se encogió de hombros y echó a correr a una velocidad sorprendente, podría decirse que completamente inhumana. La siguieron como bien pudieron.

En cualquier otra situación, los chicos no hubiesen tenido la más mínima posibilidad de atraparla, pero en ésta, Bianca no sabía dónde estaba y ellos conocían la jungla como la palma de su mano. Tuvo que detenerse en seco para no chocarse con dos adolescentes que se le habían adelantado por algún atajo y ahora obstruían su paso. De reojo pudo comprobar que estaba rodeada, a un lado y a otro. Los chicos no eran muchos, pero los suficientes como para acorralarla y dejarla sin escapatoria.

-Chicos...-murmuró intentando no perder la paciencia y mantener su sentido del humor. -No quiero jugar al pilla-pilla.

Dicho aquello, y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, hizo crecer enormes llamas a su alrededor. Sus atacantes no pudieron más que dar un par de pasos atrás para no quemarse gravemente. Bianca aprovechó la ocasión para, en un ágil salto, escalar al árbol más cercano. Así, comenzó a saltar de una rama a otra, avanzando velozmente hasta camuflarse entre las hojas y que le perdiesen el rastro.

Cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, le habían perdido la pista, aterrizó en el suelo de un salto. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta según hubo tocado tierra. Había alguien cerca. Bianca no tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar de quién se trataba.

-Hazte ver, Pan.

Inmediatamente un chico que aparentaba aproximadamente dieciséis años se colocó frente a ella, los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas. Era delgado y algo más bajito que Bianca, que era una chica relativamente alta. Tenía el pelo corto pero abultado, de un color castaño claro. Sonreía de medio lado, alzando una de sus finísimas cejas mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Así bien? -le preguntó burlonamente.

-Depende. ¿Si te digo que te esfumes y me dejes tranquila lo harás?

-Já. -soltó una irónica carcajada, apareciéndose de pronto mucho más cerca de ella. -Ten cuidado, Bianca, te recuerdo que estás en mi isla.

-No se me olvida... sólo tú podrías hacer que un cuento de hadas se volviese tan siniestro.

-Y, sin embargo, aquí estás. -señaló. - ¿Sigues emperrada en ser una niña perdida?

-Sabes que siempre fue mi mayor deseo...-murmuró.

Si no había forma de mantenerse fuera del alcance de Pan, le sería conveniente que él creyese que seguía siendo una niña cabeza hueca.

Pan no le quitaba ojo de encima, sonriendo de forma burlona y al mismo tiempo siniestra, como era habitual en él.

-Ha pasado mucho...tiempo... desde la última vez, Bianca.

\- ¿Te refieres desde la noche que me dejaste sola, totalmente a mi suerte, en un oscuro e inmenso bosque? Sí, unos cuántos años.

-No seas rencorosa...-comenzó a andar en círculos a su alrededor. -Yo solamente te iba a hacer un cumplido.

\- ¿Qué es...? -preguntó sin demasiada emoción, siguiéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Te conservas bien. -soltó Pan con una cínica sonrisa, parándose en seco para mirarla fijamente.

-No juegues conmigo. -gruñó entre dientes Bianca, en un gesto amenazante.

-Vampirismo...-murmuró al percatarse de los colmillos que asomaban por la comisura de los labios de la chica. -Interesante...-dijo en tono divertido, más bien para sí que otra cosa. -Sí que has cambiado...-Volvió a dirigirse a la joven. -Verás, Bianca, tengo que admitir que me has pillado ciertamente desprevenido. No te esperaba. Ha sido una grata sorpresa.

Bianca le lanzó una mirada de todo menos amigable.

-Pero lo que sí sé es el motivo de tu visita y ambos sabemos que no es ser niña perdida.

La vampiresa trató de mantenerse inexpresiva, dejó que Pan siguiese hablando.

-Sé por qué...espera...-fingió que procesaba y acababa de darse cuenta de algo. - ¿debería decir por quién? -se detuvo unos segundos más, haciendo como que se lo pensaba mejor. - Sí, eso es. Sé por quién has venido y siento decirte que no va a poder ser.

A medida que hablaba, Pan se iba acercando cada vez más a ella. Bianca sabía que era peligroso, pero cualquier cosa que intentase en aquellos momentos sería peor.

 _Regla número uno si quería sobrevivir: Nunca, jamás, atacar a Pan sin un plan o una forma de huída de antemano._

-Él no se acuerda de ti. -le espetó aquél cuando sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

Era como si quisiera analizar con el máximo detalle cómo, con sus palabras, algo se rompía en el interior de la chica.

Bianca no le dio el gusto.

-Mientes.

\- ¿Eso quieres creer? -preguntó alzando una escéptica ceja.

-Se ha sorprendido al verme, es porque no me esperaba aquí.

Pan rió.

-Se ha sorprendido al verte porque eres una chica. Nada más.

Bianca silenció. No sabía qué decir y no quería seguirle el juego.

-Lleva unos cuántos años aquí, ya sabes que aquí la línea temporal funciona diferente, ha sido toda una eternidad, lleváis demasiado tiempo distanciados...y bueno, es comprensible que no se acuerde. Parece que, al fin y al cabo, no fuiste lo suficientemente importante para él. -cogió un mechón rubio del pelo de la chica entre sus dedos y lo apartó para susurrarle en la oreja. -Él nunca te ha querido. -se separó lentamente. -Y nunca lo hará, por supuesto. -añadió con desdén. - Los niños perdidos no conocen el amor.

Bianca permaneció quieta y callada, como una estatua, sabía lo mucho que Pan estaba disfrutando con aquello y no quería decir o hacer nada que pudiese aumentar su diversión.

-Tú tampoco lo conoces, ¿no es así?

Esta vez Bianca tampoco contestó.

-No hace falta que respondas. Puedo notar esas cosas... lo vi en ti la primera vez que nos conocimos y lo vuelvo a ver ahora. Sigues siendo esa niña a la que nunca nadie ha querido...

La chica se planteó seriamente asestarle un puñetazo en plena cara. Era estúpido, no le llevaría a nada, pero Pan se lo merecía y ella se quedaría a gusto. Estaba a punto de echar atrás su brazo derecho para coger fuerza cuando Pan cambió su tono de voz a uno más alegre.

-Supongo que eso te convierte en mi primera niña perdida.

Bianca relajó el brazo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, no estando segura sobre lo que pensar.

\- ¿No te alegras? Aquí podrás hacer lo que quieras...no hay adultos, no hay reglas, no hay formalismos. Eres completamente libre. Simplemente tienes que acatar mis órdenes.

-Te dejas el pequeño factor de que no puedo salir de la isla.

-Tienes razón, no puedes. Al menos, no sin mi permiso.

-Creo, Pan, que no te enseñaron bien el significado de "libre". -añadió con notado sarcasmo en su tono voz.

-Pensaba que era lo que deseabas...-murmuró Pan, algo confuso, pues sí que seguía creyendo que Bianca era una niña perdida y aunque no se lo admitiese a sí misma, quería formar parte de su grupo. Clavó sus pequeños ojos en ella y con tono desagradable le escupió- No seas una niñata desagradecida.

-OH, no, no era mi intención. -teatralizó ella, moviendo mucho los brazos. -Es que... sé que no lo aparento, pero... ya sería mayor de edad, ¿sabes?

-Bueno...debido a tus circunstancias...creo que podría hacer una excepción. Nunca es tarde para volver a ser un niño. -Pan pareció pensárselo un segundo. -Niña-rectificó con una sonrisa provocativa.

Bianca no pudo más que dejar caer los brazos y soltar un resignado bufido. No había forma de escapar de Pan.

-Bienvenida a Nunca Jamás. -canturreó el chico en tono burlón, abriendo los brazos.

Acto seguido, le dio un pequeño empujón para que caminase en la dirección que le indicaba.

Bianca supuso que la llevaba al campamento. Tal vez fuese lo mejor. Podía mostrarse rebelde, después calmarse, como si la hubiesen domesticado y entonces, mientras fingía obediencia, idear un plan.

Caminaron en silencio por la jungla durante largos minutos. Bianca observó que las plantas estaban cortadas y la tierra removida y pisada. Estaba claro que era un sendero transitado.

Eventualmente, Pan se detuvo y apartó unas grandes hojas con la mano.

Bianca pudo ver por encima de su hombro que, tras la vegetación, se abría un pequeño claro que pasaba desapercibido ante la espesura y frondosidad de la jungla, haciendo así de perfecto escondite para Pan y sus chicos.

-Ésta es nuestra guarida, el...

-Árbol del Ahorcado. -interrumpió Bianca en un susurro.

La chica se quedó observando el alto árbol sin hojas que, sin duda, estaba muerto. Su tronco era ancho, tenía unos cuantos agujeros y trampillas que indicaban que Pan y sus niños perdidos vivían en él. Era tal y como lo había imaginado, tal y como lo describían las leyendas... aunque puede que ligeramente más siniestro. Todo lo relacionado con Pan ere siempre ligeramente más siniestro de lo esperado.

\- ¡Niños perdidos! -llamó de pronto, gritando a pleno pulmón.

Empezaron a salir unos cuantos chicos de diferentes edades, algunos del árbol y otros de la jungla. Bianca pudo reconocer a unos cuantos de los que la habían perseguido, pero había muchos más.

-Tengo algo que anunciaros-Pan dio un pequeño salto para subirse a una altura y que todos pudiesen verle. -A partir de hoy...somos uno más. -dijo señalando a la chica que aún seguía oculta entre las hojas.

La mayoría de los muchachos estiraron sus cuellos y siguieron con la mirada la mano de Pan, pero no podían verla.

-Vamos, no seas tímida...-instó Pan. -Los chicos quieren verte.

\- ¿Tímida? -preguntó una voz entre la multitud.

Los niños perdidos se miraron entre ellos confusos, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pan se colocó frente a Bianca en un ágil movimiento y cogiéndola del brazo, tiró de ella hacia el centro del claro, donde todos pudiesen verla.

-Nuestra primera niña perdida. -presentó Pan. -Será uno...una...lo que sea, más de nosotros. Dormirá en el campamento, participará en los juegos y hará lo que haga falta. Y, por supuesto, en caso de desobedecer...será castigada como el resto de vosotros. -hizo una breve pausa, como planteándose si finalizar ahí su discurso o no. Decidió añadir un último matiz. - Claro que...-esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa-...sus castigos serán más interesantes.

Los niños perdidos más mayores esbozaron sonrisillas y compartieron miradas cómplices. La chica se giró a mirar fijamente al cabecilla. **¿Qué demonios se supone que acababa de insinuar?** La inundó una irracional oleada de miedo e inseguridad pensando en las posibilidades y sacudió la cabeza violentamente intentando quitarse ciertas imágenes de la cabeza. Intentó relajarse, no tenía de que preocuparse, sabía defenderse perfectamente.

Bianca miró con cierto recelo a los niños perdidos que la observaban, estaba segura de que muchos no eran malos chicos, pero también tenía claro que harían cualquier cosa que Pan les ordenase. Centró su mirada en el adolescente alto que se apoyaba indiferentemente en un árbol tras Pan. Llevaba una capucha puesta y no se le veía bien la cara, pero su rostro era serio. Le inspiró tranquilidad, él no dejaría que le tocasen un pelo.

Volvió a dirigirse a Pan, enfadada por lo que acababa de hacer y cortante, intentando hacer ver que no la intimidaría tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Se ha acabado ya la función?

\- ¿Qué?

-Si puedo dejar de ser expuesta como un mono de feria.

Pan la miró con ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo, acabó por dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. -asintió. - A la noche haremos una fiesta en tu honor, hasta entonces haz lo que te plazca.

\- ¿Una fiesta? ¿En mi honor? Me siento tan halagada...-se burló. - ¡Creo que me estoy emocionando! -fingió secarse una lágrima.

Pan le dedicó una sarcástica y falsa sonrisa, ella optó por darse la vuelta y alejarse por fin.

\- ¡No puedes irte del campamento!

-Pan...hazme un favor, cómprate un diccionario y aprende lo que "haz lo que te plazca" quiere decir-le espetó sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Creo que eres tú la que no entiende su significado. -respondió él, cruzándose en su camino y agarrándole de un brazo, obligándola a que clavase sus ojos en él. -Mira, Bianca, lo repito una vez más para que te quede claro y nos ahorremos tonterías. Puedes hacer lo que quieras...dentro de mis límites. Soy una persona flexible. Cuanto mejor te comportes, más libertad tendrás. Como por ahora lo único que has hecho ha sido destrozar la cara a uno de mis chicos... te quedarás aquí para que podamos tenerte vigilada.

-Claro, Pan. -asintió desasiéndose sin demasiada dificultad. - Lo que tú digas, Pan...-empezó a provocarle, andando en el sentido contrario a él, dispuesta a ignorarlo. -Tú mandas...

No estaba prestando atención a su camino, tenía la cabeza girada hacia atrás para mirar burlonamente a Pan y, así pues, no vio que alguien iba en la misma dirección que ella. Acabaron chocándose inevitablemente.

-Mira por dónde vas, princesa. -le dijo una voz grave de lo más conocida.

Bianca se sorprendió y volteó la cabeza para poder mirarle con gesto extrañado. " _¿Princesa? Él nunca me llamaría princesa..._ " se dijo a sí misma.

Pero sin duda era él, la cicatriz en la mejilla derecha no dejaba lugar a dudas. Tenía ante ella al chico alto del mazo en los hombros. Se había quitado la capucha y ahora podía verle bien el rostro. Tenía una cara alargada de barbilla y facciones marcadas. Su pelo era largo y rubio, adornado con unas plumas y una rasta que le caía a los hombros. Su flequillo justo no le tapaba los ojos, de un color azul claro, que la miraban casi inexpresivamente, aunque hubiese un sutil atisbo de curiosidad en ellos.

-No me llamo "princesa". -contestó finalmente, lo más seca y hostil que pudo.

El chico debía darse cuenta de que ése no era precisamente el saludo que ella esperaba y desde luego, no era el apropiado.

-Lo suponía, ¿no has oído hablar de los motes, niña perdida?

Los ojos de Bianca ardían en llamas, si las miradas matasen, estaría muerto. No quería que bromease, no era momento. Debería estar de rodillas suplicándole mil perdones o podría también alzarla en brazos y abrazarla, cualquier cosa menos tomarle el pelo de esa forma.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -acabó preguntando el chico desinteresadamente.

-Bianca. -repuso exasperada.

" _Esto es completamente innecesario..."_ pensó. " _¿Tal vez va en serio?"_ le surgió la duda al ver que el chico seguía sin dejar ver ningún indicio de que pudiese estar tomándole el pelo. Rápidamente, la idea de que pudiese ser una estrategia para engañar a Pan, que aún estaba ahí, cruzó su mente. La descartó, pues le pareció un plan demasiado elaborado como para que lo hubiese pensado en tan poco tiempo.

-Vaya...-murmuró entonces el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Bianca lo miró confusa, no podía ser que no la hubiese reconocido hasta entonces...

-...Bianca siempre me ha sonado a nombre de conejo...-y dicho eso, siguió con su camino. Volvió a mirarla un solo segundo. -Yo soy Félix, a todo esto.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, no podía ser verdad. Se quedó completamente paralizada, en blanco durante unos segundos. Tenía que ser una broma.

 _"Sí, es eso, no es más que una broma, una broma de pésimo gusto"._

El confuso rostro de Bianca se encontró con Pan, quién le asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Y éste es el momento...en el que yo te digo... "te lo dije".

-No...

Bianca no quería creérselo, no era posible, no podía haberse olvidado de ella, él también no...

-Te lo dije. -repitió una vez más.

Bianca echó a correr automáticamente, quería alejarse lo máximo posible de Pan, Félix o cualquier otro y estar sola. Simplemente tenía que pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Más allá del dolor que pudiese sentir, era una realidad objetiva que el hecho de que Félix no la recordase hacía de su viaje a Nunca Jamás una pesadilla horrible y, además, absurda.

Se detuvo de golpe, se estaba ahogando ligeramente, intentando contener las lágrimas. Se había olvidado de cómo se respiraba. Tuvo que pensarlo brevemente para coger todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y respirar hondo. Era raro seguir siendo una vampiresa, pero tener que hacer esas cosas humanas. Le costaría acostumbrarse. De pronto se había convertido en un extraño híbrido, no del todo vampiro, pero para nada un ser humano corriente. Intentó relajarse y dejar la mente en blanco. Para ello, se sentó en lo que le pareció el tronco más alejado del Árbol del Ahorcado.

Bianca no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parada, mirando fijamente a la nada. Fue un casi inaudible sonido a sus espaldas lo que la devolvió a la realidad. La mayoría de la gente no lo hubiese percibido, pero ella tenía un buen oído. Escuchó otro crujido y se levantó, dándose la vuelta rápidamente con una bola de fuego en la mano, dispuesta a ser disparada si era necesario.

Una pequeña figura asomaba entre los matorrales. Era un niño de pelo negro del que llamaba la atención una amplia mancha de corto pelo blanco que tenía en el lado izquierdo de la cabellera. Era bajito, de cara redondita y papos hinchados. No podía tener un aspecto más inofensivo.

-Eres... ¿eres una bruja? -quiso saber el pequeño, su rostro era la perfecta mezcla entre miedo y curiosidad.

-Podría decirse...-comentó Bianca indiferentemente, apagando la bola de fuego con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Qué pasada...

Bianca lo miró analíticamente.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, peque?

-Seis. ¡Soy el más joven! -exclamó alegremente el niño.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No lo sé... ¿poco?

" _Claro, qué pregunta más tonta, Bianca, el tiempo está congelado en Nunca Jamás"_ se reprochó mentalmente _._

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Me llaman Lelo.

-Qué agradables...-ironizó, volviendo a sentarse en el tronco.

Pan no sólo les privaba a los pequeños de sus familias y hogares (a esas edades era imposible que fuesen capaces de tomar la decisión de dejar sus casas por voluntad propia), sino que encima les quitaba sus nombres. Les borraba su anterior identidad. Bianca supuso que así era más fácil convertirlos en sus marionetas. No es complicado manipular a un niño, menos si está perdido. Claro que, no todos los niños de Nunca Jamás estaban realmente perdidos. Algunos echaban de menos sus casas. Las leyendas decían que lloraban inconsolablemente por las noches.

-Tú eres Bianca, ¿no?

El niño se había acercado y se colocaba ahora al lado de Bianca, aún a una distancia de precaución.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? -se sorprendió ella.

-Avispado te ha oído decírselo a Félix.

Lelo analizó a la chica y meditó un segundo, probablemente decidiendo hasta qué punto sería peligrosa, antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo, Bianca?

-Como quieras. -contestó sin mayor emoción; los niños, por lo general, ni le gustaban ni le disgustaban, así que le era completamente indiferente.

Lelo corrió a sentarse a su lado y se la quedó mirando con cierta admiración. Parecía no saber qué decir.

\- ¿Vas a...-empezó a susurrar, como si quisiese asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchase. -...vas a ser nuestra madre?

Bianca abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró en gesto preocupado.

-No necesitamos madres. -intervino una seca voz antes de que la chica pudiese pensar una respuesta. - ¿Cuál es la gran regla de los niños perdidos?

-No hablar...no hablar de la familia...

Bianca podía ver que Lelo temblaba del miedo, claramente intimidado.

\- ¿Y eso es por...? -siguió Pan en tono serio.

-Porque nosotros somos nuestra única familia. -contestó rápidamente.

-Pues aplícate el cuento. -le escupió. -Y tú, Bianca, estás de suerte, tú primer día y ya vas a presenciar un castigo. -sonrió sádicamente mientras agarraba a Lelo del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevaba con él.

Bianca se levantó de un salto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a castigarle por eso?

\- ¿Por romper una de mis reglas? Sí, me da que sí. -contestó Pan con total naturalidad.

Se dirigió al Árbol del Ahorcado a paso ligero, llevando a Lelo arrastras.

Bianca lo seguía apresurada y preocupada.

\- ¡Chicos! -llamó la atención de todos Pan. - Lelo ha roto la regla de oro...

\- ¡Castigo! ¡Castigo! ¡Castigo! -comenzaron a exigir, arremolinándose alrededor.

-Bien... ¿qué tipo de castigo podría ser? -pensó en alto el cabecilla.

\- ¡El de la manzana, Peter! -pidió un chico.

\- ¡Ése ya lo hemos hecho hace poco!

\- ¡Es el más divertido!

Los niños perdidos empezaron a discutir entre ellos, no poniéndose de acuerdo sobre qué castigo les proporcionaría mayor espectáculo a ellos y mayor humillación y miedo a Lelo.

\- ¡Silencio! -gritó Pan. -Tengo una idea mejor...-esperó unos segundos para darle mayor emoción. -La gallinita ciega...

Los chicos victorearon y alabaron a su cabecilla con frases como "Gran idea, Peter".

Bianca se mantuvo en silencio, observando y no sabiendo bien qué esperarse. Lelo lloriqueaba sin despertar la compasión de ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes, lejos de ayudarle, cogieron unas cuerdas y lo ataron al árbol.

-Félix, ¿no habrás estado afilando las navajas, por casualidad? -inquirió Pan.

Éste dibujó una media sonrisa en respuesta, sacando de su bolsillo un puñado de armas blancas fabricadas a mano, puntiagudas a más no poder.

\- ¿Pan, qué demonios se supone que vas a hacer? -intervino Bianca con nerviosismo.

No estaba segura de cómo jugaban ellos a la gallinita ciega, aunque, visto lo visto, no se olía nada bueno y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando a que hiciesen daño al pobre niño.

-Tranquila, es sólo un juego...

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, uno de confianza. Te tapas o cierras los ojos y lanzas una navaja al árbol. El que está atado debe darte indicaciones para que le esquives y... confiar en que tendrás buena puntería. Es emocionante.

\- ¡Es una locura! -exclamó horrorizada.

Miró al pobre Lelo que, atado al árbol, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y, muerto de miedo, esperaba a que aquello acabase.

-Por esto nunca hemos aceptado niñas perdidas...-murmuró Pan. -las chicas sois unas histéricas.

-Pan, podrías hacerle daño, ¿es que no lo ves? -siguió Bianca.

-Pues claro, los niños se hacen daño cuando juegan, es inevitable.

\- ¡Creo que lanzar cuchillos a un niño es algo más que evitable!

Pan soltó un bufido cansado.

\- ¿Acaso quieres hacer algo para evitarlo?

\- ¿Es que puedo? -preguntó confusa.

-Por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué?

-No lo sé...ya se me ocurrirá algo si dices que estás dispuesta...

Bianca estaba realmente recelosa, intentaba leer a Pan y ver qué intenciones podía tener, pero era difícil de adivinar. Miró a Lelo una vez más, lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Decidió que era mejor si no se lo pensaba dos veces y aceptaba.

-Sí, dime qué quieres y deja al crío tranquilo.

-Bien. -Pan dejó de amenazar al niño con el cuchillo y se dispuso a guardarlo en su cinturón. Miró a Bianca con burla. -Bésame.

\- ¿¡Cómo?!

\- ¿En serio te tengo que dar instrucciones? -vaciló, alzando una ceja.

Los niños perdidos más mayores soltaron una carcajada. Los pequeños en cambio parecían aburridos, un beso no les resultaba nada interesante. Aún así no se atrevieron a protestar.

-Bueno, vas a darme un beso, ¿o no? -exigió Pan, impaciente.

\- ¡Já! Eso no va a pasar... no soy un pedazo de carne, no estoy en venta.

-Lo que tú digas...-se encogió de hombros, indiferente. -Él lo sentirá. -dijo señalando a Lelo, sacando el cuchillo de su cinto y lanzándolo en su dirección, con los ojos cerrados.

Rápidamente, Bianca se interpuso entre el arma y el muchacho. Abrió la palma de su mano y se concentró. El calor que desprendía convirtió la navaja en cenizas.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Bianca no sólo había interrumpido un juego de Peter, sino que también había mostrado su magia a absolutamente todos los habitantes de la isla (incluido al propio Pan, a quien quería ocultársela por todos los medios posibles). Ya no podría hacerse la indefensa y todos estarían mucho más pendientes de sus movimientos.

Peter estaba enfadado, no era necesario decir que no le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria.

-Ésa no ha sido una buena i...

Sin embargo, Bianca no le dio oportunidad a amenazarla, se acercó a él y juntó sus labios con los de ella, acallándolo. Cerró los ojos para no sentir la mirada del resto o ver lo que estaba haciendo. Pan no tardó en reaccionar, cogiéndola de la cintura y pegándola más contra sí, alargando y profundizando el beso.

Al oír silbidos por parte de los niños perdidos, Bianca reaccionó y apartó al chico bruscamente.

-El trato era un beso. -recordó, ya que Pan la miraba con cierta confusión. -Ya te lo he dado. Suficiente.

El chico rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, pues lo cierto era que Bianca había cumplido su parte.

-Ahora diles a tus niñatos que suelten a Lelo. -exigió malhumorada.

Pan no se encontraba precisamente entre la gente a la que no le hubiese importado dar su primer beso y la situación que se acababa de dar no le había gustado lo más mínimo...se había prometido que jamás dejaría que nadie más la tratase así y se acababa de fallar a sí misma. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho y algo le hubiese pasado al niño, se habría sentido tremendamente responsable. Bianca no quería ni una gota más de sangre sobre su intranquila conciencia.

\- ¡Cómo negarme a alguien que besa tan bien! -exclamó Pan con una amplia sonrisa, su ego hinchado a más no poder y con clara intención de picar a Bianca.

Aquella, que no estaba precisamente de muy buen humor, lo agarró del cuello sin más miramientos. Fue un gesto tan repentino, que a Pan no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo. Bianca sentía cómo lo iba estrujando cada vez más...

-Suéltalo. -ordenó en tono serio Félix, amenazándola con el mazo.

-Ahora mismo. -sonrió ella con cierto cinismo, bajando al muchacho lentamente.

Lo soltó cuando las puntas de sus pies volvieron a rozar el suelo.

Pan se agarró el dolorido cuello mientras tosía, recuperando el aire que tan costosamente había podido coger mientras Bianca le apretaba con fuerza.

-Que te quede claro, estúpido, esto no va a volver a pasar. No estoy aquí para ser tu muñeca. -aclaró Bianca, lanzándole una asqueada y rabiosa mirada.

-Eso ya lo veremos...-respondió el otro en un susurro arrogante e incluso peligroso.

Bianca lo ignoró y dignamente, le dio la espalda para alejarse de toda la banda de niños perdidos.

-Eh, espera, Bianca...-la aludida se giró sin demasiadas ganas. - es de mala educación irse de una fiesta hecha en tu honor. -le recordó Pan en fingido tono amable y cordial. - Tampoco deberías usar tus poderes contra mí. Los chicos podrían pensar que eres más poderosa que yo... y... sería una pena tener que demostrarles que... no es así.

Con un solo movimiento, hizo que la chica se elevase en el aire, retorciéndose del dolor. Bianca no pudo reprimir un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡Basta! -pidió una aguda y temblorosa voz.

Todos los chicos miraron a Lelo entonces. Un par de niños perdidos más se le unieron.

-Es verdad... ya vale, Peter...

-Peter, no le hagas más daño a la chica...

Pan rodó los ojos, aunque bajó el brazo, parando el hechizo y dejando que Bianca cayese al suelo, golpeándose contra él violentamente.

Bianca se quedó ahí tirada, intentando contener gemidos de dolor hasta que, al de un rato, sintió cómo unos delgados brazos la abrazaban.

-Gracias...

La chica abrió los ojos costosamente, se trataba de Lelo.

-De nada, mocoso...-dijo con una sonrisa cansada, revolviéndole el pelo.

\- ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?

-No, no te preocupes...estoy bien...-mintió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por incorporarse y arrastrarse hasta el tronco más cercano.

Así pudo apoyar la espalda, aunque no sin notar un inmenso dolor al hacerlo.

\- ¿Segura?

-Sí, sí, anda, enano, vete a jugar con el resto.

Le dio una suave palmadita para que se uniese al resto de niños que bailaban y reían alrededor del fuego. Pan tocaba la harmónica para ellos.

Los niños perdidos que eran ya adolescentes, se sentaban juntos, comiendo la cena que acababan de calentar al fuego. Bianca centró su atención en Félix, que jugaba dando vueltas a su navaja, escuchando al resto y dejando escapar una sonrisa torcida de vez en cuando. El adolescente se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos, hasta que Bianca apartó la vista. Nunca lo había pensado, pero, lo cierto era que resultaba de lo más intimidante.

Bianca recorrió con sus ojos bicolores la escena ante ella, los chicos parecían divertirse y estar a gusto. _"¿_ _Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos después de lo que acaba de pasar?"_ La pregunta retumbó en su cabeza. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser, Bianca sabía la respuesta mejor que nadie. Pan podía ser aterrador, pero también era carismático y representaba lo que todos querían ser, alguien poderoso que no tuviese que temer ni necesitar a nadie, alguien que hubiese superado todos los obstáculos que la vida le había puesto, alguien joven y libre. Lo respetaban e incluso admiraban. Y entre tantas almas en pena y rostros manchados de suciedad y pintura, ninguno parecía directamente responsable de cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Sus casi inexistentes conciencias podían estar tranquilas. Así pues, el juego continuaba sin cesar.

-Ten, come algo. -ofreció una voz, poniendo un cuenco de madera repleto de comida ante ella.

Bianca levantó la vista del plato, y al encontrarse con los pequeños ojos verdes de Pan, lo miró con verdadero escepticismo.

\- ¿Eres bipolar?

\- ¿Lo dices por lo de antes? -preguntó sentándose a su lado. -Tenía que hacerlo. Entiéndelo. No puedo permitir que se me desautorice. Nunca Jamás es mi isla, yo mando aquí. -cogió aire un segundo. - Lejos de lo que puedas creer, no quiero hacerte da...

-No quiero oírte. -lo cortó.

De verdad que no. Pan era capaz de convencerte de la más descabellada idea y a pesar de que Bianca creía ser ajena a su verborrea, no quería ponerse a prueba, pues alguna vez, en el pasado, al chico le había funcionado.

\- ¿Prefieres esto? -preguntó, alzando la harmónica. -Te tocaré algo mientras cenas. -decidió, sin ni siquiera esperar a que ella le contestase.

Colocó el cuenco en las piernas de la chica y se llevó el instrumento a la boca.

Bianca evitaba mirarle, quería ignorarlo, pero inevitablemente escuchaba la melodía. Era una bonita música, agradable al oído. Decidió comer algo, hacía horas que no probaba bocado y su estómago le decía que ya era hora de que eso cambiase _._ Para su sorpresa, la comida estaba deliciosa.

Inconscientemente, empezó a mover la cabeza ligeramente, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

-Sigues escuchándola, ¿eh? -dejó de tocar Pan. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró suavemente. -Nunca se deja de ser un niño perdido, princesa. -hizo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

Tras eso se levantó y se unió a los suyos, dejando sola a una pensativa Bianca.


	2. No quiero volver a hablar de princesas

_**ANTES DE EMPEZAR ME GUSTARÍA ACLARAR UN PAR DE COSAS IMPORTANTES**_

 **Primera de todas, que en esta historia se irán intercalando flashbacks (en negrita y cursiva, como al principio de este capítulo). La obvia intención es conocer aspectos relevantes de mi OC y mostrar qué relación tiene con los personajes de la serie.**

 **En cuanto a estos, aunque por encima de todo los intento mantener en personaje, he cambiado algunas cosas sobre ellos que no acababan de convencerme. Por dar un ejemplo, en mi paranoia mental Peter Pan sigue siendo un chico que nunca llegó a crecer, no un hombre ya adulto que ha rejuvenecido.**

 **Por mi propia conveniencia, e** **sta historia hace de Bianca una especie de vampiro. Más adelante intento justificarlo pero sé que sigue siendo una pequeña laguna argumental, lo comento desde ahora por si a alguien le chirria. En cierto modo pido perdón por ello.**

 **Como última advertencia, decir que más adelante trataré temas como la violencia o el sexo.**

 **Y ya me callo, que soy una pesada.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 ** _Bianca nació con la llegada de la primavera, se suponía que sería la más bella flor del reino, descendiente del apuesto Príncipe James y una joven de las calles, desconocida para la mayoría, totalmente insignificante; simplemente una más en la larga lista de amantes del príncipe._**

 ** _Fuese como fuese la madre, aquella niña era la nieta del Rey Jorge y por lo tanto la futura heredera al gran trono de las tierras del Bosque Encantado. Sería la reina de todos los reinos, la más poderosa fuerza en su mundo._**

 ** _Su nombre había sido escogido incluso antes de saber que llegaría al mundo. El Rey Jorge le había pedido a su hijo, que, cuando tuviese descendencia, a la chica le llamase Bianca. Significaba "blanco" y cualquiera se preguntaría qué tendría la familia real con ese color, ya que el hermano del sumo monarca, el rey del más habitado de los pequeños reinos que formaban El Bosque Encantado, había nombrado a su retoña, nacida hacía 8 inviernos, Blancanieves._**

 ** _Sin embargo, Bianca no era un bebé precioso como lo había sido su prima segunda y, su nacimiento, lejos de traer el festejo que toda princesa merecía, provocó grandes disputas. Los curanderos de la corte presentaron al bebé a la realeza en tensión. Era una pequeña, pero rechonchita, niña de piel oscura, prácticamente negra, como la de su madre. De su pequeña cabecita asomaba el comienzo de una inusual cabellera rubia, del mismo tono o incluso más claro que el de su padre. Pero sin duda, lo más inquietante de aquella princesa eran sus ojos. Unas grandes esferas dispares, cada una de un color diferente._**

 ** _Los problemas se acumulaban alrededor de Bianca incluso cuando no era más que una recién nacida. No eran precisamente pocos los que se negaban a que el gran trono lo ocupase una mujer y si descubrían que la descendiente era una fémina, no la aceptarían como heredera. Podría incluso darse una guerra civil entre ellos y los que estuviesen a favor de que las mujeres ascendiesen al gran trono._**

 ** _Aunque eso no eran más que suposiciones, aún no se había anunciado el nacimiento, pues, recordemos, era fruto de un romance prohibido, fuera del matrimonio._**

 ** _Lo que sí era una realidad era que los supersticiosos de la corte acudieron al rey afirmando que un bebé con un ojo de cada color no podría traer nada bueno. El rey no necesitó que le insistiesen demasiado. El peculiar físico de Bianca hizo que, desde el primer momento, su propio abuelo no le cogiese especial aprecio, pues despreciaba notablemente a la amante de su hijo y la niña se parecía bastante a ella._**

 ** _A pesar de que tanto en el palacio como en las cortes de otros reinos que formaban el Bosque Encantado, hubiese una pequeña minoría que seguro apoyaría a la princesa (pues su derecho de nacimiento era convertirse en reina); el Rey Jorge estaba demasiado decepcionado con su imperfecta y problemática descendiente como para mostrársela a los pueblerinos y dejar que, en un futuro, lo sucediese en el trono._**

 ** _El rey decidió que lo mejor sería deshacerse del bebé. James estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, no tenía ningún interés en tener una hija, pues aún era muy joven y tenerla había sido completamente accidental._**

 ** _A su madre le dolió dejarla, aunque finalmente no opuso resistencia, pues en su situación, viviendo en refugios y con apenas recursos, era evidente que no podía hacerse cargo de una niña adecuadamente. Quería para su hija una vida mejor que la que ella había tenido y creyó que tomando esa decisión, se la proporcionaría._**

 ** _Así pues, su abuelo acabó dejándola en manos de una pareja de nobles de un reino cercano. Acababan de comprometerse y estaban deseando tener hijos. Aurora y Felipe criaron a Bianca como si se tratase de su propia hija y pidieron a una institutriz que le diese clases dignas de la realeza._**

 ** _Aún así, Bianca creció sabiendo perfectamente que ellos no eran sus parientes de sangre y es que, a una muy temprana edad, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado diferente a ellos físicamente. Tampoco encajaba entre el resto de pequeñas princesas. Era una niña de rasgos exóticos. Su pelo rubio destacaba, tan claro sobre su oscura piel y su rostro se adornaba con un ojo amarillento y el otro de un indefinido color entre azul oscuro y morado. Bianca sabía que le daba un aire extraño, incluso siniestro, pero a ella le gustaba. Solía imaginarse que era fruto de un hechizo o alguna magia poderosa que residía en ella._**

 ** _Por si fuera poco, el disfrutar tanto de los exquisitos manjares de la mesa, la hacía no parar de comer. Como resultado, estaba algo rellenita y las niñas de la corte se reían de ella. Sin embargo, aquello poco parecía importarle a la pequeña Bianca, a quien le gustaba vivir en su propio mundo._**

 ** _Soñaba con aprender a manejar una espada y vivir increíbles aventuras. Después volvería, con grandes descubrimientos, tesoros y conocimiento; dispuesta a ocupar el trono. Sería la mejor reina que los ciudadanos de ese mundo habían tenido jamás. Haría que todo fuese diferente... "Serás una nueva luz para el Bosque Encantado" aseguraba Aurora emocionada y Felipe siempre tenía buenos consejos y frases reconfortantes para ella. Eran verdaderamente felices._**

 ** _Desgraciadamente, llegaron malos años y esa felicidad se esfumó rápidamente. Se escapó de entre los dedos de Bianca sin que ella pudiese hacer nada. Por un lado, algo o alguien reavivaron a Maléfica, quien volvió a iniciar su venganza contra los Blair, la familia de Aurora, haciendo que ésta cayese presa del Sueño Eterno._**

 ** _Felipe desapareció sin dejar rastro y lo lógico hubiese sido pensar que la bruja también tuvo algo que ver con ello. En cambio, para Bianca, acostumbrada a que la gente la rechazase, no fue difícil creer que el príncipe huyó, dejándola atrás como a un peso innecesario._**

 ** _Por otro, James murió en el campo de batalla, luchando contra los esbirros de la nombrada Maléfica. Este último suceso, bien poco le afectó a Bianca emocionalmente, pues no conocía a su padre biológico. En cambio el reino sí que se vio gravemente afectado por el acontecimiento._**

 ** _La muerte del heredero provocó que el Rey Jorge decidiese retirarse de sus responsabilidades para guardar luto a su único hijo. Y, por lo tanto, sin descendientes que lo ocupasen, pues no eran muchos los que sabían de la existencia de Bianca (se intentó llevar el asunto en secreto) y se hacía como si nunca hubiese existido; el gran trono volvió a estar libre._**

 ** _Una larga lista de ambiciosos príncipes y alguna que otra princesa proveniente de los diferentes reinos del Bosque Encantado, intentaba ocuparlo. Los altos cargos de la corte decidieron que lo mejor sería presentarlos a todos ante el reino y que el pueblo eligiese al sumo monarca._**

 ** _La pequeña Bianca se secó las lágrimas y salió de sus aposentos vestida con su mejor atuendo. Se encontró con su institutriz por los pasillos del palacio._**

 ** _\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? -preguntó ésta despectivamente, mirándola de arriba abajo con gesto disgustado._**

 ** _-Voy a ir a que me coronen reina. -respondió la niña en tono seguro, confiada en sus posibilidades, pues no era consciente de todos los obstáculos que había en su camino._**

 ** _-Bianca... Tú nunca serás reina. -repuso su institutriz en tono seco. - Ni si quiera eres digna de ser princesa. - añadió cortante, intentando dejárselo bien claro. - Tu sitio no está aquí. Y... Ahora que Felipe y Aurora no están... Ha llegado la hora de que te vayas. Recoge tus cosas._**

-Despierta, princesa. -escuchó una lejana voz, era algo monótona y sonaba aburrida.

Bianca se revolvió entre las sábanas, aún adormilada y ni se molestó en abrir los ojos, pues notaba una amenazante claridad que podía dañar su vista.

-Haz el favor, no tengo todo el día...

Según se iba despertando, la voz se le hacía más clara y cercana, pero Bianca seguía optando por ignorarla.

-Por qué me mandará Pan hacer de niñera...-murmuró exasperado el chico.

Entonces Bianca se incorporó de golpe, abriendo los ojos como si acabase de despertar de un mal sueño, obviando completamente la repentina luz a su alrededor. Le llevó unos segundos situarse, darse cuenta de que efectivamente, estaba en Nunca Jamás.

Los chicos le habían preparado una habitación en la planta alta del tronco, que era en realidad a la altura del suelo, pues el resto dormían bajo tierra. Bianca agradecía que le hubiesen dado un espacio para ella sola. Aunque, a su vez, "su cuarto" era de todo menos privado. Había un enorme hueco en el tronco del árbol que hacía la función de entrada principal. Precisamente, ahí era donde Félix se encontraba. La chica lo miró fijamente, era el vivo ejemplo de que no tendría intimidad.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? ¿Planeas irte en algún momento?-le espetó, inevitablemente molesta.

Era la primera noche que dormía en años y estaba... increíblemente cansada, se hubiese quedado en la cama eternamente.

-Tranquila, princesa, no llevo mucho aquí.-respondió el adolescente y pudo haber resultado incluso amable si hubiese finalizado ahí su respuesta.-No es que sea de mi agrado verte llorar mientras duermes, me iré en cuanto te levantes. -añadió con la mayor de las indiferencias.

Bianca parpadeó confusa y se llevó una mano a su rostro, pasando delicadamente un par de dedos por el contorno de sus ojos y dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenía las mejillas húmedas y los ojos lagrimosos. Sorprendida a más no poder, se secó delicadamente con una mano. Estaba claro que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo bruscos cambios, ya no podía considerarse a sí misma un vampiro convencional.

Volvió a mirar a Félix fijamente. Le costaba asimilar que fuese tan seco, incluso desagradable, con ella. Se quedó observándolo con nostalgia durante largos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué me miras? -preguntó el chico, extrañado.

-Por nada, por nada...-agachó la cabeza, nerviosa y avergonzada.

Él se encogió de hombros, no dándole demasiada importancia.

-Bueno, ¿planeas levantarte, princesa? -insistió al de unos segundos.

-No me hables de princesas...-murmuró Bianca malhumoradamente, sacando un pie de la cama y levantándose perezosamente.

Estaba vestida en un precioso camisón blanco, ligero y sedoso. Pan se lo había dejado sobre la cama para que tuviese algo con lo que dormir. Era cómodo, pero debía de ser de alguna que otra talla inferior a la suya. Por ello era que le quedaba más pegado de lo normal, transparentándose ligeramente. Bianca no le había dado especial importancia hasta ese preciso instante en el que, debido a la inexistente sutileza por parte del rubio, pudo comprobar que éste la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Y tampoco me mires así. -le reprochó.

Félix rodó los ojos, apartando la mirada de la chica al momento. Permaneció en silencio, sin mostrar la más mínima intención de disculparse o dejar la estancia.

-Oye, ¿de dónde habéis sacado el camisón?-intentó sacar tema de conversación Bianca.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo extraño de que tuviesen un camisón en una isla únicamente habitada por chicos. Le creaba curiosidad.

-Es de una niña que estuvo aquí una vez...-respondió, con cierta incomodidad, el adolescente.

-Creía que yo era la primera niña perdida...

-Lo eres. Wendy era más bien...- Félix intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir la función que cumplía aquella niña. -...la prisionera de Pan.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que nosotros apenas estábamos con ella, era... asunto de él...algo... personal.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? -preguntó esperanzada por algún extraño motivo.

A pesar de que nunca había tenido amigas, la idea de que hubiese otra chica en la isla la había alegrado.

-Peter se hartó de ella, no duró aquí ni un otoño.-explicó fríamente.- No ha vuelto a haber más chicas en Nunca Jamás desde entonces. Bueno...hasta ahora.

Bianca se quedó en silencio, intentando descubrir lo que implicaba la expresión "Peter se hartó de ella". No le habría hecho algo a la pobre chica, ¿verdad? ¿Sería ese también su destino, no durar ni un otoño?

-Ahora pregunto yo. -sentenció Félix.

Parecía que algo llevaba tiempo rondándole la cabeza y Bianca dejó de pensar sobre la misteriosa chica del camisón para volver a centrar su atención en él y poder responder a su duda.

-Cuando te capturamos y escapaste... ¿por qué dijiste que especialmente a mí no querías hacerme daño? -preguntó receloso.

-OH, eso...-murmuró ella, rascándose la nuca con cierto nerviosismo.

Sinceramente, no se había esperado que fuese eso. Se dijo a sí misma que, visto lo visto, carecía de sentido decirle que lo conocía y que era, en gran parte, la razón por la que estaba en Nunca Jamás. Sería patético. Estaba claro que él no se acordaba de haberla conocido.

-Siempre he tenido debilidad por los rubios. -bromeó en su lugar.

Félix se sorprendió, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos azules. Cerró la boca de golpe, no sabiendo qué responder. Bianca lo notó ligeramente tenso tras su comentario y, pensando que era normal, pues los niños perdidos llevaban años sin interactuar con una chica, decidió ayudarle cambiando radicalmente de tema.

\- ¿Sabes dónde podría darme un baño? Sé que los niños perdidos no apreciáis mucho el higiene-contrastó, mirando al chico. Tanto su cara como su ropa tenían visibles rastros de tierra, entre otros muchos tipos de suciedad. Por no hablar de su enmarañado pelo rubio. -Pero yo preferiría poder lavarme.

-Tienes el río, la laguna e incluso el mar. Aunque, tendrás que decírselo a Pan, a ver si te deja salir del campamento.

Bianca soltó un bufido al escuchar lo último. _"Tener que pedirle permiso a ese idiota también..."_ pensaba mientras buscaba a Pan por el campamento. Los niños perdidos se quedaban mirándola al pasar, claramente desacostumbrados a una presencia femenina. Por suerte, encontró al auto proclamado líder de la isla antes de que la situación resultase demasiado incómoda.

Pan parecía haberse levantado de buen humor y es que, lejos de lo que Bianca había esperado, no opuso mayor resistencia a que la chica saliese del campamento.

-Sí, claro, puedes ir. -respondió sin darle demasiada importancia. Después la miró de arriba abajo, un brillo travieso en sus ojos verdes. -Aunque no es como si no estuvieses bien así...

-Me gustaría recuperar mi ropa. -repuso cortante.

-Eso no va a poder ser, tu ropa no es apropiada para Nunca Jamás.

-OH, y por supuesto este camisón lo es. Sí, me has convencido, definitivamente creo que es el atuendo estrella para caminar por la jungla.

El chico decidió obviar su irónico comentario, concentrado en obsérvala analíticamente.

-Te prestaré ropa de niño perdido. -asintió para sí. -Debería valerte. Luego puedes hacerle algún arreglo. Ya sabes, darle un toque...femenino. -añadió ese último comentario en tono burlón.

Bianca rodó los ojos exasperada. "¿ _Es estrictamente necesario recordarme que soy una chica a cada momento? Quiero decir, llevo siendo chica toda mi vida, no es como si se me hubiese olvidado de repente"_ pensó para sí _._

Pan volvió a llamar a Félix y el adolescente no tardó en aparecer al lado de su líder.

-Coge ropa y lleva a Bianca a darse un baño a La Laguna de las Sirenas. -le ordenó éste.

\- ¿Qué? Pero... Peter... ¿por qué tengo...? -intentó quejarse, totalmente en vano, ya que antes de que pudiese terminar de formular siquiera la frase, el otro ya lo había interrumpido.

-Eres de quién más me fío. No quiero que la princesa se nos escape montada en una sirena...

Así, el adolescente no pudo hacer más que callar y obedecer, por mucho que le aburriesen sus nuevos quehaceres.

Aunque Félix no lo entendiese, hacer que fuese él quien vigilase a la vampiresa era la mejor estrategia lo mirases por donde lo mirases. El rubio no solamente cumpliría su cometido sino que, además, su mera presencia haría daño a Bianca. Y, aún con esas, ella no lo atacaría bajo ningún concepto, incluso sabiendo que no la recordaba, que era una simple desconocida para él. Pan lo sabía bien.

-Espera...-procesó la conversación entre los chicos la vampiresa. - ¿Has dicho la Laguna de las Sirenas?-dudó, comenzando a preocuparse.- Creía que ellas intentaban ahogar a...

-Razón de más para que él vaya, ¿no crees?-Pan comprobó que Félix se acercaba con la ropa de niño perdido que le había mandado traer. -A la princesa le preocupan las sirenas. -le informó.

El aludido soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-Las sirenas me odian. No se te acercarán mientras yo esté cerca. -aseguró de nuevo con seriedad.

-Y si lo hacen...seguro que tú puedes arreglártelas, ¿no eras tan fuerte y auto-suficiente? -se giró a ella el otro, simplemente para provocarla.

-Las criaturas marinas no se me dan bien...-gruñó Bianca.

Peter sabía de sobra que nunca le había gustado el agua, ni aprendido a nadar correctamente.

-Claro, agua y fuego nunca se han llevado...-sonrió de medio lado. - Bien, ahora tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme así que no perdáis más tiempo ni me hagáis perderlo a mí.

Los chicos intercambiaron una breve mirada, probablemente porque Félix estaría al tanto de esos asuntos.

-En marcha, princesa.

Con ello, pasó por delante de Bianca, marcando el rumbo a la Laguna de las Sirenas. Ella no tardó en seguirlo y tras una más que larga caminata sumidos en un incómodo silencio, llegaron a su destino.

-Bien... ¿a qué esperas? -quiso saber Félix, al ver que la chica no se metía al agua.

\- ¿A que te vayas, tal vez? -repuso ésta sarcásticamente.

El adolescente la miró sin comprender.

-Tengo que quitarme la ropa. Es incómodo si estás delante. -explicó exasperada.

Félix rodó los ojos, con una mano, se apartó los mechones rubios de la frente.

-Estaré tras esas plantas, echando una cabezada, o algo.

-Bien. -asintió Bianca con un gesto de cabeza. Entonces una idea cruzó su mente y le pareció que la decisión no tenía sentido alguno. - ¿No te preocupa que me escape?

-No lo harás. Sería estúpido, no tienes a dónde ir ni un sitio en el que esconderte.

-También es verdad...-asintió, encogiéndose de hombros ya que, al fin y al cabo, el chico tenía razón.

Inspeccionó el lugar para hacer tiempo mientras Félix se alejaba. Era probablemente la vista más bonita de Nunca Jamás. La laguna estaba rodeada de rocas y vegetación, entre la que abundaban unas enormes flores de colores. La vampiresa se dio cuenta de que, en una esquina, justo al lado de una pequeña peña, el agua caía formando una cascada. Decidió que ahí sería donde se daría su más que deseado baño.

Félix esperaba, como había dicho, tras las plantas que rodeaban completamente el paradisiaco paisaje. Se encontraba de espaldas a la laguna, confiado en que la chica no haría nada estúpido. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verla moverse a una esquina, e inmediatamente, miró hacia otro lado, diciéndose a sí mismo que la princesita y sus ganas de darse un chapuzón no le interesaban.

No pasó ni medio minuto hasta que la curiosidad lo inundó, no pudiendo evitar echar un vistazo entre las lianas. Observó cómo Bianca comprobaba la temperatura del agua con la mano, se desabrochaba los botones del camisón y dejaba que éste cayese a sus pies. Después, se apartó la melena rubia a un lado y se sumergió lentamente en el agua. Metió al fin la cabeza también bajo el agua y salió otra vez a la superficie al de unos segundos, traviesas gotas correteando por su cuerpo y el pelo liso cayendo por su espalda, liso como una estaca por el peso del agua. Ante esto, las mejillas de Félix adquirieron un tono rojizo y el adolescente sintió un repentino calor en el cuerpo... Apartó la mirada rápidamente para, acto seguido, dejarse caer lentamente al suelo, ocultándose tras el tronco de un árbol.

Ajena, Bianca continuaba bañándose, aprovechando el agua que caía de la cascada para mojarse mejor. Finalmente, salió del agua pensando que podía tumbarse en una roca para secarse, disfrutando del calor. Era agradable cómo los rayos de sol acariciaban su húmeda piel sin efectos secundarios, algo que no le había pasado desde hacía más de 6 años.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! -gritó al notar que algo la agarraba del tobillo y tiraba de ella.

¿Cómo podía haberla pillado desprevenida? Era necesario ser excesivamente sigiloso para pillar a un vampiro con la guardia baja. _Sirenas..._ fue lo único que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de golpearse violentamente contra una de las rocas y ser arrastrada bajo el agua. Sintió dolor, desconcierto y un fuerte pitido en los oídos debido al cambio de presión. Intentó resistirse, pataleando con ganas. Desgraciadamente, no le había dado tiempo a coger aire antes de sumergirse y se le estaba agotando.

Un fuerte brazo la trajo a la superficie justo a tiempo.

-Tú...-susurró una de las sirenas al ver al chico rubio que acababa de robarles la diversión.

-El mismo. -Félix les dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. -Será un placer informar a Pan de que habéis intentado ahogar a su...nuevo interés.

\- ¿Peter ha traído una chica a Nunca Jamás?

\- ¿¡Por qué?!-preguntó la otra más agresiva, seguramente era la que había agarrado a Bianca en primer lugar. - ¿Qué tiene de especial esa criatura?

-Le diré también que estáis celosas. -las vaciló. Después cambió su gesto a uno mucho más serio y agarró su mazo de forma amenazante. -Desapareced.

Ambas sirenas le dedicaron una mirada poco amigable, aunque hicieron lo que les ordenó. Félix suspiró, volviendo a posar el mazo en sus hombros y levantándose. Apenas se había dado la vuelta cuando Bianca se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Gracias...-susurró.

Al chico le pilló completamente desprevenido y una vez más en lo que llevaban de mañana, se sintió repentinamente tenso.

-No ha sido nada...-murmuró, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

Bianca siguió abrazándolo, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo, le resultaba tan reconfortante...

-Ejem...-carraspeó Félix. - ¿Piensas estar así mucho más tiempo?

No sonó especialmente desagradable, de hecho, parecía más bien nervioso, pero bastó para que Bianca volviese a darse cuenta de algo que, al parecer, su cerebro no quería acabar de procesar. Ese chico no era quien ella había conocido, ellos ya no eran nada, ya no existía un Bianca y Félix.

-Era una forma de que no te dieses cuenta de que sigo desnuda...-susurró, aún sin separarse.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo y automáticamente, por puro instinto, miró hacia abajo. Realmente no podía ver nada comprometido pues Bianca seguía demasiado pegada a él. Su cuerpo mojado empezaba a humedecer la ropa del adolescente...

Entonces, la mirada azul de Félix se encontró con los ojos bicolores de ella, que miraba hacía arriba. Como si se tratasen de dos imanes, Bianca sintió un magnetismo que la empujó a ponerse de puntillas, en un intento de acercar sus rostros aún más.

 _"¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!"_ resonó una alarmada voz en su cabeza. Se separó del chico repentinamente y, cogiendo la ropa que le habían "prestado" lo más rápido que pudo, salió corriendo.

Félix se quedó clavado en el sitio, tardando más tiempo del normal en procesar y reaccionar.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó antes de salir rápidamente corriendo tras ella.

Bianca se fue vistiendo, como bien podía, a la vez que huía. Estando él solo, Félix tenía pocas posibilidades de alcanzarla. Corrió por la jungla cuando en realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de con qué propósito lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo, como el rubio bien había dicho antes, ni podía salir de la isla ni sabía dónde esconderse. Simplemente había entrado en pánico.

Félix sólo podía pensar en el castigo que Pan le impondría si volvía al campamento sin Bianca. Se detuvo en seco, correr era un sinsentido; ella era mucho más rápida y él no tenía ni idea de por dónde podía haber ido. Tendría que ir despacio, buscando rastros y pistas que se lo indicasen.

-Félix, Félix...no me digas que estás perdiendo facultades...

-Pan. -saludó, intentando ocultar su pánico interno. -Simplemente ha... ha habido un pequeño incidente, ahora mismo lo soluciono.

-Tranquilo, Félix, te estaba tomando el pelo. -sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Miró a su amigo cómplicemente. -Yo también me habría despistado tras el...momento...que habéis tenido.

Félix parpadeó un par de veces, eso no se lo había esperado.

\- ¿Lo has visto?

-He acabado pronto y he decidido pasarme por la laguna, a ver si todavía había alguna vista que mereciese la pena. Ya me entiendes.

-Sí...-murmuró el rubio, verdaderamente confundido.

Si bien era cierto que él era el único niño perdido al que Pan consideraba su amigo y le daba un trato especial por ello, nunca se había mostrado tan agradable tras haber fallado en algo que le hubiese encomendado.

-En fin, busquemos a esa escurridiza princesa. -dijo Peter golpeando a Félix suavemente en el hombro.

Bianca se estaba repitiendo mentalmente que tenía que enterrar sus recuerdos y viejos sentimientos (antes de que acabasen con ella), cuando se encontró frente a frente con uno de sus peores fantasmas.

-Campanilla... ¿qué haces tú aquí?


	3. Campanilla, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

_Bianca se estaba repitiendo mentalmente que tenía que enterrar sus recuerdos y viejos sentimientos (antes de que acabasen con ella), cuando se encontró frente a frente con uno de sus peores fantasmas._

 _-Campanilla... ¿qué haces tú aquí?_

 _(…)_

Una punzada de dolor cruzó los ojos claros del hada. Se abalanzó sobre Bianca, empujándola violentamente contra unas escaleras de madera. Se colocó frente a ella, acorralándola y rozando el cuello de Bianca amenazadoramente con un sable pirata que había sacado de a saber dónde.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti...

Bianca apretó los ojos, su espalda estaba más que dolorida entre el golpe que le dio Pan y éste que le acababa de propinar Campanilla contra la escalera. _"¿_ _La escalera?"_ Miró hacia arriba, comprobando que se trataba del acceso a una pintoresca y aparentemente acogedora casita en los árboles. Dedujo que Campanilla vivía ahí. _"¿_ _Pero para qué iba a necesitar escaleras si puede vola...?"_ cayó en la cuenta justo en ese instante. Campanilla no sólo estaba en el tamaño humano que las hadas podían adoptar al bajar a la tierra, sino que le faltaba algo.

-Campanilla... ¿y tus alas? -preguntó con sincera preocupación.

-El hada azul me las quitó tras nuestro encuentro...gracias, Bianca, por ayudarle a ver que no era digna de ser un hada. -le escupió con rencor y amargura, una lágrima amenazando con escapar de sus ojillos azules.

-Yo no lo sabía...Campanilla...

\- ¡Cállate y responde! ¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué planeas?

-Yo...Campanilla, te prometo que esta vez mi causa es noble. Lo juro.

La rubia la miró desconfiada hasta que recordó, aflojó ligeramente su agarre y apartó el sable.

-El chico que Regina mencionó...-imágenes pasadas volvieron a inundar la mente del hada. - ¿Has venido a por él? ¿Está aquí? Es... ¡¿Madre mía, es Pan!?

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Campanilla, por favor! -exclamó Bianca, horrorizada con la simple idea.

-OH, entonces no hay problema. Si es uno de sus niños perdidos podrás llevártelo. No será gratis, te obligará a devolvérselo de alguna forma, pero podrás irte con él. -sentenció con seguridad. Tras eso suspiró aliviada. -Es agradable saber que no te quedarás mucho.

-No te hagas ilusiones, hadita, ya me gustaría que fuese así. Tienes razón, Pan dejaría ir a uno de sus insignificantes niños perdidos...Pero no a su... "mano derecha" ... su único amigo.

Campanilla arqueó ambas cejas, entre sorprendida y pensativa.

-Félix...-murmuró. -Vaya gusto, chica...

\- ¡Oye!

-Lo siento. Es verdad...tus intenciones son buenas...-meditó. - Es una pena que eso no siempre importe...-volvió a cogerla peligrosamente de la camisa. -Las mías también lo eran. -añadió con rabia antes de tirarla al suelo y volver a amenazarla con la espada.

Bianca contraatacó estirando la pierna para empujar la de Campanilla, haciendo patinar su pie, desequilibrándola. Le propinó una fuerte patada, intentando desarmarla y echarla al suelo a ella también. Funcionó. Ambas se levantaron en cuestión de segundos. Campanilla buscó su sable, pero se le había caído. Antes de que pudiese localizarlo, Bianca se echó sobre ella.

-Un segundo...-paró Pan a Félix. -He escuchado hablar de mí...

\- ¿Sabes cuándo alguien habla de ti? -preguntó el rubio, confuso.

-Claro, la isla está conectada a mí, ¿recuerdas? Cada vez que alguien le está dando vueltas a mi nombre...yo lo sé.

-Pero entonces...cada vez que alguien te menciona o...

-No sé lo que dicen, simplemente noto algo. Es diferente dependiendo de cómo hablen de mí. Ahora sé que es Bianca, está cerca, sígueme. -dijo apartando unas hojas de su camino.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

-Porque me pitan los oídos como si alguien hablase mal de mí.

-Buen punto. -murmuró Félix, siguiéndolo. - ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de esta habilidad antes?

-Es más divertido si la gente no tiene cuidado con lo que dice de mí. -sonrió de forma retorcida. Después miró fijamente a su amigo. - Tú eres el más leal de todos.

-Creo que cuando le debes algo a alguien tienes que devolvérselo. La lealtad me parece una buena forma. -respondió serio.

-Es una buena forma. -sonrió Peter. -Ahora no perdamos más tiempo. Es por...-no pudo continuar, una gran llamarada brotando entre los árboles lo dejó sin palabras.

-Pan... ¿Campanilla no vive justo ahí?

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y echaron a correr.

Bianca y Campanilla llevaban unos minutos peleando violentamente. Sin embargo, Bianca no se estaba empleando a fondo, no quería hacerlo... Simplemente le devolvía los golpes y seguía luchando por defenderse. No quería dañar a Campanilla otra vez...Hacía tanto que no se acordaba de ella, que no pensaba en las pasadas veces que se encontraron...Y ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Una sensación de lo más desagradable se estaba apoderando de ella, no podía controlarla.

\- ¡Ya basta! -gritó a todo pulmón.

Una llamarada de fuego salió de ella.

Félix y Pan llegaron para ver cómo una Bianca envuelta en llamas se acercaba a una más que asustada Campanilla, que se escondía tras un árbol. Félix estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Pan lo agarró de la capucha.

-No... espera un poco...-susurró.

El rubio no entendía muy bien las intenciones de Peter, pero siempre había una razón tras todo lo que hacía, así que se encogió de hombros y se quedó a observar junto a él.

\- ¡Campanilla, lo siento! -Bianca estaba sollozando, lloraba sin parar.

El fuego en su interior estaba más inestable que nunca, salía disparado en todas las direcciones. Gran parte de las plantas de alrededor ardían. Por suerte, la pelea las había desplazado de su lugar de origen, salvando la casa de Campanilla de las llamas.

-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Yo no quería...no sé qué me pasó...no tenía que haberlo hecho. Tú no tenías la culpa...yo te utilicé para ganarme a Regina...Sólo quería que ella me protegiese. Yo...no era más que una estúpida niña perdida... desesperada por tener a alguien...-cayó sobre sus rodillas, desconsolada.

Las palabras salían de su boca sin control, aunque completamente sinceras. Pensó en lo absurdo de pedir perdón y lo rastrero de intentar despertar lástima en Campanilla después de lo que le había hecho. Pensó que ella no se lo perdonaría si estuviese en el lugar del hada y eso la derrumbó definitivamente. La hizo sentir aún más sucia y culpable.

-Bianca...-la llamó una voz dulce.

Sintió una mano rozarle el hombro de forma comprensiva. Se dio cuenta entonces de que ya no lanzaba fuego, estaba fría. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el bonito rostro de Campanilla.

-Lo... lo siento muchísimo... de verdad...-susurró en tono bajo, sin fuerzas, tartamudeando y con una última lágrima recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Lo sé. -asintió maternalmente el hada. Se inclinó para colocarse a su altura.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Vas a perdonarme? -preguntó Bianca en un incrédulo hilo de voz, secándose las lágrimas.

-Sí...

\- ¿Por qué eres tan buena?

-Cosas de hadas. -repuso Campanilla con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros. -Y si tú eres una vampiresa...-procesó. - ¿Cómo lo haces para oler mi sangre y no saltar sobre mí? -preguntó refiriéndose a las múltiples heridas que se había hecho peleando.

-Fue Regina. Y Rumplestiltskin. Ellos me... ayudaron a controlarlo.

\- ¿Ellos te dieron tus poderes de fuego también?

-Más o menos...

-En ese caso, al menos, lo que pasó entre nosotras tuvo un sentido, sirvió para algo. -sonrió tiernamente.

Bianca le devolvió una triste y cansada sonrisa, realmente agradecida por lo comprensiva que estaba siendo Campanilla. Se hizo el silencio entre ambas, aunque no resultó incómodo, simplemente se quedaron sentadas en la tierra, cruzando miradas.

-Campanilla... ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro...-susurró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bianca se lo pensó dos veces, no estaba segura de si era buena idea, se sentía tan vulnerable en aquellos momentos...Y, por mucho que Campanilla hubiese demostrado ser buena, no sabía hasta qué punto sería conveniente mostrarse débil. La voz de Regina diciéndole que no fuese tonta retumbó en su cabeza. Aunque, esta vez, la ignoró.

\- ¿Serías mi amiga? -se atrevió a hablar, los ojos aún llorosos y la voz temblorosa.

-Cielo...-se enterneció Campanilla. -Sí, sí, por supuesto.

La cogió entre sus brazos, fundiéndose ambas en un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias...gracias por todo, Campanilla...

-Ya verás, Bianca, haremos un gran equipo...

-La princesa sin corona y el hada sin alas. -soltó una carcajada algo amarga.

Campanilla también rió tristemente.

-Supongo que nadie ha creído nunca lo suficiente en nosotras...

-Yo creo en ti. -la halagó sinceramente Bianca. -No es que nos conozcamos mucho, pero...las veces que me he cruzado contigo siempre estabas intentando ayudar a alguien, aunque no se lo mereciese, como haría una buena hada.

Campanilla iba a dedicarle una emocionada sonrisa cuando vio a alguien asomarse entre la maleza.

-Yo creo en las dos, chicas. Vais a serme realmente útiles...

Bianca se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse con la perturbadora sonrisa ladeada de Pan. Vio a Félix detrás de él, mirándolas completamente inexpresivo. Parecía estar montando un puzzle en su cabeza.

Pan se acercó a Bianca y la agarró por debajo de los brazos.

-Vamos, niña perdida, es hora de volver al campamento. -intentó levantarla del suelo. -Félix, ayúdame a llevar a la princesa al campamento.

El aludido se acercó y el nerviosismo de Bianca aumentó, había hecho completamente el ridículo delante de él en la Laguna de Las Sirenas.

-Puedo sola, no estoy inválida. -protestó, desasiéndose y alejándose de ambos chicos.

-Eh, tranquila, no quiero que me quemes la isla. -le dijo Pan, poniéndose a su altura. La miró fijamente y esbozó una media sonrisa burlona. -Por cierto, estás guapa cuando acabas de llorar. Te da un aire más... inocente y vulnerable.

-Pan, no hagas un juego de esto...-le pidió serena Campanilla.

-Claro que no lo haré, Campi. -se giró, sonriendo cordialmente. -Ya tendréis otra charla de chicas en otra ocasión. Ahora sigue con lo tuyo.

Tras esa aparente amabilidad, Bianca distinguió un mandato en toda regla. Se dijo a sí misma que debía saber para qué necesitaba Pan a Campanilla.

Bianca siguió andando hacia el campamento, inmersa en sus pensamientos, dejando a Pan y Félix un par de pasos detrás de ella durante todo el camino. Cuando llegaron, se apresuró en meterse al Árbol del Ahorcado y se tumbó cómodamente en su cama. Tenía un remolino de emociones en su interior, debía relajarse.

Debió de quedarse dormida porque lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de escuchar unos murmullos a su alrededor.

-No se parece nada a Wendy...

-Ésta es más mayor... da más miedo...

\- ¡No da miedo! ¡Es buena!

Bianca empezó a abrir los ojos costosamente para comprobar que los murmullos venían de Lelo y otros dos niños perdidos que aparentaban ser algo mayores que él, aunque Bianca les estimó una edad máxima de 12 años. No se dieron cuenta de que la chica había despertado y siguieron hablando colocados alrededor de su cama.

-Te dijo si sería nuestra... ¿ya sabes, la palabra con m?

-No... pero me protegió del castigo de Peter, ya lo visteis.

-Sí, fue muy valiente...

-Y Peter le dio un beso. -rió entre dientes uno de ellos.

-Yo ya he besado a una chica mayor. -comentó orgulloso el otro.

\- ¡Mentira!

\- ¡Verdad!

-Niños...-murmuró Bianca llevándose una mano a la cabeza. - ¿Nadie os ha dicho que no está bien entrar en la habitación de otra persona mientras duerme y ponerse a dar gritos?

Los tres callaron de pronto, mirándola atónitos, como si no hubiesen esperado que se despertase nunca. Tragaron saliva, probablemente temiendo que la chica se enfadase con ellos y les hiciese algo.

-Es que quería presentarte a mis amigos. -explicó Lelo. - Faltan Rizos y los gemelos, pero han preferido quedarse a comer.

" _Ah, sí... ¿esos amigos que el otro día no te ayudaron dices?"_ fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Bianca. Después los miró más atentamente y rectificó, dándose cuenta que unos niños como ellos poco podían hacer frente alguien como Pan.

-OH, qué bien, Lelo... pues, preséntamelos. -respondió lo más dulcemente que pudo, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

No le acababa de hacer gracia esa idea que tenían los niños de hacer de ella su madre de repuesto o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco podía ser desagradable con ellos.

-Éstos son...

\- ¡Avispado! -lo interrumpió rápidamente el niño pecoso de pelo claro y mirada traviesa.

Al acercarse, sonriente, Bianca pudo distinguir que tenía unas paletas algo desproporcionadas.

-El que dice que ya ha besado a una chica mayor, ¿no? -se burló un poco.

Avispado se puso completamente colorado y los otros dos niños se rieron.

-Sois muy pequeños para andar pensando en esas cosas...-le sonrió tiernamente Bianca.

-Es que las chicas mayores son muy guapas...como tú...

Bianca parpadeó un par de veces, era, sin exagerar, la primera vez en su vida que alguien le llamaba guapa de esa forma tan natural. Se sintió halagada, aunque el cumplido viniese de un niño, y le acarició el pelo sonriente.

-Gracias...

\- ¿Por qué tienes un ojo de cada color? -preguntó entonces el niño cuyo nombre Bianca aún desconocía.

Era el más alto y a pesar de ello, no llegaba a tener una altura considerable, estaba claro que aún no había pegado el estirón. Todavía tenía cara de niño.

Lelo le dio un codazo para que se callase.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Es verdad! Tienes un ojo amarillo y el otro morado o azul o no sé, es raro. ¿Por qué?

Bianca no sabía cómo explicar aquella anomalía. Probablemente porque, después de todo, ella tampoco la entendía muy bien. Pensó que una comparación podría servir para explicarlo.

\- ¿Y Lelo por qué tiene una macha blanca en el pelo?

El niño se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Porque...nací así. Todo negro y esto blanco. -respondió el aludido.

-Pues con mis ojos igual, siempre los he tenido así.

-Molan. -asintió entonces sonriente el niño, dando la respuesta por válida. - Soy Presuntuoso. -se presentó.

-Un placer chic...

-Veo que los niños te adoran. -murmuró una vacilona voz desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

Bianca se giró para comprobar que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Pan.

-Eso es porque soy adorable. -sonrió irónicamente, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué eres adoqué? -se mostró escéptico el muchacho, alzando una ceja y siguiéndola con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Pan? -preguntó Bianca exasperada.

-Hace rato que todos están comiendo, ¿no te apetece unirte? -invitó. Repentinamente la tomó de la cintura y la miró sinuosamente. - Si te agobia la multitud, se me puede ocurrir algo más privad...

-Guárdate tus tonterías para otro momento, hay niños delante. -cortó en tono hostil, cogiéndole del brazo y obligándole a que la soltase. -Ah, y la multitud no me es incómoda, siempre y cuando la multitud me deje en paz.

-Por supuesto, haz un Félix y siéntate en la esquina contraria al resto del mundo.

-Vamos a hacer un trato. Yo intento no tener ganas de destrozarte la cara a cada instante y tú dejas de hacer comentarios sobre Félix con ese tonito.

\- ¿Qué tonito? -cuestionó, divertido.

-Ese tonito. -gruñó Bianca en respuesta. -Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo hambre. -dijo, apartándolo del agujero en el tronco y saliendo al campamento.

Pan se giró a los pequeños antes de salir él también del Árbol del Ahorcado y hacer lo que sea que hiciese durante el día, lo cual nadie en la isla tenía del todo claro en qué consistía.

\- ¿Y vosotros qué?

-Nosotros también vamos a comer. -contestó Avispado.

-Y, Peter, no hagas enfadar a la chica...-pidió Lelo.

-Sí, será guapa, pero cuando se enfada da verdadero miedo. -añadió Presuntuoso.

-A mí me gusta cuando se enfada. -les dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues me da que a ella tú no le gustas cuando la enfadas.

-Cierra la boca, Avispado.

-Sí, Pan...

-Avispado tiene razón...-le susurró Presuntuoso a Lelo.

Pan le lanzó una afilada mirada.

\- ¿Estáis buscando problemas, enanos?

-No, no, no... -se apresuraron a contestar los tres.

-Bien, pues para afuera, ¡Ya!

Los tres pasaron corriendo ante él, saliendo por la puerta del árbol e intentando volver a localizar a Bianca.

Ella, por su parte, había cogido uno de los trozos de conejo ensartado que los niños perdidos habían preparado y se sentaba en el suelo, completamente sola, alejada del resto. Le pegó un mordisco a su comida y masticó con cierto desagrado, se había quedado frío. Lo colocó frente a ella y le aplicó calor con sus poderes. Después siguió comiendo. Los chicos la miraban mientras tanto. Algunos con mayor disimulo, otros careciendo de él.

De pronto y sin previo aviso una figura se sentó junto a ella.

-Antes, cuando has...echado a correr, se te ha caído esto. -le dijo.

Bianca alzó la vista. Se trataba de su pulsera favorita. Era de cuero y en el centro, tenía una pequeña manzana que Regina le había regalado. _"¿_ _Cómo he podido no darme cuenta de que no la llevaba encima?"_ pensó, extrañada. Fue a cogerla rápidamente de las manos del chico y una sensación familiar la inundó al rozar sus dedos. Recordó que, antes, solía llevar la pulsera de cuero sin adornos. Le gustaba tal cual porque era de Félix. Él se la regaló tiempo antes de abandonarla para irse a Nunca Jamás con Pan. " _¿_ _Por qué todos me abandonan?"_ se dijo a si misma con lástima, pues por mucho que llevase como objeto más preciado el obsequio de Regina, ella también, de una forma u otra la había acabado dando de lado. Como lo había hecho su familia biológica, así lo hizo también Felipe (y con menor culpa, pues no era más que la víctima de un hechizo, Aurora) y cómo no, el chico rubio que se encontraba en esos momentos ante ella.

-Gracias...-murmuró, cogiendo la pulsera y poniéndosela. Se miró la muñeca izquierda, sonrió al ver que el complemento volvía a estar donde tenía que estar. -Qué amable...

Félix frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto por el tono de la chica.

\- ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?

\- ¿Disculpa? -preguntó Bianca, sin comprender.

\- ¿Tan extraño te resulta que sea amable, princesa?

-Emm...no, no quería insinuar eso...

-Eso espero. Te he salvado de ahogarte en la Laguna de las Sirenas, eso me parece bastante amable.

Y dicho eso el chico se levantó y se alejó, dejando a Bianca simplemente perpleja. _"_ _¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?"_ preguntó para sus adentros. Entonces, como si hubiese estado esperando a que Félix se fuese para intervenir, una pequeña figura se colocó ante ella de pronto.

\- ¡Bianca, Bianca! -exclamó Lelo, llamando su atención. - ¿A que nos calientas la comida a nosotros también? -preguntó, señalando a sus amigos.

-Sí, claro...

La chica hizo lo pedido sin concentrarse demasiado, seguía mirando a Félix desde la distancia. ¿Acaso de pronto le importaba lo que ella pensase de él? ¿Es que la pulsera había provocado en él la misma familiaridad? ¿Tal vez sería posible hacer que la recordase?

* * *

 **Espero que no resultase aburrido, este capítulo tiene gran parte de introductorio, por asentar un poco las cosas. Como hacía mucho que no actualizaba, os daré ración doble y a continuación subiré un pequeño flashback.**


	4. Empezó con un trato

**_U_ na muchacha dormía en la calle, arropada malamente con unos trozos de cartón, su ropa sucia y desgastada proporcionándole suficiente calor como para aguantar la noche ahora que las temperaturas comenzaban a aumentar. El intermitente tránsito de gente a su alrededor continuaba sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Era completamente invisible a sus ojos, un niño abandonado como otros muchos en el reino.**

 **Los habitantes estaban acostumbrados, la guerra y la pobreza tras la subida de impuestos, habían dejado a muchos niños sin familia y también a muchas familias pobres, sin recursos para cuidarlos. Sin embargo, el de Bianca no era ninguno de esos dos casos. Claro que, aquello, poco le importaba a nadie.**

 **Bianca había conseguido salir adelante en esos duros años en la calle, haciendo trueques y ganando monedillas de todas las formas que podían ocurrírsele; siempre dentro de la legalidad, para evitarse problemas. Vagabundeaba de una ciudad a otra sola, perdida, sin rumbo en la vida. Demasiado concentrada en sobrevivir el día a día como para pensar en un mañana, en un posible futuro.**

 **Cuando conciliaba el sueño, la pequeña esperanza que aún preservaba sobre mejorar su destino, la hacía volar lejos. Todas las noches viajaba a una desconocida y mágica tierra en medio del océano donde vivir en paz y divertirse todo el día, sin tener que trabajar ni preocuparse de nada. Un lugar en el que todas sus ilusiones cobraban vida. Un sitio en el que sentirse segura. Siempre soñaba con esa isla a la que podría llamar hogar.**

 **Esbozó una sonrisilla mientras, en su mente, sobrevolaba esas tierras, la brisa marina acariciando amablemente su rostro y despeinándole el cabello. Un rugir de tripas la devolvió a la realidad. Abrió su ojo amarillo perezosamente, comprobando que se encontraba en la misma calle desolada en la que se había echado a descansar la noche anterior. Se apretó su vacía tripa con los brazos. Acto seguido, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su falda. Ni una sola moneda…**

 **Bianca caminó pausadamente por las callejuelas de ese desconocido pueblo al que había llegado por casualidad. Intentaba idear una forma de conseguir comida, pues había gastado todo lo que tenía en un lugar calentito en el que poder resguardarse del frío invierno. Los hosteleros le habían hecho una rebaja y dado la opción de comer de sus suministros con la condición de que se ocupase de cortar madera, revisar la chimenea y limpiar la nieve de la entrada y las ventadas. Una vez hubo pasado el invierno, el trato finalizó, y Bianca volvió a encontrarse tirada en la calle. Pensó que la primavera era una buena época para dedicarse a la venta de flores. _"Bien… Ahora simplemente necesitas unas flores"_ se dijo a sí misma.**

 **De pronto, un delicioso e irresistible olor se coló por sus orificios nasales. Lo siguió casi sin darse cuenta, hasta una ventana en la que yacía, enfriándose, de forma tan tentadora, tan apetecible, un pastel de carne. Bianca se relamió, tenía una pinta deliciosa. No pudo evitarlo, arrancó un pedazo con la mano y se lo metió a la boca. Su sabor era espectacular. Cogió otro trozo. Y otro. Y uno más…**

 **Bianca ya se había comido prácticamente el plato entero cuando escuchó ruidos en el interior de la casa. Se alejó rápidamente de la ventana y se ocultó tras unos montículos de basura. Desde su escondite pudo ver a un muchacho, aproximadamente de su misma edad, acercarse a donde escasos minutos antes había estado el pastel. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de horror al ver que la comida se había desvanecido. Miró a un lado y a otro, levantó el plato, echándose las migajas encima, pero ni rastro del pastel.**

 **Bianca se sintió responsable de su mal trago, pero se consoló a sí misma diciendo que, aunque fuese un joven bastante delgado, era alto y de constitución fuerte y fibrosa, no parecía pasar hambre. Bianca se dio cuenta de que se había despistado y tal vez asomado demasiado, así que volvió a esconderse. El chico no pareció haberla visto, pues se dio la vuelta al de poco.**

 **Bianca no tardó en oír unos gritos que se entendían sin problema a pesar de estar a unos metros de distancia.**

 **\- ¡Te has comido mi tarta! -exclamó una aguda voz que, sin duda, pertenecía a una chica. Alzó aún más el volumen.- ¡Papá! ¡Tu hijo se ha comido mi tarta!**

 **Un hombre apareció entonces en escena, mirando al muchacho acusadoramente.**

 **-No, papá, yo no he sido, lo juro…-intentó justificarse.**

 **-Además de glotón, mentiroso. -sentenció la chica, cruzándose de brazos picada. -Si hasta tienes miguitas. Papá, no dejes que se salga con la suya. Lo ha hecho adrede seguro, siempre está fastidiándome.**

 **\- ¡No la escuches, papá! -pidió el chico aterrorizado.**

 **Aunque éste le hizo caso omiso. Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.**

 **-Estaba claro que ibas a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiar el día a tu hermana, era cuestión de tiempo. Hijo, empiezo a pensar que te portas mal adrede porque te gusta que te castigue…-murmuró sin emoción alguna, antes de asestarle un primer golpe con el cinturón.**

 **Bianca cerró los ojos, con la vista que le daba la ventana abierta, distinguía perfectamente lo que pasaba en el interior y no quería ver cómo el hombre le daba una paliza al chico por su culpa.**

 **Unos minutos más tarde escuchó una puerta cerrarse violentamente, sintió que alguien pasaba cerca de donde ella se encontraba y se agachó para asegurarse de que no le viese. Cuando lo consideró seguro, Bianca asomó la cabeza y vio al muchacho de antes, descargando su ira contra una pared. Estaba atacándola con una espada que no tardó en partirse por la mitad. Entonces, el muchacho se sentó de espaldas contra la pared y, desistido, enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas.**

 **Bianca salió de su escondite, era un buen momento para escaparse. Le dedicó una última mirada al joven, aunque no podía verle la cara, porque el pelo largo se la tapaba, podía oírlo lloriquear. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a él, apiadándose.**

 **-Eh, chico, ¿por qué lloras? -preguntó, como si no lo supiese ya.**

 **El aludido levantó la mirada, observándola con sorpresa. Claramente no se esperaba la interrupción, tardó en reaccionar.**

 **-Yo no estoy llorando. -negó rápidamente, secándose las lágrimas con un brazo.**

 **-Sí, sí que lloras. -contradijo con cierta exasperación Bianca. Después le dedicó una sincera mirada de preocupación. - Y es normal que lo hagas… ¿Te han hecho daño?**

 **-He dicho que estoy bien. -repuso, levantándose. Clavó sus ojos azules en ella.-Sé que has sido tú la que se ha comido la tarta de mi hermana. Te he visto.**

 **Le sacaba una cabeza así que Bianca tuvo que torcer el cuello para poder mirarle fijamente. Tragó saliva, temiendo las consecuencias de que la hubiese descubierto.**

 **-Perdona…-susurró.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- ¿Por qué te pido perdón? -inquirió Bianca arqueando ambas cejas, confusa.**

 **-No.-rodó los ojos el rubio, en esta ocasión, siendo él quien se exasperaba. - ¿Por qué te has comido la tarta?**

 **-Tenía hambre…**

 **\- ¿Y? ¿En tu casa no te preparan comida?**

 **-Yo no tengo casa…**

 **El chico la miró analíticamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Se fijó en su ropa, su aspecto dejado y su notable flaqueza. Asintió comprendiendo. Sin embargo, antes de que dijese nada, una aguda y familiar voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió.**

 **\- ¡Eh! ¡Roba tartas!-llamó su atención.**

 **Se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su hermana mayor. Era una jovencita de unos catorce o quince años, de cuerpo esbelto a pesar de su corta edad. Al igual que su hermano, tenía el pelo largo y de color rubio, la cara alargada y en ella unos grandes ojos azules.**

 **\- ¿Ay, no me digas que el pequeño Félix ha estado llorando? -preguntó en tono burlón, al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.**

 **-Katherine…tengo una espada rota…y pienso usarla.**

 **-Atrévete a tocarme y verás la que te cae…**

 **Se fijó entonces en la maltratada espada que sujetaba el chico en una mano. Alzó una ceja.**

 **\- ¿Has roto una espada de papá?**

 **\- ¿Cuándo dices "espada de papá" te refieres a las que yo fabrico mientras él se emborracha y holgazanea? Sí, es una de ésas.**

 **-Félix…tienes que aprender a tratar a los mayores con respeto.**

 **-Los mayores dais asco. -escupió en respuesta, de forma ligeramente infantil, mirando a otro lado.**

 **Estaba harto de su hermana, de su padre…de todos. Aunque no quería tener una disputa y arriesgarse a recibir más represalias desagradables. Tiró la espada (o lo que quedaba de ella) al suelo, con cierta mala gana.**

 **-Y tú no vayas de adulta, no eres más que un año mayor que yo. -añadió, no pudiendo permitir que Katherine quedase por encima de él.**

 **-Hoy en concreto soy dos años mayor. Es mi cumpleaños, te lo recuerdo. Aún no me has felicitado.**

 **Félix volvió a mirarla a los ojos, se encogió de hombros, indiferente.**

 **\- ¿Por qué te iba a felicitar? No me alegro de que hayas nacido.**

 **La chica no se lo pensó dos veces y le propinó una cachetada. Félix sintió cómo una de las heridas de la boca volvía a abrírsele.**

 **-Déjale…**

 **Katherine se volteó sorprendida al escuchar una vocecilla tras de sí. Se encontró con una chica más bajita y joven que ella. Se le veía a la legua que era pobre. Sujetaba la espada rota de Félix con ambas manos, amenazante y temblorosa al mismo tiempo. Katherine la escrutó de arriba abajo y después sus ojos volaron de Félix a ella repetidas veces. Acabó dirigiéndose a su hermano.**

 **\- ¿Quién es esta vagabunda?**

 **-Esta vagabunda se llama Bianca. -respondió ella misma, ofendida y enfadada.**

 **-Me trae sin cuidado tu estúpido nombre. -espetó con desprecio la mayor. - Me voy antes de que me pegues la peste o algo peor. -dedicó una efímera mirada a Félix antes de irse. –Por cierto, papá quiere que limpies la herrería antes de la hora de comer.**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¡Apenas queda una hora para eso!**

 **-En ese caso yo que tú me daría prisa. -aconsejó con el mayor de los desintereses.**

 **Félix soltó un bufido resignado.**

 **-No tenías por qué intervenir…-habló de pronto, dirigiéndose a Bianca. - …supongo que con esto estamos en paz...-le dijo, quitándole el arma de las manos. Miró fijamente a sus ojos bicolores durante unos segundos, mientras pensaba. Se le había ocurrido algo, acabó por proponérselo. -Si me ayudas a tener limpia la herrería…puedo pagarte unas monedas.**

 **-Mm… me parece justo. -asintió Bianca. Se escupió en la palma de la mano y se la extendió al chico. - ¿Es un trato?**

 **El muchacho parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido de que la chica usase ese método para cerrar pactos, aunque lo imitó sin mayor miramiento.**

 **-Trato.**

 **Se dedicaron una sonrisa.**


	5. Bienvenida a la familia

Era su séptimo amanecer en Nunca Jamás, no había pasado demasiado desde su llegada asique Bianca aún podía llevar la cuenta. Era paradójico, pues, aunque los días y las noches transcurriesen, el tiempo no avanzaba. Los minutos, las horas...ni siquiera existían en Nunca Jamás. Simplemente de pronto el entorno se oscurecía. Y al de un rato volvía a amanecer. Sin llevar ninguna lógica temporal. Era más bien un efecto visual, como si alguien apáguese y encendiese una vela.

En esos momentos Bianca estaba entrando en el interior del Árbol del Ahorcado, intentando aparentar normalidad. Había decidido que ya era hora de traspasar su pequeño tesoro a un lugar más seguro. Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca y sacó una pequeña caja de su cama. Se dijo a sí misma que había hecho bien la primera noche, cuando la había sacado de entre su ropa. Si no lo hubiese hecho, Pan y sus chicos ya lo hubiesen descubierto al registrársela mientras dormía y quedarse con sus escasas pertenencias. Sin embargo, la cajita había estado días bajo la almohada, sin que nadie la encontrase. En ocasiones, el lugar más obvio era el menos peligroso. Bianca metió la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió otra vez al campamento.

 _"_ _Ahora sólo tienes que conseguir escaparte sola del campamento y encontrar un sitio en el que ocultarla..."_ pensaba mientras se acercaba al resto de niños perdidos, que se agrupaban en el centro del claro.

-...Tres, dos, un...-escuchó a un niño perdido de los más mayores.

Si Bianca no recordaba mal se llamaba Ruffio.

\- ¿Qué hacéis, chicos? -interrumpió inocentemente.

El tal Ruffio le lanzó una mirada de todo menos amigable.

\- ¡Bianca! -saludó alegremente Lelo.

-Vamos a jugar al esconderite. -explicó Avispado.

Bianca vio la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan.

\- ¿Puedo unirme? -pidió fingiendo emoción.

-No.-respondió Ruffio, cortante, sin dar tiempo a que algún otro contestase.

Bianca se sorprendió ligeramente ante su hostilidad. Después recordó que era el chico al que le había asestado una patada en la cara el primer día.

-Oye, siento haberte pegado, tienes que entender que me habíais asaltado y atado, trayéndome aquí contra mi voluntad. Simplemente me estaba defendiendo, no fue algo personal.

-No necesito tus disculpas. No puedes jugar y punto.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque lo dices tú?

-Eso porque nosotros no jugamos con niñas.

Bianca lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si sería que las chicas en general no le gustaban o por algún desconocido motivo, tenía algo personal contra ella.

-Pues eso va a cambiar. -contradijo una voz segura y autoritaria que no podía más que pertenecer a Pan. Habló para que todos le escuchasen. -Chicos, Bianca es una niña perdida y como tal, tiene derecho a hacer lo que el resto. -miró fijamente a Ruffio entonces. -Y esto sí que es porque lo digo yo.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer jugar? -murmuró una voz cerca de Bianca. Ésta miró de reojo para ver quién era, le tapaba una capucha, pero por su estatura y tono aparentemente indiferente, la chica no tuvo ni la menor duda de que era Félix. -Aquí el esconderite es algo...peculiar.

-No es que me extrañe viendo cómo jugáis a la gallinita ciega...ilústrame.

-Los que se esconden pueden hacerlo en cualquier lugar de la isla. Hay dos estrategias posibles. Quedarse cerca e intentar librarse, lo cual está bien pero no tiene mérito. O esconderte de verdad. Si eres el último al que descubre el que se la queda, obtienes un premio. Aunque puede llevarte días y tienes que sobrevivir solo en la isla, alimentarte y dormir sin que te pillen o directamente aguantar en el sitio, sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué clase de premio recibes si ganas?

-Lo que quieras.

Bianca procesó, le parecía interesante y conveniente. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas que exigir a Pan. Que le dejase salir de esa dichosa isla, para empezar. Aunque eso era algo completamente fuera de la realidad y Bianca lo sabía. Debía centrarse en la caja, no tenía tiempo para juegos.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

-No. El buscador tiene una ballesta.

\- ¿Una ballesta? ¿Para qué?

Félix la miró, divertido con su confusión e ignorancia, esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo sino iba a detener a los que intentan correr hacia el árbol para librarse?

Bianca abrió los ojos como platos. Esos críos eran unos salvajes, en toda regla.

-Vuelve a empezar a contar Ruffio. -ordenó Pan. Esbozó una traviesa y ligeramente perturbadora sonrisa. -Que comience el juego.

Los niños perdidos echaron a correr sin perder segundo alguno. Bianca dejó escapar un suspiro. " _¿Cómo lo haces para meterte siempre en líos de estos?"_ se preguntaba mientras corría por la jungla. Se dijo a sí misma también que más le valía alejarse y andar alerta. Si el tal Ruffio, con el cariño que le ostentaba, tenía la posibilidad de dispararla con la ballesta, no lo iba a dudar.

Bianca recorrió parte de la isla con rapidez, aunque sin encontrar un lugar en el que esconder aquel valioso objeto. Se dio cuenta de que por mucho que diese con un escondite, en su opinión adecuado, ella no tenía ni idea de qué sitios de la isla solían frecuentar Pan y sus niños perdidos. Se le ocurrió entonces que alguien que llevase más tiempo en Nunca Jamás lo sabría. Sí, Campanilla lo sabría. De hecho, los alrededores de la cabaña del hada podrían ser un buen lugar en el que ocultar y custodiar el tesoro. Al fin y al cabo, el sitio más obvio podía ser el más seguro. Se dirigió hacía allí a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Campanilla! -llamó desde las escaleras, intentando hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que el hada la oyese, pero sin gritar, por si Ruffio o algún otro andaban cerca.

La nombrada no tardó en asomar por el hueco de la escalera.

-Espero que no vengas tú también a esconderte...

Bianca la miró confusa, aunque, al ver otras cabecillas asomar, entendió que se refería a los pequeños.

\- ¡Esto ya está ocupado! -exclamaron los gemelos, colgándose del escalón de la escalera para mirar a Bianca del revés.

Junto con Lelo, eran de los más pequeños (al menos de los niños con los que ella había interactuado. Había unos cuantos más, pero al no ser tan amigos de Lelo, éste no se los había presentado y no los conocía), tendrían unos 8 años. Eran muy dulces y graciosos, siempre iban juntos a todas partes, como si fuesen siameses y estuviesen pegados. Bianca ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba cada uno, pues todos se referían a ellos como "Gemelos". Contaban como una única persona.

-Sí, búscate otro. -le sacó la lengua burlonamente Presuntuoso.

-Jo...-Bianca les hizo un infantil puchero, cruzándose de brazos como si se hubiese picado. -Vale, pues tendré que irme a otro sitio...sola...cuando apenas conozco la isla...seguro que Ruffio me pilla...-comenzó en tono lastimero, haciéndose la pobrecita.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos preocupados, cayendo en el truco de Bianca.

-Bueno...-susurró Rizos.

Era el mediano de los niños perdidos pequeños, aunque físicamente era el más grande, pues estaba algo regordete. Como su nombre indicaba, tenía una cabellera rizada que normalmente escondía, para que no le molestase, bajo un gorro de orejas de oso.

-...aquí se puede hacer un poco de sitio...-dijo al fin.

El resto de los niños asintieron, Bianca les había dado pena. Miraron a Presuntuoso como pidiendo permiso y es que, al ser el mayor, llevaba la voz cantante. La chica pensó que cumplía la misma función que Félix en el grupo de los niños perdidos adolescentes. De hecho, esos dos se llevaban bastante bien.

-Vale, sí... -dio el visto bueno. -no queremos que te pase nada. Ven, sube rápido.

Bianca les sonrío.

-Antes quiero hablar una cosilla con Campanilla, ¿vale, chicos? -les avisó. Miró al hada fijamente, dando a entender que era necesario que lo hiciesen en privado. - ¿Bajas?

-Sí, claro. Ahora mismo...-asintió y se levantó, bajando las escaleras con cuidado para no tirar a los gemelos, que aún seguían colgados.

\- ¡No tardéis! ¡A ver si os van a descubrir! -alertó Avispado.

-Tranquilos, no será nada...-aseguró Bianca con una tierna sonrisa.

-Veo que ya te han unido a la familia. -comentó Campanilla a su lado, en tono bajo y con cierto sarcasmo. - No es de extrañar si ahora hasta te unes a sus juegos...

-Tiene su explicación. -aclaró Bianca. -Alejémonos un poco y te la daré.

 ** _B_ ianca llevaba todo el día deambulando por la plaza principal del pueblo y sus calles más transitadas. Había conseguido algo de dinero vendiendo rosas. No era mucho, pero ella se conformaba con poco. Le quedaba una última rosa por vender, cuando lo hiciese daría la jornada por finalizada y buscaría un acogedor rincón en el que aguantar la noche.**

 **Observó a los pueblerinos con el fin de buscar un posible comprador. Su vista se posó en un joven rubio que cargaba con un saco de diversas armas a la espalda. Él también la estaba mirando, Bianca le dedicó una sonrisa y el chico se acercó a ella. Dejó sus cosas en el muro más cercano.**

 **-Hola.**

 **-Hola. -devolvió ella el saludo, sonriente. - ¿La herrería pasó el visto bueno? -quiso saber.**

 **La anterior vez que habían estado juntos le había ayudado a limpiarla y ordenarla. Había quedado simplemente impecable.**

 **-Sí, bueno… papá dijo que bien. Que no esperase que me felicitara porque así es como debería tenerla siempre. -explicó Félix con amargura.**

 **A veces se preguntaba si en realidad, habría sido él quien había abierto la herrería; cuando era bebé o algo, sin el consentimiento de su padre, y por eso éste se comportaba como si no fuese asunto suyo. Solamente se dignaba a aparecer cuando tenían algún cliente importante y en cuanto éstos se iban, dejaba que Félix se encargarse de forjar y trabajar su recado.**

 **Bianca le dedicó una mirada de pena y le sonrió tristemente. Antes de que pudiese articular sonido alguno, Félix puso cara de haber recordado algo. Se dio la vuelta, rebuscó entre sus cosas y le tendió un pequeño forro de tela.**

 **-Son galletas que ha hecho, e inmediatamente tirado, la tipa ésta que sale con mi padre… no me he molestado en aprenderme su nombre… pero es evidente que no tiene ni idea de cocinar. - sacó una galleta. -Están duras… algo quemadas…-dijo rascándose la nuca, dándose cuenta de lo poco apetecible que sonaba ofrecer unas galletas en ese estado. Miró a Bianca tímidamente, sus mejillas adquiriendo un discreto tono rojizo. -He supuesto que a ti no te importaría…**

 **\- ¡Has supuesto bien! -exclamó cogiendo el saquito rápidamente. -Muchas gracias…**

 **-No es nada…-restó importancia.**

 **Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellos entonces, aunque ninguno hizo amago de volver a lo suyo. Félix recordó que llevaba unos días viéndola vender rosas.**

 **\- ¿Qué tal te va con lo de las flores? -sacó conversación.**

 **-Pues…ni tan mal… he vendido todas. Sólo me queda ésta. -enseñó la única rosa que le quedaba en la mano.**

 **\- ¿Cuánto cuesta?**

 **Bianca se sorprendió, pero contestó, aun así.**

 **-Un par de monedas.**

 **-Te la compro. -asintió el rubio con convencimiento.**

 **-Vale.**

 **Así pues, Bianca le dio la rosa y Félix un par de monedas a cambio.**

 **\- ¿Vas a regalársela a alguna chica? -preguntó Bianca, por decir algo.**

 **El chico miró la flor, pensativo, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacer con ella. Simplemente la había comprado para ayudar a Bianca.**

 **-Supongo…-murmuró. - A las chicas os gustan las rosas, ¿no?**

 **-Sí. Creo… yo prefiero las negras a las rojas.**

 **-Mmm... entonces nada. -sentenció Félix, encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **Se dispuso a darse la vuelta.**

 **\- ¡Espera! -lo detuvo Bianca. - ¿Cómo que entonces nada?**

 **El chico no le contestó y ella creyó entender. Una emocionada sonrisa empezó a formarse en la comisura de sus labios.**

 **\- ¿Ibas a regalármela?**

 **-Espero que no.-interrumpió una Katherine aparentemente salida de la nada. -A papá no le va a hacer gracia saber que te atrasas en la entrega a los soldados.**

 **-No me atraso. Ya he estado con ellos. No les han gustado las armas, dicen que no son apropiadas para ogros.**

 **-Eso tampoco le gustará a Papá. -sonrió maliciosamente.**

 **-Si hago unas mejoras las comprarán.**

 **-Más te vale que sea verdad. -repuso. - Mientras tanto, no malgastes el dinero comprando florecitas a una sin techo.**

 **-Puedo hacer lo que me da la gana. -se picó Félix. - Es mi dinero, soy yo el que trabaja y se lo gana.**

 **-No funciona así, enano. -contradijo firmemente su hermana, extendiendo la mano.**

 **Bianca pensó en lo absurdo de que lo llamase "enano" cuando era mucho más grande que ella.**

 **-Dame lo que tengas, debo comprar comida de nuevo. -instó Katherine, moviendo la mano que había alargado bruscamente, para llamar la atención de su hermano. - Se necesita una despensa entera para alimentarte a ti solo.**

 **Félix apretó los dientes con rabia y buscó en sus bolsillos. Colocó en la mano de la chica todo el dinero que tenía.**

 **-Buen chico. -felicitó ella. Se giró para guardar las monedas en una riñonera que llevaba alrededor de su cadera. -Chica con nombre de conejo…-saludó a Bianca, como si acabase de percatarse de su presencia. Después volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en su hermano. -Pienso decirle a papá que estabas perdiendo el tiempo con tu noviecita pobre mientras la herrería está vacía. -espetó cruelmente antes de irse.**

 **Félix cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza.**

 **-Es insoportable…-murmuró.**

 **Por suerte, su hermana se había encaminado hacia el mercado y ya no podía escucharlo. Bianca agarró al chico del brazo, llamando su atención. Félix volvió a abrir los ojos.**

 **-Ten…-le dijo ella, devolviéndole las dos monedas que le había dado por la rosa.**

 **-No, quédatelas… las necesitas más que yo. -dijo seriamente. Le sonrió. -Oye, ya que hoy me va a tocar dormir en la caseta del perro…puedes venir y…-pensó qué demonios podría decirle tras eso, estaba hablando sin pensar. -no sé… comemos juntos las galletas rancias…-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.**

 **\- ¿Habrá té?**

 **-El té es a las cinco.**

 **-Pues yo no he tomado ningún té a las cinco... ¿Podemos fingir que son las cinco y tomamos té con pastas? La chabola del perro será nuestro castillo. Tendremos criados y caballos.**

 **-Los adultos serán nuestros criados. -propuso sonriente el chico, siguiéndole el juego a la rubia.**

 **\- ¡Sí! -Asintió ella, le parecía una idea estupenda. -Haremos que… ¡Un dragón se coma a quienes no obedezcan!**

 **Félix rió.**

 **\- ¿Entonces te apuntas?**

 **\- ¡Por supuesto! Una verdadera dama no se salta la hora del té. -repuso, adoptando una pose elegante.**

 **-En el fondo sabes que no habrá té, ¿verdad?**

 **-Es bien, no me gusta el té.**

 **Félix la miró confuso.**

 **-Sólo me gusta el té imaginario. - "aclaró" ella. Soltó una risilla. -Estaré en tu jardín cuando anochezca.**

 **-Genial. -le devolvió una sonrisa.**

 **Se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba. _"Qué niña más rara…"_ pensó _"Bueno, las chicas están locas…"_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras recogía sus trastos y volvía a casa.**

 **Bianca mató el tiempo hasta el anochecer y, como había prometido, esperó a Félix en la parte trasera de su casa. Cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando, al abrirse la puerta, en lugar de salir el chico, salió un hombre de mediana edad al que Bianca reconoció como el padre de Félix. Su pelo y ojos eran claros, al igual que el de sus hijos. Probablemente hubiese sido atractivo tiempo atrás. Ahora tenía un aspecto descuidado, ojeras marcadas, estaba mal afeitado y apestaba a alcohol incluso aunque pareciese estar sobrio.**

 **El hombre escrutaba a Bianca de arriba abajo con gesto intimidante y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ligeramente apoyados en su saliente barriga. Bianca comenzó a echarse atrás, asustada.**

 **-No tienes que tener miedo…-le susurró. -Me han contado que te has hecho amiga de mi hijo…y que eres una sin techo. Aunque eso, no te ofendas, lo hubiese sabido a simple vista.**

 **\- ¿Qué quiere de mí?**

 **-Nos vendrían bien otro par de manos. Tengo unos amigos, en el bar y en la granja, podrías trabajar para ellos. Pagan bien y podrías quedarte en nuestra casa, todo incluido, si tus ganancias se destinasen al fondo familiar.**

 **\- ¿Me…? ¿Me está ofreciendo unirme a su familia? -preguntó Bianca, confusa y extrañada.**

 **-Todo el que apoquine es bienvenido en mi casa. -fue la simple y llana respuesta del hombre. -Si has sido capaz de arreglártelas en la calle, trabajarás estupendamente.**

 **Era curioso, pues se trataba de un cumplido y aún así a la chica no acababa de sonarle amable.**

 **-Bien chiquilla, ¿aceptas?**

 **Como si quisiese servirle de incentivo, las nubes que desde hacía unos minutos tapaban la brillante luna, dejaron caer unas gotas de agua. Se avecinaba tormenta. Bianca pensó en lo poco que le gustaría ponerse enferma otra vez por dormir en la húmeda calle.**

 **-Sí…**

 **El hombre asintió y le sujetó la puerta trasera de la casa, invitándola a pasar.**

Campanilla y Bianca se pararon al encontrarse tras una roca que las protegería de miradas curiosas de cualquier niño perdido o de las flechas de Ruffio si se diese el caso.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -Inquirió Campanilla, sus ojos azules brillando de curiosidad.

Bianca sacó la caja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Debo esconder esto. -explicó. -Pase lo que pase, debe permanecer oculto. Nadie puede dar con ello.

-Veo que es importante... ¿qué es?

-No lo sé.

El hada alzó una escéptica ceja.

\- ¿No lo sabes o no puedes revelármelo?

-Ambas, en cierta medida...-respondió Bianca con sinceridad. Dejó escapar un suspiro. -Por favor, Campanilla, confía en mí. Necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que guardar esto.

-Bianca, no pienso arriesgarme a que cualquiera de los chicos lo encuentre cerca de mi cabaña y me asocien con ello. Estaría en graves problemas. -habló con seriedad.

-Lo sé, pero es...

-Voy a hacerlo. -la cortó con una sonrisa. -Simplemente encontraré una guarida mejor. Más segura y menos comprometida.

-Gracias, Campanilla... creo que esto nos puede ayudar a salir de Nunca Jamás. Aunque...tendremos que esperar.

\- ¡Menos mal que tengo una paciencia infinita! -rió.

Bianca esbozó una agradecida sonrisa y colocó una mano en su hombro en gesto cariñoso.

-Me alegra ver que había una razón para que jugases a la sádica versión del esconderite. -admitió Campanilla sinceramente aliviada.

-Sí, tranquila, aún conservo algo de cordura. No mucha. Pero la suficiente. -tranquilizó con humor.

Sin embargo, Campanilla no le devolvió ninguna sonrisa, siguió contemplándola sin decir nada.

-Ten cuidado. -advirtió finalmente.

Bianca parpadeó, no se esperaba esa reacción tan seca. Miró al hada fijamente, con ojos entrecerrados, analizándola.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seria?

-Es que...-el rostro de Campanilla se descompuso en un gesto triste. -...la última vez que una chica se unió a un jueguecito de éstos...no acabó bien.

\- ¿Una chica? -se sorprendió Bianca. -Wendy...-cayó de pronto.

-Sí...Wendy...-asintió apenada.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-No está del todo claro...

* * *

 **¿QUÉ PASÓ CON WENDY? ¡Campanilla nos lo contará en el próximo capi! jaja Lo sé, soy odiosa.**

 **Espero que por ahora os esté gustando la historia. Sé que todavía no ha pasado gran cosa, los flashbacks hacen que descienda el ritmo de la narrativa del presente. De hecho, puede que os preguntéis cuándo se unirá el argumento al de la serie. Prometo que lo hará, aunque todavía queden algunos capítulos jaja es una historia larga :P**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios :)**

P.D: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE "RUFFIO" NO ES EXACTAMENTE EL "RUFIO" DE LA PELÍCULA HOOK. HE COGIDO SU NOMBRE Y CARACTERÍSTICAS POR DARLE CIERTA FAMILIARIDAD CON TODO EL UNIVERSO DE NUNCA JAMÁS Y PETER PAN, PERO SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA EL PERSONAJE QUE NO SE OFENDA O PREOCUPE PORQUE EN MI VERSIÓN SEA TAN...DESAGRADABLE.


	6. Sangre y heridas abiertas

_-Es que...-el rostro de Campanilla se descompuso en un gesto triste. -...la última vez que una chica se unió a un jueguecito de éstos...no acabó bien._

 _\- ¿Una chica? -se sorprendió Bianca. -Wendy...-cayó de pronto._

 _-Sí...Wendy...-asintió apenada._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó?_

 _-No está del todo claro..._ -intentó buscar la forma de explicarle a Bianca lo que sabía. - Verás, Wendy era una buena chica. Tranquila, timidilla y dulce. Lo único malo que hizo fue enamorarse de Pan. Al principio todo iba bien, era complaciente, Pan estaba contento con ella. Después...-Campanilla se paró, recordando el momento en el que todo empeoró. -empezaron a tener discusiones. Wendy quería volver a casa. Echaba de menos a su padre, le preocupaban sus hermanos y le entristecía pensar lo mal que lo estaría pasando su madre en su ausencia...Wendy también se dio cuenta de que había sueños que sólo podría cumplir si crecía. Quería trabajar en una galería de arte o como escritora, y sobretodo, formar una familia. Pan le dijo que no le permitiría salir de la isla.

-Típico de Pan... siempre diciendo a todo el mundo a dónde puede o no puede ir. -comentó Bianca con amargura.

-Cada uno tiene que estar donde él quiere. -asintió Campanilla. Siguió con su relato. -Durante un par de días encerró a Wendy en una jaula, colgada en los árboles, la bajaba cuando a él le apetecía, para darle agua y comida. Es como si pensase que así Wendy se daría cuenta de que había tenido una mala idea, entendería que estaba siendo castigada por ello, admitiría lo equivocada que estaba y después volvería a hacer todo lo que él quisiese.

-Deduzco que no fue así.

-No se habla mucho de ello...-hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -por lo que tengo entendido, pocos chicos sabían cómo tenía Pan a Wendy. -aclaró. -Una vez, mientras jugaban al esconderite, Presuntuoso y Ruffio la encontraron. Son los únicos que pueden saber la verdad, exceptuando a Félix, tal vez. -añadió Campanilla. -La cosa es que aquella tarde, Presuntuoso convenció a Ruffio de que la liberasen. Extrañamente, éste cedió. Probablemente pensó que, si les descubrían, siempre podían hacerse los locos y decir que fue para que jugase con ellos. Hasta ahí lo que me han contado. -dejó claro. - Tras eso, lo único que se sabe con certeza es que Ruffio volvió al campamento con una flecha atravesándole la mano y a Wendy no se la volvió a ver. Así que... o Wendy resulta ser la mejor jugadora de escondite de todos los tiempos o... algo le sucedió esa noche.

-Nadie deja Nunca Jamás sin que Pan lo permita...-dejó escapar Bianca, en un susurro, comprendiendo lo que Campanilla quería decir.

Era imposible que Wendy se hubiese ido de la isla, así que, si nadie había vuelto a saber de ella, lo probable es que estuviese muerta.

-Ah, se me ha olvidado un pequeño detalle. La flecha con la que le dispararon a Ruffio...era de ballesta. En el turno de ese día...se la quedaba Pan.

 _¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Quería decir que Pan había descubierto que Ruffio liberó a Wendy y le disparó por ello? ¿No creería que Pan, desesperado al ver que su castigo no funcionaba con la chica, la había matado?_ Lo peor de todo era que a Bianca no se le hacía tan impensable. Y, además, daría explicación a que Ruffio se mostrase tan reacio a que Bianca jugase y a que su presencia le desagradase tanto. Si la anterior vez que había habido una chica en Nunca Jamás las cosas habían acabado tan mal y Pan lo había culpado a él, era lógico que no estuviese muy contento de que hubiese otra chica.

Campanilla y Bianca salieron a plena jungla otra vez con el fin de volver a la casa de la primera. Iban sumidas en un triste silencio, Campanilla recordando a aquella cría por la que, si bien no había estado mucho con ella, sentía gran lástima y Bianca dándole vueltas a las teorías en su cabeza.

-Tenía claro que no serías tú quien ganase, aunque...Al menos me esperaba que te escondieses mejor. -la vaciló una voz.

Bianca se giró para encontrarse con Ruffio, apuntándole con la ballesta. A ella no le importaba lo más mínimo el juego, pero no quería que la humillase, debía ser más rápida que él. Sabía perfectamente el camino al Árbol del Ahorcado y por mucho que Ruffio intentase adelantarle, ella era más veloz.

-Ha sido un placer, Campanilla. -se despidió antes de echar a correr.

Ésta le lanzó una preocupada mirada al ver que Ruffio la seguía sin perder segundo alguno. Rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-Críos...

Bianca corrió campo a través, esquivando lianas y troncos caídos hasta llegar al claro. Había ya unos cuantos niños perdidos allí, algunos se habían librado y otros no. La chica los apartó de un empujón y posó la mano en el tronco.

\- ¡Por mí! -exclamó contenta. No había ganado ni mucho menos pero así se libraría de cualquier comentario sobre su derrota y lo que era aún mejor, de una fle...- ¡Ay! -acababa de sentir una punzada en la parte trasera de la pierna.

Se inspeccionó. Efectivamente, una flecha la había alcanzado. Se la arrancó y miró con rabia a Ruffio, que había llegado justo tras ella y aún seguía apuntándola y observándola provocativamente, con aire de superioridad. Bianca notó la sangre correr por su pierna. Le dolía, pero su enfado era mayor. Además, se regeneraría al de poco, no le preocupaban los daños de la herida, era más el sentimiento de impotencia y rabia.

Cojeó hacía el chico lo más amenazadoramente que pudo. _¿Cómo se atreve a dispararme cuando ya me había librado?_ Resonó un enfadado grito en su cabeza. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dedicarle ninguna palabra malsonante.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué demonios ha venido eso?!-cuestionó una más que molesta voz grave, perteneciente a un chico alto que acababa de adelantar a Bianca.

Bianca lo miró extrañada, aunque con un atisbo de ilusión, la estaba defendiendo. Su corazón seguía sin latir, pero si lo hiciese, en esos momentos se hubiese acelerado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Félix? -escupió Ruffio, igual de molesto.

-Me pasa que acabas de lanzarle una flecha a la chica.

\- ¡Es parte del juego! -se justificó, alzando los brazos como si no entendiese a qué venía tanto revuelo.

-Ya había tocado el árbol cuando la has disparado...

-Lo siento, habré calculado mal el tiempo...

Félix lo agarró de la camisa, la sonrisa burlona en su cara lo estaba desquiciando.

-La próxima vez asegúrate de calcular mejor...-le susurró amenazante.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -interrumpió Pan, que había aparecido de cualquiera sabe donde. Se pasaba el día transportándose de un punto de la isla a otro.

Ambos chicos lo miraron y Ruffio aprovechó que el rubio había aflojado su agarre para desasirse bruscamente.

-Pasa que me ha disparado. -informó Bianca.

-Pues yo te veo estupendamente. -le contestó Pan, inspeccionándola de arriba abajo.

Bianca rodó sus ojos bicolores y giró la pierna para que el chico pudiese verle la herida.

-OH... ¿estás bien?

-Es ligeramente molesto. Pero no te apures, sobreviviré. -repuso con amargo sarcasmo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse lo más rápido que su lesionada pierna le permitió. Paró en secó. Miró atrás y lo meditó un segundo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a Félix. Se colocó a su lado, inclinándose sobre los dedos de sus pies para ponerse de puntillas.

-Gracias...-le susurró, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

No le dio tiempo al chico a reaccionar, Bianca se fue según volvió a apoyarse sobre sus talones.

-De nada...-murmuró unos segundos más tarde, en tono bajo, Félix.

Se quedó quieto en el sitio, observándola marcharse.

-Ains...-soltó un divertido suspiro alguien a su lado.

El rubio lo miró de reojo, era Pan. Peter colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Chicas... he oído que les gustan las cicatrices, ¿sabes? -comentó en tono ligeramente burlón, aunque su rostro fingía seriedad.

-Deja de hacer eso...-exigió Félix ligeramente molesto, golpeando a su amigo en el brazo.

\- ¿El qué?

-No sé...eso.

Pan soltó una risilla.

 _ **Félix estaba en la herrería, como siempre, era un día de lo más rutinario. No tenía demasiado trabajo y estaba aburrido. Se distrajo mirando por la ventana, daba a un pequeño patio con jardín que compartían con los vecinos. De pronto, una figura cruzó justo por delante de la ventana. Félix se acercó a abrirla para asomarse y ver que se trataba de Bianca. Estaba llenando baldes de agua en la fuente y montándolos en un carro para llevárselos a los animales de la granja.**_

 _ **Bianca estaba concentrada en su labor. Unas gotitas de sudor resbalaban de su frente debido al esfuerzo de levantar el peso de los baldes. Félix se quedó mirándola en silencio. Desde que Bianca estaba en casa y de eso hacía ya un par de años, Félix recibía menos castigos por parte de su padre. La chica trabajaba mucho y traía dinero a casa, lo que provocaba que su padre estuviese de un humor ligeramente menos irritable. Seguía bebiendo, por supuesto, lo hacía desde que su madre murió, pero al menos ahora no pagaba sus problemas con él.**_

 _ **Félix siguió observando a Bianca desde la ventana. Había cambiado. Estaba más alta y había cogido algún kilo, ya no tenía el aspecto enfermo que tuvo una vez, por efecto de la pobreza extrema en la que vivía cuando él la conoció. La ropa le empezaba a quedar pequeña y se le ajustaba alrededor del pecho y la cadera.**_

 _ **Bianca continuaba con su labor, estaba a punto de subir el último cubo de agua al carro. A Félix le pareció divertido molestarla. Salió de la herrería y se colocó tras ella sigilosamente, sin que la joven se diese cuenta. La empujó suavemente, desestabilizándola.**_

 _ **Bianca, tan centrada como estaba, se sobresaltó, tirando el balde repleto de agua y empapándose inevitablemente. Se giró lentamente, su pelo rubio pegado en la cara. Intentaba apartárselo, pero le caía sobre la frente, liso como una estaca debido al peso, tapándole los ojos. Félix soltó una carcajada al verla de esa guisa.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?!-le reprendió ella enfadada, empujándolo violentamente. - ¡Idiota! ¡Ahora estoy empapada!**_

 _ **El chico la miró de arriba abajo, aún con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su cara. Efectivamente, estaba hundida. Y de alguna manera, a pesar de su estado, Félix la encontró realmente atractiva. La ropa se le estaba pegando al cuerpo y… el chico apartó la vista sonrojado.**_

 _ **\- ¡Maldita sea, Félix! ¡Sólo tengo esta ropa! -siguió quejándose Bianca.**_

 _ **El resto de harapos que Katherine le dejó cuando llegó ya no le entraban.**_

 _ **\- ¿No tienes más? -preguntó arqueando las cejas.**_

 _ **\- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Crees que la lavo todos los días por placer?! ¿Que lo llevo siempre puesto por qué me encanta el modelito? -exclamó exasperada.**_

 _ **"La verdad es que ni me había dado cuenta…" se dijo a sí mismo Félix "Desde luego tiene que encontrarse otra cosa…no puede trabajar así…fuera aparte de lo que tiene que pesar, con la ropa mojada está…se le…" cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, evitando volver a ponerse rojo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Pero no te quedes ahí plantado! -Le gritó Bianca de pronto. - ¡Al menos tráeme algo!**_

 _ **\- ¡Sí! Sí…em… ¡te cogeré algo del armario de mi hermana! -reaccionó, echando a correr al interior de la casa.**_

 _ **Bianca soltó un bufido y se sentó a esperar en el borde del carro.**_

 _ **Félix volvió al de no mucho con un viejo vestido, negro por la parte de arriba y a rayas blancas y azul marinas por abajo. Parte de la falda iba cubierta por otra tela cruda que hacía efecto de delantal y tenía cosidos, tapando algún posible agujero, un par de remiendos de color verde y marrón.**_

 _ **-Lo he encontrado en el fondo del armario, Katherine no lo echará de menos. -explicó al tendérselo.**_

 _ **-Bien, gracias. -sonrió. Borró la sonrisa de inmediato. -No, de hecho no. Gracias no. Estoy enfadada contigo. -se cruzó de brazos, hinchando los papos fingiendo ser una niña picada.**_

 _ **-Bah, no será para tanto…-restó importancia el chico, si Bianca de verdad estuviese enojada con él, no habría salido tan ileso.**_

 _ **\- ¡Acabas de echarme un balde de agua encima!**_

 _ **-En realidad… si somos fieles a los hechos…eso lo has hecho tú solita.**_

 _ **Bianca le lanzó una mortal mirada de ojos entrecerrados a la que Félix no pudo más que reír, le encantaba provocarla.**_

 _ **\- ¡No te aguanto! -repuso teatralmente, alzando los brazos en gesto desesperado. Se dirigió al tendedero del patio, donde, entre otros, aún seguían colgadas unas sábanas grandes. Se escondió tras ellas para secarse y cambiarse.**_

 _ **-Sabes que eso no es verdad. -la contradijo, alzando el volumen de su voz para que Bianca lo escuchase.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que lo es.**_

 _ **-Ya, claro, por eso vives conmigo…**_

 _ **-Porque no me queda otro remedio. -le soltó, asomando la cabeza para que le viese sacarle la lengua.**_

 _ **\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso ha dolido! -exclamó, medio en broma medio en serio.**_

 _ **-No pienso pedir perdón después de lo que me has hecho. -le dijo desde el otro lado de la sábana, mientras acababa de ajustarse la ropa. -Además, has empezado tú.**_

 _ **Félix iba a responderle cuando Bianca salió de entre las prendas colgadas, vistiendo las viejas ropas de Katherine que, sin duda, eran mucho más apropiadas para su talla. A pesar de no ser precisamente elegante, el vestido le sentaba bien. No era muy difícil, pues la única referencia que tenía Félix era de verla con ropa de trabajo, rota y sucia. El vestido en cambio, de corte sutilmente acorazonado en el escote y ceñido a la cintura, le favorecía muchísimo. No tenía mangas y dejaba al descubierto sus morenos brazos. La falda era larga y le tapaba gran parte de la pierna. Solamente se le veía un poco de su oscura piel antes de llegar a los calcetines y las botas campestres.**_

 _ **-Deberías ponerte vestidos más a menudo. -le dijo sin pensar.**_

 _ **Se mordió la lengua según las palabras salieron de su boca. Por suerte, Bianca no pareció pensar mucho en el posible halago oculto tras esa frase aparentemente inocente, pues dejó escapar una carcajada.**_

 _ **-Lo haría si tuviese dinero para comprármelos. -Volvió a ponerse seria. - Ahora debo ir a trabajar. Los animales estarán llorando mi ausencia. Bueno, la mía o la del agua. Luego estamos. -se despidió.**_

 _ **-Hasta la noche. -respondió Félix con un movimiento de mano, volviendo él también a la herrería.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaron lentas, era como si la aguja del reloj no se moviese. Si había algo que Félix odiase más que los días de duro trabajo, eran los días en los que no tenía nada que hacer en la herrería y entonces su padre le obligaba a hacer deberes.**_

 _ **"A este paso te vas a volver un analfabeto, con lo que le costó a tu madre enseñarte, que parecía que no querías aprender…" solía decirle. Así pues, Félix se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, dando vueltas a la pluma con hojas y libros abiertos ante él, aunque estuviese más atento al tic tac del reloj que a lo que tenía delante.**_

 _ **Por fin, anocheció, y su hermana lo echó de la estancia. No quería que estuviese presente mientras cocinaba. Félix se fue sin rechistar. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Bianca acababa de entrar por ella.**_

 _ **\- ¡Me muero de hambre! -anunció.**_

 _ **-Katherine está cocinando. -le sonrió comprensivo. - ¿Qué tal el día?**_

 _ **-Bien, bien… me gusta trabajar en la granja. Es bastante mejor que la taberna. Quiero decir, ambos sitios están llenos de animales, pero los de la granja son más agradecidos. -Le enseñó el interior de su cesta. - ¡Mira! Las gallinas han puesto un montón de huevos y los Weberly me han regalado unos cuantos. Vamos a llevárselos a tu hermana, estaría bien cenar tortilla.**_

 _ **Se encaminó a la cocina y según abrió la puerta, Katherine la miró con mala cara.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué haces tú con un vestido mío?**_

 _ **-No tenía otra cosa que…**_

 _ **\- ¡Me es igual! Bastante que a papá se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de meterte en casa. Como para que me andes robando mis cosas…**_

 _ **-Katherine, ese vestido estaba olvidado en tu armario. Nunca lo usas. Apuesto a que ni siquiera te entra. -se metió Félix.**_

 _ **\- ¿Me estás llamando gorda, hermanito?**_

 _ **-Claro que no Katherine, quiere decir que tú eres más alta y…-intentó apaciguar Bianca, pero el chico no le dio ocasión.**_

 _ **-Lo has dicho tú hermana, no yo. -provocó.**_

 _ **-Escucha mocoso…**_

 _ **-Presto atención mientras tiemblo del miedo…-unas manchitas en el suelo llamaron la atención de Félix entonces. Ignoró el diálogo con Katherine y se agachó.**_

 _ **-Bianca… ¿estás sangrando? -preguntó mirando a la chica, preocupado.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? No…**_

 _ **-Hay gotitas de sangre… ¿segura que no te has hecho ninguna herida en la granja? ¿No te duele nada? -cuestionó confuso.**_

 _ **-No, bueno, me ha estado doliendo un poco la tripa… he supuesto que del hambre. -rió, no recordaba haberse hecho daño.**_

 _ **-Pues…-el rubio seguía de cuclillas y pudo ver un hilo de sangre correr por el trozo de pierna desnuda que le quedaba a Bianca entre la saya bajo el vestido y los calcetines. -estás sangrando.**_

 _ **Bianca se miró la pierna y observó la sangre con incomprensión.**_

 _ **Katherine la analizó de arriba abajo y decidió intervenir.**_

 _ **-Parece que alguien no ha oído hablar del periodo…-murmuró.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **\- ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa? -inquirió Félix, confuso.**_

 _ **No consideraba a su hermana una persona especialmente culta. No es que él lo fuese. De hecho, la única persona mínimamente culta que había habido en su familia murió años atrás. Le extrañó sinceramente que Katherine tuviese la explicación a algo tan raro con un simple vistazo superficial.**_

 _ **-Yo y todas, idiota. Anda que cómo se nota que no tienes novia…-espetó en tono despectivo. Miró a Bianca fijamente. -Es algo normal, a partir de ahora te pasará todos los meses. Quiere decir que ya puedes estar encinta si…haces lo que hay que hacer para estar encinta.**_

 _ **Félix parpadeó un par de veces.**_

 _ **-Enhorabuena, ya eres una mujer. -la felicitó Katherine sin la más mínima ilusión.**_

 _ **Bianca intentaba procesar la información, era una escena surrealista… ¡Que fuese precisamente Katherine quién le explicase algo tan importante! Bianca supuso que sería algo que te enseñan las madres. Como ella no tenía madre… no podía saberlo.**_

 _ **Félix las miró a una y otra, repetidas veces, quería huir de aquella incómoda situación. ¿Si Bianca era ya una mujer…él era un hombre? Se le escapó una cara de disgusto. No quería ser mayor y volverse como su padre. ¿Y se suponía que ahora debía tratar a Bianca diferente? Porque ya no era una chica, ¿no? Si era una mujer ya no podía ser una chica…**_

 _ **-También quiere decir que me has manchado el vestido de sangre…-añadió Katherine. -Ahora me debes uno, ya puedes ahorrar y comprármelo.**_

 _ **La puerta de la cocina se abrió en ese preciso instante.**_

 _ **-No sé de qué va esto… y realmente, tampoco me interesa. Pero nadie va a comprar nada. -repuso serio el padre de Félix y Katherine.**_

 _ **-Por… ¿Por qué, papá? -quiso saber la mayor, aunque preguntó con cierto temor, no quería que pareciese que le exigía explicaciones o resultar impertinente. -Creía que estábamos bien económicamente…**_

 _ **-No si nos suben los impuestos. -dijo con tono amargo, enseñando un pergamino que probablemente, el mensajero habría dejado en el buzón. -A ver si hay suerte en ese baile al que vas a asistir, cielo.**_

 _ **-Lo haré lo mejor posible, padre.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, cariño, tranquila.**_

 _ **Félix y Bianca rodaron los ojos. Ambos pensaron algo parecido. "Por supuesto, pobrecita Katherine, ¡Qué duro es prepararse elegante e ir a la corte en busca de un marido rico!"**_

 _ **-Tú. -se dirigió el hombre a su hijo. -Más te vale espabilar.**_

 _ **\- ¿¡Qué quieres que haga si no vienen clientes?! ¡La gente no compra armas todos los días! Las buenas duran años.**_

 _ **-Hazlas de peor calidad y que tengan que volver a repararlas o comprar nuevas, busca clientes nuevos, me es igual… ¡Simplemente trabaja! -le gritó malhumorado. Finalmente se dirigió a Bianca. -En cuanto a ti…**_

 _ **-Aumentaré mis horas de trabajo en la taberna.**_

 _ **-Sí, buena chica… no sé si será suficiente, aunque por ahora tendrá que valer… ya pensaré en algo más…-hizo una pausa, como si fuese a pensarlo en el momento. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo para más adelante. -Ahora, Katherine, termina de preparar la cena, haz el favor. Félix, pon la mesa. Yo me echaré un rato en la butaca, he tenido un día muy cansado…**_

 _ **-Cansado de hacer nada será…-emitió un susurro inaudible Félix.**_

 _ **-Y Bianca… límpiate. -espetó el hombre al verle la sangre en la pierna y la ropa. -Lava también el vestido.**_

 _ **La aludida se puso inevitablemente roja y salió de la cocina apresuradamente.**_

 _ **Félix le lanzó una asqueada y reprobatoria mirada a su padre. Tuvo el impulso de seguir a Bianca, pero lo pensó otra vez y decidió que sería mejor si se quedaba.**_

Bianca había hecho caso omiso a su herida en lo que restaba de tarde. Por supuesto le dolía y hacía que caminar fuese un mayor esfuerzo, pero confiaba en las ventajas de ser una semi vampiresa para que se le curase sin necesidad de ningún tipo de cuidado.

Los niños perdidos iban a hacer una fogata pues la noche parecía fría y había que mantener el calor de alguna forma. Bianca se acercó cojeando, dispuesta a ayudar. Les ahorraría trabajo si simplemente le dejaban lanzar una potente bola de fuego. Sin embargo, Pan la interceptó en el camino.

-Tienes que curarte esa herida. -le, más bien, ordenó.

-Gracias por tu...-no sabía que palabra usar. - ¿preocupación? -probó. -No será necesario.

-Yo creo que sí que es necesario. -contradijo, rodeando a la chica para poder echar un mejor vistazo a su pierna. -No tiene muy buena pinta...

-Se me regenerará la piel.

-Pues mucho está tardando. Además, podría habérsete quedado algún trozo de madera de la flecha dentro. No será agradable si se te regenera con ello dentro. -insistió.

-Eso que dices es altamente improba...

Visto que Bianca no iba a hacerle mucho caso, Pan la agarró de un brazo y tiró de ella.

-Si no te la curas tú, lo haré yo. No quiero tener que andar amputando piernas.

La metió en el Árbol del Ahorcado prácticamente a la fuerza. Con un movimiento de mano, Pan encendió la vela que descansaba en la mesilla.

-Túmbate boca abajo en la cama.

Bianca se giró a él de golpe, mirándole con una ceja alzada. Pan le sonrió de medio lado.

-No te escandalices, princesa. -se burló. - Es para que estés más cómoda.

La chica le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero se tumbó igualmente.

-Ah sí, también estaría bien que te quitases los pantalones.

-Pan...

-No puedo curarte la herida como es debido si hay trocitos de tela pegándose a ella constantemente.

-No te he pedido que me cures. -recordó. -No pienso quitarme la ropa, es mi última palabra al respecto. O lo haces con ella o no lo haces.

-Está bien.

Bianca creyó que dejaría de intentarlo y se iría, pero Pan era un tremendo cabezota. Antes de que se diese cuenta, en un rápido movimiento, se acercó a ella con su navaja y le cortó el pantalón poco por debajo de los muslos. Apartó la tela que sobraba, dejando las piernas de la chica al descubierto.

\- Pero, ¿qué...?

-Te he dicho que te voy a curar la herida, con o sin tu permiso.

Bianca hundió la cabeza en la almohada, desistida. No se quejó más.

Pan vertió un coco lleno de agua marina en la pierna de Bianca, la sal ayudaría a que la herida se secase. Aunque también le provocó un gran escozor.

-Lo siento, princesa, es lo que hay...

A pesar de hablarle con tan poco tacto, le estaba tratando la herida con sumo cuidado, intentando no hacerle daño. Acabó por vendársela.

-Listo. -sonrió cuando hubo finalizado, pasando desinteresadamente una mano por la pierna de la chica hasta su trasero.

-Guarda las manos en los bolsillos, anda. -le espetó Bianca malhumorada.

\- ¡Pero bueno! -exclamó Pan, fingiendo indignación, aunque ciertamente divertido. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿A Félix le das un beso por nada, yo te curo y así me tratas?

-Si no lo comentabas no te quedabas a gusto, ¿eh? -cuestionó retórica, dándose la vuelta en la cama lentamente. -Espero que no estés esperando a que te lo agradezca...lo máximo que te vas a llevar es un escueto gracias.

-Me doy por satisfecho. -sonrió burlonamente. Lo meditó durante unos segundos. -Nah, en realidad no. Creo que me quedaré aquí un ratillo. -sentenció, acomodándose en una esquina de su cama.

Bianca lo miró incrédula.

-Te ignoraré deliberadamente. -quiso dejar claro, en un intento de que Pan se fuese.

-Sí, sí, haz como si no estuviese aquí. Puedes ponerte el camisón si quieres...-propuso, sonriendo sinuosamente.

-No te cansas, ¿eh? -le espetó, realmente aburrida de sus tonterías.

-Soy irresistible, acabarás cayendo tarde o temprano. -repuso con chulería.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Igual que lo hizo Wendy?

Bianca se llevó una mano a la boca, le había salido de sopetón.

-Vaya con la princesa...-escupió Pan, sin mirarla.

\- ¿Qué paso con ella? He oído que...

-Murió. -respondió llanamente, sin emoción alguna.

-Ya...y tú no tuviste nada que ver, ¿cierto?

-Yo no le hice nada.

Estaba cada vez más a la defensiva y de alguna paradójica forma, eso hacía que Bianca estuviese cada vez más segura de que era culpable.

\- ¿¡Por qué será que me cuesta creerlo?!-pensó en alto, en tono completamente irónico.

-Fue un accidente...

\- ¿Un accidente como los que tienen los niños perdidos jugando a tus retorcidos jueguecitos? -lo atacó.

\- ¡Bianca! ¿Puedes dejar de ser una auténtica zorra por un momento? -explotó Pan, levantándose de la cama hecho una furia. La miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia. -Supongo que tu amiguita Campanilla ya te ha contado todo. ¡Pues que sepas que no es verdad! ¡Yo nunca le hubiese hecho daño! No de esa forma...-Parecía que fuese a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. - Pillé a Ruffio soltándola, pero no dije nada, quería probar si ya había sido suficiente castigo. Estaba convencido de que sí. Pero entonces ella...no sé... la cosa es que cogió la ballesta y disparó a Ruffio. Aprovechó el momento para huir. Quiso usar el polvo de duende para escaparse de Nunca Jamás...pero... la magia no funcionó. Y, al saltar...cayó por el acantilado...

-No... yo... yo no lo sabía...nadie lo sabe...

\- ¡Porque no quise contárselo a nadie! Yo...tal vez no supe demostrárselo...pero... Wendy era muy importante para mí...

Bianca estaba confusa ante su discurso. No sabía qué decir. No se esperaba que Pan tuviese un lado sentimental. Aunque, una parte de ella se prohibió sentir pena por él. Que de verdad quisiese a la chica no le libraba de haberla tratado como lo hizo, ni de otras muchas cosas por las que Bianca lo odiaba profundamente. Tal vez fue ese odio lo que la llevó a decir lo que dijo.

-Obviamente Pan...si tan ansiosa estaba de irse...no, no supiste demostrárselo.

-Gracias por recalcarlo, Bianca. -le dedicó una sonrisa amargamente irónica.

Bianca se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose ligeramente. Aún así se mantuvo callada.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sacar su vena comprensiva, cogió la mano de Pan cariñosamente y lo instó a que volviese a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Perdona...-murmuró y no sabría decir si lo sintió de verdad.

Pan se acomodó junto a ella, sin hacer contacto visual directo. No dijeron nada en los siguientes minutos. Después...debieron de quedarse dormidos, acurrucados el uno junto al otro.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de está semana. Me siento ligeramente cruel por lo de Wendy...**

 **Y el flashback... bueno, la escena de la menstruación es una para nada sutil forma de dejar ver, por un lado, el tiempo que pasó Bianca en la casa de los Coberly (que no fue poco) y por otro, que en aquel entonces era una humana completamente funcional. ¿Cómo acabó siendo vampiresa? Esa es otra de mis perturbaciones... no me siento nada orgullosa de esto -.-**

 **He decidido comenzar a responder los comentarios individualmente para mostrar lo mucho que aprecio el apoyo.**

 _ **MI NAM ESPERO QUE ESTÉS CONTENTA YA QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO PETER PARTICIPA MÁS QUE EN LOS ANTERIORES Y TRANQUILA QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA TENDRÁ MUCHO PROTAGONISMO :)**_

 _ **LILY, ¡ME ENCANTA QUE ESTÉS RELEYENDO! Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NO MOLESTAS, ME HACEN MUCHA ILUSIÓN TUS COMENTARIOS :D**_

 _ **TUFANNUMEROUNO ME ALEGRO DE QUE HAYAS ENCONTRADO LA HISTORIA Y SEA DE TU AGRADO**_ _ **^.^**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A BCM, HE ECHADO DE MENOS TU COMENTARIO EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LA VIDA NO TE TENGA DEMASIADO OCUPADA Y PUEDAS PASARTE PRONTO**_


	7. Otro que muerde el polvo

Bianca sabía que llevaba largo tiempo viviendo en Nunca Jamás, a pesar de que seguían estancados en esa estación que bien podría ser primavera o un cálido otoño. Y eso que la chica juraría que fuera de la isla ya habrían tenido que pasar meses, incluso años.

Tenía que admitir, que desde que pasó la novedad de los primeros días, su estancia en Nunca Jamás había mejorado. Los niños perdidos ya no la observaban fijamente, la mayoría incluso habían adoptado la postura de ignorarla. Bianca sabía que todavía había a quienes su presencia les incomodaba o directamente disgustaba, pero normalmente no había problema. Otros de los chicos la trataban como a otro niño perdido más, sin excepciones, como si no notasen que fuese una chica o lo no lo considerasen relevante. Y después estaban los pequeños, Félix y Pan.

Avispado, Presuntuoso, los Gemelos y Lelo especialmente, no paraban de acudir a ella para que jugase, los mimase o para hacerle ellos un interrogatorio sobre la última curiosidad que les había entrado. A momentos le resultaba agotador, pero en el fondo Bianca debía admitir que les había cogido cierto cariño.

Félix y ella convivían en una paz bastante inalterable. Bianca ya no intentaba acercarse a él, al menos no de un modo diferente al que lo hacía con el resto y Félix seguía con su habitual forma de ser que daba pie a bastante poca interacción.

Finalmente, en cuanto a Pan se refería, se mostraba más tranquilo y agradable (dentro de sus límites). Y es que Bianca, poco a poco había ido adaptándose y respetando la dinámica y normas del campamento.

Aquel día en concreto, Campanilla se encontraba también en el Árbol del Ahorcado, haciendo una visita a Bianca. Acostumbraban a verse muy a menudo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad recuperando a...tu niño perdido favorito? -preguntó el hada, curiosa.

\- ¿Habláis de mí? -se inmiscuyó Presuntuoso, recibiendo una extrañada mirada de ambas chicas. -Tenéis que estar hablando de mí porque yo soy el niño perdido favorito de Bianca. -explicó con orgullo y chulería.

-Ya te gustaría. -le espetó Avispado.

-Anda, bichos, dejad de meteros en conversaciones ajenas-les reprendió Bianca en tono suave. Tras eso volvió a girarse a su amiga. -Campanilla, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No hay ninguna novedad porque ni si quiera lo estoy intentando.

-Pues muy mal. ¡Es tu amor verdadero!

-Empiezo a tener dudas de que eso sea así...-murmuró Bianca.

No es que no creyese en el amor verdadero, sabía que gran parte de los hechizos lo tenían como punto débil, pues no existía magia más poderosa. Simplemente, ya no creía en que ella tuviese un amor verdadero.

-Pues yo no.-repuso Campanilla con convencimiento.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Era un hada, se me dan bien estas cosas-sonrió.

-Sigues siendo un hada. Aunque te olvidas de que...

-No. Sé lo que vas a decir. "No me recuerda", "Eso es que no me quería", Bla, Bla, Bla. -la imitó dramatizando. - Si una vez tuvisteis una relación tan especial, ¿quién dice que no podáis recuperarla?

Las palabras de Campanilla dejaron a Bianca pensativa. Ella también se lo había planteado pero cada vez que había intentado algo más allá de una conversación casual, la realidad la había golpeado en la cara con que ya no era lo mismo.

Bianca estaba a punto de responder a su amiga cuando otra persona las interrumpió.

-Hola, chicas. -saludó con una media sonrisa.

-Pan-saludaron ambas.

-Sabéis perfectamente que vosotras podéis llamarme Peter. -recordó alzando una ceja. Después miró a una de ellas divertido. Se puso a su espalda y colocó sus brazos en los hombros de ella. Se agachó y le susurró al oído. -Felicidades.

Bianca se giró a mirarlo confusa.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños. -explicó-Bueno, lo sería, si pasase el tiempo. Y si tú cumplieses años. - añadió soltando una carcajada, como si hubiese hecho el mejor chiste que podía habérsele ocurrido.

\- ¿Hoy es 27 de marzo?

-En pleno otoño. -volvió a reír.

-Aún no me acostumbro a esto...-murmuró Campanilla, el tiempo o, mejor dicho, la forma en la que se movía el tiempo en Nunca Jamás la confundían.

-Bueno, Bianca, cierra los ojos. -instó Peter.

Ambas rubias lo miraron con cierto recelo.

-Sois muy graciosas cuando os sincronizáis. Parecéis muñe...-Peter decidió no seguir por ahí. -Venga, que cierres los ojos. Tengo un regalo para ti. -instó en tono más impaciente y exigente.

Bianca hizo lo mandado.

Campanilla se mantuvo alerta, por si se trataba de algún truco. No es que hubiesen tenido altercados con Pan últimamente; simplemente era alguien que no inspiraba confianza, incluso cuando era más o menos afable. De hecho, las chicas compartían la opinión de que precisamente cuando era amable era cuando menos se fiaban de él.

Sin embargo, Peter lo único que hizo fue agarrar a Bianca suavemente de ambos brazos y volver a hablarle a la oreja.

-Piensa en tu arma favorita. Imagínate que la sujetas entre tus manos.

Bianca no pudo evitar acordarse de cuando era pequeña, Felipe y ella solían jugar con espadas de madera. Le dolió el recuerdo. Intentó concentrarse entonces en una espada real, en cómo le gustaría que fuese. De pronto sintió un gran peso y Peter tuvo que ayudarla a sujetar los brazos. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con, exactamente, la espada que acababa de visualizar en su mente. Era de hoja larga y recta con una empuñadura negra pensada para ambas manos, en forma de murciélago, con dos pequeñas piedras que hacían de ojos del animal, una amarilla y otra entre azul oscura y morada.

\- ¿Tú has hecho esto? -miró Bianca a Peter con una ilusionada y algo boba sonrisa.

-Los detalles son tuyos, princesa. Que mira que eres hortera... pero sí, he sido yo. Ya te he dicho que tenía un regalo.

\- ¿Hortera? -entrecerró los ojos Bianca, ignorando todo lo demás. - ¿Pero tú has visto cómo vas vestido?

-De nada por la espada, niña mimada.

-Muchas gracias...Peter. -sonrió en sincero agradecimiento.

-Ahora solo tienes que aprender a usarla como es debido. Cualquiera de mis chicos te puede enseñar. Pero el mejor...

-Es Félix. -terminó Bianca. -Ya lo sé, es hijo de herrero.

-No, el mejor soy yo. -contradijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

-Ups...-fingió preocuparse.

Pan le dedicó una de sus miradas de ceja alzada. Bianca rió.

-Gracias, en serio, no me lo esperaba. Ha sido un detalle muy bonito.

-No te acostumbres...

Bianca le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Tú tampoco.

Peter parpadeó, le había pillado completamente desprevenido. Campanilla los miró a uno y a otro con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

Bianca estaba demasiado emocionada. Se había levantado y alejado unos cuantos pasos, zarandeando su espada de un lado a otro.

-Ten cuidado o le sacarás un ojo a alguien...-murmuró Félix al pasar por al lado. -Y yo ya tengo bastante con esto. -señaló la cicatriz que le pasaba desde el lado derecho de la frente a la mejilla contraria, por la nariz.

\- ¡Félix, Pan me ha regalado una espada!

El rubio se sorprendió ligeramente.

\- ¿Felicidades?

-Yo tengo un sable...-dejó caer Campanilla desinteresadamente, acercándose también.

\- ¿Podremos batirnos en duelo?

-Cuando practiques un poco más, tal vez. -sonrió dulcemente.

La divertía ver a su amiga tan contenta, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. Pensándolo bien, eso era exactamente. Le cogió la espada.

-Manejas mejor su peso si la sujetas así. Aunque...-miró al adolescente que aún seguía por ahí cerca traviesamente. -...los sables y las espadas no son del todo lo mismo y yo no soy ninguna experta, mejor si se ocupa Félix, el hijo del herrero-añadió en tono burlón.

Bianca le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la que el hada no pudo evitar responder con una risa.

La de ojos bicolores le acabó quitando el arma a Campanilla de las manos, algo picada.

-OH, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí...-se dirigió a ellas provocativamente Ruffio. -...si son las dos muñecas de Pan.

-OH, mira, Bianca, una de las marionetas de Pan cree que nos está insultando.

-Será mejor que se quede callado...-le lanzó una mirada de odio. -...si no quiere estrangularse con los hilos.

-Ah, asique sigues teniendo carácter, ¿eh? Como últimamente estabas de lo más tranquilita...ya estaba pensando que te habías vuelto una Wendy.

-No hables así de esa pobre cría. -le reprochó Campanilla, estaba enfadada, aunque mantenía la calma.

Bianca admiraba esa forma de amenazar a alguien sin perder los papeles. A ella era fácil provocarla y cuando lo hacían, ardía en llamas. Literalmente.

-No hablaba contigo, Campi. -espetó Ruffio.

Se dirigió otra vez a Bianca y ésta le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Sin duda él era uno de los que estaban a disgusto con su presencia. Precisamente era quien menos descaro tenía en mostrarlo abiertamente.

-Dime, ojos raros, sólo por curiosidad, ¿a qué viene esa espada? -preguntó.

-Ha sido un regalo. Tal vez Peter preveía que la iba a necesitar para rebanarte el cuello.

-OH, qué amenazante...-se burló. -Ni si quiera sabes usarla. Las niñas no saben manejar espadas. Y...no he podido evitar darme cuenta, ¿ahora le llamas Peter? ¿Qué ha sido de Pan? ¿A qué vienen esas confianzas?

-Ruffio...-intervino una voz monótona. -Vuelve a lo que sea que estabas haciendo, aburres.

-Llegó el otro privilegiado-dijo al ver a Félix.

Félix le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿Quieres privilegios, Ruffio? Pues gánatelos. Vuelve a trabajar. Mira, que yo sepa la madera no viene andando ella sola hasta el campamento.

-Claro porque ellas dos trabajan mucho. -señaló a Campanilla y Bianca.

-Tal vez menos, pero mejor. -repuso el hada.

-Lo dijo la que lleva años sin conseguir llevar a cabo la única tarea que se le ha encomendado. Sí, a eso lo llamo yo mejor.

-Eh, ¿no me has oído? -preguntó Félix amenazante, con el brazo estirado peligrosamente en dirección a Ruffio, mazo en mano. -Que te largues.

El muchacho arqueó las cejas, pero se dispuso a darse la vuelta, sabía que no acabaría bien si iniciaba una pelea contra Félix.

-Veo que os salen guardaespaldas por todas partes. -escupió antes de irse. - ¿Cuántas noches os cuesta?

Bianca sintió el fuego crecer en su interior, con rabia y fuerza. Tiró la espada a un lado y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se había echado sobre Ruffio y lo golpeaba violentamente.

\- ¿Crees que necesito un guardaespaldas ahora? -le gritó, preparando una bola de fuego que lanzarle, probablemente a la cara.

\- ¡Bianca, no! -la intentó detener Campanilla. No se atrevía a tocarla por si quemaba, pero tenía que llamar su atención de otra forma. - ¡Lo estás volviendo a hacer!

Bianca no parecía hacerle caso, sonreía peligrosamente.

-No tenías que haber jugado con fuego...-le susurró a su víctima.

\- ¡Bianca, si lo haces no tardarás en volver a verlo negro!

Probablemente nadie en el campamento entendió a qué demonios se refería Campanilla. Pero Bianca lo hizo. Se refería a su corazón. Eso la hizo despertar, su fuego se extinguió repentinamente. Miró a Ruffio que, tirado en el suelo, bajo ella, estaba sangrando a borbotones y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Bianca procesó lo que acababa de hacer y se levantó de golpe, sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

-Lo siento...-susurró.

-No pidas perdón. -ordenó una autoritaria voz.

Se trataba de Pan que, llamado por el ruido y el escándalo, había presenciado los últimos momentos de la disputa de las chicas y Ruffio.

-Eres una niña perdida y los niños perdidos no se disculpan. Además, él se lo merecía. -dijo acercándose y mirando fijamente en los ojos de Bianca. Después se inclinó a Ruffio. - ¿Has aprendido la lección?

El muchacho emitió un sonido incomprensible.

-No te oigo bien...-murmuró Pan, apretándole una de las heridas.

Ruffio soltó un grito de dolor.

-Sí...-asintió después.

-Bien. Porque si no, la próxima vez, me ocuparé yo mismo de tu castigo y no seré tan... benévolo.

Bianca se preocupó, no le parecía que su actuación hubiese sido benévola. Se colocó al lado de Pan.

-Creo que le ha quedado claro, Peter, no va a volver a pasar...

-Sí, ésa es la función de los castigos. -le sonrió amablemente, lo cual le resultó muy inquietante a la chica.

Pan se levantó y se dirigió al resto de los chicos.

-Bueno, seguid a lo vuestro, alguno que cuide del inválido.

Todos se dispersaron entonces.

-Deja que te ayude, por favor...-le susurró Bianca a Ruffio, intentando agarrarle para incorporarlo.

-No me toques, suéltame y vete a tomar por...-espetó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Un par de adolescentes llegaron e hicieron lo que ella pretendía. Se lo llevaron del campamento, Bianca supuso que, a la playa, para limpiarle las heridas.

Al volver a andar por el campamento sintió pares de ojos clavados en ella. No era de extrañar después de lo que había hecho. No se giró a mirarles. No quería saber si eran miradas de miedo, admiración o ambas. Se fue del campamento sin decir nada a nadie y comenzó a andar colina arriba. Se sentó en la esquina del acantilado, observando las olas y la espuma del mar que rodeaban Nunca Jamás. Sin embargo, sabía que no encontraría la paz que necesitaba.

-Llevas todo el camino siguiéndome. ¿Por qué no sales y así puedo ver quién eres? No puedo distinguiros con mi olfato, todos oléis demasiado a mugre.

\- ¿No hubiese sido más fácil darte la vuelta y verme?

-Félix...-murmuró Bianca, algo sorprendida. -No te esperaba...

-Por tu reacción diría que es la primera vez que casi matas a alguien. -comentó sentándose a su lado, hablando como si el tema fuese lo más normal del mundo. -Aunque lo que Campanilla ha dicho me insinúa que no es así.

-Qué listo...

\- ¿Es así o no es así?

-Por supuesto que no es así.

Félix no se extrañó, pues tenía una sospecha anterior sobre ello, pero sin duda la revelación le creó una inmensa curiosidad.

-Cuéntamelo.

 ** _B_ ianca se despertó en medio de un charco de sangre. Se inspeccionó de arriba abajo, no tenía ni un rasguño, la sangre no era suya. Miró al cuerpo sin vida que yacía**

 **a su lado y lo apartó sin mayor miramiento. Se trataba del de un joven que la había intentado conquistar la noche anterior. Estúpido, no sabía dónde se había metido.**

 **Sonrió al revivir la escena de la noche anterior. El joven había intentado acostarse con ella y su cara de horror cuando le mordió el cuello por primera vez había sido simplemente espectacular… Bianca lo disfrutó de verdad.**

 **La sangre en el suelo aún estaba lo suficientemente fresca y la chupó sin mayor escrúpulo.**

 **-Papi…-escuchó una fina y débil voz. -La abuelita se ha puesto malita y…**

 **Bianca levantó la vista. Se trataba de una pequeña niña con una cestita y una caperuza roja que miraba la habitación entre confusa y asustada.**

 **-Papi…-empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, correteaban por sus mejillas con rapidez. - ¿Papi, estás bien? -se acercó corriendo, sólo para comprobar que su padre ya no respiraba y tenía marcas de colmillos por todo el cuerpo. Miró a Bianca con miedo y rabia en sus ojillos avellana. - ¿Qué le has hecho a papá?**

 **Bianca sintió un nudo en el estómago, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Se fijó entonces en que de las paredes colgaban retratos familiares de la niña, su padre y la abuela. Y en otra, solitaria, una bella mujer que probablemente sería la madre de la chiquilla que estaba ante ella. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta la noche anterior?**

 **"Estaba demasiado sedienta…" pensó.**

 **Había matado a mucha (muchísima, incontable) gente y la buscaban por todo el reino por ello. Aun así, nunca había asesinado a nadie que pareciese especialmente buena persona. Claro que las apariencias podían engañar, aunque eso era algo que a Bianca no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Realmente su verdadera y única regla de oro era no matar a nadie con hijos de los que hacerse cargo. Hasta entonces podía decir orgullosamente que la había respetado sin excepción alguna.**

 **Pero ahora ahí estaba, bañándose en el charco de sangre del padre de Caperucita Roja. La chiquilla lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente, estaba armando un buen escándalo y la gente o incluso los guardias no tardarían en llegar para ver lo que sucedía. Bianca huyó por la ventana y se escondió en el inmenso bosque, como hacía todos los días, hasta que se ocultaba el sol...**

-Y así, me di cuenta de que, de la nada, me había convertido en una historia de terror para los pueblerinos. Era el cuento para no dormir de sus hijos... mi cabeza y la de Blancanieves eran las más buscadas en todo el reino. -Bianca dejó escapar una carcajada. Le resultaba cuando menos, curioso, que ambas fuesen princesas. -Tras el incidente con Roja...intenté permanecer en una cueva, pero... la sed de sangre era demasiado grande. Pensé que necesitaba ayuda y...acabé siendo la protegida de la Reina Malvada y el Ser Oscuro. Ellos me han vuelto a hacer mejor persona...-se quedó pensativa un instante, al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Llevaba un buen rato sin mirar a Félix, se había abierto tanto que ahora le daba hasta vergüenza establecer contacto visual con él. Se armó de valor y giró la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los azules de él. Sonrió.

-Todo muy irónico, ¿no crees?

-Bastante...-murmuró el chico. Su expresión se mantuvo seria, era imposible adivinar lo que podía opinar de lo que Bianca le acababa de contar. -Me cuesta creer que Blancanieves y tú fuerais los criminarles más terribles del reino. -acabó por sonreír de medio lado, como intentando quitarle peso al asunto (o sin darle demasiada importancia realmente). -Supongo que las princesas ya no son lo que eran.

-No, no lo somos...

\- ¿Ahora te incluyes como princesa? -preguntó retóricamente, con burla. - Se te está subiendo a la cabeza, "princesa" ...

" _Claro, que él ahora no sabe que yo, de hecho, fui una princesa"_ se dijo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza a un lado y otro.

-No tendrá nada que ver con que me lo llames continuamente-ironizó.

-Seguro que no.-aseguró Félix con otra ladeada sonrisa. Se la quedó mirando fijamente, aun sonriendo. Repentinamente apartó la vista y se levantó. -Está anocheciendo...tenemos que volver al campamento. -ordenó en su habitual tono seco.

-Sí, se nos ha hecho tarde...

-Es que mira que hablas...

Bianca alzó una ceja y el chico le tendió una mano para que se levantase, como si nada, como si hacía apenas un segundo no le hubiese dedicado un comentario desagradable.

-Gracias. -aceptó ella ligeramente cortada.

-Nada. -dijo soltándola, una vez se puso en pie, y cogiendo el mazo que había dejado en el suelo. Se dispuso a bajar la colina. -Por el camino me puedes explicar cómo demonios te pareció buena idea acudir a Rumplestiltskin. Mi padre estuvo a punto de hacerlo una vez, pero...nos pedía demasiado a cambio. Escogimos la mejor opción, volver por donde habíamos llegado y no aceptar ningún trato.

-Yo no tenía otra opción. Estaba desesperada... ¡espera! -hizo como que acababa de caer en la cuenta. - ¿No prefieres que me calle? Que sino me pongo a hablar e igual no llegamos al campamento...-dijo con molesto tono irónico, Félix la había ofendido con sus anteriores palabras.

-Correré el riesgo.

Bianca lo miró de nuevo alzando una ceja, de verdad que desde que había llegado a Nunca Jamás no le entendía...

 _ **Era una noche fría y cerrada, Bianca se sentaba en una piedra, nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse sangrar. Saboreó su propia sangre y cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **-Rumple…Rumplestin…-probó, no estando segura de cómo se pronunciaba.**_

 _ **-A la tercera va la vencida, querida. -rió una vocecilla a sus espaldas.**_

 _ **\- ¡Rumplestiltskin! -se sobresaltó.**_

 _ **-Muy bien. -asintió el hombre, era difícil verle en la oscuridad, pero Bianca pudo distinguir su característico rostro brillante y escamoso.**_

 _ **Sus ojos eran desproporcionadamente grandes y de un color extraño, imposible de definir con tan poca luz. Rumplestiltskin hizo una reverencia dejando ver una sonrisa de dientes descuidados y amarillentos.**_

 _ **-El Ser Oscuro a sus servicios, pequeña princesa perdida.**_

 _ **\- ¿Usted sabe quién soy?**_

 _ **-Yo sé muchas cosas. -contestó con una risilla. Después la señaló. -Aunque, si no me equivoco, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí…**_

 _ **-Necesito ayuda. -explicó Bianca.**_

 _ **-En ese caso llama a tu hada madrina.**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin se dispuso a darse la vuelta con el mayor de los desintereses.**_

 _ **\- ¡No! -exigió Bianca, la desesperación perceptible en cada poro de su piel, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. -Yo…estoy dispuesta a pagar por ella.**_

 _ **\- ¡Haber empezado por ahí, querida! -exclamó alzando los brazos. - ¿En qué puedo ayudar?**_

 _ **-Quiero dejar de ser así…**_

 _ **\- ¿Podrías ser más específica? -instó con tono burlón, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que continuase.**_

 _ **-No quiero ser vampiro, no quiero tener que beber más sangre...**_

 _ **-Comprendo… la princesa no quiere mancharse… ¡Sólo hay un pequeño problema! - comenzó a gesticular aún más exageradamente que antes. - Los vampiros son inmortales porque ya han muerto, son no muertos. Los vampiros necesitan beber sangre, los humanos no. Si vuelves a ser humana, serás mortal. Ergo, estarás muerta.**_

 _ **\- ¿Quieres decir que renunciar a la sangre es renunciar a mi vida?**_

 _ **\- ¡Lo has pillado a la primera! - soltó un gritillo Rumplestiltskin, parecía divertirse.**_

 _ **\- ¿No hay nada que hacer?**_

 _ **-Tal vez Regina pueda ayudarte…**_

 _ **Bianca parpadeó, confusa. ¿La Reina Malvada? Se lo pensó durante unos instantes, dando vueltas a las hojas del suelo con su pie derecho…**_

 _ **\- Rumplestiltskin-volvió a alzar la cabeza. - ¿Cómo va a poder ayudarme Regina si tú, el Ser Oscuro, la persona más poderosa que habita este reino, no puede?**_

 _ **No recibió respuesta alguna, Rumplestiltskin ya se había esfumado.**_

 _ **Así pues, Bianca se encontró sola de nuevo. No tardó en decidir lo que debía hacer. Echó a correr en dirección al castillo de la reina.**_

 _ **Llegó al de poco, su respiración inalterable y los latidos de su corazón inexistentes. El edificio en punta, de metal y cristal, se mostraba imponente ante ella. Pensó que tal vez debía idear un plan, encontrar una forma discreta de colarse en la fortaleza… O podía simplemente entrar por la puerta grande.**_

 _ **Sin mayor miramiento, recorrió el caminito hasta la entrada principal, andando tranquilamente. Los guardas la observaron extrañados.**_

 _ **\- ¿Te has perdido, chiquilla? -preguntó uno de ellos, confiado al ver que no se trataba más que de una adolescente aparentemente indefensa.**_

 _ **Bianca sonrió peligrosamente, mostrando una perfecta hilera de blancos dientes y afilados colmillos.**_

 _ **-Es...**_

 _ **-Me encanta ser famosa. -murmuró sin mayor emoción, agarrando al soldado del cuello en un rápido movimiento y partiéndoselo. - ¿Alguien da más?**_

 _ **El resto de guardias sacaron sus lanzas y la amenazaron. Estaba rodeada. Las afiladas puntas casi rozaban su morena piel.**_

 _ **La reina se encontraba en sus aposentos, radiante de energía, preparándose para salir, pues esa noche una nueva amiga había prometido mostrarle, valiéndose de su polvo mágico, el camino hacia quien podía ser su nuevo amor. Al parecer, era lo que ella necesitaba, algo que curase su corazón y le quitase esa sensación de vacío y soledad.**_

 _ **En unas horas podía cambiar completamente su vida. Intentó no pensar en lo mucho que le preocupaba e incluso aterrorizaba la idea de fracasar en el intento y que todas sus ilusiones fuesen en vano. Si le volvía a suceder lo mismo que la anterior vez que se enamoró…**_

 _ **-Alteza, hay alguien causando problemas en la entrada-informó el espejo mágico, distrayéndola. -Se trata de la joven que buscan en el reino por vampirismo, múltiples asaltos y asesinatos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Yo dí la orden de captura? -se sorprendió la mujer, no lo recordaba.**_

 _ **La única orden que había dado en los últimos tiempos era la del arresto o asesinato de Blancanieves.**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-Ya decía yo…-murmuró. Siguió arreglándose mientras preguntaba desinteresada- ¿Y quién la dio?**_

 _ **-Sospecho que Maléfica encomendó al Rey Jorge que lo hiciese, ya sabe que a pesar de haberse retirado del trono sigue teniendo poder sobre la guardia real, a falta de un heredero definitivo...**_

 _ **\- Ya tiene un heredero definitivo-interrumpió Regina, con tanta rabia que rompió su pintalabios. -Yo soy la reina, hasta que lo maté estuve casada con su hermano menor, ese trono es mío.**_

 _ **El espejo silenció. Su Majestad siguió pensando en alto.**_

 _ **-Así que Maléfica…Será la siguiente en mi lista negra, después de Blancanieves-lo meditó un segundo y asintió para sí. -Apúntalo, genio. Ahora debo ir a saludar a mi invitada como es debido.**_

 _ **Bianca había tumbado a todos los hombres de la guardia real sin demasiado esfuerzo, era evidente que estaban acostumbrados a tratar con habitantes de los reinos normales y corrientes, al máximo con atolondrados ogros, no con criaturas sobrehumanas.**_

 _ **-Tenía antojo de renovar mi repertorio de soldados…gracias por agilizarme el trabajo. -le dijo una voz que supo que pertenecía a la Reina Malvada. -Supongo que has venido aquí a verme.**_

 _ **La miró fijamente, se trataba de una bella joven que rondaría los treinta y algo. Vestía ropas largas, elegantes y de un color negro brillante que estilizaban su figura.**_

 _ **-Supone bien, Alteza. -respondió educadamente, inclinándose a modo de saludo. -He venido a ofrecerle mis servicios.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué servicios son esos si puede saberse?**_

 _ **-Estoy dispuesta a matar a Blancanieves.**_

 _ **Regina la miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad, dio una vuelta paseándose a su alrededor, analizándola.**_

 _ **-Me gusta tu espíritu. -asintió para sí. - Jovencita, sin duda prometes.**_

 _ **-Gracias, mi reina, me siento halagada.**_

 _ **-Una pena que ya no quiera matar a Blancanieves…-dijo Regina con tono de lamentarse realmente.**_

 _ **Aquello pilló totalmente por sorpresa a la rubia. ¿Cómo que no quería matar a Blancanieves? ¡Llevaba años dedicándose a ello!**_

 _ **-Verás…-quiso explicarse la reina, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Bianca. -Si de verdad deseas vengarte de alguien, necesitas algo que prolongue su sufrimiento. Quiero mantener viva a Blancanieves y que observe cómo destruyo su futuro. Cómo le arrebato su felicidad. Quiero que vea morir a su encantador príncipe azul. Quiero que vea cómo su pueblo se arrodilla ante mí. Quiero que llore por sus enanitos, a los que mataré de uno en uno sin piedad…-la sonrisa en el rostro de la reina malvada se iba ensanchando según su plan se desarrollaba en su mente.**_

 _ **-Veo que su reputación ni se acerca a hacerle justicia, Majestad.**_

 _ **Regina le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa.**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que soy una reina malvada?**_

 _ **-Creo que ése es el nombre que le han puesto los afines a Blancanieves. Sin embargo, usted, Alteza, habla de venganza. Entiendo entonces que la princesa ha hecho algo merecedor de su ira. Y en ese caso…-Bianca miró a la reina fijamente a los ojos. -…comparto completamente su ansia de…justicia.**_

 _ **La mujer esbozó una sonrisa totalmente sincera, conmovida ligeramente por la comprensión de Bianca.**_

 _ **-Creo que tú y yo, pequeña mía, nos vamos a llevar maravillosamente bien. -aseguró, mirando a Bianca con absoluta aprobación. -Tengo un nuevo trabajito que ofrecerte. Deja que te invite a pasar antes, ¿quieres un postre de manzana? Me salen deliciosos. -ofreció amablemente.**_

 _ **-Cómo negarme, Majes…**_

 _ **-Llámame Regina, me has caído en gracia.**_

 _ **-Yo soy Bianca. -tendió una mano.**_

 _ **La reina se la estrechó firmemente.**_

 _ **-Dime, ¿cuál es tu motivo? -quiso saber entonces.**_

 _ **\- ¿Disculpe? No la entiendo…**_

 _ **-Me preguntaba qué ha podido llevar a una muchachita como tú al lado oscuro.**_

 _ **-Todo empezó hace unos meses… aunque… supongo que es algo que arrastro de antes…es…largo de contar…**_

 _ **-Tengo tiempo. -insistió Regina.**_

 _ **Entraron en el castillo y la reina, con un simple movimiento de muñeca hizo que un plato de tarta de manzana se presentase ante Bianca. Mientras la vampiresa comía (por pura gula, no es como si necesitase alimentarse), la reina observó su reflejo en uno de los muchos espejos que había por las paredes de la estancia.**_

 _ **\- ¡Papá! -llamó.**_

 _ **Inmediatamente un hombre de mediana edad apareció. Tenía una cara redondeada enmarcada por unas patillas del mismo color blanco que su escaso pelo. Sus ojos eran pequeños, de mirada melancólica. Iba vestido con un traje a rayas negro y blanco.**_

 _ **-Voy a cerrar el castillo a cal y canto, no quiero que nadie me moleste mientras estoy con nuestro nuevo huésped. Se llama Bianca y es una jovencita encantadora-presentó Regina.**_

 _ **Bianca le dedicó al señor una sonrisa, dejando de comer un segundo. El supuesto padre de Regina la miró con gesto afable. Después volvió a dirigirse a su hija y Bianca siguió comiendo, la tarta estaba deliciosa.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y el hada?**_

 _ **-No sé de qué hada me hablas, padre. -se desinteresó Regina.**_

 _ **-De tu amiga, Campanilla. Está ya…**_

 _ **-No es mi amiga. Y se asqueará esperando. No necesito sus tonterías de amor, purpurina de unicornio y polvos de colorines. Tengo todo lo que quiero.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, hija, pensaba que…**_

 _ **-No es tu culpa, padre. -le dedicó una breve, pero tierna sonrisa. -Te quería pedir que dispongas una habitación para Bianca y…-se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. - Que… traigas a los prisioneros arriba. Enciérralos en el hall.**_

 _ **-Como quieras, hija...-le dedicó una triste sonrisa, él también se había esperanzado con la oferta de Campanilla.**_

 _ **-Ahora, Padre, agradecería que te fueras, quiero tener una charla privada. -carraspeó Regina colocándose bien un largo mechón de pelo negro que amenazaba con salirse de su recogido.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, hija, ahora mismo me voy…-se disculpó, dando media vuelta para irse y disponerse a realizar las tareas que le había encomendado su hija.**_

 _ **Regina asintió para sí cuando su padre se hubo alejado y volvió a prestar atención a Bianca.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tu padre es tu mayordomo? -preguntó ésta, divertida.**_

 _ **-OH, no… padre… simplemente vive conmigo y está dispuesto a lo que sea por verme feliz. -se le escapó una sonrisita. -Me quiere mucho…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y tu madre también está aquí con él?**_

 _ **-No, a ella la desterré.**_

 _ **\- ¿La desterraste? ¿Por qué harías algo así? -quiso saber Bianca.**_

 _ **No era capaz de entender cómo alguien podría querer hacer desaparecer a su familia. Ella hubiese dado lo que fuese por tener a alguien a quien considerar su familia.**_

 _ **-Porque siempre se ha dedicado a arruinarme la vida… sin duda, lo consiguió definitivamente cuando Blancanieves, siendo una mocosa, descubrió que yo tenía un romance con un joven unos años mayor que yo, Daniel se llamaba. Le pedí a la princesita que guardase el secreto…-su mirada se entristecía cada vez más según hablaba. -…no lo hizo. Se lo contó a mi madre y… ella… ella mató a mi amado, Bianca. Todo porque en lugar de ser un rey o un importante noble como ella quería, no era más que el chico de los caballos…-ahora evitaba mirar a Bianca, probablemente los ojos se le estaban volviendo llorosos. - Es la razón por la que mi padre es tan servicial conmigo, se siente culpable por no haber parado a mi madre a tiempo.**_

 _ **Bianca abrió sus ojos como platos y dejó de comer definitivamente, mirando a la reina con preocupación. ¿Qué clase de madre haría algo así a su propia hija?**_

 _ **-Lo siento muchísimo, Regina…-lamentó sinceramente.**_

 _ **Estaba claro que había quienes tenían vástagos y luego no se preocupaban realmente de ellos. Se acordó de sus progenitores que la abandonaron aun siendo un bebé.**_

 _ **-Tranquila, cielo, fue hace ya tiempo… yo tendría tu edad. -añadió Regina ante el silencio de su invitada, en un intento de hacer ver que ya lo había superado.**_

 _ **Aunque Bianca sabía por experiencia que esas cosas no se olvidaban y ahora entendía algo mejor cómo Regina había llegado a ser quien era.**_

 _ **-En estos momentos me interesa más tu historia.**_

 _ **Así pues, y en respuesta a la sinceridad que la reina había mostrado con ella, Bianca le contó la historia de su corta pero intensa vida. Desde que la abandonaron negándole el gran trono hasta que había acudido a ella. Pasando por sus primeros años de vida y sus problemas con las otras princesas, cuando su hogar feliz en la corte con Aurora y Felipe se rompió, sus duros y solitarios años preadolescentes en la calle, cuando por fin lo conoció a "él" y finalmente cuando lo perdió y se convirtió en vampiresa, omitiendo los detalles de lo último. Y con ello, Bianca recordó lo estúpida que había sido al no darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Félix hasta que lo hubo perdido. A veces se preguntaba si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Tal vez si le hubiese dicho lo que significaba para ella, tal vez entonces, él no se hubiese ido.**_

 _ **El oscuro corazón de Regina dio un vuelco cuando, largo tiempo después, Bianca llegó al final de su historia. Miró a través de sus desesperanzados ojos bicolores y se vio a ella tras la muerte de Daniel.**_

 _ **-No sabes cómo te comprendo…-susurró. - Pero…pequeña, él no está muerto, sólo está en Nunca Jamás.**_

 _ **-No quiero faltarte al respeto, Regina, pero veo poca diferencia entre la muerte y Nunca Jamás. Nadie retorna de ninguna de ellas. -explicó sin emoción alguna.**_

 _ **-No…no digas eso…-era como si sus palabras le doliesen de verdad. -Irás a Nunca Jamás y lo traerás de vuelta, sé que lo harás. -afirmó con convencimiento, esbozando una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-No es tan fácil… aunque lo consiguiese… Pan no me lo permitiría…**_

 _ **\- ¡Cómo si ese mocoso insolente tuviese algo que hacer contra mí! Yo te ayudaré, Bianca, me aseguraré de que tengas tu final feliz.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tú harías eso por mí?**_

 _ **Regina lo pensó un instante, ¿de veras lo haría?**_

 _ **-Sí…-murmuró, aun sonriendo sin saber ni estar segura de lo que hacía ni de por qué lo hacía.**_

 _ **-Yo…yo no sabría cómo agradecértelo…-agachó la cabeza la rubia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?**_

 _ **-No…-murmuró tristemente Bianca, sin entender bien a qué venía la pregunta.**_

 _ **-Podrías…-se mordió un labio con inseguridad. -Podrías vivir conmigo en Palacio…**_

 _ **Bianca levantó la mirada para clavarla en la reina con emoción. Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo tan intenso, tanta felicidad, tanta esperanza… no podía ser real.**_

 _ **-No puedes hablar en serio…**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que lo hago.**_

 _ **Bianca se levantó de un salto y la abrazó fuertemente, conteniendo las lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegría que no llegaron a desbordarse de sus ojos gracias a un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Y también porque los vampiros no podían llorar.**_

 _ **-Siempre quise tener una hija…-dejó escapar Regina en un susurro apenas audible, sin pensarlo.**_

 _ **-Y yo una madre que me quisiera de verdad…**_

 _ **Regina le acarició el pelo cariñosamente, por un momento, le había parecido sentir el vacío en su corazón empequeñecerse.**_

 _ **No pudo evitar pensar si, al fin y al cabo, Campanilla no tendría razón al decir que no necesitaba venganza sino amor. Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. "No seas débil Regina… ¡Qué pensaría tu madre! ¡Qué diría Rumplestiltskin!" se dijo a sí misma.**_

 _ **-Bien, suficiente. -habló con firmeza.**_

 _ **Aun así, apartó a Bianca con cuidado. La chica la miró expectante.**_

 _ **-Tengo un regalito para ti. -sonrió Regina, aunque se trataba de una sonrisa diferente. Era más peligrosa, más propia de Reina Malvada.**_

 _ **Guió a Bianca por el castillo hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas.**_

 _ **-Es la entrada al hall. Aquí dentro están unos cuantos prisioneros que mis guardias han arrestado por ayudar a Blancanieves a esconderse. Algunos han perdido sangre durante las torturas…-explicó abriendo la puerta para que Bianca pudiese verlos. -Aun así, espero que sean un banquete apetecible.**_

 _ **Bianca parpadeó, incrédula, y miró a la reina fijamente a los ojos. Regina le asintió. La vampiresa esbozó una sádica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus colmillos. Olió la sangre procedente de las heridas de algunos prisioneros y se relamió.**_

 _ **-Que te diviertas, cielo. -le dijo Regina antes de irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**_

 _ **Según se alejaba escuchó gritos y golpes. Sonrió orgullosa.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, pronto el hilo de sus pensamientos volvió a la promesa que acababa de hacerle a Bianca. Así que ahora tenía que vengarse de Blancanieves, encontrar una forma de ir a Nunca Jamás y derrotar a Pan. Los tiempos venideros serían, sin duda, interesantes.**_

Bianca y Félix llegaron al campamento cuando el sol prácticamente ya se había ocultado. Recibieron alguna que otra mirada extrañada o incluso inquisitiva por parte de los niños perdidos y Peter no tardó en acercarse a ellos, dispuesto a pedirles explicaciones acerca de dónde habían estado y qué habían hecho. Bianca dejó que fuese Félix quien se las diese y se acercó a donde los niños perdidos más pequeños se encontraban. Éstos no tardaron en salir corriendo. Incluso Lelo, Presuntuoso y Avispado, quienes se quedaron en el sitio, se mostraron tensos y nerviosos con su presencia. La chica parpadeó confusa, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Me...? ¿Me tenéis miedo? -tartamudeó, preocupada por la respuesta.

Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a contestar en un principio, ni si quiera la miraban.

Finalmente fue Presuntuoso el que habló, aún sin clavar sus ojos en ella.

-Es que...lo que has hecho antes con Ruffio...

-Lo sé...-murmuró Bianca, arrepentida. -Pero...creía que ya estabais acostumbrados a estas cosas con Pan...

-Tú lo has dicho, con Pan. -espetó Avispado.

Bianca lo miró con verdadero dolor, el tono que había usado era despectivo a más no poder.

-Lo que Avispado quiere decir...-comenzó Lelo. -Es que no esperábamos que tú fueses como él...

-Yo... ¡Yo no soy como él! -exclamó, desesperada por creérselo ella misma.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrároslo, chicos?

-Simplemente actúa como una heroína y no como una villana. -le respondió secamente Avispado y con ello, los tres se fueron, dejándola sola.

Así, Bianca volvió a sentir ese bien conocido vacío en su interior. Pensó que sería mejor si dormía un poco. Sin embargo, a pesar de ponerse el camisón de Wendy (ya se había convertido costumbre dormir con él) y tumbarse en su cómoda cama hecha de hojas y madera, permaneció con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Decidió levantarse y salir del árbol, a dar un paseo, a ver si conseguía despejarse.

* * *

 **Capitulo largo para compensar el atraso en subir uno nuevo ^.^**

 **Además, a mí este capítulo me gusta mucho personalmente, porque se ve un lado de Bianca que hasta ahora había permanecido oculto pero, por su puesto, tiene. ¡Y por fin han entrado en acción Regina y Rumple! :D (Aunque sea mediante flashbacks...) ¡Estoy deseando leer vuestra opinión al respecto!**

 **MI NAM: QUÉ BIEN QUE TE GUSTASE LO ÚLTIMO, TEMIA QUE RESULTASE ALGO FORZADO... PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE BIANCA LE PICA LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE EXPLOTE Y LO SUELTE TODO. EN CUANTO A LOS CELOS... jajaja NO CREO QUE BIANCA TENGA LA CABEZA EN ESO jajaja**

 **LILY: SALUDOS, TIGER LILY jajaja A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTABA TIGRISA (ASÍ LA LLAMABAN EN MI VERSIÓN DE VHS jajaja), ME DIO MUCHA PENA QUE NO ESTUVIESE EN OUAT. BUENO, QUE ME VOY POR LAS RAMAS... LA VERDAD ES QUE MI INTENCIÓN NO ERA HACER UN TRIANGULO AMOROS PERO... YA SE VERÁ A LO QUE LLEVA LA HISTORIA. Y CON PAN NUNCA SE SABE jajaja POR AHORA, PARA QUE TE QUEDES TRANQUILA, TE DIRÉ QUE LO QUE HA DICHO ES MAYORMENTE CIERTO.**

 **B.C.M: ¡DISCULPAS ACEPTADAS MÁS QUE DE SOBRA! DE HECHO, NO PRETENDÍA PRESIONARTE NI NADA CUANDO DIJE QUE HABÍA ECHADO EN FALTA LOS ANTERIORES COMENTARIOS. LO DIJE PORQUE ES VERDAD, LOS ANTERIORES ME HABÍAN GUSTADO MUCHO Y PUES ESO jaja MUCHAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD INTENTO MANTENER A LOS PERSONAJES LO MÁS PARECIDOS QUE PUEDO A LOS ORIGINALES AUNQUE NO SIEMPRE ME SEA POSIBLE. Y... SÍ, SIENTO DECIR QUE EN MI HISTORIA WENDY REALMENTE ESTÁ MUERTA** **:S** **ME HALAGA ESTAR EN TU TOP 10 Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME HAS ABURRIDO, AMO LOS COMENTARIOS ENORMES** **xD**

 **TUFANNUMEROUNO: SIMPLEMENTE CON RECIBIR EL COMENTARIO YA ESTOY MÁS CONTENTA QUE UNAS CASTAÑUELAS, NO ME IMPORTA SI ES ANTES O DESPUÉS. NO DEBES DISCULPARTE. ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTASE EL CAPÍTULO** **:)**

 **EN FIN, ¡UN SALUDO A TODOS! POR MI PARTE YA ESTÁ TODO DICHO, ¡AHORA OS TOCA A VOSOTROS!** **;)**


	8. Más perdidos que nunca

**ANTES QUE NADA, SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER SUBIDO CAPÍTULO LA SEMANA ANTERIOR** **:** **(**

 **HEMOS TENIDO UNA FIESTA EN MI PUEBLO Y HE ANDADO OCUPADA ORGANIZANDO LAS COSAS, PIDO PERDÓN. PARA COMPENSAR, AL NO SER ÉSTE UN CAPÍTULO MUY LARGO, EN UN PAR DE DÍAS PROMETO QUE SUBIRÉ OTRO.**

 **AHORA, RESPONDIENDO A VUESTROS COMENTARIOS...**

 **GUEST: ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO Y AÚN TE GUSTE** **:)**

 **MI NAM: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS. COMO VARIAS PERSONAS ME HABÉIS INSINUADO QUE OS GUSTARÍA QUE HUBIESE UN TRIANGULO Y AUNQUE EN MI CABEZA YO TENGA CLARO CÓMO VAN A ACABAR LAS RELACIONES DE BIANCA... ES PROBABLE QUE HAYA ATISBOS TANTO DE BXP COMO DE BXF, PARA TODOS LOS GUSTOS jajaja ESPERO QUE ESO RESPONDA A TU PREGUNTA Y OS AGRADE A TOD S.**

 **TUFANNUMEROUNO: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!** **:D REPITO QUE SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAY UN FLASHBACK MÁS SOBRE LO DE CAMPANILLA jajaja Y SÍ, DESCUIDA, PAN Y BIANCA VAN A TENER MUCHAS INTERACCIONES. AL FIN Y AL CABO, NO PUEDEN SALIR DE LA ISLA jajaj**

 **AHORA ME CALLO Y DEJO QUE LEÁIS EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE VUESTRO AGRADO Y COMO YA HE DICHO, TENDRÉIS OTRO PRONTO!**

* * *

 _Bianca volvió a sentir ese vacío en su interior. Pensó que sería mejor si dormía un poco. Sin embargo, a pesar de ponerse el camisón de Wendy (ya se había convertido costumbre dormir con él) y tumbarse en su cómoda cama hecha de hojas y madera, permaneció con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Decidió levantarse y salir del árbol, a dar un paseo, a ver si conseguía despejarse._

Deambuló tranquilamente por la jungla hasta que en el silencio que reinaba pudo escuchar unas voces que, le parecieron, venían de la cabaña de Campanilla. Bianca se dirigió hacia allí. Según se acercaba pudo oír mejor, distinguiendo así la voz de dos personas, hablando en un volumen más alto del necesario, probablemente estarían discutiendo. Una era de Campanilla y la otra de... ¿Pan?

No se consideraba a sí misma una persona cotilla, aun así, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo, escondida tras la vegetación. Comprobó que, efectivamente, se trataba de Campanilla y Pan teniendo una gran disputa. El chico estaba gritando al hada con rabia.

\- ¡Campanilla, estás colmando mi paciencia! ¡Necesito ese dichoso polvo de duende! -intentó coger aire para calmarse, sin demasiado éxito. -Tengo a mi sombra buscando al niño y le está llevando una eternidad. ¿Sabes lo rápido que sería si tuviese polvo y pudiese volar yo también? ¿Si pudiese dárselo a los chicos para que me ayudasen? -simplemente pensarlo hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Volvió a chillar al hada. - ¡Pero eso no va a pasar hasta que tú hagas de una jodida vez tu maldito trabajo!

-No consigo activarlo, Peter...ya te dije que ya no tengo magia...-susurró una cohibida Campanilla.

\- ¡Chorradas! Uno no deja de ser lo que es así como así, tú sigues siendo un hada. ¡Y las jodidas hadas pueden hacer que el jodido polvo de duende funcione!

-La cuestión es, Peter, ¿por qué el polvo de duende no sale ya con magia de las flores de Nunca Jamás? Eso sería lo normal...entonces no necesitarías mi ayuda. Y, además, ¿por qué un niño concreto? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- ¡Deja de hacer preguntas innecesarias y haz lo que te digo, demonios! -se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

Había un aire desesperado en su tono y sus gestos, parecía estar tratando con una cuestión de vida o muerte. Fuese cual fuese la función del polvo de duende, era vital para Peter. El chico miró a Campanilla fijamente y con la mayor de las crueldades le escupió.

-Sin duda eres la peor hada que he conocido.

 ** _C_ ampanilla volaba con sus hermanas, transportando el polvo de duende al reino de las hadas. Lo llevaban en pequeñas bolsas en forma de flor, donde podían entrar grandes cantidades de polvo. El polvo de duende era un tipo de substancia mágica muy poderosa, la más poderosa en cuanto a magia blanca se refería. Crecía en el interior del capullo de unas pequeñas plantas que solamente se abrían en las noches más estrelladas. Cualquiera podía usar el polvo y por ello, las hadas lo trasladaban desde los lugares secretos en los que crecía la flor, hasta su reino, a la noche, tratando de ser discretas.**

 **Sobrevolaron el castillo de la reina malvada y Campanilla no pudo evitar la tentación de volver a intentar hablar con ella. Llevaba ya noches acudiendo a su ventana, pero nadie la abría. Campanilla sabía quién era Regina, sabía lo que había hecho a Blancanieves y los habitantes del reino y también que el Ser Oscuro era su maestro. Comprendía que lo que había intentado hacer por ella iba contra todas las reglas de las hadas.**

 **Aunque, Campanilla nunca había sido muy respetuosa con las reglas de las hadas, le parecían absurdas, innecesariamente estrictas. La gran hada azul y ella habían tenido más de una disputa por eso.**

 **En este caso concreto, no era únicamente rebeldía lo que empujaba al hada verde a romper las reglas. Campanilla de verdad creía que podía darle a la reina lo que buscaba y con ese simple gesto, ayudarla. Trayendo así paz a todo el reino, puesto que la Reina Malvada dejaría de ser malvada y volvería a ser simplemente Regina. No tendrían que volver a preocuparse por lo que pudiese hacerles ya que, al ser feliz, dejaría de intentar arruinar la felicidad del resto.**

 **Campanilla descendió la velocidad de vuelo, quedándose atrás. Con cautela, asegurándose de que ninguna otra hada se diese cuenta de que se había separado del grupito, bajó al castillo de la reina.**

 **Aterrizó en el balcón de los aposentos de Regina y adoptando tamaño humano, tocó el cristal de la ventana. No se molestó en esconder las alas, pues sospechó que Regina no la abriría y tendría que volver a echar a volar.**

 **Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, una malhumorada joven de largo pelo negro le abrió la puerta, vestida con sus ropas de cama.**

 **\- ¡Regina, pensaba que ya no me abrirías nunca! -exclamó alegre, entrando en la habitación. Inmediatamente después clavó sus ojos azules en la reina, con preocupación. - Tienes mala cara… ¿Por qué no viniste a mi encuentro? ¿Ha pasado algo?**

 **\- ¿Has venido a mi cuarto a interrogarme e insultarme?**

 **-Regina… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? -la inocente hada no entendía nada.**

 **-Estoy enfadada contigo, Campanilla, y conmigo misma. Por un momento, de verdad me hiciste creer que unos estúpidos polvitos de hada me darían lo que quiero.**

 **\- ¡Lo harán! -aseguró Campanilla. - ¡Solamente debes creer!**

 **-Pues no creo. -contradijo cortante.**

 **-Tienes miedo…-murmuró el hada, comprensiva, intentando acercarse. -Es normal que lo tengas.**

 **\- ¡Yo no tengo miedo de nada!**

 **-Regina, no te hagas esto a ti misma…-suplicó tristemente. - ¿No ves que el amor puede hacerte mucho bien?**

 **-Ya tuve el amor del que me hablas… no necesito ningún otro. Sólo hay un amor verdadero… ¡y el mío murió! -gritó, como si Campanilla tuviese la culpa de todos sus males.**

 **-No, no, Regina date otra oportunidad. Mira, estoy arriesgando mucho por ti porque estoy segura de que…**

 **-Estás segura porque eres una pésima hada. -espetó cruelmente la Reina Malvada. - Me has hecho recordar cosas que no quería…no tienes ni idea de nada… ahora, ¡Largo! ¡No quiero volver a verte!**

 **-Yo…-los ojos de Campanilla empezaban a humedecerse. Intentó mantener la calma. - Creía que éramos amigas…**

 **-Yo únicamente tengo una amiga y no es un hada incompetente.**

 **Con la señal, Bianca supo que era hora de salir de entre las cortinas. Las palabras de Regina habían hecho tanto daño a Campanilla que estaba en su momento más vulnerable.**

 **\- ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es ésa? -preguntó el hada al verla, entre confusa y asustada.**

 **-Mi nueva amiga. -explicó Regina.**

 **Campanilla se giró a observarla mejor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Bianca se abalanzó sobre ella, robándole la bolsa.**

 **-El polvo de duende… ¡No! ¡Devuélvelo!**

 **-Lo siento, -se disculpó falsamente la reina. -Lo necesitamos para recuperar a alguien. Un hada debería entender eso, aunque sea una tan mala como tú.**

 **-Enséñame de lo que eres capaz, hadita. -provocó la vampiresa, corriendo hacia ella a una velocidad sorprendente.**

 **Chocó contra ella, haciéndole daño. Repitió la jugada unas cuantas veces, golpeándola por diferentes sitios. Era tan rápida que a Campanilla no le daba tiempo a protegerse.**

 **-No, no, para por favor…-suplicó indefensa.**

 **Bianca no paró hasta oír un sonido como de cristal roto tras ella. Se giró y pudo ver al hada verde agarrarse el ala izquierda empezando a llorar.**

 **-Me has roto las alas…**

 **-Una pena…-murmuró Regina sin emoción alguna. -…porque vas a tener que salir volando. -rió, empujándola por la ventana con su magia.**

 **Campanilla gritó e intentó desesperadamente que sus alas se moviesen. Estaba a punto de darse contra el suelo cuando consiguió volver a hacerse pequeña y que sus alas revoloteasen malamente. Se alejó del castillo de la Reina Malvada, llorando sin consuelo.**

 **-Sois unos monstruos…**

 **-Ha sido realmente fácil…-murmuró Bianca sorprendida, tendiendo la bolsa de polvo de duende a Regina.**

 **-Es débil…**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres hacer con el polvo?**

 **\- ¿No lo sabes aún? -le preguntó alzando una ceja.**

 **Negó con la cabeza y la reina le dedicó una maternal sonrisa.**

 **-Como bien lo he dicho a Campanilla, es para encontrar a alguien. Cuando tengamos todo dispuesto, este polvo nos hará volar hasta Nunca Jamás.**

 **Bianca la miró fijamente, esbozó una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.**

Bianca sintió lástima por Campanilla quien, aunque se mantenía fuerte, si la observabas bien, se podía distinguir que temblaba ligeramente. Seguramente estaría conteniendo las lágrimas. Las últimas palabras de Pan le habían hecho mucho daño.

Bianca no pudo saber si Campanilla le había contado al chico cómo perdió las alas y éste lo había utilizado cruelmente contra ella, o si simplemente había sido una desafortunada coincidencia. Fuese como fuese, Pan se estaba pasando y Bianca no pudo quedarse observando.

\- ¡Peter, deja a Campanilla en paz! -intervino gritando, colocándose entre el hada y él.

Pan parpadeó confuso, sin duda no se esperaba la interrupción de nadie a esas horas de la noche, menos la de Bianca.

\- ¿Has estado escuchando todo?

-No todo, pero suficiente. Campanilla no tiene porqué ayudarte y tú no tienes ningún derecho a...

\- ¡Por supuesto que debe ayudarme! -contradijo Pan autoritariamente. -Es el precio por estar habitando mi isla.

-Pan. -comenzó Bianca contundente, dejando de llamar al chico por su nombre de pila ya que, en esa situación y tras cómo le había visto tratar a Campanilla, no tenía ninguna gana de fingir que se llevaba con él mejor que antes. - Por mucho que te empeñes... esta isla no es tuya.

-Discrepo. -le susurró Pan amenazante, acercándose peligrosamente.

Le agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y la pegó más a él. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Peter la miraba con enfado, el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Te recuerdo que tú también estás aquí sin que nadie te haya invitado y podría hacerte pagar...-la miró de arriba abajo y después volvió a posar sus ojos verduscos en los de ella. Esbozó una sonrisa. -Créeme, se me ocurren diversas formas...

Bianca le propinó una fuerte torta en la cara con su mano libre.

Pan, debido a la sorpresa, la soltó.

\- ¡No te pienso permitir que me trates así! ¡Ni a mí, ni a Campanilla!

-Bianca...-murmuró entre dientes el hada. -No creo que hacerle enfadar sea una buena idea...-advirtió ligeramente asustada.

Bianca sabía que no estaba siendo inteligente enfrentándose a él, aun así, no podía evitarlo. Recordó cuando ella, al ser humillada por el resto de pequeñas princesas en la corte, tomaba la misma actitud pasiva que Campanilla. Tampoco es que le diese demasiados frutos...

Pan se palpaba la dolorida y roja mejilla en la que Bianca lo había golpeado.

-Es evidente que tienes fuego... me gusta el fuego...-murmuró con una perturbadora sonrisa. -...pero no debiste hacer eso.

Bianca se preparó para que, con su magia, Pan volviese a alzarla en el aire, provocándole un inmenso dolor, como aquel primer día en el campamento. Sin embargo, no sintió nada. Escuchó unos gemidos tras ella. Se giró para ver a Campanilla suspendida en el aire, retorciéndose.

-Ya que te importa tanto el bienestar de tu amiguita...

-Pan, deja a Campanilla fuera de esto. -exigió calmada, intentando no hacer nada que incrementase el enfado del chico.

-No puedo. Todo esto es por Campanilla. Chicas, he intentado ser amable de verdad...aunque...veo que no entendéis...que de veras necesito ese polvo de duende. -dijo cerrando lentamente la mano, lo cual hacía que Campanilla sintiese más presión y por lo tanto más dolor. El hada dejó escapar un grito. -A ver si por las malas lo comprendéis...

-Lo he entendido, Pan, suéltala. -suplicó apresuradamente Bianca. Él la ignoró. -Peter...por favor...

El chico sonrió satisfecho y apartó la mano, dejando libre a Campanilla, quien cayó al suelo abatida. Bianca se acercó a socorrerla. Mientras lo hacía observaba a Pan con odio.

-No me mires así. -ordenó éste.

Bianca le hizo caso omiso.

\- ¡He dicho que no me mires así! -repitió con rabia. -No eres quién.

\- ¿Perdona?

-Tú has hecho cosas mucho peores.

\- ¿¡Qué sabrás tú de mí?! Ya no me conoces...

-Siempre ayuda lo que Félix me cuenta...-dejó caer, sin darle demasiada importancia, aunque asomando una ligeramente sádica sonrisa. -Me ha contado todo lo de vuestra charlita en los acantilados.

Bianca abrió mucho los ojos. No podía ser. No quería que Pan supiese esas cosas sobre ella, no cuando en cualquier momento podía echárselas en cara, haciéndole mucho más daño que con cualquier hechizo.

-Estás mintiendo...

-Bianca...-Pan dulcificó su tono de voz e hizo amago de acercarse lentamente. - ¿Por qué te empeñas en tener fe en él? Sabes que ya no significas nada para él y no te ha tratado especialmente bien en este tiempo. De hecho, diría que ha tenido unos detalles bastante feos contigo...

-También los ha tenido mucho mejores que tú.

\- ¿Eso crees? -preguntó alzando una ceja. -Mira, yo, que lo sé, te lo voy a dejar claro, no me gustaría que te hicieses falsas ilusiones. Si en algún momento te da la sensación de que está siendo...-Peter intentó buscar las palabras. -...dulce contigo...bueno, deberías recordar que Campanilla y tú sois las únicas chicas de la isla.

Bianca lo miró fijamente, ¿estaba insinuando lo que ella creía que estaba insinuando?

-No le hagas caso...Pan no es buena cosa...-murmuró débilmente Campanilla.

\- ¿Así que yo no puedo ser amable? -arqueó ambas cejas. -Yo todo lo que hago, según vosotras, tiene algún retorcido plan detrás.

-Yo no lo hubiese descrito mejor-le espetó Bianca con una sarcástica sonrisa.

\- ¡Demonios, Bianca! ¿¡No ves que te lo he dicho para que no te hagas daño luego cuando te des cuenta?! Porque digo la verdad. -alzó los brazos en gesto de exasperación. - ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que no soy tan mala persona como tú crees?!

La mirada de Peter era la mezcla perfecta entre rabia y desesperación. Bianca sintió una incómoda familiaridad. Esa misma noche ella les había hecho prácticamente la misma pregunta a los niños. Entonces empezó a dudar. ¿Tal vez era verdad? ¿Puede que, después de todo, Pan y ella no fuesen tan distintos sino, todo lo contrario, se pareciesen, efectivamente?

Bianca reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que estaba tardando en responder y Pan la miraba expectante.

-Sé sincero. -atinó en decirle.

\- ¿Sincero con qué?

\- ¿Para qué necesitas el polvo de duende?

Campanilla lo miró también, interesada y recuperándose poco a poco de la anterior paliza. Pan se lo pensó unos instantes, como decidiendo si contestar o no.

-Está bien...-aceptó finalmente. -Nunca Jamás...Nunca Jamás se muere.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-exclamaron ambas chicas preocupadas.

-Se está quedando sin magia, por eso, entre otras cosas, el polvo de duende ya no se activa de por sí. ¡Imaginaos lo que pasará si Nunca Jamás desaparece! Todos estos chicos no tienen a dónde ir, ya no tienen un hogar... y no sólo eso, sin la magia de este lugar, tendrán la edad que deberían tener. Crecerán de golpe...-explicó Peter.

Las chicas lo analizaron, su emoción parecía sincera.

-...Estarán más perdidos que nunca. -sentenció. -Necesito el polvo de duende para volar y encontrar a tiempo al niño con el corazón más puro, más lleno de fe, porque eso es lo único que salvará Nunca Jamás.

Las chicas se miraron, sorprendidas de que esa fuera la explicación tras la desesperación de Peter. No se esperaban que de verdad le preocupasen los niños perdidos, que hubiese una buena razón tras sus actos.

-Peter...yo... lo siento...-susurró Bianca.

Eran palabras difíciles de pronunciar tras haber juzgado a alguien mal tan contundentemente como ella lo había hecho.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte, lo prometo. -asintió con convencimiento Campanilla, totalmente conmovida.

-Gracias, chicas...-les dedicó una agradecida sonrisa él. -Perdonadme a mí también...-añadió, aunque no miró a los ojos de ninguna de las dos. Pareció darse cuenta y rectificó, alzando la vista. -Mañana tendremos una reunión y os explicaré lo que vamos a hacer.

Ambas asintieron con un gesto de cabeza.


	9. Está hecho

_**Demasiados sucesos habían acontecido en el Bosque Encantado.**_

 _ **Por un lado, se había descubierto que el príncipe James, padre biológico de Bianca y sucesor directo para ocupar el gran trono, no había perecido en la batalla contra los dragones como se creía, sino que, de algún milagroso modo, había sobrevivido.**_

 _ **Medio moribundo lo había encontrado Blancanieves y también salvado su vida, cuidándole con suma delicadeza. Tras unos meses recuperándose, el príncipe volvió a palacio a escondidas. Quería hablar con su padre tranquilamente.**_

 _ **Tras pasar casi dos años creyendo que su hijo había muerto, la dicha del Rey Jorge no tuvo comparación. Tenía tantos planes para James… Le cedería el trono, haría que se casase con la hija del Rey Midas (el más rico de los reyes del continente) y volvería a prosperidad al reino, que por tan mala racha estaba pasando en los últimos tiempos.**_

 _ **La previsión de una reacción así era precisamente la razón por la que James se había colado al anochecer, sin dejar que nadie más que su padre lo viese. No quería que la noticia sobre su regreso se esparciese y que los planes se oficializasen, ejerciendo mayor presión sobre él. No deseaba darle falsas esperanzas al reino, pues se negaba a casarse con la hija del Rey Midas. El príncipe James quería a Blancanieves.**_

 _ **Su padre dijo que no lo permitiría, que ella era una fugitiva y él tenía que mirar por el reino. El príncipe contestó que había otras formas de mirar por el reino que no incluyesen un matrimonio convenido. El rey Jorge y su hijo discutieron y James acabó huyendo al bosque con su salvadora.**_

 _ **Su encuentro se mantuvo en secreto y así, durante otros aproximadamente cinco años, todo el reino siguió creyendo que James había muerto. La misma Regina, para evitar que Blancanieves obtuviese su final feliz; lo torturó y separó de su amada en numerosas ocasiones, sin saber que se trataba del príncipe.**_

 _ **La verdad salió a la luz precisamente cuando la Reina Malvada, valiéndose de una manzana envenenada, condenó a Blancanieves a un sueño eterno del que, supuestamente, no despertaría jamás. El príncipe James la salvó de tal destino con un beso. Un beso de amor verdadero.**_

 _ **Los enamorados dejaron entonces de esconderse en el bosque y esperar a que Regina intentase separarlos sin hacer nada. Decidieron reclamar lo que era suyo por nacimiento. El trono. Fue entonces cuando todo el reino descubrió que el heredero estaba vivo y, además, pronto comprobaron que se había vuelto más comprometido con el bienestar de los habitantes de su reino. James era ahora mejor líder, se encontraba más centrado y tranquilo. Ya no se trataba de un joven príncipe, mimado y arrogante. Blancanieves y él no tardaron en ganarse el cariño del pueblo y, con ello, fieles aliados para retomar el castillo e intentar derrotar a la Reina Malvada.**_

 _ **Los años de oro de Regina habían tocado su fin y Bianca había estado junto a ella para presenciarlo. Una increíble noticia colapsó el Bosque Encantado. Se extendió con gran velocidad pues las hadas habían recorrido el reino anunciándolo. La joven vampiresa se asomó al balcón del castillo curiosa, llamada por el alboroto de tantas alas revoloteando al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **"¡Blancanieves y el príncipe han capturado a la Reina Malvada!"**_

 _ **Bianca se quedó helada, sin poder moverse, y sintió el pánico recorrer su cuerpo. Arrastrada por el viento, una hoja chocó contra el cristal del ventanal. La atrapó al vuelo, despertando de su trance. "La Reina Malvada será juzgada en la plaza esta tarde" leyó y al instante supo cómo acabaría aquello. Visualizó a Regina condenada a muerte, ardiendo en llamas ante el jolgorio y deleite de los pueblerinos.**_

 _ **La recorrió un escalofrío y apartó la imagen de su mente. Arrugó la hoja en sus manos con fuerza. "No, no lo permitiré" asintió con convencimiento "Tranquila Regina, voy a ir a por ti…"**_

 _ **Mientras, Blancanieves y el príncipe se reunían con el nuevo consejo, formado por los Enanitos, el Hada Azul, Pepito grillo y Mildred, la abuelita de Roja. Tenían que preparar lo necesario para someter a Regina.**_

 _ **\- ¡No podemos asesinarla!**_

 _ **-No es un asesinato, Blanca.-quiso matizar uno de los enanitos.**_

 _ **-Es hacerla pagar por sus crímenes. –dejó clara su opinión Gruñón.**_

 _ **-Míralo como una medida preventiva, amor. -le dijo cariñosamente el príncipe, agarrando su mano. Después habló seriamente, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. - No podemos retenerla por mucho tiempo, controlarla o tratar con ella para intentar reinsertarla no son opción. Regina no aprende. Le hemos dado otras oportunidades y las ha desaprovechado. Su sed de venganza es insaciable y no podemos permitir que nos condicione eternamente. Si matarla es la única forma de que el reino pueda vivir en paz…**_

 _ **\- ¡Menos mal que yo tengo soluciones para todo!**_

 _ **Todos miraron en dirección a la divertida voz que acababa de interrumpir su reunión, encontrándose con un recién aparecido Rumplestiltskin.**_

 _ **Se había acomodado en una de las butacas de la estancia y miraba a Blanca y el príncipe fijamente, con una sonrisa perturbadora. Según lo vieron; James desenvainó la espada, Blancanieves buscó su arco, el Hada Azul lo apuntó con la varita, los enanitos sacaron sus picos y Mildred preparó su ballesta. Estaba claro que el brujo no era bienvenido.**_

 _ **\- ¡Cuán caluroso recibimiento! -ironizó, cruzando las piernas y apoyando las manos en la rodilla derecha. - ¿Podríais ofrecerme también un vaso de agua? -bromeó.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí, Rumplestiltskin? -preguntó desconfiado el príncipe, sin tan siquiera pasársele por la cabeza la idea de soltar la espada.**_

 _ **-Proponeros un pacto, ¡¿qué sino?!**_

 _ **-No queremos hacer ningún trato contigo. -cortó Blancanieves, igual de recelosa. Todos sabían que los pactos de Rumplestiltskin tenían truco. Como él bien decía, toda magia conlleva un precio.**_

 _ **-Permítame que discrepe, Alteza. -repuso con voz aguda y levantando ambos dedos índices, señalando a la princesa. -Aquí hay un dilema sobre qué hacer con la Reina Malvada. Matar, no matar, la vida, la muerte, quiénes somos nosotros para decidir sobre esos temas… ¡muy existencial! -alzó los brazos, como queriendo darle importancia. -Y también muy innecesario. -los bajó y se levantó de la silla, encaminándose lentamente hacía la pareja.**_

 _ **Todos se tensaron y lo apuntaron más firme y amenazadoramente con sus armas. Rumplestiltskin las apartó sin mayor miramiento, como si fuesen de juguete.**_

 _ **-…pues yo tengo la forma de inhabilitar a Regina sin necesidad de provocar su muerte. -anunció. Hizo un giro de muñeca y una ancha y gruesa pulsera de cuero negro apareció en su mano. -Si le colocáis este bonito complemento…la Reina Malvada se quedará sin magia. No podrá haceros daño. -explicó.**_

 _ **\- ¿Funciona de verdad? -quiso saber Blancanieves abriendo mucho sus ojos marrón verduscos.**_

 _ **\- ¡Por supuesto! Yo mismo la he fabricado valiéndome de los bocetos de un… viejo amigo. -murmuró con una mueca asqueada.**_

 _ **Ese viejo amigo y él debían tener historia, pero ni a Blancanieves, ni al príncipe ni a ninguno de los presentes les interesaba lo más mínimo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué debemos darte a cambio? -preguntó James.**_

 _ **-Nada en absoluto.**_

 _ **Todos lo miraron alzando una ceja.**_

 _ **-Tomároslo como mi obsequio de boda, he oído que sus realezas están prometidas. Les doy mi más sincera enhorabuena. -felicitó. -Además, yo también quiero vivir en paz.**_

 _ **Blancanieves y James se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Si bien los tratos con Rumplestiltskin tenían trampa, él siempre advertía sobre ello. Aunque fuese sutilmente. Si aquella vez no lo había hecho y había insistido en que no había precio alguno, no vieron razón por la que no fiarse.**_

 _ **\- ¿Está hecho entonces? -preguntó emocionado el Ser Oscuro.**_

 _ **-Sí, está hecho.**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin sonrió de oreja a oreja, entregándoles la pulsera y desapareciendo acto seguido.**_

 _ **Como era de esperar, una vez llegado el momento, la plaza se vio repleta de gente. El mismo Rumplestiltskin estaba allí, camuflado entre los pueblerinos, para presenciar los interesantes acontecimientos que estaban a punto de tener lugar.**_

 _ **Se leyeron en alto los crímenes de la Reina Malvada. Pepito Grillo debió forzar mucho la voz para que se le oyese por encima de los gritos. El pueblo pedía la cabeza de la reina.**_

 _ **Dos tropas enteras de la guardia real estaban desplegadas por la plaza y algunos soldados se encontraban en los tejados, con flechas a las que poder dar fuego, dispuestas por si la prisionera intentaba escapar o algo salía mal.**_

 _ **Regina vivía angustiada y asustada sus últimos minutos, aunque en ningún momento quiso mostrar esa debilidad. Por fuera se mantenía impasible, incluso sonreía provocativamente de cuando en cuando.**_

 _ **-Regina…-se dirigió a ella Blancanieves, colocándose frente a ella. -esto no tiene que acabar así. Si pides perdón por todo el daño que has causado, si prometes que no volverás a cometer ningún crimen… detendré la ejecución.**_

 _ **-Blanca…-advirtió el príncipe.**_

 _ **-Encantador. -se dirigió a él, por el mote burlón que le puso cuando se conocieron. -Voy a ser reina, es hora de que empiece a tomar mis propias decisiones. Y mi decisión es…-se giró a la Reina Malvada otra vez. -darte una última oportunidad. Te conozco desde hace mucho. Antes no eras así, Regina. Eras una joven encantadora y llena de ilusión. Me salvaste la vida cuando mi caballo se volvió loco y estuvo a punto de tirarme por aquel barranco…-se detuvo a recordar.**_

 _ **Tras el incidente, su viudo padre le propuso matrimonio a Regina. Consideraba que alguien capaz de arriesgarse por salvar a su preciada niña, era lo más parecido que encontraría a su fallecida y querida mujer. Durante años, la reina malvada había sido la madrastra de la pequeña Blancanieves.**_

 _ **-Sé que aún queda algo de esa bondad en ti. -retomó el hilo. -Y no pienso desaprovecharla. -sentenció.**_

 _ **La reina miró fijamente en los ojos de Blancanieves. Hablaba con sinceridad y tras su pequeño discurso, le sonreía tiernamente. Para Regina fue como volver atrás en el tiempo. Antes de su odio, antes de que Blancanieves le arruinase la vida, antes de ella matase a su marido y padre de la princesa.**_

 _ **Entre la gente del público se oyeron quejidos y algunos pusieron malas caras. Muchos habían perdido seres queridos por culpa de la Reina Malvada y querían justicia o incluso venganza.**_

 _ **-Aún así, no puedo obviar todo lo que has hecho. Te desterraremos a un castillo, completamente a tu gusto, lo prometo. Pero tendrás que permanecer ahí, al menos durante un tiempo. ¿Aceptas?**_

 _ **Regina se tomó su tiempo, el silencio inundó la plaza.**_

 _ **-Sí…-murmuró al fin.**_

 _ **La princesa le sonrió y se dispuso a soltarle las esposas y diversas ataduras. Según lo hizo, la reina la agarró fuertemente del cuello, alzándola ligeramente en el aire.**_

 _ **-Necia…**_

 _ **-De verdad…esperaba…que superases esta prueba, Regina…-admitió Blancanieves, cogiendo el aire costosamente.**_

 _ **Regina parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. Entonces Blancanieves le puso en el brazo la pulsera que Rumplestiltskin les había dado. La reina soltó a la princesa de inmediato y emitió un grito de dolor, sintiendo cómo la magia abandonaba su cuerpo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué me has hecho? -le gritó a Blancanieves.**_

 _ **-Impedir que vuelvas a hacernos daño. Tú te lo has busca…-no pudo acabar la frase. Notó que algo la agarraba por detrás y acto seguido, una ligera presión a la altura de la clavícula.**_

 _ **Bianca había amenazado a la princesa Blancanieves con un enorme colmillo, a una velocidad tan sorprendente, que nadie había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.**_

 _ **-Has venido…-susurró Regina sonriendo tiernamente, no había pensado que lo haría. La reina creyó que, aunque se enterase del juicio, no se arriesgaría a que la atrapasen a ella también. La había sorprendido muy gratamente.**_

 _ **\- ¡Dejad que Regina se vaya o le clavaré a vuestra querida princesa esto! -exigió Bianca a todo pulmón, amenazante. - ¡Es un colmillo de basilisco, el veneno la matará en unos segundos!**_

 _ **James se acercó lentamente, con una mano en la empuñadura de la espada, dispuesto a desenvainarla, aunque solamente si era estrictamente necesario.**_

 _ **-Pequeña, piensa en lo que estás haciendo...-se dirigió a Bianca de forma pausada y amable.**_

 _ **Ella lo observó fijamente, experimentando una extraña sensación. Ese joven que se encontraba ante ella era su padre, al que nunca hasta entonces había visto en persona. No se parecían en absoluto…**_

 _ **-Aún eres joven, no dejes que tu corazón se oscurezca pues, una vez lo hace, no tiene vuelta atrás. Estoy seguro de que nunca quisiste ser mala. -siguió intentándolo el príncipe. -Suelta a Blancanieves, podemos ayudarte…no quiero tener que hacerte daño…**_

 _ **\- ¡Tú ya me has hecho daño! -exclamó Bianca, la rabia haciendo que sus mejillas ardiesen, rencorosas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.**_

 _ **Empujó a Blancanieves violentamente y ésta cayó al suelo. Ya no le interesaba.**_

 _ **La vampiresa tenía una nueva víctima. El príncipe James, su padre biológico, la primera de la larga lista de personas que la habían abandonado. Fue a abalanzarse sobre él.**_

 _ **Bianca no se había percatado, pero, los soldados en los tejados habían disparado y en cuestión de segundos, una decena de flechas la acertaron, antes de que pudiese alcanzar al príncipe. Cayó al suelo, envuelta en llamas. El fuego le ardía la piel, el dolor era insufrible y no podía más que gritar.**_

 _ **Regina observaba la escena horrorizada e impotente. Sin magia, no tenía manera de proteger a Bianca. Se acercó lo máximo que pudo, apresuradamente y llorando sin consuelo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el paisaje a su alrededor había cambiado.**_

 _ **Se encontraba en una especie de cueva submarina. Las llamas rodeando a Bianca se habían extinguido y ahora no quedaba más que su gravemente quemado cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Esta cueva está conectada a unos volcanes marinos. Las aguas que tienes ante ti, querida, tienen propiedades mágicas. Muy apropiadas para este caso. -explicó una más que conocida voz a sus espaldas.**_

 _ **-Tú nos has traído aquí, ¿verdad, Rumplestiltskin? -inquirió sin necesidad de darse la vuelta para comprobar de quién se trataba.**_

 _ **-No tienes que recalcar lo evidente, querida.**_

 _ **\- ¿Estas aguas la curaran?**_

 _ **-No exactamente. Hay…pequeños matices-replicó divertido, jugueteando con los dedos. -Absorberán el fuego. Lo tendrá en su interior, para siempre.**_

 _ **\- Pero no sufrirá, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-No, no, por descontado, un poco los primeros minutos tal vez, hasta que el fuego se asiente. -se golpeó la frente teatralmente, se le había olvidado añadir algo. -Y las quemaduras desaparecerán de su piel.**_

 _ **Regina asintió, eso era lo importante. Se dispuso a empujar a Bianca suavemente, para sumergirla en las mágicas aguas.**_

 _ **\- ¡Espera un segundo! -interrumpió el Ser Oscuro. -Antes…tengo una oferta que podría interesarte…**_

 _ **La reina lo miró sin mayor emoción y no dijo nada.**_

 _ **-Te ayudará a vengarte. -instó.**_

 _ **-Ya no puedo vengarme, Rumplestiltskin. He perdido mi magia. Blancanieves y el príncipe me la han jugado. -apretó los dientes con rabia. -Y estoy por jurar que tú has tenido algo que ver.**_

 _ **\- ¿Yo? -se señaló. Fingió ofenderse. Después soltó una risita. -Bueno, puede que sí.**_

 _ **-Entonces supongo que debo agradecerte mi derrota. -le escupió con amargura. - Ya no podré hacerles daño jamás…**_

 _ **-En este reino.**_

 _ **\- ¿Perdona?**_

 _ **-Jamás podrás hacerles daño, en este reino. Pero en otro…uno en el que no necesites magia…**_

 _ **\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Rumplestiltskin? -preguntó Regina, cada vez más interesada.**_

 _ **\- ¡Existe un hechizo! -exclamó divertido, dando un saltito. -Es complicado. Estaba pensando dárselo a Maléfica, pero me he retractado. Sé que tú serás más que capaz de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, te he enseñado divinamente.**_

 _ **\- ¿En qué consiste? -se levantó, ansiosa.**_

 _ **No solamente iba a recuperar la oportunidad de vengarse de Blancanieves, sino que, además, a costa de fastidiar a Maléfica, la única bruja a su nivel. Era inmejorable.**_

 _ **-El hechizo creará un pueblo nuevo en la Tierra, el único reino sin magia. Estará aislado del resto. Quien eche el hechizo, podrá destinar a todos los habitantes de este reino e incluso otros, dependiendo de lo bien que se conjure, a ese lugar. Los maldecirá, deshaciéndose de sus recuerdos y creándoles una nueva y falsa identidad. Y lo mejor de todo, el tiempo no se moverá. Vivirán esclavos eternamente y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que lo son.**_

 _ **\- ¿Podré decidir la suerte de cada uno?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto. Tú inventarás su pasado, controlarás su presente y los privaras de futuro.**_

 _ **-Acepto. -asintió la reina, su corazón latiendo de emoción.**_

 _ **-No tenía la menor duda. -rió el Ser Oscuro como si se tratase de una broma.**_

 _ **Regina se dio cuenta de algo entonces.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Bianca?**_

 _ **\- ¡Toda magia conlleva un precio! -canturreó Rumplestiltskin. -Uno de los requisitos para convocar el maleficio es que, quien lo haga, destruya el corazón de su ser más querido. La función es que sienta el peso de lo que está haciendo, ya sabes, la magia negra es mala y esas cosas. -rodó los ojos. - El sacrificio abrirá un incurable vacío en tu corazón.**_

 _ **-Sabes que por mi venganza estoy dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio. -aseguró contundente la reina, sin dudar un solo segundo.**_

 _ **-He visto que has cogido cariño a la muchacha…-dejó caer Rumplestiltskin entonces.**_

 _ **Regina entendió la conexión entonces. Miró a su antiguo maestro y al casi inerte cuerpo de la vampiresa. Estaba inconsciente, no se enteraría de nada.**_

 _ **Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Regina mientras se agachaba al lado de Bianca. Apoyó una mano en su pecho cariñosamente.**_

 _ **-Lo siento…-susurró.**_

 _ **Y dicho aquello sumergió su mano en el cuerpo de Bianca con fuerza. La sacó rápidamente, habiéndole extirpado el corazón.**_

 _ **-Creía que no podría hacerlo sin magia…**_

 _ **-El truco del corazón realmente no necesita habilidad mágica. Una vez que se aprende y con la sangre fría necesaria…se puede llevar a cabo en cualquier momento.**_

 _ **Regina escuchó una exhalación cerca y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Bianca incorporarse sobresaltada. Su cuerpo y su cerebro habían notado la falta de su corazón, siempre sucedía.**_

 _ **La adolescente miró a Regina, más concretamente a su mano, donde yacía, sin palpitar ni moverse lo más mínimo, ese músculo rosado. Bianca se dio cuenta de que una mancha negra se apoderaba de él. Abrió aún más sus ojos.**_

 _ **La reina la observó y tras esos dos cristales bicolores vio pánico y horror. Desistió, devolviendo el corazón de la joven a su lugar correspondiente, las lágrimas aun cayendo por su rostro. Bianca se quedó de nuevo inconsciente, probablemente a punto de morir. Regina la cogió en brazos y la dejó en el agua para que su malherido cuerpo se hundiese lentamente…**_

 _ **-Vaya, no sabía que te habías vuelto una sentimental, querida… -comentó Rumplestiltskin con notable fastidio.**_

 _ **-Hay alguien a quien quiero…de forma diferente, pero igual de intensa, o incluso más.**_

 _ **-Aquí tienes la lista de ingredientes del hechizo y los pasos de su receta. -le entregó un perfectamente doblado pergamino. -No intentes saltarte el precio, querida. La maldición no funcionará si lo haces.**_

 _ **-Descuida, habré perdido mis poderes para realizarla por mi cuenta, pero sigo recordando cada detalle de cómo funciona la magia.**_

 _ **De pronto, Bianca volvió a salir a la superficie de manera un tanto costosa. Como Rumplestiltskin había prometido, no quedaba ni rastro de sus quemaduras. Sin embargo, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se sentó en el frío suelo de la cueva, apoyándose en una piedra con gran sufrimiento.**_

 _ **Regina la abrazó, comenzando a llorar otra vez, culpándose por haberse planeado usarla después de que la vampiresa hubiese estado a punto de morir por ella.**_

 _ **-Me has salvado…-susurró Bianca sin apenas fuerzas.**_

 _ **-No, tú me has salvado a mí. –contradijo la reina, negando fuertemente con la cabeza. - Gracias por venir a buscarme a la plaza. –agradeció sinceramente, dándole un maternal beso en la frente.**_

 _ **Se apartó al instante, sus labios quemados por el abrasador calor que desprendía la frente de la vampiresa.**_

 _ **-Me encuentro fatal, Regina…-sollozó ésta. - Siento que ardo…**_

 _ **-Estás débil, tienes que restaurar fuerzas. Te ayudaré a cazar a alguien. Debes beber sangre. -cogió uno de los brazos de Bianca para pasarlo por sus hombros y ayudarla a levantarse, pero la joven no se dejó. - ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó la reina, confusa con su resistencia.**_

 _ **-He visto mi corazón…lo que mi padre ha dicho…es… es verdad…-se lamentó. - Ya ha empezado… se… se está oscureciendo y yo…yo no quiero ser mala…**_

 _ **"¿Tu padre?" se extrañó Regina en un primer momento. Después recordó que Bianca era la princesa perdida de la que nadie quería hablar.**_

 _ **-…no quiero tener que matar a más gente. -finalizó la vampiresa, conteniendo las lágrimas.**_

 _ **-Estás desvariando, es la fiebre, el calor. -la desautorizó Regina. -No puedes…**_

 _ **\- ¡De hecho sí! -decidió intervenir Rumplestiltskin.**_

 _ **Estaba eufórico pues todo iba como él había previsto y planeado.**_

 _ **-Tú…acudí a ti hace años…me dijiste que no podías…-trató de acusarlo Bianca, aunque estaba demasiado agotada como para resultar amenazante.**_

 _ **\- ¡Es que me pediste otra cosa, querida! No es lo mismo dejar de matar que dejar de ser vampiro. -puntualizó. -En lo segundo no puedo ayudarte, no hay nada que hacer. Pero en lo primero…-chasqueó los dedos y apareció una perla entre ellos junto con un pergamino y una pluma en su otra mano. -aquí tienes, échale un vistazo.**_

 _ **Bianca cogió el contrato que el Ser Oscuro le ofrecía y lo escrutó de arriba abajo.**_

 _ **-Si he entendido bien…-empezó al haber acabado de leerlo. -…mis poderes como vampiro se disminuirán progresivamente porque estaré en los mínimos de sangre. Aunque seguiré siendo más rápida, fuerte y de sentidos más desarrollados que un humano normal.**_

 _ **-Así es. -asintió Rumplestiltskin sonriente.**_

 _ **-Tendré que comer y beber porque la sangre no será suficiente para alimentarme, podré dormir porque me debilitaré antes y será una forma de recobrar fuerzas…**_

 _ **-También podrán matarte. -comentó Regina, quien también había observado el contrato por encima. -De formas menos rebuscadas que con una estaca en el corazón, quiero decir.**_

 _ **-No podían ser todo ventajas. -respondió el Ser Oscuro, no queriendo darle demasiada importancia, estaba deseando que la chica firmase de una vez.**_

 _ **-No acabo de entender cómo funciona lo de la perla…-dudaba Bianca, para la desesperación del ansioso brujo.**_

 _ **-Es una magia poco común. Simplificando, la perla absorbe toda sangre que es derramada, la más mísera gota. Podrás beber de ella, sin mancharte las manos. Es inevitable que muera gente. -explicó apresuradamente.**_

 _ **-Y lo que tú me pides a cambio es… que… ¿esconda una caja misteriosa en Nunca Jamás? -preguntó confusa, arqueando ambas cejas.**_

 _ **-Exactamente, toda una ganga de trato.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué? -quiso saber.**_

 _ **El Ser Oscuro cerró los ojos intentando tener paciencia.**_

 _ **-Veo el futuro. -reveló al fin.**_

 _ **Regina parpadeó, no sabía que Rumplestiltskin poseía esa habilidad.**_

 _ **-Escenas sueltas. El futuro es incierto, nadie puede verlo. -rectificó. -La cosa es, que me he visto en Nunca Jamás, necesitando lo que contiene esa caja y no teniéndolo. -explicó. -Lo bueno de saber más o menos lo que puede pasar es que te da la opción a prepararte.**_

 _ **\- ¿Yo no tengo que hacer nada más que esconderla?**_

 _ **-Sí, yo llegaré en algún momento, no sé exactamente cuándo, y le daré uso. -dijo tendiéndosela. -Escóndela bien. -le ordenó, apuntándola con su largo y huesudo dedo.**_

 _ **-Eso está hecho. -sonrió Bianca firmando el contrato.**_

 _ **\- ¡Espléndido! -celebró dando un saltito. - ¡Dos tratos en menos de una hora!**_

 _ **-Dale la perla Rumplestiltskin…-recordó Regina.**_

 _ **-Claro, ¡qué despiste!**_

 _ **Bianca observó la pequeña perla. Era de un color rojo intenso…como la sangre. Se dijo a sí misma que no podía arriesgarse a perderla. Abrió la boca, la colocó en su lengua y se obligó a tragársela.**_

 _ **-Buena idea. -felicitó el Ser Oscuro, sorprendido. -También necesitarás esto para ir a Nunca Jamás. -se recompuso rápidamente, haciendo aparecer otro objeto por arte de magia. -Se trata del…**_

 _ **-Sé lo que es. -interrumpió Bianca. –El sombrero de Jefferson. El hombre lo perdió e intentó hacer otro. Tiene miles. Intentos fallidos de conseguir uno mágico otra vez. Ahora se le conoce como el Sombrerero Loco. He leído sobre él y sobre el sombrero original, sirve para viajar entre los reinos cercanos.**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin esbozó una sonrisilla, le gustaba la gente informada, le ahorraban explicaciones.**_

 _ **-Entonces sabrás cómo funciona.**_

 _ **\- ¡Sí! -exclamó emocionada.**_

 _ **Bianca por fin lo veía claro, iba a conseguirlo. Iba a ir a Nunca Jamás, iba a traer a Félix de vuelta.**_

 _ **-Vamos, Regina. –instó, levantándose, ya que, como la reina había previsto, tomar sangre le había hecho recuperar fuerzas.**_

 _ **La nombrada le dedicó una triste mirada.**_

 _ **-Cielo…-comenzó nerviosamente.**_

 _ **Bianca leyó en su rostro antes de que pudiese explicarse.**_

 _ **-No vas a venir. -según pronunció las palabras sintió un malestar semejante al que había experimentado anteriores veces, cuando la habían dejado. -Me lo prometiste…-murmuró dolida.**_

 _ **-Lo sé…pero también me prometí a mí misma una venganza. ¡Rumplestiltskin me ha dado el hechizo perfecto, Bianca! -exclamó la reina juntando los dedos. - Voy a convertir a los habitantes de este estúpido reino en mis marionetas. -se excitada solamente con pensarlo. -Y para eso tengo que quedarme aquí, es complicado y me llevará traba…**_

 _ **-Pues suerte con ello. -espetó cortante la vampiresa.**_

 _ **Estaba decepcionada con Regina, aunque sobretodo, enfadada consigo misma.**_

 _ **¿Cómo después de tantos años, golpe tras golpe, podía haber confiando tan ciegamente en alguien? ¿Cómo no había visto que para Regina nada era más importante que su venganza? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de creer que ella no la abandonaría como habían hecho el resto?**_

 _ **Sin añadir una sola palabra más, Bianca colocó el sombrero mágico en el suelo y lo hizo girar. Éste empezó a hacerse más grande en cada vuelta, como si se estuviese abriendo un portal. Bianca cerró los ojos y saltó al interior.**_

* * *

 **CON ESTE FLASHBACK SE EXPLICAN MUCHAS COSAS Y... COMO DIJE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, SÉ QUE LO DEL TRATO DE RUMPLE Y EL VAMPIRISMO DE BIANCA ES UNA INVENTADA SIN IGUAL PERO...QUERÍA QUE BIANCA FUESE VAMPIRO PORQUE ME DABA MÁS JUEGO A LA HORA DE HACERLE UN PASADO OSCURO Y PORQUE ASÍ PODÍA PONERLA AL NIVEL DE OTROS PERSONAJES, SI FUESE UNA HUMANA NORMAL Y CORRIENTE NO TENDRÍA NADA QUE HACER CONTRA.. PAN MISMAMENTE. PERO CLARO, A SU VEZ QUE FUESE VAMPIRESA ME TRAÍA MUCHOS INCONVENIENTES Y PUES... BUENO, ASÍ FUE COMO SALIÓ ESTA COSA. HE INTENTADO QUE AL MENOS TENGA UN MÍNIMO DE COHERENCIA CON EL RESTO DE SUCESOS DE LA HISTORIA. POR EJEMPLO, AQUÍ SE VE DE DÓNDE SACA LA CAJA REALMENTE Y LA IMPORTANCIA QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A TENER, TAMBIÉN CÓMO LA HISTORIA EMPIEZA A COINCIDIR CON LOS EVENTOS DE LA SERIE, YA SE MENCIONA EL HECHIZO...**

 **ASÍ QUE PRONTO SE UNIRÁN AMBOS ARGUMENTOS Y LA HISTORIA EMPEZARÁ A PARECERSE MÁS A LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE LA SERIE, CON ALGÚN QUE OTRO CAMBIO COMO QUIEN DICE CLARO.**

 **AH, CASI SE ME OLVIDA, ¡ES GENIAL QUE COMENTASES TAN RÁPIDO GUEST! Y SÍ, PAN ES UN CÍNICO TOTAL, BIANCA NO DEBERÍA FIARSE DE ÉL jajaja ¿O TAL VEZ SEA MÁS BUENO DE LO QUE PARECE? YO NO PUEDO DECIR NADA jaja CADA UNO QUE PIENSE LO QUE QUIERA :P**

 **¡UN ABRAZO! ****:)**


	10. Tenemos tiempo

A la mañana siguiente Bianca despertó en la cama de Campanilla, aunque no fue consciente de ello hasta que, al girarse perezosamente sobre su costado, se topó con un cuerpo de espaldas, de cabellera rubia recogida en un desordenado y prácticamente desecho moño. El hada parecía seguir durmiendo así que Bianca volvió a girarse, dejándola tranquila.

Se incorporó y apoyó los pies en el suelo, dispuesta a salir de la cama. Antes de hacerlo se frotó los ojos con las manos, estirándose después. Dejó escapar un bostezo.

-Por fin amaneces. -comentó una voz.

La rubia se sobresaltó, no esperaba que hubiese nadie en la cabaña fuera aparte de Campanilla y ella. Pero, para su sorpresa, Peter estaba apoyando cómodamente los brazos en la madera al pie de la cama, mirando hacía donde habían dormido ambas. Campanilla aún lo hacía, sin inmutarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? -inquirió Bianca, confusa, aún sin despertarse del todo.

-Un rato.

\- ¿Has estado observándonos dormir? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Podría decirse. -respondió indiferente. -Tampoco había mucho más qué hacer. - el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Peter...eso es... perturbador.

Pan alzó una ceja, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Venga, levanta. -instó al de unos segundos. -Tengo mucho que explicarte. Y el desayuno se va a enfriar.

Bianca alzó la cabeza, mirándole con cierta sorpresa.

\- ¿Has preparado el desayuno?

\- ¿No lo ves? -señaló al suelo Peter.

Había dejado una buena cantidad de comida sobre un mantel, como si se tratase de un picnic.

-Mm... supongo que esto te hace un poco menos perturbador. -sonrió burlonamente Bianca, levantándose de la cama.

Así, los dos adolescentes se sentaron cruzados de piernas en el suelo de la cabaña.

\- ¿Eso son gofres? -exclamó ilusionada. - ¿Cómo es posible? En la isla no hay forma de...

Peter rió ante su confusión.

-Verás, Bianca, algunas de mis misteriosas desapariciones tienen detrás algo tan retorcido y malvado como conseguir comida en otros reinos. Vivir de lo que da la isla no está mal, pero...de vez en cuando...apetecen otras cosas. -dijo llevándose un gofre a la boca y dándole un mordisco.

Bianca lo imitó, empezando a comer con ansia. Hacía literalmente años que no probaba bocado tan delicioso.

-Esto es genial. -admitió Bianca, saboreando la comida. -Quiero que me prepares el desayuno todos los días, Peter. -bromeó.

Pan tenía la vista clavada en algún punto más allá de la ventana, como si algo hubiese llamado su atención. Sin embargo, no pareció darle mayor importancia. Se giró a Bianca y la miró fijamente.

-Así que a ti se te gana con espadas y comida, ¿eh? -se burló. - ¡Qué masculino!

-Serás tonto...-murmuró Bianca sacudiendo la cabeza y golpeándole en el hombro con el puño, suavemente. Después le lanzó una mirada de ceja alzada. -Además, ¿se puede saber quién te ha dicho a ti que me has ganado?

\- ¿Acaso no lo he hecho? -le susurró en tono muy diferente al que había utilizado hasta entonces. Empezó a acercarse a ella provocativamente, posando una mano en su muslo.

Bianca, no esperándose para nada una reacción así, se había quedado muda. Vio claras sus intenciones y consiguió pararle a tiempo, posando una mano en su pecho. Sus rostros se quedaron muy cerca, Bianca podía sentir su aliento...

-Peter...

Un sonido de algo cayendo al suelo los sobresalto a ambos. Una manzana rodó hasta chocar con las piernas de Bianca. La chica levantó la vista para encontrarse con un incrédulo Félix que traía algo de fruta en los brazos.

-Esto...no quería interrumpir...-murmuró. -Dejo...dejo esto y me voy...

\- ¡No! -se apresuró a decir Bianca.

Ambos chicos la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero decir que... ¡no interrumpes nada! -aclaró con una sonrisa un tanto forzada en aquella más que incómoda situación.

\- ¿Seguro? -preguntó Félix, no muy convencido y dirigiéndose especialmente a Pan.

-Sí, sí. -insistió Bianca. -Em... ¿por qué no despiertas a Campanilla?

Félix asintió, lo que fuese por intentar disminuir la tensión que cargaba el ambiente.

\- ¿Tú sabías que vendría? -le preguntó Bianca a Peter, en un susurro.

-Sí. -respondió simplemente, ya que era la pura verdad.

Lo había visto llegar por la ventana, era precisamente su encapuchada figura lo que había llamado su atención instantes antes. Bianca le lanzó una mirada llena de sospecha, divagando sobre cuáles habían sido sus intenciones al intentar besarla.

-No, no.-rectificó Peter, dándose cuenta.

La chica alzó una ceja en respuesta.

-Sí sabía...quiero decir, no pensaba que... a ver...-empezó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Aclárate. No es tan complicado, Peter. ¿Lo sabías o no?

-Sabía que vendría porque yo se lo he pedido. Quería reuniros a los cuatro. -explicó. - No sabía que llegaría justo en este momento...tan...inoportuno. -fingió molestia con el "inesperado" giro de los acontecimientos.

Dejaron de susurrar pues Félix había vuelto a acercarse a ellos y meditándolo brevemente, acabó por sentarse al lado de su amigo.

-Campanilla me ha mandado al cuerno no demasiado sutilmente.

-Seguro que la has despertado con extrema delicadeza y por eso está de tan buen humor. -bromeó Peter.

El rubio dejó escapar una media sonrisa, dando a entender que era cierto que no había tenido mucho miramiento al despertarla. Aún así, el hada finalmente optó por aparecer, aún con el moño desecho y cara de adormilada.

-Espero que esto merezca la pena...-refunfuñó.

-Cierto, Peter, ¿para qué querías juntarnos?

-En estos momentos, somos las únicas personas que saben lo que le sucede a Nunca Jamás. Debemos mantenerlo en secreto.

-No será un problema. -murmuró Félix con comida en la boca.

Llevaba tiempo siendo conocedor de la noticia y nunca había tenido ni tan siquiera el pequeño impulso de compartirlo con nadie.

-Lo sé. -sonrió Pan. -Iba más bien para, aquí, las chicas. -extendió la mano a su derecha, donde se encontraban Campanilla y Bianca.

-No diremos nada. -aseguraron ambas.

-Bien, no quiero que cunda el pánico. Hace ya un tiempo, cuando me percaté del problema, fui a ver a una hechicera. Ella me dijo que lo único que puede salvar Nunca Jamás es el niño que tenga el corazón del creyente más puro.

\- ¿Tiene que ser niño? -preguntó Campanilla, confusa.

-Hasta ahora no estaba seguro, lo cual dificultaba aún más la búsqueda. El elegido podía ser cualquiera, chico o chica, desde un bebé a un adolescente a punto de cumplir los 18.

-Con los chicos es fácil, la sombra los trae y podemos ponerlos a prueba. Pero con las chicas...

\- ¿A qué te refieres con ponerlos a prueba, Félix? -quiso saber Bianca.

Estaba llena de preguntas. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin recibir respuestas que ahora que empezaba a tenerlas pensaba explotarlo al máximo.

-Se refiere a probar hasta qué punto llega su fe. -aclaró Pan.

Campanilla rodó los ojos, sabía los métodos que se empleaban en Nunca Jamás para probar la supuesta fe de los niños y los desaprobaba a más no poder. Es más, la horrorizaban completamente. Sin embargo, Peter siguió hablando sin darle oportunidad a replicar.

-Y como bien decía, con las chicas el asunto se complicaba. Hay pocas niñas perdidas. Además, sois más desconfiadas, más avispadas con estos temas...

-Entiendo. -asintió Bianca. -Antes has dicho que hasta ahora no estabas seguro. ¿Ahora sí lo estás?

\- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Así sois las chicas. -rió Peter. -Efectivamente, ahora tenemos más información. Volví a visitar a la hechicera. La...-trató de encontrar una palabra políticamente correcta. -persuadí... para que fuese más específica.

Bianca no quería detalles. De verdad que no quería ser cómplice de los más que cuestionables métodos que Pan hubiese utilizado.

\- ¿Y bien? -instó Félix. - ¿Qué tenemos?

-Esto. -mostró Pan un pedazo de pergamino que acababa de sacarse del bolsillo del pantalón.

\- ¿Un dibujo de un muchacho?

-Exactamente. Este niño es a quien buscamos.

Félix le quitó el papel para analizarlo mejor.

-Mi sombra está sobrevolando todos los reinos en su busca. -explicó Peter. Después añadió con menor seriedad. - Incluso le he ordenado ir a la Tierra. Sería curioso que fuese terrestre, ¿no creéis?

-El creyente más puro, con el potencial que eso conlleva... ¿procedente de un mundo sin magia? -se planteó Campanilla, algo incrédula.

-Irónico, sí. -asintió Bianca con una sonrisilla.

-Peter...-llamó su atención Félix al de unos segundos de analizar el papel. -es cosa mía...o... ¿este chico se parece a Baelfire? -preguntó ligeramente confundido.

-Lo hace...-coincidió Pan, dándose cuenta de pronto.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Baelfire?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, princesa.

-Y tú muy pocas, Félix. -le espetó, mirando fijamente en sus ojos azules.

-Sólo las necesarias. -respondió, sujetándole la mirada.

-Félix tiene razón, ya has tenido suficiente información por hoy. -rió Peter. Después adquirió un tono más serio. - Y Campanilla debería seguir trabajando en el polvo de duende ahora que tiene...la motivación necesaria.

Así, dieron por finalizada la conversación y según terminaron de desayunar; Bianca, Pan y Félix salieron de la cabaña de Campanilla.

-Bien pues ahora tenéis vía libre para hacer lo que queráis. A la noche nos reuniremos en la playa a ver lo que mi sombra trae.

-Supongo que yo iré a llenar baldes al río, en el campamento nos estamos quedando sin agua. -habló Félix, más bien pensando en alto.

-Voy contigo. -se unió Bianca. -No tengo otra cosa que hacer y si vamos los dos tardarás menos.

-Genial, entonces yo desapareceré un rato...

Bianca lo escuchó y se giró inquisitiva.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Peter?

-No pretendas saberlo todo, princesa...

Y dicho eso Pan se esfumó sin dar mayor explicación.

\- ¿Por qué hace eso? -se exasperó la chica, mirando al otro en busca de apoyo.

-Si no te da explicaciones es porque no las necesitas. -explicó Félix monótona e inexpresivamente.

-Me gusta estar informada.

-Eso es diferente a necesitar la información. -repuso el chico adquiriendo un tono algo burlón.

-Veo que estas de su parte...-se cruzó de brazos, mirando al rubio con sus ojos bicolores entrecerrados.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Seis?

\- ¡Oye, un respeto! Soy mayor que tú.

Félix se colocó frente a ella, tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para clavar sus ojos azules en los de ella.

\- ¿En serio? -le alzó una ceja.

-Mi cuerpo tiene dieciséis años. Casi diecisiete.

-Yo tengo diecisiete.

-Ya, pero mi cerebro tiene veinti... -dudó al instante. - veintidós o veintitrés. Más o menos.

-Buff... ¡estás hecha una vieja!

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una bola de fuego en la cara? -volvió a cruzarse de brazos la chica, en un gesto intento de intimidante. - ¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo?

-No te enfades, princesa. -le lanzó una sutil mirada de pies a cabeza y volvió a mirarla a la cara, concretamente a los ojos. - Estás muy bien. -Félix se sorprendió a sí mismo y evitó sonrojarse dándose la vuelta rápidamente. Con sobreactuada indiferencia y comenzando a andar hacía el campamento, añadió. -...para tu edad...

Bianca rodó los ojos exasperada. Después recordó que ésa sería la clase de piropo que le haría el Félix que ella conocía y sonrió, mirándole con cierta ternura.

Mientras, una parte de Félix seguía dando vueltas a cómo había encontrado a Peter y Bianca en la cabaña de Campanilla. Aprovechando que la chica estaba detrás de él y no podía verle, sacó el tema casualmente, con aparente indiferencia.

-Oye, princesa... ¿Pan y tú estáis...? Ya sabes. Quiero decir si tenéis...

\- ¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Bianca, sorprendida porque lo preguntase.

Se había convencido a sí misma que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Félix, aún así, se apresuró en negarlo todo.

-No, no, para nada. No tenemos nada. Ni estamos...ni nada.

-Bien. -asintió el rubio con un ligero esbozo de sonrisa que borró de inmediato.

\- ¿Bien? -preguntó Bianca, frunciendo el ceño confusa y acelerando el paso.

-Bien porque te ahorrará problemas.

Justo en ese preciso instante, la chica se puso a su altura. Félix la miró de reojo, asintió para sí, dando su propia respuesta por válida.

-Y... oye... por qué... ¿por qué lo preguntabas?

Bianca le miraba fijamente, jugueteando con su pelo rubio. Félix estableció contacto visual con ella durante unos segundos, después apartó la mirada.

-Por nada en especial. -contestó con perfecto desinterés.

" _Ya...lo suponía..."_ se dijo a sí misma tristemente, Bianca.

Se sumieron en un silencio absoluto, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. No resultó incómodo. Dieron unos cuantos paseos llevando baldes de agua del río al campamento, finalmente hablando de cosas sin importancia que surgían al momento.

Bianca aprovechó para preguntarle sutilmente sobre su vida anterior a Nunca Jamás. Por un lado, porque quería saber qué recordaba el chico y por otro para no cometer ella el error de decir algo que se suponía que debía desconocer.

No quería que él supiese que se conocían de antes porque, que lo hiciese cuando no se acordaba, a ojos de Bianca, resultaba demasiado violento e incluso patético, pues ella sí que no podía olvidarlo. Y había tenido años para hacerlo...

-...pues...Eso es básicamente. -finalizó Félix.

" _Se acuerda de todo...menos de mí..."_ pensó tristemente Bianca y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no le había respondido. Dejó los baldes de agua en el suelo, deteniéndose. No podía quedarse callada como si lo que le había contado le resultase normal. Tenía que fingir que era la primera vez que oía de sus miserias. Pensó en qué decirle, pues el chico que se encontraba ante ella, tras esa aparente indiferencia, fuerza y seguridad; no era más que un niño perdido. Y si no se acordaba de ella, quería decir que tampoco se acordaba de que alguien le había apreciado alguna vez.

Félix se detuvo también al ver que Bianca no le seguía el ritmo, se giró a mirarla sin comprender. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta la chica le había quitado los baldes de agua de las manos y los había colocado en el suelo. Acto seguido, Bianca se sentó. Le estiró suavemente de las ropas al rubio, para que la imitase. Éste lo hizo con incomprensión.

-Lo que me has contado...-empezó Bianca, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. -...lo siento mucho, Félix.

El chico rodó sus ojos azules y soltó un bufido.

-Y eso que no te he contado los detalles...-murmuró amargamente, no le agradaba recordar su pasado y Bianca sabía que probablemente la estaría maldiciendo en sus adentros por haber sacado el tema.

" _Tampoco es como si no los supiese..."_ se reprimió de decir. En su lugar, posó una mano cariñosamente en el brazo de Félix.

-Nadie debería pasar por...

Ni si quiera pudo terminar la frase, la interrumpió una risa sarcástica.

-Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio, princesa...-restó importancia Félix.

Fue Bianca quien soltó un bufido entonces. Incluso dejó escapar una media sonrisa entre divertida y resignada.

-Está bien, quieres hacerte el tipo duro. -sentenció levantándose. No pudo evitar imitar un tono varonil y añadir con cierta burla. - Mi pasado no me afecta, lo tengo superado.

Félix fue a abrir la boca para replicarle, pero la chica no le dio ocasión.

-No quiero ser mala, pero por algo sigues siendo un niño perdido. -sentenció.

Bianca sabía que culpar a un Félix con amnesia de que la hubiese abandonado para unirse a los niños perdidos no estaba bien. Así que lo intentó de otro modo, dulcificando el tono de voz.

-Sé que crees que Peter te salvó y por eso le debes lealtad...

-No lo creo, es un hecho.

" _No, no lo es"_ se mordió la lengua Bianca.

-Tal vez en tu vida hubiese esperanza y nubes de arco iris...-siguió Félix con cierto tono cruel. -...pero en la mía no. Mi padre podía haber acabado matándome.

A Bianca le dolió lo que acaba de escuchar. Se arrepintió de haber empezado la conversación. Realmente, desde un principio, no había tenido ningún sentido que lo hiciese, ¿cómo le iba a convencer de que viese las cosas desde su punto de vista si él no recordaba las cosas como ella?

-Tú no sabes nada de mí. -le espetó con rabia y ofensa. -Aunque... tenías razón antes, parece que hago demasiadas preguntas. No debí haberte pedido explicaciones. -no podía evitar hablar con cierta sequedad. -Ahora vamos, el agua no irá sola al campamento. -dijo cogiendo dos baldes y comenzando a andar.

Félix no tardó en hacer lo mismo. En un par de zancadas la había alcanzado. Tragó saliva al ver el, en aquel momento, duro rostro de Bianca.

-Oye princesa...no quería ofenderte.

-Tranquilo...-intentó esbozar una sonrisa. -Al fin y al cabo, los niños perdidos ni piden perdón ni se arrepienten, ¿no? -le salió un tono manchado con más ironía de la que había pretendido.

Félix no supo qué podía contestarle y se quedó callado. Anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar al campamento. En esta ocasión, sí que resultó incómodo.

Llegaron por fin al Árbol del Ahorcado, dejando los baldes de agua junto con los que habían traído anteriormente. Bianca cogió una cáscara de coco y se la llenó. Bebió de ella con ganas, el agua estaba fresca y sació su sed rápidamente. Un par de gotitas escaparon de sus labios y se las secó con la mano. Los pequeños no tardaron en acercarse, abalanzándose sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

\- ¡Estás bien! -exclamó aliviado Lelo.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -se sorprendió Bianca, separando ligeramente a los niños, pues la estaban agobiando.

\- ¡Habías desaparecido! -exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

-A lo mejor te había pasado algo...-siguió Presuntuoso.

-Estábamos preocupados...-añadió finalmente Avispado.

-Estoy perfectamente...-tranquilizó, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de los niños. -de verdad que no tenéis que preocuparos por mí...-les dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa, en el fondo le hacía ilusión importarles tanto. Les acarició el pelo.

Los gemelos le dieron un beso, cada uno en una mejilla. Bianca soltó una risilla.

-Creía que estarías enfadados conmigo...-murmuró apenada al recordar la última interacción que había tenido con ellos.

-Sí, bueno...un poco. -asintió Lelo. Se rascó la mancha blanca en su pelo. -Pero se nos ha pasado...

Bianca iba a responderle cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo un chico de piel morena y puntiagudo pelo negro se acercaba a donde se encontraba, aunque evidentemente, no se dirigía a ella. En su lugar se colocó frente al rubio.

-Eh, Félix. -lo llamó y yendo directo al grano, preguntó- ¿Dónde está Pan?

-No está. Ha ido a ocuparse de unos asuntos, deduzco que tardará.

-Perfecto. -murmuró el otro en respuesta, para sorpresa de Félix, quien lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho para aclarar sus sospechas.

\- ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Pan no está y no lo estará en un buen rato! -anunció el moreno. -Me parece que es un buen momento para hacer una visitilla a la Isla de la Calavera...

Aunque la mayoría de los niños perdidos negaron con la cabeza o intercambiaron miradas de consternación, unos pocos de los adolescentes que lo escuchaban esbozaron una sonrisa traviesa.

Bianca observaba la escena sin comprender.

-Ruffio. -cortó Félix con tono firme, sujetándole de un hombro. -Tú no vas a ir a la Isla de la Calavera. ¡Ninguno de vosotros lo hará! -le gritó al resto. -Pan lo tiene prohibido.

-Por eso es bueno que Pan no esté aquí. -repuso Ruffio en tono chulesco.

-Pero estoy yo. -se impuso Félix.

-Mira lo mucho que me importa. -contestó y fue a darle la espalda, dispuesto a ignorarle.

-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas...o por las malas. -amenazó Félix mostrando el mazo, en señal de que no se andaba con juegos. -...la cosa es que no te voy a dejar ir.

-Quién eres, mejor dicho, ¿quién te crees tú para darme órdenes? -se le encaró Ruffio de mal humor.

-Félix y Ruffio siempre acaban discutiendo cuando Pan no está...-explicó Avispado a Bianca, que parecía sinceramente perdida con lo rápido que había explotado la tensión entre ambos chicos.

\- ¡Qué pena no haber podido presenciar antes la guerra del macho alfa! -ironizó aburrida, sentándose en un tronco cortado.

Los niños perdidos la miraron sin comprender, aunque se colocaron a su alrededor, sin perder detalle de la pelea.

-Bah, Ruffio es tonto. -sentenció Presuntuoso. -Todos saben que cuando Pan no está manda Félix.

Bianca sin embargo no las tenía todas consigo. No le gustaban las formas de Ruffio y estaba claro que el chico y ella no se llevaban especialmente bien, pero... Bianca también tendría ganas de ir a un lugar al que Pan le prohibía ir sin dar ninguna explicación.

\- ¿Te crees muy importante por ser la mano derecha de Pan? -le escupió el moreno a Félix.

-Es la segunda vez que lo recalcas en poco tiempo...noto cierta envidia, Ruffio. -contestó con una media sonrisa provocativa.

\- ¿Envidia? Nah...-negó con la cabeza. - que yo sepa las manos derechas siempre han sido para hacerse pajas.

\- ¿Qué es hacerse una paja? -preguntó en bajito Lelo, para que no lo oyesen más que Bianca y sus amigos.

-Bianca no puede saber lo que quiere decir, es una expresión de la Tierra. ¡No se usa en el Bosque Encantado! -exclamó Avispado, como si estuviese molesto porque Lelo no se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, en su opinión, tan obvio.

-La paja ya existe, no puedes hacerla. -murmuró Rizos, confuso, pensando en el tallo de cereal.

Bianca en cambio estaba más atenta a los adolescentes, alguno de los amigos de Ruffio había soltado una carcajada. Félix había dejado escapar un bufido divertido, como si le hubiese hecho gracia a él también. Parecía haberlo entendido, Bianca supuso que tanto tiempo conviviendo con gente de diferentes reinos había hecho que aprendiesen las expresiones que usaba cada uno.

De pronto, sin que nadie se lo esperase, Félix echó su mazo atrás y lo estampó contra la cara de Ruffio. Salpicó algo de sangre. Ruffio se la limpió de mala gana y mirando al alto con verdadero odio, sacó su espada.

\- ¿Quieres otra cicatriz a la izquierda? -preguntó, atacándole con ella.

Félix fue más rápido y se protegió con el brazo, donde la espada le rompió la tela y le abrió una herida.

\- ¡Ya vale!

Una bola de fuego pasó entre ambos chicos.

Bianca se había levantado de golpe, harta del absurdo espectáculo.

\- ¡Estáis comportándoos como cri...- se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba a punto de decir -...verdaderos idiotas! - se auto corrigió. -Pan no está, hagamos algo que tiene terminantemente prohibido. ¡Brillante, en serio! -se burló. Toda razón que podía haberle dado a Ruffio anteriormente se había esfumado. - ¿Por qué no prendemos la isla en llamas? Sería menos suicida. -espetó sarcástica.

Inspiró aire. Gritar tanto le estaba dejando sin respiración. Le costaba acostumbrarse a respirar. Adquirió un tono ligeramente más amable y se acercó a los dos chicos.

-Ruffio, si tanto quieres saber sobre la Isla de la Calavera pregúntale a Peter, oblígale a darte una explicación. -lo pensó durante un segundo. Siguió hablando, era como si no pudiese parar. -Porque no lo sé, pero tal vez no se pueda ir por algún motivo del tipo...tu vida correría un grave riesgo. Que digo yo que por algo se llamará la Isla de la Calavera y tendrá forma de Calavera. Os recuerdo que esto no es un maldito paraje natural. ¡Nunca Jamás es una invención! Así que...no puede ser casualidad, tiene que haber una razón. Puede que se te quiten las ganas de ir si la descubres.

-No acepto consejos de alguien que sólo está aquí para ser el entretenimiento privado de Pan.

-Eh, trátala con más respeto. -intervino Félix volviendo a amenazarle.

-Perdón. -fingió disculparse. - ¿Debía haber añadido que también lo es para el tuyo?

-Estoy tan harta...-murmuró Bianca. -tan cansada...-siguió en el mismo tono inexpresivo. Repentinamente le propinó a Ruffio un fuerte puñetazo. El chico cayó al suelo semiinconsciente.

-Silencio...-disfrutó Bianca, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Volvió a abrirlos y se giró sobre sus talones. Sus ojos bicolores se encontraron con los azules de Félix.

-Y tú...-ni siquiera sabía qué quería decirle. -simplemente intenta no ir pegando a la gente con el mazo.

-No prometo nada...-fue la indiferente respuesta del rubio, que se inspeccionaba la herida del brazo.

La sombra de Pan llegó en ese momento, colocándose a su lado.

-Peter os quiere en la playa. -informó.

-Pero...-Bianca estaba confusa. -aún no ha anochecido...

-Hay novedades.

Félix asintió, sabiendo que algo pasaba. Agarró a Bianca de un brazo, instándola a que no hiciese preguntas y lo siguiese.

Llegaron a la playa lo más rápido que pudieron y se encontraron con Pan, cruzado de brazos, mirando al horizonte. Se giró al notar que había alguien más y sabiendo que eran ellos, sonrió a modo de bienvenida. La más que notable herida en el brazo de Félix llamó su atención. Arqueó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Y eso?

-Ruffio...-espetó. Sin embargo, acabó por esbozar una sonrisa ladeada. -él está peor, créeme.

Bianca rodó los ojos.

-No me cabía duda. -fue la respuesta de Peter.

-Vale, ya que habéis sacado el tema, ¿por qué no se puede ir a la Isla de la Calavera? -aprovechó Bianca.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Pan estaba confuso.

-Tú simplemente contéstame. -exigió en tono firme.

-La Isla de la Calavera es el lugar clave de Nunca Jamás, marca la frontera con otros reinos. Fue el primer lugar en crearse de toda la isla y por eso la cueva contiene un gigantesco reloj de arena que marca el nivel de magia de Nunca Jamás, y, con ello su esperanza de vida. Ya apenas queda arena. -explicó brevemente.

\- ¿Por eso les prohíbes ir a los niños perdidos? ¿Es porque no quieres que ninguno descubra que Nunca Jamás tiene fecha de caducidad?

-Sí, es la razón principal.

Bianca asintió, no dándole mayor importancia a la elección de palabras de Pan.

\- ¿Y qué relación tiene esto con lo de Ruffio y Félix? -quiso saber el chico.

No necesitó respuesta, según lo dijo en alto una idea cruzó su mente.

-No me digáis que... ¡ese idiota! -exclamó con verdadero enfado. -Ya verá...

-No, Pan...-pidió Bianca. -déjalo estar...bastante tiene...

-Sí, aguantarse a sí mismo debería ser castigo suficiente. -asintió Félix.

Bianca no pudo evitar mirarle soltando una risilla.

-Está bien...sólo porque estoy de buen humor. -aceptó Peter, sonriendo también.

\- ¿Por qué de buen humor?

\- ¿Has encontrado al niño?

-No. Pero mi sombra me ha informado de que el Bosque Encantado ha desaparecido. Al menos gran parte de él. No se ha salvado más que una pequeña península inhabitada si no contamos a fugitivos y piratas... tal vez algún refugiado que se ocultaba de la reina.

\- ¿¡Cómo es eso una buena noticia!?-exclamó Bianca horrorizada.

¿Se suponía que el reino en que había vivido toda su vida ya no existía? ¿Qué toda la gente que conocía estaba...muerta?

-Ha sido fruto de un maleficio de la reina malvada. Ha desterrado a todos a la Tierra. Y el hechizo, de alguna forma, ha paralizado el tiempo. En el Bosque Encantado y parcialmente, aquí. ¡La arena del reloj cae más despacio! ¡Tenemos tiempo! -Peter estaba eufórico. -Y no sólo eso, la Tierra es el lugar más fácil del que traer niños. ¡Es tan indefensa ante la magia! En el momento que ese niño nazca, en el momento que su fe alcance su estado más puro...será nuestro.

-Eso está bien. -aprobó Félix, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¡Si tuviese a la Reina Malvada delante le daría un beso! -bromeó Peter. -Bueno, voy a ir a informar a Campanilla de que ya no necesitaremos el polvo de duende. -comenzó a andar hacía la jungla. - Aunque no estaría mal que lo activase. Su magia es poderosa, siempre puede venir bien. -pensó en alto.

Bianca permaneció seria y pensativa, dando vueltas a la información que Pan acababa de compartir con Félix y con ella. _"Así que... Regina lo ha logrado."_ se dijo a sí misma.

La reina malvada tenía su victoria. Había conseguido la venganza, cumplido su propósito en la vida... Bianca no pudo alegrarse por ella y ese sentimiento iba mucho más allá del posible rencor que podría guardarle por haberla dejado a su suerte. Era más bien lástima. Pensó que su corazón estaría más vacío y negro que nunca. No tenía palabras para lo que Regina había hecho... y tampoco tenía vuelta atrás.

* * *

 ** _¡POR FIN HE SUBIDO UN NUEVO CAPI! PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABERLO HECHO ANTES Y TAMBIÉN PIDO PERDÓN POR ADELANTADO PORQUE TAL VEZ TENGA QUE HACER UN PEQUEÑO PARÓN. SÉ QUE SOY MUY IRREGULAR PERO PROMETO QUE SIEMPRE VOLVERÉ_**

 ** _LILY: DE NADA, ME ENCANTA QUE TE HAGAN ILUSIÓN LOS DOS CAPIS. ¡OJALÁ TENGAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIRME UN COMENTARIO LARGO DE LOS TUYOS QUE TANTO ME GUSTAN PRONTO! SÍ, LO SÉ, SOY UNA PEDIGÜEÑA_** ** _:P_**

 _ **BCM: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, DE VERDAD. ¡A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA SU RELACIÓN CON REGINA! ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS. Y CON RUMPLE... BUENO, PUEDE QUE POR EL MOMENTO NO HAYAN TENIDO MUCHO CONTACTO PERO RECORDEMOS QUE LA CAJA SE LA DIO ÉL Y... JUGARÁ UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE ESTÉS SATISFECHA CON LAS INTERACCIONES CON PAN Y FÉLIX EN ESTE CAPÍTULO jajaja Y SIENTO HABERTE DECEPCIONADO AL NO ACTUALIZAR, DE VERDAD QUE NO ES MI INTENCIÓN. NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA, ES SIMPLEMENTE QUE NO SIEMPRE TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ME GUSTARÍA DEDICARLE.**_

 _ **BESOS!**_


	11. Bienvenido a la jungla

_**BIEN ANTES QUE NADA... LO SIENTOOOOOOOO :( :( ;(**_

 _ **SÉ QUE LLEVO UNA ETERNIDAD SIN SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO, MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE DIJE, Y SUPONGO QUE ME ODIARÉIS POR ELLO. DE VERDAD, PIDO MIL PERDONES. ES QUE IR OTRA VEZ A LA UNIVERSIDAD HA SIDO UN COMPLETO LÍO. PARA EMPEZAR, NOS HEMOS MUDADO Y NOS HAN TENIDO MÁS DE UN MES SIN WIFI :0 LUEGO, HACE UN PAR DE SEMANAS ESTUVE ENFERMA Y SE ME ACUMULARON UN MONTÓN DE COSAS QUE HACER. ESTA SEMANA MISMO TENGO UN EXAMEN, DEBERÍA ESTAR ESTUDIANDO PERO HE DECIDIDO SACAR UN HUEQUITO PARA PODER SUBIR EL CAPI. ESPERO QUE ESE PEQUEÑO SACRIFICIO SIRVA PARA QUE ME ODIÉIS UN POCO MENOS Y SIGÁIS**_ ** _COMENTÁNDOME, PORQUE EN SERIO QUE ME ENCANTAN LOS COMENTARIOS :D_**

 ** _Y HABLANDO DE SEGUIR SUBIENDO LA HISTORIA, PROMETO QUE MIENTRAS HAYA QUIEN ME LEA SEGUIRÉ SUBIÉNDOLA, NO LA DEJARÉ DE LADO. ESO SÍ, DEBIDO A LA DE QUEHACERES QUE DESGRACIADAMENTE TENGO NO SÉ SI PODRÉ LLEVAR UN RITMO REGULAR, SUPONGO QUE TODO DEPENDERÁ DEL TIEMPO QUE TENGA EN CADA MOMENTO._**

 ** _Y AQUÍ VIENE LA GRAN PREGUNTA A LA QUE QUIERO QUE CONTESTÉIS,¿ OS GUSTARÍA TENER CAPÍTULOS MÁS FRECUENTEMENTE AUNQUE FUESEN BREVES O PREFERÍS QUE ESPERE A AMONTONAR MÁS HOJAS Y LO SUBA DE GOLPE, A PESAR DE QUE ESO ME LLEVE MÁS TIEMPO, ERGO ESTÉ MÁS TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR? DIOS, QUÉ PREGUNTA MÁS LARGA XD_**

 _ **BUENO PUES OS DEJO EL CAPÍTULO, ES PROBABLE QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA HAYA MÁS SITUACIONES O EXPLICACIONES QUE YA CONOZCÁIS PUESTO QUE SIGUE LA MISMA LÍNEA QUE LA SERIE PERO SON NECESARIAS PARA QUE LE PUEDA DAR COHERENCIA A LA NARRACIÓN. VOY A INTENTAR METER TANTA COSA NUEVA COMO PUEDA. RECORDAD TAMBIÉN QUE HE ALTERADO COSAS COMO... MMM LA RELACIÓN ENTRE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y QUIÉN HACE O DICE QUÉ. YA LO IRÉIS VIENDO. AH SÍ, Y SIN RAZÓN MÁS ALLÁ DE QUE A MÍ ME APETECIESE HE DECIDIDO QUE HENRY SEA MÁS PEQUEÑO.**_

 ** _UN SALUDO Y OTRA VEZ, LO SIENTO!_**

* * *

Peter, Bianca y Félix se encontraban tranquilamente tumbados en la hierba, mirando al despejado cielo. Era una soleada mañana en Nunca Jamás y se habían levantado pronto, aunque no tuviesen ningún qué hacer en especial. La mayoría de los chicos aún se encontraban durmiendo en el campamento.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Peter? -preguntó la chica, algo inquieta, pues, aunque estuviese a gusto, era una persona muy activa y le aburría el no hacer nada, no estaba acostumbrada.

-No lo sé...-murmuró él indiferente, sin pensárselo mucho. Se encontraba tumbado al lado de Bianca, con los brazos cruzados en la parte trasera de la cabeza. - ¿A ti qué te apetecería, princesa? -quiso saber.

Bianca vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo sonreía burlonamente.

-Algo refrescante...tengo un calor insoportable.

-Podríamos meter al gran pulpo en la Laguna de las Sirenas y usarlo de tobogán.

-Es buena idea. -sonrío Bianca. Aunque no tardó en verle un inconveniente. -Pero las sirenas...

-Yo sigo diciendo que deberíamos pescarlas. -intervino Félix, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido callado, tumbado al lado de Pan. Miró a sus amigos divertido. -Podríamos probar a embutirlas entre algas y arroz.

\- ¡Eh! -exclamó Bianca. - ¿Esa no es la comida de la que no para de hablar Yeng? Sushi o algo así.

-Si tanto habla de ello... será por algo, yo quiero probarlo.

\- ¿Quieres hacer sushi de sirena? -rió Peter.

-No veo por qué no.-intentó aparentar seriedad. -Eh, lo digo completamente en serio. -aseguró, aunque se le escapó una sonrisilla.

-Sí, sí, a mí me parece bien. –asintió Bianca soltando una carcajada. -Todo con tal de librarnos de ellas.

-No entiendo por qué os caen tan mal...-fingió ignorancia Peter. -Son unas criaturas encantadoras...

Tanto Bianca como Félix lo miraron escépticos.

-...Conmigo. -puntualizó Pan sonriente. -Me adoran. -Miró a Bianca de reojo. -Todas lo hacen...

La chica fue a lanzarle una mirada de ceja alzada pero no lo hizo pues Peter se incorporó de sopetón, abrazándose a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, parecía que estuviese aguantando un intenso dolor. Había palidecido de pronto.

-Tío, ¿te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Félix, ligeramente confuso.

Bianca se sentó, y posó una mano en el hombro del chico, suavemente.

-Peter, ¿qué te pasa? -le susurró casi maternalmente, acercándose.

No recibió respuesta.

\- ¡Peter! -exclamó, sinceramente preocupada, agarrándolo con su otra mano y zarandeándolo para que reaccionase.

Un temblor sacudió la isla. Félix y Bianca se levantaron en un auto reflejo. No duró mucho ni fue demasiado intenso por lo que no corrieron riesgo alguno.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? -miró a su alrededor el rubio, sin comprender.

Bianca se encogió de hombros.

-Se ha roto...-murmuró Peter débilmente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Sin embargo, antes de que el muchacho pudiese encontrar las fuerzas para dar una explicación mejor, su sombra se acercó a ellos y lo hizo por él.

-Del maleficio de la Reina Malvada.

Bianca parpadeó confusa, recordando de pronto que hacía no demasiado tiempo las cosas en Nunca Jamás no era ni por asomo tan calmadas y que esa nueva tranquilidad se debía precisamente al hechizo de Regina. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado a punto de olvidarlo y una preocupación inundó cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella también estaba cayendo en el efecto de Nunca Jamás...

-Todo hechizo tiene un punto débil. -siguió la sombra, recuperando la atención de Bianca. -Éste tenía como sentimiento activo el odio y su único fin era la venganza. Especialmente hacía Blancanieves. En contrapunto, qué mayor felicidad pudo sentir la princesa que la que experimentó, junto con su amado príncipe, al concebir a su hija, Emma.-hizo una breve pausa, como si quisiese darles tiempo para asimilar la fundamental información que estaba a punto de exponerles. -La primogénita que podría romper el maleficio. Así lo decía la profecía, Emma es la salvadora. Y por desgracia para la Reina Malvada, el reino entero se aseguró de dar con la forma de salvar a la niña para que, en un futuro, ella los rescatase a todos. Geppetto, el mejor carpintero del Bosque Encantado, consiguió fabricar un armario mágico, que transportó a Emma a la Tierra antes de que la maldición los alcanzase y la Reina Malvada pudiese hacerse con ella.

-Nos estás diciendo...-comenzó Félix, sin poder creérselo. -que un bebé... al sumo una niña pequeña, ¿acaba de romper el hechizo más poderoso que existe?

-Han pasado 28 años.

Los ojos bicolores de Bianca se abrieron como platos. _"28 años..."_ se repitió " _Eso quiere decir...quiere decir que llevo 30 años atrapada en esta isla..."_

Fue como si un enorme peso cayese sobre ella, se abrazó a sí misma en busca de consuelo.

-La arena del reloj vuelve a caer, a una velocidad preocupante. -informó Peter, levantándose poco a poco.

Eso era precisamente lo que había notado, la causa de su dolor. Se les acababa el tiempo.

-La buena noticia es que ya tenemos a nuestros enviados en la Tierra en marcha. Tamara hace tiempo que encontró a Baelfire. Ha descubierto que el muchacho que buscamos, es su hijo. -reveló la sombra.

-Baelfire tiene un hijo...-dejó escapar Félix en un susurro, todo le resultaba demasiado surrealista. -Supongo que eso explica el parecido. -se dirigió a Peter.

El chico asintió, lo llevaba sospechando desde hacía un tiempo.

-Yo sigo sin saber quién diablos es Baelfire. -intervino Bianca, tratando de darle sentido a todo aquello en su mente.

-El hijo del Ser Oscuro. -aclaró Pan.

 _"¿Rumpelstiltskin?"_

 _Bianca_ se agarró la cabeza, creía que su cerebro iba a explotar.

-Greg está en camino a Storybrooke, el pueblo que se creó mediante el hechizo de la Reina Malvada y donde reside el muchacho. Si todo va bien, pronto nos lo traerá. -la sombra ahora hablaba únicamente a Pan. - Tenemos a John y Michael preparados en caso de que su intervención sea necesaria.

\- ¿Quiénes son John y Michael? -le preguntó Bianca a Félix, poniéndose de puntillas para susurrarle al oído, no quería interrumpir a la sombra una vez más.

-Los hermanos de Wendy.

\- ¿Los hermanos de Wendy trabajan para Pan?

El rubio asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué harían tal cosa?

Bianca no entendía absolutamente nada. Félix le dedicó una seria mirada antes de responderle.

-Porque Peter les prometió que si lo hacían dejaría que Wendy se fuese de Nunca Jamás y volviese a casa con ellos.

-Pero...Wendy está...

-Eso ellos no lo saben.

Bianca se abstuvo de hacer ningún tipo de comentario pues sabía que no serviría para nada. Entendía que Pan necesitase a ese niño para salvar la isla, pero no podía hacer lo que fuese en gana con tal de conseguirlo, menos utilizar así a la gente.

Pensó en lo mal que lo pasarían John y Michael al ver que todos sus esfuerzos por reencontrarse con Wendy habían sido en vano y todas sus ilusiones nada más que falsas esperanzas. Ahí fue cuando Bianca se dio cuenta de que, aunque en esos años su opinión sobre Peter hubiese mejorado notablemente, e incluso se hubiese preocupado muchísimo por él hacía apenas unos segundos, el chico nunca podría, como él decía, llegar a ganársela. Jamás. En momentos como esos lo repudiaba demasiado. Nada podía compensarlo.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus propias cavilaciones que no se percató de que la sombra se había ido y ahora Peter se dirigía a ella, hasta que le pasó una mano por delante de la cara.

\- ¡Bianca! ¿Estás aquí?

-Em...sí, sí, perdona Peter...-reaccionó, decidiendo rápidamente que actuar como siempre era la opción más inteligente.

-Bien, nuestro niño llegará pronto a Nunca Jamás. Debemos prepararnos. Necesito toda tu atención y colaboración.

-La tendrás, Peter. -aseguró con convencimiento.

Al menos por fuera parecía estar segura de lo que decía.

-Sabía que no me decepcionarías, princesa. -sonrió. Después se dirigió a ambos amigos. -Vamos a tener que poner a prueba la fe de ese niño, sólo para estar seguros.

Tras eso, Pan se pasó el resto del "tiempo" de aquí para allá, dejando todo previsto para la llegada del niño con el corazón del creyente más puro. Organizó a los niños perdidos mayores, dejándoles a todos claro lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Desaparecía constantemente para unirse con su sombra en lo que Bianca deducía que era una forma de mantenerse en contacto con sus trabajadores de la Tierra.

Tras un par de amaneceres en Nunca Jamás, llegó el gran momento.

Ya estaba anocheciendo en la isla cuando Peter notó que se había abierto un portal cerca. Hizo un gesto a Félix y Bianca y ambos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Sabían lo que debían hacer.

Una pareja llegó a la playa de Nunca Jamás acompañada por un niño. Era bajito y de piel pálida, en contraste con su pelo marrón oscuro. Tenía la cara algo rellenita a pesar de estar delgado. Sus pequeños ojos avellana observaban el entorno con miedo y nerviosismo. Estaba claro que no había llegado allí por voluntad propia.

-Lo logramos. -comentó alegremente la mujer, mostrando una blanca hilera de dientes que destacaban en su piel negra.

El hombre, que aparentaba ser algo mayor que ella, la miró bastante más inexpresivo, aunque se notaba que estaba también contento o al menos, satisfecho.

-Misión cumplida. -asintió.

Habían recibido órdenes claras. Debían ir a Storybrooke, coger al niño y hacerse con una habichuela mágica de gigante. Con ella podrían abrir un portal para llevar al chico a Nunca Jamás.

Lo tuvieron fácil, pues desde que el hechizo se rompió, Rumpelstiltskin había conseguido que la magia llegase al pueblo. Eso había hecho posible que los enanitos, con la ayuda de un ex gigante, plantasen habichuelas mágicas con las que, quien quisiese podía volver al Bosque Encantado. Greg y Tamara las habían robado todas. Y, a pesar de los intentos de Emma y el resto por detenerles, la pareja había salido finalmente victoriosa.

\- ¿Eso creéis? -provocó el niño. Intentaba disimular lo asustado que estaba. - ¡Os equivocáis! Mi familia... ¡mi familia vendrá a buscarme! Sé que lo harán. -aseguró y mirándolos de forma amenazadora añadió. -Y entonces tendréis problemas.

-Chico, mira a tu alrededor. -repuso el hombre señalando la jungla. -Estás muy lejos de casa.

-De hecho. -intervino nueva una voz. -Bienvenidos a Nunca Jamás.

Los niños perdidos salieron de la jungla, encabezados por Félix, que era quién había hablado. Tenían un aspecto de lo más tétrico y amenazante, colocados en perfecta posición de ataque.

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? -inquirió el hombre, desafiante.

-Tus jefes, Greg. -respondió el rubio con una media sonrisa arrogante.

Los adultos le resultaban patéticos. Siempre haciendo como si lo supiesen todo cuando en realidad no tenían ni idea de nada.

\- ¿Nuestros jefes, una panda de adolescentes? -preguntó escéptica la mujer.

\- ¿Algún problema? -gruñó Ruffio.

-Cielo...uno tiene que informarse de para quién trabaja antes de aceptar la misión. Si no lo haces...bueno, es de esperar que te lleves sorpresas desagradables. -le dijo con burla Bianca, colocándose al lado de Félix.

Éste la miró con una sonrisa ladeada y gesto de aprobación.

-Por qué... ¿Por qué querrían los niños perdidos destruir la magia? -intervino entonces el chico que acompañaba a la pareja.

Hablaba con voz temblorosa. Nunca se hubiese imaginado así a los niños perdidos. La mayoría de los chicos resultaban intimidantes, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que acababan de aparecer de entre la oscuridad de la jungla y cargaban todos con una o varias armas.

\- ¿Quién quiere destruir la magia? -repuso la vampiresa, sin comprender.

No pudo evitar usar un tono de voz más dulce y agradable al dirigirse al niño.

-Nosotros...esa...esa es nuestra misión. -respondió la treintañera que, Bianca dedujo, sería Tamara.

Los niños perdidos rieron con ganas ante el comentario de la mujer. Félix dejo escapar un sarcástico bufido. Lo dicho, no tenían ni la más mínima idea.

Lo que los adultos sabían era que, si cumplían este trabajo, en Nunca Jamás les darían la forma de hacer que la magia, poder que según Greg y Tamara tanto daño causaba, no sólo tuviese prohibido su paso a la Tierra, sino que desapareciese de todos los mundos. Era lo que ambos habían estado esperando desde que se metieron en la Organización.

La Organización se trataba de un grupo religioso que creía en la magia, aunque, la relacionaba con el diablo y el mal del mundo. Por ello, trabajaban para acabar con ella.

John y Michael dieron con ellos valiéndose de esa asociación religiosa y les convencieron de llevar a cabo la misión de secuestrar al niño. Greg y Tamara aceptaron cegados por el supuesto premio que recibirían.

Greg analizó a los adolescentes cada vez con más desconfianza. Se empezaba a plantear la posibilidad de que esos hermanos que tan buenos y afables les habían parecido, los hubiesen engañado.

-Vosotros no sabéis cuál es vuestro verdadero cometido en todo esto. -explicó el cabecilla de los niños perdidos.

Bianca se preguntó el sentido de todo aquello, ¿no sería mucho más efectivo pedirles al niño cordialmente? Después recordó que el plan era de Peter y todo le hizo mucho más sentido.

-No sois más que insignificantes peones. -volvió a escupirles Ruffio.

Félix lo miró con desagrado, él no tenía por qué abrir la dichosa boca.

-Dadnos al crío. -pidió Bianca, antes de que Félix y el otro echasen todo al cuerno.

\- ¡No! -se negó rotundamente el hombre, como era de esperar, interponiéndose entre el grupito y su compañera.

-No dejaremos que le toquéis un solo pelo. No hasta que recibamos una explicación de lo que está pasando y lo que vais a hacer con él. -exigió Tamara, colocándose frente a al niño protectoramente.

-Lo que tú digas...-murmuró Félix indiferente.

Chasqueó los dedos y la sombra de Pan apareció, a espaldas de la pareja. Agarró a Greg, arrancándole su propia sombra. El cuerpo sin vida del hombre golpeó el suelo ante el horror de los otros dos, que contuvieron un grito. Tamara se giró rápidamente al niño.

\- ¡Corre! -le ordenó, empujándolo hacía la selva.

El chico no tardó en hacer lo mandado y huir lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Tamara hizo lo propio, sacándoles cierta ventaja a los adolescentes, que parecían tomárselo con calma.

-Que no escape. -les ordenó Félix a los niños perdidos. -Y tú Bianca...

-Yo cogeré al niño. -asintió, echando a correr a velocidad inhumana.

Jake, uno de los adolescentes, preparó una flecha manchada con sueño mortal, un veneno procedente de una planta que crecía únicamente en Nunca Jamás. Con cuidado de no tocar la punta, colocó la flecha en su arco, apuntó y disparó. Un tiro certero. Atravesó el pecho de Tamara, haciendo que se desplomase.

Bianca persiguió al muchacho por la jungla y sin mayor dificultad, lo atrapó. Lo abrazó con fuerza para que no se escapase y le tapó la boca.

-Shh...no grites o el resto no tardaran en aparecer. -susurró. -Escucha, no voy a hacerte daño. Voy a soltarte. ¿Me prometes que no harás nada estúpido?

El niño asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y la vampiresa lo liberó.

\- ¿No estás con ellos? -preguntó confuso y algo escéptico.

-Más o menos. Es complicado...agáchate para que no nos vean. -le ordenó, tirando de él hacía abajo.

-Creía que no había niñas perdidas...-susurró mientras se agachaba.

-Entonces entenderás lo especial que soy. -sonrió Bianca, mirando a un lado y a otro, comprobando que no hubiese nadie cerca. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Henry.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Baelfire?

Henry asintió con la cabeza. Bianca sonrió para sí. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que el Ser Oscuro necesitaría que le ocultase una caja para utilizarla al ir a salvar a su nieto. La vampiresa pensó que no sería ella quien ayudaría a Pan y a sus chicos a capturarlo. Si algo tenía claro era que prefería tener a Rumpelstiltskin de su lado.

-Bien Henry, golpéame.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -el niño no cabía en sí del asombro.

-Fingiremos que me has pillado por sorpresa y has conseguido escapar.

Henry no parecía del todo convencido.

\- ¡Bianca! -distinguió la voz de Félix llamarla lejos, aunque acercándose cada vez más. - ¿Bianca dónde demonios te has metido?

-Rápido. -instó la chica. -Un codazo en la boca o la nariz bastará.

Henry cerró los ojos y golpeó a Bianca con el codo en plena cara. La chica dejó escapar un quejido bastante alto y, para su sorpresa, empezó a sangrar de la nariz. Soltó una risilla casi inaudible.

-Muy bien. -dijo apretándose la nariz. -Ahora corre.

El niño desapareció rápidamente por la senda de la izquierda.

Félix, Ruffio y Jake llegaron apenas unos segundos después.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, niña perdida? -la ayudó a levantarse Jake. - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro...-le sonrió Bianca tímidamente.

\- ¿Dónde está el crío? -inquirió seriamente el moreno, siendo de todo menos amigable.

-Es más vivo de lo que creía...-murmuró Bianca. -Me ha golpeado y ha huido...-agachó la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza y culpabilidad. -Lo siento...

-Estupendo. -ironizó Ruffio. Miró a Félix fijamente. -La próxima vez no le des a ella la gran responsabilidad. Está claro que es una niñita inútil.

-Vete a por el niño o a ti sí que te voy a dejar inútil. -ordenó amenazante.

-Por la derecha...-susurró Bianca.

Félix señaló el camino con su mazo a los niños perdidos, por si quedaba alguna duda.

\- ¡Ya estáis tardando!

Los chicos se alejaron corriendo y Félix y Bianca se quedaron solos, sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Bianca temía que el rubio estuviese enfadado con ella por haber echado por tierra el plan. Se tensó ligeramente cuando Félix sacó entonces un cuchillo de su cinturón. Sin embargo, lejos de amenazarla, lo que hizo fue cortar un trozo de su capucha con él y tendérselo a Bianca.

-Toma, sécate.

-Gracias...-murmuró, ligeramente confusa, aunque agradada al mismo tiempo.

-Eh, princesa, Ruffio no tiene razón. Te ha pillado desprevenida, podía haberle pasado a cualquiera. -tranquilizó en tono descomunalmente amable para él. Dibujó una sonrisa ladeada. -Además Ruffio es retrasado, es imposible que tenga razón.

-Te lo agradezco, Félix...-sonrió mirando a sus ojos azules.

Apartó la vista para evitar sonrojarse y puso su atención en el camino por el que habían desaparecido el resto.

\- ¿No los seguimos?

-Bah, el plan ni si quiera consiste en atrapar al crío. -contestó desinteresadamente, colocando el mazo sobre sus hombros. -Pan lo hará y lo pondrá a prueba.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Como a todos. Haciéndole saltar por el acantilado.

Bianca se sorprendió a más no poder. ¿Cómo iba probar nada saltar a una muerte segura?

-Con polvo de duende, princesa. -aclaró Félix con una sonrisa divertida. -Si lo activa es que es el elegido.

-OH...

Bianca soltó una carcajada por la ocurrencia que había tenido anteriormente. _"¿Cómo le iba a hacer saltar por el acantilado así sin más? Estúpida..."_

Entonces se dio cuenta de que esa no era la primera vez que los niños perdidos ponían a un chico a prueba. Y si Henry era el supuesto elegido, el resto no lo eran. Eso quería decir...que no habían conseguido activar el polvo de duende... _"Madre mía, Pan..."_

-Tú y yo tenemos ahora cosas más importantes. -la sacó de sus pensamientos Félix, pasándole un amistoso brazo por el hombro.

\- Ah, ¿sí? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

No entendía a que se refería el rubio, pero tampoco le importaba, se encontraba demasiado embobada teniéndole tan cerca. Si simplemente se ponía de puntillas...

-Sí. -contestó Félix sonriente, apartándose de Bianca. -Henry no es el único recién llegado. El Ser Oscuro debe de estar ya por aquí. Debemos darle la bienvenida como es debido.

La chica necesitó un breve momento para centrarse de nuevo en el tema.

\- ¿Rumpelstiltskin está aquí?

-Efectivamente. -Félix esbozó una media sonrisa. -Espero que con él estés tan inspirada como con Tamara. Me ha gustado.

-Gracias...-murmuró despistada.

Aunque en esta ocasión no se tratase de nada relacionado con Félix. Simplemente no podía evitar darle vueltas al asunto de cómo actuaría con Rumplestiltskin pues no quería dar a entender que no estaba con los niños perdidos teniendo a Félix delante. Lo mejor para ambos bandos era que se mostrase leal a Peter. ¿Pero y si Rumpelstiltskin no procesaba sus verdaderas intenciones? Podía llegar a matarla y si algo tenía claro Bianca, es que quería vivir para poder salir de aquél lugar.

Félix la miró con el ceño fruncido, notándola rara y descentrada. Bianca supo reaccionar a tiempo.

-Em...lo intentaré. -sonrió, jugueteando con su pelo.

-Que no te intimide el Ser Oscuro. No es para tanto...

-Si te oye podrías ganarte la muerte.

-Suerte que no puede oírme.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, querido...-intervino una voz.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse a un hombre sentado en un tronco caído tras ellos. Aparentaba unos cincuenta y algo, vestía unas elegantes ropas de cuero y su pelo marrón, con algunos brillos grises, le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Rumplestiltskin. -saludó secamente Félix.

El aludido hizo un desganado gesto con la mano, a modo de saludo.

A Bianca le hubiese costado reconocerlo de habérselo encontrado en otro contexto. Y es que el Ser Oscuro ya no tenía la piel escamosa ni fingía un tono de voz agudo al hablar.

-Rumple...-murmuró. -Te veo favorecido. -añadió con cierta burla. Hizo una reverencia y rezó en sus adentros para que Rumplestiltskin entendiese lo que quería decirle. -Me quito el sombrero. -hizo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

-Jovencita, yo también te recordaba con mejores compañías...-dijo mirando al niño perdido con desprecio.

Después clavó sus ojos marrones otra vez en Bianca. La chica creyó que se habían entendido.

Félix rodó los ojos ante el comentario del Ser Oscuro.

-Pan te desea una bonita estancia en Nunca Jamás. Por los viejos tiempos. -dejó caer con cierto tono cruel. -A todo esto, ¿qué tal tu pierna? -preguntó burlonamente, haciendo referencia a la cojera que sufría debido a una lesión permanente en su rodilla derecha.

-Bien, qué educado, gracias por tu preocupación. Yo veo que tu cara sigue igual así que me ahorraré la pregunta.

" _Vaya...donde la dan las toman..."_ canturreó Bianca en su cabeza.

El rubio endureció su expresión.

-Esto no acaba aquí Rumplestiltskin...-repuso Félix en tono amenazante. -no podrás llevarte al muchacho, si es a lo que has venido...

-Es exactamente a lo que he venido. Y para ello pienso llevarme por delante a tantos de vosotros como sea necesario.

-En ese caso...la guerra es inminente. -esbozó una sonrisa torcida. - ¿Podrás con ello ahora que eres el Ser Oscuro? ¿O saldrás corriendo? Bueno, cojeando. -fingió que se había confundido y se corregía. -He oído que eso es lo que hiciste la última vez que participaste en una. Salir por patas.

Al llamado Ser Oscuro le dolió el comentario, había sido de lo más acertado. Rumplestiltskin aún recordaba las consecuencias de su decisión, cuando no era más que un pueblerino cualquiera, hacía ya muchísimos años. Su fama de cobarde, su mujer abandonándole...era una herida que seguía abierta en su interior.

-Ahora mi familia está en peligro. No pienso abandonarla. -mantuvo la compostura.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? -siguió atacando Félix. -No sé, tal vez me equivoque, pero juraría que hubo un niño perdido una vez...-hizo como si le costase acordarse. -Baelfire se llamaba...también era tu familia... tu hijo creo recordar y... ¡UPS! -exclamó inexpresivamente. - ¡Mira por dónde! ¡Lo abandonaste!

El Ser Oscuro se colocó ante Félix, era considerablemente más bajito que él, pero le agarró del cuello y lo alzó en el aire igualmente.

-Suéltale...-amenazó Bianca con su espada, que, por suerte, había aprendido a usar a tiempo. -...o tu viaje de rescate acabará pronto.

Rumplestiltskin la miró y soltó al adolescente con cierta desgana.

-No arruinaré la diversión de Pan, ni la mía propia, tan pronto. -se alejó. -Volveremos a vernos las caras.

Bianca lo observó irse, después se giró a Félix y comenzó a colocarle la capucha y el pelo como si se tratase de una madre arreglando a un niño pequeño que se había desaliñado jugando.

-Hoy te has despertado suicida, ¿eh?

-No es un suicidio. Estás tú para salvarme.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-Ains... ¿qué harías tú sin mí? -se burló.

-Tener muchas cicatrices, probablemente. -respondió él con una bonita risa.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro un rato, sonriendo estúpidamente. Finalmente, Bianca quitó los brazos de los hombros de Félix.

-Deberíamos volver al campamento, ¿no?

-Sí...-murmuró desconcentrado en un principio. -vamos, Pan ya tendrá al chico. - volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Efectivamente, como Félix bien había dicho, para cuando llegaron al Árbol del Ahorcado, Henry ya estaba entre los niños perdidos. Fue él precisamente quien los vio primero. Clavó su mirada en Bianca, no sabiendo qué pensar de ella. Pan se dio cuenta de que algo había llamado la atención del muchacho y se giró, encontrándose con sus dos recién llegados amigos.

\- ¿Estabais con el Ser Oscuro?

-Sí, Félix le ha declarado la guerra. -comentó Bianca en tono indiferente.

Peter alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Era necesario?

-Rumplestiltskin ha venido a por el crío. -explicó el rubio, señalando a Henry. -He supuesto que eso nos convierte en enemigos.

-Como si no lo fuésemos de antes...-murmuró Pan, recordando.

Bianca intuyó que Peter y Rumplestiltskin tenían historia. Tal vez estuviese relacionada con Baelfire. Por lo que Félix había dicho, fue un niño perdido. Puede que Rumplestiltskin culpase a Pan por separarlo de su hijo. De todos modos, decidió que aquello no tenía mayor relevancia en esos momentos.

\- ¿Es el elegido? -quiso saber. -Ya que está vivo, asumo que lo es.

-Sí. -sonrió Peter de oreja a oreja. -He fingido ser otra presa de los niños perdidos y me he escapado con él, llevándole hasta el acantilado. Una vez ahí, le he enseñado el inactivo polvo de duende, diciendo que si funcionase podríamos usarlo para huir pero que era imposible. Me ha preguntado por qué y le he explicado que es porque estoy convencido de que nunca podré salir de aquí. Y entonces él me ha dicho que no cree que sea así, que el creía que debíamos intentarlo y... ¡ha conseguido activarlo! -relató con emoción. - He volado con él. ¡Ha sido increíble! Llevaba años esperando este momento...

Bianca pensó que, si Pan había hecho como que era un pobre niño para ganarse la confianza de Henry, cuando en realidad él era quién mandaba en la isla y había iniciado todo esto; era probable que el chico se estuviese planteando que ella también le había mentido.

Automáticamente y sin decir nada, Bianca empezó a andar en dirección a Henry, que estaba sentado en el suelo, solitariamente, sabiendo que no tenía sentido que intentase escaparse, pero sin querer unirse a los niños perdidos así por las buenas. Bianca se vio a ella misma en sus primeros días. Supuso que la mayoría de los niños perdidos pasaban por lo mismo al principio.

Una mano la agarró fuertemente del brazo antes de que pudiese alejarse demasiado.

-Eh, princesa, ¿a dónde vas? -inquirió Pan.

-Solamente quiero hablar con el crío, Peter...-respondió fingiendo docilidad.

Peter la soltó, sonriendo amablemente.

-Sí, eso está bien, los niños perdidos pequeños te cogen aprecio en seguida...a ver si éste también lo hace. -aprobó la idea, asumiendo que le podría ser útil. - Iré contigo.

Se dirigió a su amigo un momento.

\- ¿Tú podrías hablar con mi sombra? Seguro que entre los dos le buscáis un buen entretenimiento a Rumplestiltskin.

-Yo me ocupo. -asintió Félix.

Pan sonrió y volvió a girarse a la chica. Bianca le dedicó una sonrisa también, aunque lo maldijo en sus adentros. Aun así, se acercó a Henry, sentándose a su lado y decidiendo intentarlo igualmente. Pan se apoyó en el árbol más cercano, para observar su interacción.

-Ey. -saludó Bianca. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó con cierta preocupación. - No te habrán hecho daño estos bestias, ¿no?

-Estoy bien...-respondió el niño. La miraba fijamente, como si intentase ver sus intenciones a través de sus ojos bicolores. - Siento haberte pegado...

-No es nada, ¿Henry cierto? -hizo como si simplemente lo hubiese escuchado por ahí y no estuviese segura.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de ello y pensó qué sería porque Pan estaba escuchando atentamente.

-Sí. -sonrió. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bianca. -le tendió la mano educadamente.

Henry la aceptó y estrechó.

-Eres mayor. -comentó de pronto.

Bianca se sorprendió.

-Los niños perdidos que me han perseguido también lo eran. Pensaba que serían todos así. -explicó, señalando al grupo de los pequeños.

Estaban cuchicheando en una esquina. Ellos no tenían ni idea de qué pasaba con el niño nuevo y por qué se le estaba prestando tanta atención.

-Bueno...-empezó Bianca. -...Aún no somos adultos. - " _Físicamente al menos"_ omitió " _Algunos ni mentalmente"._ -Yo me considero joven. -añadió con una risilla. -Tengo dieciséis. - " _En realidad son 22, si no más, mentirosa"_ pensó, riéndose de sí misma y de cómo con la tontería, se quitaba años. Pero decidió no añadir más.

-No te estaba llamando vieja. -aclaró el niño, sonrojándose ligeramente por su falta de modales. - Yo tengo diez.

-Y dime, Henry...-Bianca miró a Peter de reojo, no les quitaba ojo de encima. Aún así, decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse. - ¿Tienes familia?

-Sí, claro que la tengo. Nos hemos reunido todos hace poco. Mi madre es Emma, la Salvadora. -respondió con orgullo.

 _"Si es el hijo de mi hermanastra...eso lo convierte en mi sobrino"_ hizo cálculos mentales. _"¿¡Tengo un sobrino?!"_ se preguntó a sí misma Bianca. No pudo evitar sentir una mayor responsabilidad hacía el niño.

-Y...-fue a seguir Henry con emoción.

-Y no volverás a verla. Ni a ella ni a nadie. -interrumpió Pan en tono seco. Se dio cuenta de que, si quería ganárselo, tenía que mostrarse más amable. Intentó dulcificar su voz. -Henry...he pasado por esto muchas veces...los adultos...nunca vienen a buscaros. No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones...

Bianca lo miraba incrédula. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso cuando Rumplestiltskin ya estaba en Nunca Jamás, dispuesto a rescatarlo?

-Ahora nosotros seremos tu nueva familia. -finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Peter, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -intervino Bianca, apenas dejándole terminar la frase.

-Claro. -asintió Pan.

La chica se levantó y tiró de él con ganas, la rabia subiendo por sus mejillas. Así, ambos se alejaron de Henry e incluso del propio campamento.

* * *

 _ **SÉ QUE CORTAR EL CAPÍTULO AQUÍ ES LO PEOR PERO NO TENÍA MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y LO SIGUIENTE HACE MÁS SENTIDO SI VA TODO JUNTO ASÍ QUE...**_


	12. Jugando con fuego

_**¡AQUÍ VA OTRO CAPÍTULO! Y ES BASTANTE LARGO, ¿NO?**_

 _ **AVISO ANTES QUE NADA, QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO Y EN OTRO QUE AVISARÉ EN SU MOMENTO (POR SI A ALGUIEN LE INCOMODA O POR TEMA DE EDAD O COMO SEA) HAY ALGO MÁS DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y UNAS INSINUACIONES BASTANTE FUERTES PERO NO LO CONSIDERARÍA EXPLÍCITO, POR ELLO LO PUBLICO.**_

 _ **¡AH Y GRACIAS ABYEVILREGAL4EVER123 POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! ME HA HECHO MUCHA ILUSIÓN :)**_

* * *

Acabaron colocándose a una considerable distancia, donde la jungla empezaba a abrirse y quedaban ligeramente ocultos tras las plantas.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, princesa? -le espetó él con incomprensión, soltando de su brazo del agarre de la chica. - ¿Por qué de pronto pareces tan molesta?

\- ¡Has mentido al chiquillo! -le gritó enfadada.

Pan se apresuró a taparle la boca con una mano y con la fuerza que lo hizo Bianca se vio empujada hacía atrás, chocando contra un árbol. Peter miró a un lado y a otro, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca y sobretodo, de que el pequeño Henry no los hubiese seguido.

-No le he mentido.

Bianca murmuró algo inaudible tras la palma de Pan, aunque el chico dedujo que sería un comentario sarcástico.

-No he hecho más que ocultar información innecesaria. -añadió.

La chica alzó una escéptica ceja rubia, reacción ante la que Peter dejó escapar un divertido bufido. Se acercó a ella sonriendo y le apartó el pelo rubio que le tapaba la oreja.

-Confía en mí...-susurró con cierta dulzura, apartando su mano suavemente de la boca de la chica.

-Ya lo hago. -mintió fríamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Pan.

Inmediatamente, clavó la vista en el suelo y jugueteó a mover la tierra con la punta de su pie, haciéndose la inocente. Sabía que funcionaría, siempre lo hacía. Por algún motivo, la gente se empeñaba en ver en ella un lado tierno e inofensivo.

-Eres tú quien no confía en mí...-añadió con tono lastimero.

\- ¿Qué? -Peter alzó ambas cejas en gesto de asombro. - ¿Por qué piensas eso? -preguntó. -Claro que confío en ti, princesa...-pasó un par de dedos por el rostro la chica.

La caricia incomodó a Bianca notablemente. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía notar su respiración. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así, pero hasta entonces Pan lo había hecho para provocarla. En esa ocasión era diferente...

-Entonces... ¿por qué no me cuentas cosas? -continuó, en tono triste, no queriendo perder la oportunidad de sonsacarle algo al chico. -Me da la sensación de que Félix o cualquiera de los otros sabe más que yo... a mí no me dices ni la mitad que a ellos...no confías en mí...

-Claro que sí. -contradijo Peter, clavando sus ojos en los de ella. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé...por ejemplo... ¿por qué no quieres que Henry sepa que su abuelo ha venido a buscarle?

-No puedo obligar al chico a que me ayude. - Bianca sabía que lo decía con verdadero disgusto. -Tiene que hacerlo voluntariamente y, qué mejor forma de hacer que la muerte de Nunca Jamás y lo que pase con los niños perdidos sea problema suyo, que hacerle sentir uno más de los nuestros. Si cree que su familia no vendrá a buscarlo, que este es su nuevo hogar, hará lo necesario para salvarlo. -explicó. - Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí... está bien pensado...

-Gracias. -sonrió Peter, halagado.

-Pero... ¿y si su madre y su padre vienen a buscarlo?

-Su madre vendrá a buscarlo, sin duda. Y su padre está muy lejos, aunque según descubra el paradero del resto, intentará reunirse con ellos, claramente. De hecho, lo probable es que ya estén ambos en camino.

\- ¿No te asusta que arruinen tu plan? Podrían...no sé... llevárselo de vuelta a casa. ¿Y Rumpelstiltskin que ya está aquí, qué? Es el Ser Oscuro, ¿no te preocupa?

-Tranquila, Bianca. Disfruta del momento. Diviértete. -restó importancia. -Hace mucho que no pasa nada tan interesante en Nunca Jamás. -lo pensó unos segundos. -Sí, diría que nada emocionante desde que llegaste. -sonrió mirándola sinuosamente. - Eso sí que estuvo bien...

Pan no se lo pensó más, acortó la mínima distancia que había entre ambos y rozó sus labios con la piel de Bianca, en la zona del cuello. Pudo sentir cómo Bianca se estremecía. La miró disimuladamente, había cerrado los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Peter sonrió y deslizó su lengua por la morena tez de la chica. Al ver que ésta no se quejaba, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos.

 _"¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué está pasando?!"_ Al cerebro de Bianca le costó procesar y eso que lo que sucedía no era algo del todo inesperado, lo llevaba viendo venir desde el día que había pisado la isla. El interés de Pan en ella nunca había sido demasiado sutil. Lo que le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que no lo había apartado instintivamente.

 _"Pensándolo bien es mejor, no te conviene que esté enfadado contigo. Pero... ¿y Félix? ¿Y si alguien nos ve y se lo cuenta?"_ Otra voz en su cabeza la interrumpió " _¡Bianca deja de pensar en Félix por un solo segundo, quieres! Demonios, llevas más de 30 años tras él y, ¿qué es lo que has obtenido? Nada, eso es lo que tienes, nada. Puede que ahora seáis algo así como amigos, pero ya ves, eso es lo máximo que te llevas."_ La voz anterior volvió a intervenir _"Claro Bianca y la solución es dejar que Pan te meta mano. ¡Pan! Madre mía, Bianca, es la persona en la que menos puedes confiar y tú vas y... ¡no dejes que haga esto! ¡Párale, maldita sea! ¡Tú no quieres esto!"_ Bianca abrió los ojos. _"Espera... no quieres esto, ¿verdad? ¡Bianca!"_

En ese momento estaba completamente dividida, sumida en una dualidad. Había una parte de su cerebro que parecía más calmada " _chica, ¿por qué tanto problema? Total, esto no va a tener más importancia de la que tú quieras darle." (...)_ y otra completamente histérica _"¡Bianca, no! ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡¿Qué haces, qué haces?!"_

Bianca volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentando no pensar, agarró a Peter de la nuca y lo separó ligeramente de ella. El chico la miró confuso, pero Bianca no le dio tiempo a nada, se agachó y juntó sus labios con los de él desesperadamente. Fue un beso apasionado, casi violento, que duró todo el tiempo que el aire de sus pulmones lo permitió.

Tuvieron que separarse inevitablemente, aunque sus rostros y cuerpos, acalorados, seguían a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Peter la miró de arriba abajo y después a los ojos, fijamente. Esbozó una provocativa sonrisa.

-Cállate. -se adelantó Bianca, en tono cortante.

Volvió a besarlo, asegurándose de que permaneciese callado, sin dedicarle ningún comentario burlón o arrogante. Empezó a enredar sus dedos en su pelo castaño y... escuchó algo acercarse. Apartó al chico bruscamente y se colocó bien la ropa.

Pan le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio, ¿por qué demonios lo apartaba? Entonces él también sintió una presencia. Se apoyó en un árbol con desgana. Unas lianas y enredaderas cercanas no tardaron en moverse. Salió de entre ellas un chico alto y encapuchado. Miró a Peter y Bianca arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Qué...?

-Peter me explicaba los detalles del plan. -explicó rápidamente Bianca.

Pan rodó los ojos.

-Mm...-murmuró Félix, no muy convencido, aunque sin pensar nada concreto.

 _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... no se lo ha creído, sospecha, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida..."_ se repetía histéricamente Bianca. Por suerte, por fuera se mantenía inalterable. _"¡Ya basta, Bianca! No tienes de qué arrepentirte, cálmate, maldita sea. Has hecho lo que te ha salido en el momento. Pues ya está. No es nada malo. Sólo ha sido un beso."_

-Yo tengo hambre, ¿vosotros no? -rió, mirando a ambos chicos, que de algún modo esperaban a que dijese algo. -Bueno, pues... me voy con los niños...Presuntuoso y Avispado querían enseñarme...un juego que se han...inventado. -improvisó y desapareció entre la maleza, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? -le preguntó un confuso Félix a su amigo.

-Chicas...-murmuró éste mal humorado.

Bianca se acercó al puchero de sopa para servirse una buena cantidad en un plato de barro pues si en algo no había mentido era en que tenía hambre. Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras se servía, le llamó la atención una solitaria figura que no se había movido de sitio. Henry no parecía atreverse a levantarse y coger comida. Bianca decidió darle el plato a él. Lo llevó con sumo cuidado a donde el chico se encontraba.

-Toma, come un poco. -ofreció. -En serio, está buena. -instó ya que el muchacho no parecía tenerlas todas consigo. -Otra cosa no, pero estos chicos saben cocinar.

-Gracias...

\- ¡Bianca! -se acercó corriendo Avispado. - ¿Por qué tratas tan bien al nuevo?

-Sí. -se unió Presuntuoso, que como siempre, no andaba lejos. - ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué estáis todos tan pendientes?

Bianca rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Niños... paso con vosotros todo el tiempo que puedo...no me vengáis ahora con celos.

-Pues todo el tiempo que puedes no es suficiente. -se cruzaron de brazos los gemelos, en gesto picado.

La chica se dio cuenta entonces de que todos los pequeños se habían arremolinado a su alrededor y observaban al nuevo con mala cara.

-A mi también me gusta estar con vosotros. -les sonrió dulcemente. -Pero no sois el ombligo del mundo. -los empujó con los brazos para hablar con ellos aparte. - Y en cuanto a él. -señaló disimuladamente al chico sentado unos metros tras ella. -Se llama Henry.

Los niños perdidos le lanzaron una efímera mirada. Estaba comiendo la sopa con la vista perdida.

\- ¿Por qué no vais a hacerle compañía? -probó Bianca. -OH, venga, sed buenos con él, no os cuesta nada. Acordaros de vuestra primera noche aquí. Seguro que estabais asustados. ¿A que ayudó que algún otro niño se os acercase amigablemente?

La mayoría clavaron la vista en el suelo, avergonzados, Bianca les había pillado. En cambio, Presuntuoso le sujetó la mirada.

-Yo nunca he tenido miedo. -se pavoneó.

La vampiresa cogió aire y lo soltó bruscamente.

-Está bien. Si no queréis... no puedo obligaros, estáis en vuestro derecho. Los niños perdidos no tienen código social. -empezó a darse la vuelta lentamente mientras hacía que pensaba en alto. -Yo simplemente había pensado que si os portabais bien podría contaros un cuento antes de dormir...

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver las caras de los niños perdidos iluminarse con verdadero interés.

-Y no sé, igual podría pedirle a Peter...-Bianca decidió añadir un incentivo final, aunque rozase el chantaje emocional. -...que os dejase dormir conmigo alguna noche...pero bah, tampoco tiene mayor importancia...

Un par de figuras pasaron corriendo a su lado, apareciendo junto a Henry en unos instantes. Avispado y Presuntuoso comenzaron a entablar conversación con él y el resto de niños perdidos no tardaron en unirse. Henry les sonreía tímidamente, puede que incluso asustado por su repentina efusividad.

Bianca se apartó el pelo de los hombros, en gesto de superioridad. " _Me siento tan poderosa"_ se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo traviesamente. Volvió al puchero y esta vez sí, se rellenó su propio plato. Se dirigió a comerlo a los troncos donde cenaban algunos de los adolescentes. Decidió sentarse al lado de Jake pues era uno de los chicos que mejor la trataban.

-Que aproveche. -le sonrió éste.

-Igualmente.

Sin embargo, apenas pudo darle un par de sorbos al caldo.

\- ¡Niños perdidos! -llamó Pan, subido al tronco cortado en que se colocaba cada vez que daba una noticia. -He decidido que deberíamos jugar a algo para que Henry pueda tener un recuerdo especial de su primera noche.

Sacó una manzana del bolsillo de su pantalón y la sujetó en alto para que todos la viesen. Se extendió el murmullo entre los chicos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué íbamos a jugar al juego de la manzana?

-Es un castigo. -respondió Ruffio con inexpresividad. Bien podía estar de acuerdo, parecerle una tontería, el juego más divertido del mundo u odiarlo a muerte.

-Tíos, ¿quién ha enfadado a Pan? -preguntó Jake de mala gana, en un susurro.

\- ¡Silencio! -exigió Peter. -Tú, Presuntuoso, tráeme una ballesta. Y una flecha. De las envenenadas.

El niño salió corriendo a por ello.

-Verás Henry, el juego consiste en disparar a una manzana en la cabeza de alguien. -explicó. -Sin llegar a darle a la persona, claro. -añadió, como si fuese un detalle insignificante.

-Si no se le pretende dar más que a la manzana...-pensó en alto Henry. - ¿Por qué una flecha envenenada? -quiso saber.

-Simplemente hace de incentivo para no fallar. -restó importancia Pan.

Henry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tranquilo... no serás el primero en disparar. Dejaré que alguien te haga una demostración antes.

Bianca supo a quién iba a elegir antes de que el nombre saliese de su boca.

-Princesa...si eres tan amable de hacerme el favor...-pidió con una sonrisa, aunque la chica pudo ver la rabia contenida en sus ojos.

Como Ruffio había dicho, el juego era un castigo. Ella lo había enfadado en la jungla, cuando lo había empujado para que se apartase. Estaba claro que le había sentado fatal que le aguase la diversión. Todo para que nadie los descubriese, algo que, a Pan, por supuesto, le daba completamente igual. Bianca estaba segura de que el chico preferiría que todos supiesen que lo había besado, no haría más que fortalecer su estatus. _"Es repugnante..."_ pensó para sí y se levantó sin decir nada, manteniéndose inexpresiva. Cogió la ballesta y la flecha que Presuntuoso acababa de traer. El pequeño la miró con preocupación en sus ojos azules, el juego gustaba a los niños perdidos, pero sólo cuando le tocaba a alguien ajeno a ellos.

Bianca acarició el castaño pelo de Presuntuoso tiernamente. Se arrepintió al instante. Pudo sentir la mirada verde de Pan clavarse en él peligrosamente. Entonces Peter pasó sus ojos de Presuntuoso al resto de los pequeños a los que Bianca tenía cariño. Los analizó de uno a uno, como si sopesase los pros y los contras de cada. Finalmente, llegó a una decisión. Lanzó la manzana.

Todos estaban preparados, pues sabían que quien Pan dijese tenía que coger la fruta al aire y colocársela en la cabeza para que Bianca lo disparase. Avispado tragó saliva, sabía que era la opción más probable pues elegirlo fastidiaría tanto a Bianca como elegir a Presuntuoso, con la diferencia de que él no era el cabecilla de los pequeños y podía ser más prescindible.

\- ¡Félix! -gritó Pan.

Todos se sorprendieron, mirando al alto con incomprensión. Se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, con la mayor de las indiferencias, no pensaba que la cosa fuese con él. Se había tensado ligeramente al ver que Peter cavilaba sobre elegir a Presuntuoso, pero una vez visto que Pan se lo estaba pensando demasiado, dedujo que no lo haría y se volvió a relajar.

A pesar de no estar preparado, el rubio consiguió coger la manzana antes de que rozase el suelo.

-Buena captura. -felicitó Pan, sin mayor emoción. -Ahora ya sabes.

Bianca miró a Félix, quién sin tener mayor remedio, se sujetó la manzana en la cabeza hasta que ésta se mantuvo por si sola. Seguido, Bianca se giró a Pan, entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿A qué esperas, princesa? -instó Pan. -Sabes que no puedes echarte atrás.

Bianca respiró hondo y alzó la ballesta. Se tomó su tiempo para apuntar y justo cuando iba a disparar...cambió de dirección.

Henry cerró los ojos al ver que la flecha se dirigía a él. Al no sentir nada pasados unos segundos, volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con Pan, que se había colocado frente a él, protegiéndole. Había parado la flecha con la mano.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios has estado a punto de hacer?!-le gritó Peter a Bianca, su molestia y desaprobación evidentes en su tono.

-Creía que te gustaba darles emoción a los juegos...-murmuró Bianca indiferentemente. -Ah y Henry, siento el susto, prometo que no iba a darte. -aseguró.

Era verdad, aunque Peter no se hubiese interpuesto como ella sospechaba que haría, su velocidad semi-vampiresa le hubiese permitido parar la flecha antes de que acertase al chico. Tal vez clavándosela ella, pues desde el trato con el Ser Oscuro ya no era tan veloz; pero bueno, de cualquier manera, Henry saldría ileso. No había mentido.

Bianca lanzó una efímera mirada a su alrededor, reinaba el silencio y las caras de los niños perdidos eran todo un poema. Sintió como si hubiese vuelto a sus primeros años en Nunca Jamás. Y, como lo hubiese hecho entonces, se volteó dispuesta a meterse en el Árbol del Ahorcado, olvidándose de todos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese entrar en su guarida, alguien la agarró del brazo y la detuvo. Bianca se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con Félix.

-Tenías que haberme disparado, princesa. -le reprochó seriamente.

-No me apetecía.

\- ¿Por qué está Pan tan enfadado contigo? ¿Qué ha pasado en la jungla? -interrogó.

-Nada...-respondió mirando al suelo.

Era curioso como la habilidad innata que Bianca parecía tener para la mentira y la manipulación desaparecían completamente si el rubio estaba involucrado.

-Bianca...-insistió Félix pues la respuesta de la chica no le había resultado ni un poco convincente.

-Hemos discutido. -dijo finalmente, mirando de nuevo a sus ojos azules. -Nada importante, de verdad. Ya sabes el mal genio que tiene Peter. Para mañana se le ha pasado.

-Está bien...entonces...me voy...

El rubio se alejó sin decir nada más, aunque seguía inevitablemente inquieto, incluso preocupado por Bianca. Pan la había mirado con tanto enfado...y Félix, no precisamente por experiencia propia, pero sí que sabía de sobra, lo arriesgado que era hacer que Peter te odiase. Aunque fuese por un momento.

Tal vez por eso se desvió al grupo de los pequeños y cogió a uno de ellos por la camiseta.

-Coge a Avispado y meteros en el árbol con Bianca. Si algo va mal, me avisas. -le susurró a Presuntuoso.

El niño perdido asintió, comprendiendo.

\- ¿Aún tienes el silbato que te di? -cuestionó el mayor.

-Siempre lo llevo encima. -dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando un hueso de albaricoque, agujereado de forma que hiciese ruido si se soplaba por él, como un silbato.

-Bien.

...

A penas había amanecido, los rayos del sol eran aún muy débiles y la claridad escaseaba en el cielo todavía estrellado. Sin embargo, el sueño de Bianca se había visto alterado por algún motivo. Abrió su ojo derecho, el azul-morado, y algo llamó su atención.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Avispado y Presuntuoso, que se acurrucaban cada uno en una esquina de la cama, Bianca se incorporó, le había parecido ver algo en la ventana. Sintió un suave tirón al moverse para comprobarlo, se dio cuenta entonces de que Avispado tenía su camisón agarrado en el puño cerrado, cerca de donde apoyaba la cabeza. Bianca se lo quitó, tirando del camisón suavemente hacia ella. El niño murmuró algo en sueños, agarrándose a la sábana en su lugar. Bianca sonrió y no pudo evitar darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Le dio otro a Presuntuoso, aunque tuvo que ser en la parte trasera de la cabeza, pues el niño dormía boca abajo.

Después gateó hasta los pies de la cama y se levantó, sacando su espada del baúl. Se acercó a la ventana sigilosa. Asomó la cabeza y miró a un lado y a otro. No había nadie. Tal vez había sido su imaginación.

Ya se había dado la vuelta, dispuesta a volver a la cama cuando su sexto sentido le advirtió de que había alguien tras ella. Respiró hondo y se giró, amenazando a lo que fuese con la espada.

Pan consiguió parar el arma con la mano, en un rápido movimiento, justo antes de que el acero rozase su cuello.

-Veo que sigues molesta conmigo...-murmuró sarcásticamente, mirando a la espada y a Bianca repetidas veces, con una ceja alzada.

La vampiresa bajó el arma suavemente. Aún así, analizó a Peter de arriba abajo, desconfiada.

-Creía que eras tú el que estaba enfadado conmigo. -espetó sin mayor entusiasmo.

Pan pareció incluso sorprendido con el comentario. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Ya sabes, por lo del castigo, las miradas de odio, que me gritases...todas las señales lo indicaban. -explicó Bianca con cierto tono irónico y amargo, no podía creerse que ya se le hubiese olvidado.

-Ah...eso...-recordó el chico. -sí, bueno estaba bastante cabreado. Pero ya se me ha pasado. -sonrió de oreja a oreja. -No puedo estar enfadado contigo mucho tiempo.

Peter alargó el brazo para acariciarla, pero Bianca se apartó.

-Bueno al parecer sí te puedes enfadar lo suficiente como para hacerme disparar a Félix. -escupió con rabia, no quería perdonárselo tan fácilmente.

El chico rodó los ojos, siempre Félix.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan obstinada? -exclamó, alzando los brazos, sin comprender.

-Sí, claro, yo soy una obstinada...por favor, tú eres el que guardas un camisón de una chica que conociste lo mismo hace 40 años. Por no decir que haces que unos niños inocentes encuentren su misma muerte si no demuestran ser útiles para tu plan. Plan que, por cierto, consiste en salvar la magia porque ella murió por falta de ella.

-Vaya princesa, tú sí que sabes hacer un ataque personal. -felicitó inexpresivamente Peter.

Estaba claro que la vampiresa había tocado una fibra sensible. A pesar de ello, Pan no dejó ver signo alguno de flaqueza. La miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Está bien. -añadió finalmente. -Puede que ayer me pasase... ¿es que tú nunca te enfadas y haces cosas estúpidas?

 _"¡Maldito niñato!"_ se abstuvo de exclamar Bianca _"¡El jueguecito de ayer estaba totalmente premeditado! No intentes venderme que fue el calentón, Pan. No soy tan tonta como crees."_

-Sabes que sí...-respondió aún así, en susurro.

\- ¡Eh! -llamó su atención Peter, cogiéndole la mano.

Bianca levantó la vista y el chico esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

-Anima esa cara, princesa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. -su sonrisa se transformó en una más emocionada. -Ayer dijiste que no creías que confiase en ti y eso no es verdad. Así que...vas a ser la primera en recibir la noticia.

\- ¿Qué noticia, Peter? -quiso saber.

Pan había hecho una dramática pausa, dando unos segundos de silencio para que la curiosidad de Bianca aumentase. Cosa que, por cierto, sucedió.

Peter dejó escapar una risilla divertida.

-Pídemelo como es debido.

Bianca lo miró torciendo la cabeza, no entendía bien a qué se refería. ¿Quería que se lo pidiese por favor? Extraño...

Peter siguió esbozando esa sonrisilla, sin dejar que saliese de su boca una sola palabra.

Bianca soltó un suspiro y se agarró el camisón. Sacó una pierna por la ventana, después la otra y finalmente todo su cuerpo. Se sorprendió de haber conseguido entrar por un agujero tan pequeño.

Volvió a centrarse en Pan, quien no le quitaba ojo, estaba expectante.

-Peter... ¡va, cuéntamelo! -pidió en tono infantil. -Por favor...

El aludido alzó una ceja, pero Bianca no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lo colocó contra el árbol y se acercó, juntando sus labios con los de él. Sin embargo, en el último momento, agarró el labio inferior del chico con sus dientes y lo mordió suavemente. Pan esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa.

-Cuidado o me convertirás en vampiro. -bromeó.

-Juventud eterna, ¿qué más quieres? -le siguió Bianca burlonamente.

Tenía todo bajo control. No pasaba nada porque un vampiro mordiese a alguien, si no se completaba el ciclo (y para ello era necesario que la persona, acto seguido, mordiese a un vampiro y chupase su sangre), no tendría mayor efecto.

-A ti. Para empezar. -respondió Pan, cogiéndola con fuerza por la cintura y pegándola aún más contra sí.

La rodeó con sus brazos y ahora sí, los adolescentes juntaron sus labios en un más que prolongado beso.

Bianca lo cortó para coger aire y acto seguido, procedió a descender sus labios por el cuello del chico y la parte superior de su pecho, hasta donde la camiseta dejaba paso. Finalmente, se desvió a la oreja de Peter. Jugueteó con ella, atrapándola entre sus dientes y dándole suaves mordisquitos. El chico, por su parte, besaba su cuello, produciéndole escalofríos.

-No es que esto no me guste...-susurró Bianca tiempo más tarde.

Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Era agradable cómo Pan le estaba acariciando todo el cuerpo, su lengua moviéndose por su cuello...

Y además estaba la sensación de poder que sentía teniéndolo bajo su control...pues si su gozo era considerable, el de él no tenía comparación. Si Peter quería más, ella tenía todo el control sobre si lo tendría o no. Podía parar en cualquier momento y tenerlo ardiendo en deseos. Saber eso, para Bianca, era indescriptiblemente excitante. Tener la capacidad de que alguien necesitase tanto de ti, que te desease tan desesperadamente...eso era poder y el poder era algo que, en lo más profundo de su ser, siempre la había atraído, pues se lo habían negado.

-...Pero sigo teniendo curiosidad. -incitó a que le contase, de una vez, lo que había venido a decirle.

Se le escapó una sonrisa ligeramente sádica. Sabía que Peter quería cualquier cosa menos que ella parase.

-Espera un poco...-susurró el chico, su habitual tono autoritario y exigente ligeramente alterado. - ¿Podrías seguir haciendo eso? -pidió suavemente. -Un rato...

Bianca lo observó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mayor cara de disfrute que le había visto nunca.

-Por favor...-añadió Pan, casi suplicando.

 _"Justamente a esto me refería"_ se dijo a sí misma, volviendo a sonreír ampliamente. Se pegó a Peter de nuevo, tanteando su torso con los dedos mientras pasaba la lengua por su oreja. Dio un par de vueltas con ella y se agachó a besar al chico otra vez. Exploró el interior de su boca con la lengua.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Bianca sintió una mano tirar de su ropa interior, hacia abajo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, un efímero recuerdo pasando por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente intentando apartarlo, sin éxito. Se había dejado llevar tanto por el momento que no se había dado cuenta de que Peter había deslizado su mano por debajo de su camisón, dispuesto a llevar eso un paso más allá.

\- ¡Basta! -se apartó violentamente Bianca. - ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a...! No lo hagas...-su voz se fue debilitando a medida que unas lágrimas empezaron a asomar de sus ojos bicolores.

Peter estaba mirándola, incrédulo y lleno de incomprensión.

-Princesa, ¿qué...? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-No estoy llorando. -mintió, secándose las lágrimas con una mano. Supo que no era para nada convincente. -No quiero hablar de ello...

-Pero...

-Por favor...-suplicó, sin apenas fuerzas.

-Bianca...puedes contármelo...tú sabes cosas desagradables de mi... hay...confianza. -insistió, en tono dulce, aunque en gran parte su interés fuese que quería una explicación a su comportamiento.

-No quiero tener que revivirlo...

A Pan lo inundó la conciencia y preocupación, empezando a intuir lo que le pasaba a la chica. Se había puesto así justo cuando había intentado desvestirla y... " _Maldita sea... Bianca..."_ murmuró tristemente en su cabeza.

-No quiero pensar en ello...no me gusta recordarlo...-siguió Bianca. - Eres la primera persona con la que...-no quería continuar, no quería admitirlo. - ¡Cambiemos de tema, por favor! -exclamó con desesperación.

-Está bien...-cedió Peter. -Te diré a qué venía en un principio...

-Eso estaría bien. -asintió, secándose las múltiples lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro, incluso tras negar que estaba llorando.

-Esta noche...el Jolly Rogers de Garfio ha surcado los mares, entrando en nuestro territorio. Su tripulación acaba de desembarcar en la isla, ahora, de madrugada. Es una tripulación...de lo más curiosa.

\- A qué... ¿a qué te refieres? -cuestionó, tartamudeando. Aún no se había recuperado del disgusto.

Probablemente tardaría en hacerlo. Intentó distraerse, prestar atención a otras cosas.

-Henry tiene un nuevo equipo de rescate.

\- ¿Piratas? -preguntó, realmente extrañada.

-Casi. -rió Peter. -Sus madres y sus otros dos abuelos, Blancanieves y el príncipe.

Bianca fue a abrir la boca.

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hacen con Garfio. -respondió Pan antes de que preguntase. -Pero, sea como sea, se merecen que les demos una bonita bienvenida. -sonrió perturbadoramente. - ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de tratar con tu enemigo Bianca?

-Te recuerdo, Peter, que yo no trataba con mis presas...soy un vampiro. Simplemente las atacaba y les chupaba la sangre. Sin mayor dilación.

Peter no pudo evitar asombrarse con la crudeza tras las palabras de Bianca.

-Bueno...-retomó el hilo lo más rápido que pudo. -pues hay que minarlos psicológicamente. He preparado...

-Espera. -cortó Bianca. - ¿A qué ha venido esa cara? Tú deberías saber eso. Una vez me dijiste que Félix te contó todo lo que yo había hecho...-lo procesó. -Félix no te contó nada. -pensó en voz alta. Miró a Pan con ojos entrecerrados. Incluso lo señaló acusadoramente. - Te lo inventaste.

-Me estabas atacando, necesitaba defenderme. -se "justificó". - Fue una frase muy abstracta, pero por tu reacción y recordando que habías estado una tarde entera hablando de ello con Félix, supuse que había material. Aunque en realidad no tenía ningún dato concreto. Lo dicho, fue una mera suposición.

-Eres una pequeña zorra, Peter Pan. -escupió con cierta rabia.

-Bueno, ¿quieres vestirte y acompañarme o te vas a pasar la mañana insultándome?

-Estar horas insultándote suena tan tentador...-se burló Bianca, aunque la broma iba bastante en serio. Sopesó mejor sus opciones. -Nah, creo que voy a optar por ir. -decidió finalmente. - Tengo curiosidad por conocer a esa tal Salvadora.

" _Esto va a ser una muy interesante reunión familiar. Mi padre el príncipe, mi hermanastra rompe maleficios, la princesa Blancanieves que es algo así como mi... ¿madrastra?"_ se asintió a sí misma, no encontrando mejor palabra " _Ah, y un pirata manco"_ añadió a su lista mental.

* * *

 ** _ADMITO QUE HE HECHO ALGO DE TRAMPA PORQUE REALMENTE LA TRAMA APENAS HA AVANZADO... PEROOO... A QUIENES LES GUSTABA EL PETER-BIANCA Y TODO EL ROLLO DEL TRIANGULO AMOROSO PUEDEN ESTAR CONTENTAS, PORQUE FINALMENTE ME HE DECIDIDO POR HACERLO :D_**

 ** _EN FIN ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, COMENTARIOS Y ESAS COSAS QUE DIGO SIEMPRE QUE NO CREO QUE HAGA FALTA REPETIR JAJA_**

 ** _¡SALUDOS!_**


	13. Pobre niña perdida, Parte I

Bianca despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron en el Árbol del Ahorcado. Se estiró ampliamente en la cama, sorprendiéndose al golpear su pierna contra algo.

-Mm... -murmuró una adormilada voz. -esperaba que me despertases de forma más agradable...

Se giró sobre su costado para encontrarse con Peter, quien se tumbaba a su lado con los ojos aún cerrados. Bianca sonrió traviesamente y se acercó a él, apoyándose parcialmente sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo de agradable? -tanteó, recorriendo su desnudo torso con la yema de los dedos.

-Usa tu imaginación, niña perdida. -sonrió de medio lado el chico.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos verdes, lanzando a Bianca una divertida mirada. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando unos fuertes golpes en el tronco del árbol los sorprendieron.

\- ¡Bianca! ¿Estás ya? -gritó una voz desde fuera.

La aludida parpadeó confusa.

-Ayer os mandé a Félix y a ti que fueseis a los llanos a por los enanos, ¿recuerdas? -le explicó Pan al verla tan desubicada.

Bianca le tapó la boca en un rápido movimiento de mano.

No quería que nadie descubriese que Peter y ella estaban... bueno, lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo Peter y ella. Lo último que le faltaba era tener que aguantar comentarios.

-Lo siento, Félix, me he quedado dormida. -se excusó, hablando alto para que el nombrado la escuchase desde el otro lado del tronco. -Espérame fuera, iré enseguida.

-Date prisa, princesa.

Bianca esperó a oír pasos alejarse del Árbol del Ahorcado y solamente entonces apartó su mano de la boca de Pan, soltando un aliviado suspiró. Él la miró arqueando una ceja, pero se abstuvo de hacer o decir nada. La rubia se levantó y empezó a prepararse rápidamente.

-No acabo de entender por qué tenemos que ir a buscarles... la ida la hicieron solos. -comentó Bianca de pronto, refiriéndose al último trabajito que Peter le había encomendado.

Se trataba, ni más ni menos, de ir al antiguo campamento indio en busca de Henry y los niños perdidos pequeños que lo habían acompañado. En un principio y como Bianca acababa de expresar, la misión no tenía el más mínimo sentido, pues los críos conocían el camino lo suficientemente bien como para volver por donde habían ido, sin perderse ni correr ningún peligro. Pero Pan nunca decía de hacer algo porque sí.

-El equipo de rescate, Emma concretamente, ya ha descifrado el mapa. Ahora saben donde está Henry. Sin embargo, aún es pronto para que se encuentren. Todavía tengo que... tener unas cuántas charlas con él.

Bianca lo miró, sus ojos bicolores entrecerrados, preguntándose en sus adentros qué podía estar tramando el autoproclamado dueño de Nunca Jamás.

-No me mires así. -le reprimió Peter. - Sabes lo que quiero hacer.

" _Lo que me preocupa es cómo lo vas a hacer"_ pensó Bianca, aunque se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de mostrarse inexpresiva.

-Os envío a Félix y a ti a los llanos como protección. –siguió explicándose Peter. -No podéis dejar que en el camino de vuelta su familia dé con él. Henry no puede saber que lo buscan.

Bianca asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Si se acercan demasiado tendremos que mantener al niño fuera de juego durante un tiempo...-murmuró Pan, más bien para sí, aunque con su agudo oído, la chica lo escuchó perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó de sopetón, girando la cabeza violentamente.

Peter se levantó de la cama y fue acercándose a ella lentamente. Besó el desnudo hombro de la semi vampiresa y le apartó el rubio pelo para susurrarle al oído.

-Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo...-se apartó de su oreja, aunque apenas unos centímetros. - Ahora debes ir a buscar a Henry. Vamos... ¡muévete! -le propinó un cachete en el trasero.

\- ¡Eh! -exclamó Bianca entre sorprendida y divertida. - ¿Qué te crees que haces? -le agarró de ambas muñecas ágilmente.

Peter le dedicó una burlona media sonrisa y le respondió juntando completamente sus cuerpos para darle un más que apasionado beso en los labios.

-Creía...que querías...que me diese prisa...-murmuró Bianca con una sonrisilla mientras aún se besaban.

-Cierto. -asintió el chico, separándose poco a poco.

\- ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó a Peter mientras se acababa de vestir.

-Haré una visitilla a Emma. Quiero felicitarla por recordar de dónde viene, últimamente parecía tan fascinada con su nueva vida, su reencuentro con hijo y progenitores, sus aires de Salvadora...que se había olvidado de que no es más que una simple huérfana.

-Peter, eso es cruel.

-La verdad duele. -espetó con una sádica sonrisa. - Y yo tengo que minar psicológicamente a mi adversario. -se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. - Cuanto más débiles y manipulables sean menos trabajo me darán. Puede que también me pase por donde Campanilla, para comprobar sus avances. Y... algo me dice que el Ser Oscuro requerirá de mi atención.

Bianca asintió una vez más, seria. Aunque pronto adquirió un tono más vacilón.

-Así pues, mientras Félix y yo nos dejamos la piel en la jungla y nos arriesgamos a que el equipo de rescate nos ataque...tú vas a hacer alegres visitillas a la gente.

Peter soltó una carcajada.

-Es lo que tiene ser el que manda. -sonrió con chulería, sentándose en uno de los muebles de la habitación.

-Ya, bueno...nunca olvides quién es LA que manda. -recalcó Bianca, lanzándole un beso con la mano antes de salir por la puerta.

Peter sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar un divertido bufido y desapareciendo acto seguido.

Rumplestiltskin había encendido un fuego al lado del cual acomodarse durante la noche, aunque no había pegado ojo. No paraba de pensar en lo que debía hacer. Lo correcto sería rescatar a Henry, todos creían que estaba ahí para rescatarlo. Todos menos él mismo. No podía engañarse a sí mismo. Por muy noble que sonase que el Ser Oscuro estuviese buscando redención y para ello estuviese dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por su nieto... Rumplestiltskin sabía que ése nunca había sido su plan inicial al partir a Nunca Jamás. La venganza, conseguir más poder... sí, ésos eran motivos más propios de él. El Ser Oscuro culminaría su tarea si conseguía llevar a cabo su plan, a la vez que ayudaba con el rescate de Henry. Así no lo descubrirían y no podrían pararlo.

Era un mago muy poderoso, el más poderoso del Bosque Encantado, y aún así no las tenía todas consigo. Rumplestiltskin no tenía aires de superioridad, no se trataba de un arrogante cegado por su propia grandeza; sabía perfectamente dónde estaban sus límites. Tenía claro que, si los héroes descubrían sus intenciones ocultas, podría estar en graves problemas. Los héroes tenían una carta a su favor que él nunca tendría, el bien siempre ganaba. Los villanos no tenían finales felices. El Ser Oscuro era consciente de ello. Su única forma de salir victorioso de Nunca Jamás era que nadie se diese cuenta de que él era tan villano como Pan. Él debía ser un héroe más.

Lo fundamental ahora era encontrar a la muchacha, Bianca, y que ésta hubiese escondido bien su caja. Sus visiones así lo habían predicho, pero desde que había llegado a Nunca Jamás no era capaz de ver nada, estaba desorientado.

Lo probable era que Bianca estuviese gran parte del tiempo en el campamento. Tal vez podría dejarse atrapar, con un plan de escape premeditado, por supuesto, así tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Podía ser un buen plan. Si conseguía que pareciese que lo habían atrapado de verdad, claro. Si lo hacía demasiado fácil Pan desconfiaría y lo mataría antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Aunque podría proponerle un juego... a ese niñato le encantaban los juegos...

Algo lo sobresaltó, un crujir de ramas a sus espaldas. Sacó su espada rápidamente y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a atacar.

\- ¿Rumple? -preguntó tímidamente una dulce voz.

El Ser Oscuro no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Bella...-murmuró incrédulo.

Había pensado que nunca volvería a verla y en cambio ahí estaba. Su rizado pelo castaño ligeramente recogido, su delicado rostro de inigualable belleza, digno de su nombre. Estaba ligeramente más pálida de lo normal y destacaban en ella unos inusuales cortes y rastros de suciedad. Su ceño se fruncía en señal de clara confusión.

\- ¿Por qué estás vestido como el Ser Oscuro? Creía que habías cambiado, Rumple...

-No pasa nada, amor mío. No es más que una vestimenta. Una imagen que quiero dar a los niños perdidos. Estoy aquí para salvar a Henry y...

Bella llevaba uno de sus habituales conjuntos de Storybrooke. _"Eso es, Bella está en Storybrooke"_ se dijo a sí mismo Rumplestiltskin. Él la había dejado al mando, le había dado un hechizo que protegería el pueblo de cualquier amenaza. Bella estaba sana y salva, en Storybrooke. Lo que tenía ante él no era la mujer que amaba, era una trampa. Se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella, amenazando su cuello con la espada.

\- ¿Rumple? Pero... ¿¡qué estás haciendo?!

-Tú no eres Bella, eres un truco de Pan. Probablemente seas su sombra o incluso una imaginación mía... no lo sé y tampoco importa realmente.

-No... no, no, Rumple, te equivocas. Soy yo, de verdad, soy Bella. -su voz era desesperada, pues veía la determinación en los ojos de Rumplestiltskin.

-Bella está en Storybrooke.

-No. Yo estoy aquí, ya me ves. Estaba en Storybrooke, cierto. Hice lo que me pediste, pero era tarde, Rumple. Vinieron otros dos como Greg y Tamara. Supongo que ya estaban tan cerca que llegaron antes de que el hechizo de protección hiciese efecto. Me secuestraron... Recuerdo que temían por su hermana. No eran mala gente, al parecer no es más que una niña y Pan la tiene cautiva aquí. Creo... creo que la sombra de la que hablas es la criatura que me trajo. Me han tenido encerrada en una jaula, en los árboles. Pero he... he conseguido escaparme, aún no sé bien cómo.

-Bella... ¿de verás eres tú?

-Entiendo que dudes Rumple, pero soy yo, te lo prometo. Confío en ti, sé que nunca me harías daño...

El Ser Oscuro aún sospechaba, pero lo había inundado la duda, lo que la supuesta Bella decía tenía mucho sentido y le había dicho cosas que la sombra no podía saber. Aún así, no se fiaba, pues Pan siempre parecía tener información y ases bajo la manga que nadie se esperaba que tuviese, en ese sentido se parecían mucho. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Bella por su propia paranoia. Retiró lentamente la espada del cuello de la mujer, quien pudo respirar tranquila.

-Rumple...-se alegró inmensamente, lanzándose a sus brazos y envolviéndolo en un tierno beso. -sabía que me reconocerías.

-Sin duda, Bella. -le devolvió el gesto.

A cada instante estaba más convencido de que no se había equivocado, era Bella, la verdadera. Aún así, se dijo a sí mismo que debía mantenerse alerta.

\- ¿Dónde están el resto, Rumple? -preguntó finalmente Bella, pues desde un principio se había extrañado al verlo solo.

-Nos separamos. Yo podía aparecerme directamente en la isla y lo hice para no perder tiempo. Ellos tuvieron que llegar en barco, no sé si ya lo han hecho o no. Este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que parece y es difícil que nos encontremos. Lo realmente importante ahora es encontrar a Henry, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Tienes algo pensado?

-Tenía un plan... pero ahora que estás aquí...

No podía dejar que Pan y los suyos capturasen a Bella, a la única persona que realmente le importaba. La única persona a quien, pasase lo que pasase, aunque las cosas se torciesen y tuviese que hacerlo por las malas, se iba a llevar de vuelta con él.

-Tenemos que entrar en el campamento de los niños perdidos. Un ataque lo más silencioso posible...

El Ser Oscuro empezó a barajar las opciones que tenía, con Bella delante algunas quedaban automáticamente descartadas. No podía ser letal, no podía ser demasiado violento ni usar magia oscura. Bella no podía ver a la bestia, ni siquiera aunque creyese que es por una buena causa.

-Creo que he encontrado algo que puede sernos de ayuda, Rumple. -interrumpió sus cavilaciones. -Sígueme. -le instó Bella agarrándole de un brazo.

Mientras, el equipo de rescate intentaba encontrar a Henry, valiéndose del mapa que Pan les había proporcionado. Al parecer, Henry llevaba desde el día anterior moviendose por zona noroeste de la isla. El único problema era que ellos se encontraban prácticamente en el centro, más bien tirando al sureste. Habían cruzado el río y caminado mucho a través de la jungla, sin descanso. Aún así parecían estar tan lejos...

-Os estáis esforzando mucho, pero estáis demasiado perdidos como para que sirva para algo. -los sobresaltó una voz.

\- ¿Quién va? -gritó Garfio, en busca del propietario.

-Como esto sea un jueguecito más, juro que...

-Tranquila Regina, simplemente quiero ofreceros mi ayuda, aunque probablemente, tú no la necesites y me rechaces.

Una figura saltó al suelo de entre los árboles, donde se camuflaba perfectamente.

-Campanilla...-la reconoció rápidamente la reina. -Chica, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás horrible...

-Gracias a ti, Regina. -sonrió sarcásticamente la rubia.

\- ¿Campanilla? ¿Campanilla como el hada de los cuentos? -preguntó atónita Emma.

-Hace tiempo que no soy un hada.

-OH, vaya...-se giró disimuladamente a sus progenitores. - ¿Y se supone que es buena como en los cuentos o también es mala como Pan? -les preguntó en un susurro.

El príncipe y Blanca negaron con la cabeza, no conocían a la antigua hada, no tenían ni idea de cómo era. Las hadas solían ser buenas, pero si ella había dicho que ya no era un hada no sabían qué esperarse.

-Si Campanilla dice que nos va a ayudar, lo hará. Sin trucos. -aseguró Garfio con una sonrisa. Miró a la rubia con cierta tristeza en sus ojos azules, hacía años que no la veía. -Hola, hadita...

-Garfio...-devolvió el saludo ella, ligeramente cortante.

No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada demasiado tiempo, apartó rápidamente la cabeza.

-Pues yo te he notado sinceramente hostil, así que querida, o te has vuelto una cínica o aún me guardas rencor. -puntualizó Regina. - No creo que me ayudes después de...

-No te ayudo a ti Regina. -cortó Campanilla con cierta brusquedad. -Ayudo un niño inocente a encontrarse con su familia y aunque hay muchas razones que me han llevado a hacerlo, tú no estás entre ellas. -respiró hondo. -Hago esto como favor a Bianca y porque éste es mi único billete para salir de Nunca Jamás. Pero...sobretodo, lo hago porque es la forma de demostrar a ciertas personas que soy mejor que ellas.

Garfio miraba a Campanilla fijamente, nadie más era consciente, pero ambos sabían que la última frase no iba dirigida a la que fue la reina malvada, sino a él.

-Precioso discurso. -aprobó no sin cierto retintín Regina.

Estaba claro que Campanilla había cambiado desde su último encuentro. Podía seguir siendo buena hada, o persona, pero había desarrollado un carácter más fuerte y unas agallas que, para la reina, bien falta le hacían.

-Ahora escuchad. -ordenó Campanilla. -No sirve de nada que sigáis caminando o que hagáis caso a ese mapa, en general. Para cuando os hayáis acercado a donde sea que dice que está Henry, ya estarán moviéndolo a otro lugar. Pan no se va a arriesgar a que deis con él. En el único sitio en el que tendría a Henry el tiempo suficiente como para que os diese tiempo a alcanzarlo sería en el campamento, precisamente porque sabe que ahí no podéis acceder.

\- ¿Entonces para qué nos da un mapa? -preguntó David.

-Para desesperaros más. Además, así ha podido jugar con Emma. Seguro que ahora que habéis conseguido descifrarlo, te ha hecho una visitilla recordándote quién eres.

Todos miraron a la nombrada y su silencio lo confirmó. Ningún otro miembro del grupo había presenciado la conversación entre Peter y Emma, pues éste había aprovechado cuando se había ido a recolectar comida ella sola.

-Lo siento mucho, Emma.-se apenó sinceramente Campanilla. -Así es cómo él actúa. Lo hace con las debilidades de todos...-recordó cómo solía tratarla a ella, todo lo que le había hecho en los largos años que llevaba en Nunca Jamás. Se revolvió ligeramente, no era precisamente un recuerdo agradable. -Bien, a lo que iba...-carraspeó. -todo esto nos lleva a lo siguiente: debéis haceros con el campamento de Pan. Descubrir dónde está, entrar en él, atrapar a los niños perdidos... tenedle completamente acorralado. Claro que decirlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo. -hizo una breve pausa. -Yo puedo llevaros hasta el campamento e incluso conseguir que entréis en un momento en el que Pan no esté. Peter confía en mí. Nos interesa que eso siga así por lo que no podéis acudir a mí. Yo daré con vosotros. ¿Entendido?

\- Pero ¿cómo vas a localizarnos?

-Tengo mis métodos. -sonrió de medio lado. -No os preocupéis por eso. Ahora simplemente tenéis que tener en mente dos grandes cuestiones. Primera, un ataque a gran escala a Pan sólo es efectivo con un buen plan de huída de antemano. Decidme, ¿cuál es vuestro plan?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Y bien? -presionó Campanilla. -No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que seguir preparando polvos mágicos para Peter. Los va usar contra vosotros, tened cuidado.

-Em...bueno...es que...-empezó Blanca con cierto nerviosismo.

-En este grupo se acostumbra a no tener un plan e ir improvisando sobre la marcha. -dejó caer Garfio.

-OH, vaya. Pues tenéis mucho trabajo que hacer. Debéis dividiros.

\- ¿Dividirnos? ¿Por qué?

A Emma no le parecía un buen plan, juntos eran mucho más fuertes.

-Porque alguien debe ir aquí...-dijo mientras sacaba una baya de su bolsillo y la aplastaba entre sus dedos para poder dibujar un redondel alrededor de un punto del mapa de Emma.-...a por la caja mágica. Es la otra cuestión. Resulta que hay una caja que es vital para vencer a Pan y que todo esto salga bien. Bianca la trajo y me la dio para que la escondiera. Si vais todos, aparte de perder el tiempo y no adelantar trabajo en organizar un plan de escape...llamaríais demasiado la atención. Pan sabría que tramáis algo.

Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, tratando de procesar toda la información que Campanilla les había proporcionado.

-Está bien...-aceptó Emma finalmente, tras pensarlo detenidamente un par de minutos. -Espero que esto funcione.

-Eso está en vuestras manos. -fue la respuesta de Campanilla.

-Tengo que admitir que me inquieta lo de la caja, pero es verdad que nos has ayudado. Nos has dado un rumbo, estábamos algo per...-se negó a pronunciar la palabra. -Ansiamos tanto encontrar a Henry que estamos dando vueltas en círculo y... lo que quiero decir es que...

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Mi respuesta es "de nada". -sonrió de forma algo más tierna. -Creo que seré capaz de perdonarte algún día, Regina.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien la detuvo por el brazo. Campanilla se giró para encontrarse con Garfio, que la sujetaba con su mano buena y la miraba fijamente.

-Muchas gracias, hadita. -la acercó un poco más a él para susurrarle sin que el resto se diese cuenta. –Campanilla, sinceramente creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar...

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, pirata.

-Entonces devuélveme mi sable.

\- ¿Éste? -señaló Campanilla el arma que tenía enganchada en la cinta que llevaba a modo de cinturón. -Lo siento, este sable es mío, se lo quité a un bacalao.

Y una vez lo hubo dejado claro, se desasió de él y se alejó sin intercambiar palabra con ninguno de los presentes.

Félix y Bianca caminaban rumbo a su destino, tomando las montañas como referencia en la espesura de la jungla.

-Oye Félix...-llamó Bianca, que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

El chico se abría paso por la jungla y ella lo seguía ya que no sabía el camino a los llanos. El rubio se giró al oír que lo llamaba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, princesa? -le preguntó en tono calmado.

\- ¿Tú sabes qué planea hacer Peter con Henry?

Se le escapó sin más rodeos y es que llevaba dándole vueltas desde la mañana.

Era verdad que sabía las intenciones de Pan, pero seguía sin tener ni idea de lo aquello implicaba y una especie de sexto sentido le advertía de que no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Quiere usarlo para salvar Nunca Jamás. -fue la simple respuesta de Félix.

-Eso ya lo sé. -rodó los ojos Bianca con cierta exasperación. Alcanzó al adolescente en un par de pasos. – Pero, ¿cómo pretende usarlo?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Félix se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia. Bianca lo escrutó con sus ojos bicolores entrecerrados y no tardó en llegar a una conclusión final.

-Tú lo sabes... me estás ocultando algo. -lo acusó.

El chico permaneció callado.

-Félix sé que estás fingiendo...te...conozco...

A Bianca le dolió pronunciar esas últimas palabras, pues en ocasiones se preguntaba si era verdad, si seguía conociéndole tan bien. A veces no lo reconocía. Algunas de sus reacciones no eran propias de él, era como si fuese otra persona. Mismo aspecto, misma esencia...aunque totalmente diferente al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también te conozco. -respondió Félix mirándola fijamente. - Y por eso sé que es mejor que no sepas nada más. -añadió antes de volver a retomar un paso más ligero.

Bianca tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, aunque, finalmente, volvió a alcanzarlo.

-Va a hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

\- ¿¡Y qué más da si lo hace?!-estalló el rubio de pronto.

La chica pudo ver un dolor en sus ojos azules que no llegó a comprender su causa.

\- ¡Pues claro que no da más, Félix! -exclamó, no pudiendo creerse que al chico de verdad le diese igual que algo le pasase a un niño inocente.

-Te importa más un crío al que acabas de conocer que...-se interrumpió a sí mismo. -...cualquiera de nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Yo no... no he dicho eso. Simplemente creo que tiene que haber otra forma. Algo que no implique hacer daño a Henry.

Era un sentimiento más allá de su moralidad. Al pensar en el tiempo que había pasado con Henry, a pesar de que probablemente no fuese mucho; automáticamente sentía una gran ternura por él. Era un niño que sabía hacerse querer y protegerlo se estaba volviendo algo muy personal para ella.

-Ese niño es mi primo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué? -Félix la miró confuso. - ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes algo que ver con la Salvadora y la realeza?

-Son mi familia...lo más parecido a una que tendré nunca...

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Los lazos de sangre no significan nada.

\- ¿En serio? -repuso Bianca alzando una escéptica ceja. - ¿Me estás diciendo que si a tu hermana le pasase algo malo te daría igual?

-Bailaría sobre la tumba de Katherine.

Bianca abrió mucho los ojos, alzando las cejas en gesto de sorpresa. No se esperaba un comentario tan crudo e insensible. Katherine no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero Bianca no le deseaba la muerte. Tal vez sí que la vida le diese algún golpe para que pusiese los pies en la tierra, pero desde luego no se alegraría si algo extremadamente malo le pasase. Quería creer que ahora que se había reformado era lo suficientemente madura, moral y razonable como para no desear o provocar conscientemente la desgracia a ninguna persona y, además, Katherine en concreto, demostró al final no ser tan mala.

-No era tan mala. -se le escapó a Bianca. Rectificó rápidamente. -Quiero decir, que estoy segura de que no podía ser tan mala. Por lo que me has contado, era una pija insoportable, sí; pero... no me la imagino mala y despiadada como para que te alegres de que tenga tal destino.

Félix miró a la semi-vampiresa escépticamente. Su hermana le había hecho la vida insufrible, siempre metiéndose con él. Era una de las peores personas que había conocido, exceptuando a su padre, claro.

-Ha tenido que haber algún momento en el que se haya portado bien contigo... -siguió insistiendo Bianca, un recuerdo muy concreto tomando su mente.

-Ni una única vez. –repuso Félix seria y contundentemente, tras pensarlo un breve instante. -Mi única familia está aquí y pienso hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerla.

\- ¿Hasta hacer daño a un pobre niño?

-Si es la única forma...-murmuró sin emoción alguna. -Es él o nosotros. Yo tengo claras mis prioridades. ¿Las tienes tú, princesa?

La pregunta cayó sobre Bianca como un balde de agua fría.

Por suerte para ella, ya habían llegado a los dichosos llanos y tuvo la excusa perfecta para dejar ahí la conversación.

-Ahora deberíamos buscar a Henry y el resto los niños; asegurarnos de cumplir lo que Peter nos ha ordenado. -repuso, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada.

Félix la observó recelosamente. Notaba algo raro en ella. No sabía cómo, pero era capaz de advertirlo, Bianca le ocultaba cosas.

Una flecha pasó entonces a gran velocidad al lado de la chica, que gracias a su inhumana agilidad pudo apartarse a tiempo. Aún así la flecha le arrancó algunos mechones de pelo y pudo oírla pasar peligrosamente cerca de su oreja. Acabó clavándose en un árbol tras ella. Félix la sacó sin mucho miramiento y la inspeccionó.

-Es una flecha india...-explicó. -Quedan pocas en la isla. Son fáciles de reconocer, por las plumas y el bordado. Están más elaboradas que las nuestras.

-Creía que los indios estaban...

-Lo están. -aseguró el rubio. Miró a la amplitud de los llanos, aunque fuese una zona sin jungla, había multitud de rincones y objetos tras los que esconderse. - ¿Quién ha sido?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el silencio reinaba en el antiguo campamento indio.

-Niños perdidos...

\- ¡Ha sido Rizos! ¡Ha sido Rizos!

No tardaron en salir corriendo de su escondite alzando los brazos en señal de inocencia y acusando al culpable. Estaban todos vestidos con unas prendas indias que al parecer habían encontrado en el campamento y llevaban la cara pintada.

-Pensaba que era un animal...-se disculpó Rizos, quitándose su gorro de orejas de oso.

-Menudo cazador estás hecho...-murmuró Félix irónicamente.

-Sí, ¡mira que confundir a Bianca con un animal! Tienes menos vista que un topo. -se rió Presuntuoso, acercándose a la chica y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho con aparente indiferencia.

Ella sabía que era para que le hiciese caricias en el pelo, pero no se las hizo. No le gustaba cuando se burlaba de los otros niños. Gracias a su comentario todos se estaban metiendo con Rizos, quien agachaba la cabeza, mirando al suelo, avergonzado por tener que parecer siempre el más torpe.

-En realidad ha sido un muy buen disparo. -lo defendió Bianca. -Si llego a ser un animal hubieses hecho una caza estupenda. -se rió.

Rizos levantó la cabeza de nuevo, mirándola agradecido, aún ligeramente sonrojado.

-Vistas vuestras pintas diría que os lo habéis estado pasando muy bien. -habló otra vez la chica, en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a todos los niños.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más?

-No, no, chicos. -relajó Bianca, pues parecían todos de lo más emocionados. -Me alegro de que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien pero ahora debemos volver al campamento con el resto. Para eso hemos venido Félix y yo.

Una sombra triste cruzó el rostro de los pequeños.

-Ya os he dicho que no iba a ser para jugar a papás y a mamás. -recalcó Avispado, con su habitual tono de superioridad intelectual.

Los gemelos respondieron encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Es porque papá sería Peter? -preguntó Lelo inocentemente.

-No sé. Bianca es mamá. No sé quién hace de padre.

-Bueno, bueno, que yo no soy madre de nadie. -cortó la nombrada. -Al menos eso creo...-añadió en un susurró, sólo para que Félix lo oyese.

Éste dejó escapar una media sonrisa junto con un divertido bufido.

-Vamos, en marcha. O a este paso jamás llegaremos al Árbol del Ahorcado. -puso orden después.

Los niños perdidos le hicieron caso sin rechistar y todos comenzaron a andar camino al campamento.

Durante el camino, Bianca se acercó a Henry a conciencia. Cuando había más niños delante solía permanecer callado. A pesar de ello, en un par de ocasiones lo había visto hablar con ellos, parecía llevarse especialmente bien con Avispado. Además, él también estaba vestido de indio, lo cual indicaba que había estado jugando. _**"Eso es bueno"**_ pensó Bianca _**"Está bien que no se sienta solo. Y que juegue. Los niños tienen que jugar"**_.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Henry? -preguntó amablemente.

-Sí. -respondió éste alegremente. -Muy muy bien. Ha sido realmente divertido. Hemos jugado sin parar, había un montón de cosas chulas desperdigadas por el campamento y a la noche vimos las estrellas. Eran preciosas. Les expliqué lo que era ser astronauta porque la mayoría no lo sabían.

-Yo sí que lo sabía. -se metió en la conversación Avispado, que parecía tener un radar para todo.

-No me cabía la menor duda...-repuso la chica con ligero sarcasmo.

-La verdad es que es divertido ser un niño perdido. -concluyó Henry con una enorme sonrisa.

Únicamente entonces se dio cuenta Bianca de la gravedad del asunto. Era cierto que los niños tenían que jugar, pero pasárselo bien en Nunca Jamás tenía un precio. Bianca se maldijo por no haberlo visto venir antes, pero, sobre todo, maldijo a Peter. Era inteligente, no cabía duda.

-Ah, y hemos encontrado esto. -añadió uno de los gemelos.

Al parecer habían seguido con la conversación mientras la vampiresa estaba a sus propios pensamientos. Su atención volvió completamente cuando el otro gemelo sacó una caja de su bolsillo. Bianca creyó volver a morir ahí mismo.

Era su caja. Campanilla la había escondido en los llanos, los niños la habían encontrado y la llevaban al Árbol del Ahorcado, directamente a Peter. Exactamente a donde no debía ir. Entró en pánico, no sólo porque hubiesen encontrado la caja sino por lo que le podía pasar a ella si Peter la descubría. Su cerebro no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar lo que hizo.

\- ¡Esa caja es mía!

" _ **Mierda..."**_ se abofeteó mentalmente. Había captado hasta la atención de Félix, que abría camino junto con Presuntuoso unos pocos pasos más adelante. Bianca no podía decir la verdad con él delante, no podía dejar ver una supuesta trampa a Pan ante su más fiel seguidor.

-Es...es mía...la traje cuando vine...es un objeto personal...le pedí a Campanilla que me lo escondiese porque no quería que nadie lo cogiese o se me perdiese...

" _ **Genial Bianca, ¿has tenido que meter a Campanilla en todo esto?"**_

-Tranquila...-atinó en decir Rizos.

-No hemos podido abrirla. -aclaró Avispado.

\- ¿Quieres que te la devolvamos? -ofreció Henry.

-Sí, estaría bien...-asintió Bianca, no sabiendo qué más decir tras su más que considerable metedura de pata.

-Claro, Bianca. -se la tendieron los gemelos.

-No sabíamos que era de alguien...menos tuya...

Ese fue el intento de disculpa del resto. Bianca les sonrió y les dijo que no pasaba nada. Con un poco de suerte la cosa se quedaría ahí y su mayor problema sería encontrar otro escondite para la caja antes de que llegasen al campamento.

Sin embargo, la suerte nunca había sido su buena compañera.

-Ya sabéis el camino, mocosos. -indicó Félix, dándoles vía libre a los pequeños para ir ligeramente adelantados.

Él descendió el paso, quedándose a la altura de Bianca.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

La chica tragó saliva. No podía evitarlo, el rubio la ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿El qué? -consiguió articular, con cierta indiferencia.

-OH, vamos, ¿qué hay en la caja?

-Félix es...personal.

\- ¿En serio crees que voy a tragarme que son unos simples recuerdos y que los guardas tan recelosamente por su valor emocional?

Su tono de voz era duro, parecía enfadado. Bien podía ser por la falta de confianza que Bianca estaba demostrando en él al no contárselo o porque sospechaba seriamente de ella.

-Ambos sabemos que no eres tan sentimental, Bianca. -insistió.

-Tienes razón...

-Eso ya lo sé.

-No puedo contarte qué hay dentro de la caja.

El adolescente rodó los ojos.

-Hablo en serio, Félix. -siguió Bianca. - Puedes intentar obligarme, pero no diré nada.

-Es verdad, puedo obligarte. -sonó ligeramente amenazante.

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieses. -trató ella de mantener su habitual calma.

-Y yo que me lo contases por las buenas.

-No. Félix tú...dame este voto de confianza. Déjame guardarme este secreto y te prometo que será el único. Y por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que arriesgarme? O mejor, fiarme de ti. Tú no te fías de mí para contármelo. -contraatacó.

-Simplemente te estoy pidiendo un favor. Los...amigos...-acabó diciendo. -...se hacen favores. -alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada bicolor en el rubio que caminaba junto a ella. - ¿Somos amigos, Félix?

-Claro, princesa. -fue una respuesta seca pero contundente y sincera a su vez.

Con ello, finalmente, y con una fuerza de voluntad increíble por su parte, Félix lo dejó estar.

El equipo de rescate, había decidido, tras un considerable tiempo de debate, que serían Blanca y David los que irían a por la caja, en gran parte porque serían en los que Pan menos se fijaría. Los restantes, Emma, Regina y Garfio, estaban pensando en distintas formas de salir de isla.

-Teniendo en cuenta que matar a Pan no es una opción...

-Yo no la descartaría tan rápido. -interrumpió Regina con rabia, cada instante que pasaba en la isla su odio hacía ese pequeño demonio aumentaba.

Emma soltó un exasperado bufido, respiró hondo y volvió a repetirle lo que llevaban diciéndole desde que empezaron la misión de salvar a Henry.

-Regina no vamos a...

-Sí, sí, no era más que un comentario inocente, puedes ahorrarte el discurso.

-Pues decía...-continuó Garfio. -que bajo ningún concepto nos vamos a llevar a ese pequeño diablo. Así que debemos dejarlo inconsciente o amordazarlo o algo durante el tiempo necesario para escapar. Y si lo conseguimos encerrar de forma constante en un lugar, mejor que mejor.

-Se supone que ahí es donde entra en acción esa misteriosa caja que ha ido a buscar la parejita encantadora. Quiero creer que hará alguna de esas cosas. Así que, supongamos que tenemos a Pan fuera de juego y ya no contamos con el asunto de la barrera, podemos salir. -aclaró Regina. -La pregunta realmente es, ¿cómo nos vamos de esta maldita isla?

-Como llegamos a ella, en mi barco. -aseguró el capitán. -Empezaré las labores de reparación cuanto antes.

\- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos pille otra tormenta? ¿O las sirenas? ¿O un krakhem o cualquier otro contratiempo? Me niego.

-Lo siento Majestad, si quiere usted le mando un avión de primera clase. -ironizó Garfio.

-Me sorprende que sepas lo que es un avión, pirata.

-Llevo un tiempo en vuestro nuevo mundo, me estoy familiarizando a la jerga.

\- ¡Eso es! -exclamó Emma.- ¡Volando! En los cuentos, rociaban el barco de Garfio con polvo de hadas, de Campanilla, y salían volando en él.

Regina no tardó en encontrar inconveniente.

-Sería brillante si Campanilla tuviese polvo de hada. El auténtico me refiero.

-Vale...no pasa nada...-relajó Emma, intentando abordar el asunto por otra perspectiva. No se iba a dar por vencida. -Empecemos por lo siguiente, ¿quién ha conseguido salir de la isla anteriormente?

-Creo que aquí nuestro pirata puede ser útil. -afirmó Regina. -Tú ya has estado en Nunca Jamás anteriormente, sin embargo, yo te encontré en el Bosque Encantado. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Un trato con Pan. -admitió. -Creedme, no se volverá a repetir.

Garfio no quiso dar más detalles, no fue una de sus mejores decisiones, no le gustaba recordarla.

-Entonces... ¿la única persona que ha conseguido salir de esta isla lo ha hecho con el consentimiento de Pan? -Emma no quería, pero el abatimiento estaba pudiendo con ella, parecían estar en un callejón sin salida. -No hay nadie que haya salido de aquí...

-No, no... sé de otra persona...-respondió no obstante Garfio. -Baelfire.

\- ¿Neal?

-Estupendo. -ironizó Regina. -Nuestra mejor opción es interrogar a un cadáver.

Garfio le lanzó una letal mirada a la reina.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó ésta rápidamente, mirando a Emma.

-No, tienes razón...-murmuró apenada. -no es de gran ayuda...

-Deberíamos echarle un vistazo a su escondite. Solíamos reunirnos en él cuando sospechábamos que mi barco estaba vigilado así que sé dónde está. Tal vez encontremos alguna pista... -propuso Garfio tras unos segundos de cortesía.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y el pirata no tardó en marcar el rumbo, volviendo así los tres a deambular por la selva una vez más.

* * *

 _ **ME ALEGRA DECIR QUE LAS PAUSAS QUE TOMO EN MI ESTUDIO SON PRODUCTIVAS Y HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO Y PENSANDO MUCHO EN LA HISTORIA ÚLTIMAMENTE. ESTE CAPÍTULO EN CONCRETO, ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FINAL POR ASÍ DECIRLO. AUNQUE NO PASE GRAN COSA, SI OS DAIS CUENTA TODO EL MUNDO SE ESTÁ ORGANIZANDO, PENSANDO BIEN CÓMO JUGAR SUS CARTAS. CREO QUE CON TRES CAPÍTULOS LARGOS MÁS (APROX.), LLEGAREMOS AL CAPITULO FINAL DE LA HISTORIA. BUENO, ES UN FINAL MUY RELATIVO. REALMENTE DEJA ALGUNAS COSAS EN EL AIRE. POR ELLO, DEFINITIVAMENTE HABRÁ UNA SEGUNDA PARTE. NO SÉ SI LA NOTICIA**_ _ **OS GUSTARÁ U OS DESESPERARÁ jajaja ESPERO QUE LO PRIMERO :P**_

 ** _BCM: ¡VAS A HACER QUE ME PONGA ROJA! jajaja EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO HAY TANTO SALSEO PETER-BIANCA-FÉLIX, AUNQUE LA CHICA TENGA INTERACCIONES CON AMBOS, PERO YA QUEDA MENOS PARA QUE TODO ESE ASUNTO EXPLOTE, QUE POR SI CABÍA ALGUNA DUDA, LO HARÁ. ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE TE GUSTE BIANCA Y GRACIAS POR LOS ÁNIMOS CON LOS EXÁMENES jajaja_**

 ** _ABY: GRACIAS jajaja TIENES MÁS DE PAN Y BIANCA AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPITULO jajaja Y ENAMORADA... BUENO, POR AHORA SON MUY PAREJITA FELIZ, O AL MENOS ESO FINGEN PERO... CREO QUE AL MENOS POR PARTE DE BIANCA LAS DUDAS SON MÁS QUE EVIDENTES. TRATARÉ LO SUFICIENTE EL TEMA COMO PARA QUE PUEDAS RESPONDER A LA PREGUNTA TÚ MISMA. Y LO MISMO DIGO CON LO DE FÉLIX, ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPI ANTERIOR, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIÉN LO HAGA AUNQUE ENTIENDO QUE ES BASTANTE MENOS INTENSO. PROMETO QUE REGINA Y BIANCA TENDRÁN SU MOMENTO :) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TI TAMBIÉN._**

 ** _Y AHORA ME CALLO DE UNA VEZ QUE MIRA QUE SOY PESADA, ADEMÁS DEBO VOLVER A ESTUDIAR. Y UN ABRAZO TAMBIÉN PARA QUIENES LEAN LA HISTORIA EN SILENCIO AUNQUE, REPITO, LOS COMENTARIOS HACEN MUCHA ILUSIÓN Y SE AGRADECEN :)_**


	14. Pobre niña perdida, Flashback

**_B_ ianca deambulaba cabizbaja por el oscuro bosque. Félix se había ido y nunca jamás volvería. Peter, ese chico nuevo que, aunque le costase admitir, tanto le estaba gustando (hasta había robado un bonito y favorecedor vestido para acudir a su fiesta), acababa de ser muy cruel con ella y le había prohibido ir con ellos.**

 **"Nos lo hemos pasado bien, Bianca, pero las niñas no podéis venir a Nunca Jamás. Félix no ha querido despedirse de ti. Puede que estuviese harto de tenerte pegada a él y no quería que te echases a llorar, suplicándole para que no se fuese. Las chicas podéis ser un incordio" le había dicho.**

 **Bianca no se creía que Félix pensase eso de ella, Peter se lo tenía que haber inventado. Sí, se lo había inventado para hacerle daño y que no insistiese. Félix y ella eran…amigos. Los amigos no pensaban esas cosas el uno del otro.**

 **Aunque en su caso, su amigo, su mejor y único amigo, la había dejado. Volvía a estar sola, una vez más. Se abrazó a sí misma, las noches aún eran frías, aunque fuese primavera. Y más en el bosque, lejos de toda civilización. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tal vez quedaban cenizas de la fogata y podía reavivar el fuego.**

 **Sin embargo, al acercarse a los resquicios de la abandonada fiesta, escuchó unas voces. Se escondió rápidamente tras unos arbustos.**

 **\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hemos llegado tarde!**

 **-Lo que hubiese dado por algo de sangre fresca…**

 **Bianca se tapó la boca con las manos, conteniendo la respiración. Eran voces masculinas y entre las hojas pudo distinguir sus figuras. Eran unos tres o cuatro.**

 **Intentó alejarse haciendo el menor ruido posible.**

 **Caminaba de puntillas, apoyando únicamente los dedos y prestando especial atención a donde pisaba. Le costaba visualizar el suelo con tan poca claridad. Su concentración era tal que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había colocado ante ella hasta que se chocaron.**

 **\- ¡Eh! -llamó la atención del resto. -Mirad lo que he encontrado…**

 **Los otros se acercaron a una velocidad que Bianca hubiese jurado, era imposible. El más joven sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sus colmillos eran descomunalmente alargados y afilados. " _Son vampiros…"_ pensó Bianca, cayendo en la cuenta con horror. El miedo recorrió cada hueso de su cuerpo. La habían rodeado.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!-la miró de arriba abajo otro de ellos.**

 **-No es más que una niña. -interrumpió el que aparentaba ser el más mayor, tenía el físico de un hombre de cuarenta años. - ¿Te has perdido?**

 **Bianca asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Si fingía que tenía un hogar, que podía haber alguien buscándola… entonces la dejarían irse.**

 **-No tiene cuerpo de niña…-murmuró el que la había escrutado anteriormente-A mí me gusta. ¿Qué opináis, chicos?**

 **\- Es…exótica…seguro que su sangre es deliciosa. -aseguró el joven que no parecía mucho mayor que Bianca.**

 **-No pienso participar en esto. -se negó el mayor, alejándose.**

 **-Tú te lo pierdes…-respondió sin darle demasiada importancia el que llevaba la voz cantante. Agarró a Bianca de un brazo. -Vamos a divertidos, chiquilla.**

 **-Lo dudo. -dijo ella, propinándole una fuerte patada en la rodilla y otra en la entrepierna.**

 **Echó a correr sin perder segundo alguno, sin mirar atrás. El vestido se le enganchó en una rama, pero tiró de él sin mayor miramiento por romperlo. Siguió huyendo. Se cayó al suelo, se levantó, gritó, aunque sabía que probablemente nadie la escucharía, hasta que, de pronto, uno de los chicos la tiró al suelo violentamente.**

 **\- ¿Esperabas ser más rápida que un vampiro? -se burló. -Estúpida niña perdida. -la insultó, golpeándola contra el suelo.**

 **Bianca notó cómo la sangre corría libremente por su rostro, se había hecho una importante herida en la cabeza.**

 **-No la maltrates más de lo necesario. Con lo apetecible que es…**

 **Los vampiros la agarraron de ambos brazos y piernas, inmovilizándola. Bianca intentaba resistirse, patalear, se retorcía violenta y desesperadamente.**

 **Entonces sintió el primer mordisco. Unos colmillos penetraron su piel. Otros la siguieron. Incontables punzadas la atravesaban constantemente. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se hizo sangrar. Una lengua le chupó el líquido al instante. Múltiples manos la tocaban por todo el cuerpo. Bianca lloraba, maldiciendo su impotencia en sus adentros.**

 **Cuando creía que no podía pasarle nada peor, sintió un fuerte tirón y un repentino frío. Abrió los ojos con horror, encontrándose semidesnuda. Le acababan de arrancar el vestido.**

 **-No.…-suplicó débilmente, las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas.**

 **La ignoraron, por supuesto. Incluso hacían bromas entre ellos. Estaban pasándoselo realmente bien. Estaban jugando con ella. Era un objeto en su posesión, un bonito objeto con el que podían hacer cuanto quisiesen.**

 **Bianca agarró fuertemente la tierra del suelo con sus manos y un ensordecedor grito de dolor escapó su boca cuando uno de los vampiros, no se molestó en mirar cual, entró dentro de ella. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar, el intenso dolor que sentía y sus heridas ocupando cada rincón de sus pensamientos. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, esperar que aquello acabase pronto. No lo hizo. Al parecer los cuatro querían jugar con la nueva muñeca que habían encontrado.**

 **Bianca no dejó de gritar un solo segundo. Aún hacía intentos de desasirse de vez en cuando, en vano, pues la superaban en fuerza y número.**

 **\- ¿Alguien puede hacer que se calle? Me está dando dolor de cabeza…-escuchó protestar a uno de ellos.**

 **-Se me ocurre cómo…**

 **Bianca sintió que le hervía la sangre y, cuando el vampiro se le acercó, su primer instinto fue morderle.**

 **\- ¡Esta zorra me ha mordido! -exclamó. -Yo la mato…-la agarró fuertemente del cuello, tratando asfixiarla.**

 **-No pierdas el tiempo, pronto se desangrará…-murmuró un tercero mientras seguía succionándole la sangre.**

 **Con ello, el vampiro agresivo, precisamente quien había liderado aquel ataque, soltó a la chica.**

 **-Y no tardará demasiado en amanecer…-señaló una nueva voz. -Los cazadores más madrugadores aparecerán pronto. Deberíamos irnos. -aconsejó.**

 **Bianca levantó la cabeza con gran esfuerzo. Vio que se trataba del más mayor, que había vuelto a aparecer. Supuso que no querría irse sin su pequeño clan, los vampiros nunca aguantaban demasiado tiempo en solitario.**

 **-Por mi bien. -asintió con indiferencia el vampiro de mal carácter, abrochándose los pantalones.**

 **-Sí, yo ya estoy servido. -coincidió el más joven-De sobra…-añadió con una sonrisa ladeada.**

 **Finalmente, el que le chupaba la sangre, dejó de hacerlo. Bianca sintió más dolor ahora que sus dientes no presionaban la herida.**

 **-Adelantaos. -ordenó el jefe. -Yo ahora os alcanzó.**

 **Los jóvenes asintieron y se alejaron riendo.**

 **-Un placer, encanto. -se despidió uno de ellos.**

 **\- ¡Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien! -se burló otro.**

 **Bianca apretó los puños con rabia y dolor contenido, quedándose tirada en el suelo, sucia, herida y desvestida.**

 **-Lo siento, niña perdida…-susurró el hombre, arrodillándose a su lado.**

 **La moribunda joven lo miró con verdadera alucinación. Era una disculpa sincera, en cambio, a Bianca le resultó vacía. Sólo podía pensar en lo que le acababa de pasar y en cómo el mayor de los vampiros, el jefe del clan, podía haberlo impedido. Sin embargo, había preferido no inmiscuirse.**

 **Bianca no supo lo que estaba haciendo ni de dónde sacó la fuerza para hacerlo hasta que lo hubo hecho.**

 **\- ¿Lo sientes? -se abalanzó sobre su cuello, mordiéndoselo con tanta fuerza que le arrancó la piel. La sangre comenzó a brotar a chorretones, adentrándose en la boca de Bianca. -Espero que esto lo sientas...-murmuró en tono cruel, sin soltarlo.**

 **Buscó un palo entre la mugre, las ramas y las hojas caídas. Encontró uno bastante gordo.**

 **-Este servirá…-murmuró más bien para sí misma.**

 **Lo rompió, golpeándolo violentamente contra una roca cercana y clavó la parte puntiaguda en el pecho del vampiro.**

 **-Has tragado mi sangre…el ciclo…va a cerrarse...-consiguió articular, en un susurro débil el hombre.**

 **Bianca apretó la madera, sumergiéndola aún más en su pecho, asegurándose de que atravesase su corazón.**

 **Sintió un repentino dolor creciendo en su interior. Apartó al hombre bruscamente y lanzó el palo lejos. Se tiró al suelo, retorciéndose y revolcándose en su sufrimiento.**

 **Sin previo aviso, tal como había aparecido, el insufriblemente intenso dolor se fue. Bianca ya no sentía nada. Se inspeccionó. Sus heridas se habían cerrado y las marcas de colmillo desaparecido de su piel. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes y sintió una punzada. Acababa de hacerse un corte en la lengua. Saboreó su propia sangre con gusto. Parpadeó confusa al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Se llevó rápidamente una mano a los dientes. Le habían crecido los colmillos… se tocó el pecho izquierdo con la mano libre. No notó los latidos de su corazón. Bianca miró, con sus ojos bicolores muy abiertos, el cuerpo sin vida a su lado, comprendiendo sus últimas palabras."**


	15. Pobre niña perdida, Parte II

-Eh, Bianca, te estoy hablando. -llamó su atención Pan. - ¿Ya te has quedado dormida?

\- ¿Qué? -reaccionó. -Ah, no, no. Perdona, Peter. ¿Qué decías? -trató de sonar normal.

-Que nos veremos a la noche.

\- ¿A la noche?

-Me he dado cuenta de que es una cama demasiado grande para que sólo duerma en ella una persona...

Bianca se dio la vuelta, mirando al chico, ilusionada.

\- ¿Vas a dormir conmigo? -se sonrojó.

-Bueno...dormir o...

La semi-vampiresa le lanzó una mirada de ojos entrecerrados.

-Dormir, dormir. -rectificó Peter, con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

-Bien. -asintió Bianca, tapándose con la sábana, no quería que la viese sonreír como una estúpida.

-Recuerda que en breves mandaré a alguien a buscarte. Estate lista. -se acercó a darle un beso en la frente. -Ahora tengo que irme.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, sus mejillas ardían. No era como si estuviese enamorada de Pan, no lo estaba. Pero estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si dijese que no le hacía ilusión que la tratase con cariño. Le gustaba importarle. Al fin y al cabo, cuando lo conoció, aunque fuese de una forma un tanto superficial, la encandiló completamente.

" _Tal vez ahora también lo haga... seguro que tú también lo encandilas cuando descubra que vas a ayudar a echar su plan por tierra."_

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello. La hacía sentirse mal, culpable por estar jugando con los sentimientos de Peter, pues parecía que a él ella, después de todo, le gustaba. La consideraba su niña perdida, la primera y la única.

Para justificarse, Bianca se decía a sí misma que en todo aquello, Pan podía considerarse el malo, ya que había pedido que secuestrasen a un niño y, Bianca aún no sabía bien cómo, pensaba usarlo para un bien común de todos los niños perdidos, sí, pero un bien que también lo beneficiaba a él como al que más.

Peter retransmitió su plan a Presuntuoso, obviando los detalles de por qué debían alejar a Henry del campamento. El niño asintió con una sonrisa. Lo que le importaba era que tenían permiso para pasar una noche acampando en la aldea india de los llanos. Estaba emocionado, sonaba divertido.

La aldea era en realidad un lugar abandonado, al otro lado de la isla, detrás de las colinas, formado por unas cuantas tiendas llamadas Tepee, colocadas en un relieve plano y seco, pues las montañas atrapaban las nubes con lluvia al otro lado (de todos modos, tampoco es que lloviese mucho en Nunca Jamás). Aún quedaban tesoros indios de cuando los primeros habitantes de Nunca Jamás, anteriores al propio Pan, vivieron allí.

\- ¿Puede Bianca venir con nosotros? -preguntó el niño, cruzando los dedos para que Peter le dijese que sí.

-No.-negó. - Bianca se queda.

Presuntuoso torció el morro, pero sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer, así que no protestó. Asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a reunir a sus amigos para buscar a Henry y llevárselo al campamento indio.

Pan observó con aprobación. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Félix aparecer desde la jungla y lo interceptó, agarrándole de un brazo.

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -quiso saber.

Félix lo miró con su habitual seriedad.

-Sí, bueno, hacer lo hice. El plan ha avanzado ligeramente desde entonces.

Peter alzó una ceja.

-La prisionera se ha fugado.

Pan puso gesto de incredulidad.

-Bueno, eso es lo que ella cree, en realidad la he dejado escapar. -aclaró Félix.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué demonios harías eso?

-Está todo bajo control. -restó importancia. -Servirá para distraer a Rumplestiltskin y la sombra y yo hemos pensado...

\- ¿Desde cuándo mi sombra y tú maquináis a mis espaldas?

-Desde que desapareces sin avisar y es imposible informarte. ¿En qué andas metido?

-En nada...

A Peter se le escapó una sonrisilla recordando cómo había estado invirtiendo el "tiempo" últimamente. Se moría de ganas de contarle a Félix cómo Bianca y él habían empezado a... llevarse extremadamente bien. Pero sabía que hacerlo llevaría a que la chica se enfadase con él y entonces le sería imposible obtener más de ella. Así pues, decidió morderse la lengua.

Félix lo miró con sus ojos azules entre cerrados, le notaba algo raro a su amigo.

-Bianca y yo hemos estado...arreglando unos asuntos. -explicó Pan finalmente, no pudiendo evitar usar cierto tono sinuoso y burlón.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué asuntos? -inquirió Félix, bajo sospecha.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan curioso, Félix? -preguntó, riendo con ganas, Peter.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia y despreocupación.

-Piensa que nos conocemos de antes...-comenzó Pan. -ella y yo tenemos...historia.

Sabía que estaba dándole muchas pistas a Félix, pero disfrutaba demasiado con ello. Quería regodearse. Realmente, si por él fuese, anunciaría a toda la isla que Bianca era suya, únicamente suya.

-Nunca he oído esa historia.

Peter soltó un bufido divertido, analizando a Félix con una sonrisa. Le pareció notar cierta hostilidad, desconfianza, incluso molestia bajo esa aparente calma e inexpresividad que mantenía. Se le había escapado un tono de voz ligeramente rasposo y cortante.

Peter no tenía claro qué significaba Bianca para Félix en aquellos momentos, no estaba seguro de si le importaba como una buena amiga o como algo más pero sinceramente, no le importaba lo más mínimo. No es que quisiese hacerle daño, al fin y al cabo, Félix era su amigo. Simplemente quería dejar claro que nadie, aparte de él, podía involucrarse con ella.

-Como he dicho ya, nunca me había parecido que te importase. -se hizo el loco Pan. Después alzó la cabeza y miró al alto fijamente, tanteándolo, por simple diversión. - ¿Acaso ahora lo hace, Félix?

Se sostuvieron la mirada, los ojos verdes de Peter chocando con los azules de Félix.

-No.-fue su respuesta, seca y rotunda.

-Bien. -asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado. -Ah y que sepas que dejaré en tu mano todo lo que involucre al Ser Oscuro. Confío en que sabes lo que haces y en que saldrá todo bien. No me decepciones.

\- ¿Lo hago alguna vez? -repuso el otro con una ladeada sonrisa.

-Casi nunca.

\- ¿Casi nunca? -Félix soltó una sarcástica carcajada. -Nombra una sola vez.

-Cuando se te escapan prisioneras. -respondió Peter burlonamente.

-No se me ha escapado, la he dejado marchar, que es diferente.

-No me refería a ésta...

Félix parpadeó confuso, le llevó unos segundos procesar a quién se refería Peter.

-Técnicamente, Bianca no era una prisionera.

\- ¡Pero no niegas que se te escapó! -exclamó Pan, riendo.

Le dio un suave golpe en el brazo a Félix, con el puño. Éste le dedicó una escéptica mirada azul. Peter soltó una última risilla antes de ponerse serio y cambiar de tema.

-Ahora reúne a los mejores, tenemos trabajo.

-Oye, a lo mejor es mi imaginación, pero... ¿no hemos pasado ya por aquí? -preguntó el príncipe, confuso, observando su entorno.

Llevaban un largo tiempo andando y el rastro mágico del mapa no cesaba ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo pronto.

-Sí, esta marca la he hecho yo antes. -dijo Blancanieves señalando una muesca en un tronco.

-El pergamino ha cambiado de dirección, nos está haciendo retroceder. -explicó Regina.

-Estupendo...-murmuró Emma, rodando los ojos y dejando caer los brazos, desganada.

Le pegó un sorbo a la botella de agua que había sacado de la mochila de David.

-Eso quiere decir que Pan se está moviendo. -dedujo el príncipe.

\- ¿Estará trasladando a Henry? -se aventuró Blancanieves.

-Y digo yo, ¿por qué estáis todos tan seguros de que allá donde esté Pan estará Henry? -comentó como si nada Garfio.

-Si no lo está dará igual...lo descubriremos. -aseguró Regina con convencimiento. - Haremos cantar a ese pequeño diablo...-murmuró, haciendo como que estrujaba algo en su mano.

\- ¡Eh! -exclamó David repentinamente.

Se había girado para guardar la botella en la mochila y algo había llamado su atención.

-El rastro parece acabar al torcer la esquina, el pergamino se ha detenido ahí atrás...-señaló.

Todos miraron en esa dirección.

-Eso que se ve tras las enredaderas es... ¿piedra? -distinguió la reina.

-El castillo negro...-murmuró Garfio con desagrado.

Había perdido la mano allí tiempo atrás, peleando con Pan y los niños perdidos. El río y la guarida del cocodrilo no deberían de estar muy lejos.

\- ¿Un castillo? ¡Es el escondite perfecto!

Emma echó a correr antes que ninguno.

Cortó las enredaderas con la espada y subió las estropeadas escaleras del decadente castillo. No era demasiado grande y estaba en ruinas, aunque las estatuas de dragones y gárgolas aún se mantenían más o menos intactas, dándole cierto encanto. El paso al interior era completamente accesible pues la madera del portón estaba desgastada y rota. Emma no dudó en cruzar y echar un vistazo dentro.

Levantó la vista y en lo alto pudo ver una figura, de espaldas. Vestía un largo abrigo negro y una bufanda roja. Parecía...

\- ¡Henry! -llamó esperanzada.

El resto del equipo acababa de llegar y observaban expectantes cómo se giraba, reaccionando ante el nombre. Una sonrisa empezó a asomar en la comisura de los labios de todos, para desvanecerse al instante.

-Hola, Salvadora. -saludó Peter, con una torcida media sonrisa burlona y la ceja alzada.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, esas eran sin duda las ropas de Henry...

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? -le gritó Regina, preparándose para atacar.

-Tranquila, Reina Malvada...te salen arrugas cuando te enfadas. -se burló. -Y, Henry está vivo, si es lo que te preocupa. -comenzó a pasearse tranquilamente entre las ruinas. -Pero vosotros...-señaló acusadoramente. -habéis hecho trampas. Eso no está bien. -reprochó en tono infantil. -No son buenas formas. -se dirigió especialmente a Garfio. -Tú deberías saberlo, capitán. Quien no respeta mis reglas, nunca gana.

-Yo no estoy aquí para seguir tus estúpidas normas y retorcidos juegos. -atacó Regina dando unos cuantos pasos al frente, acercándose intimidante, aunque le fuese imposible subir a donde Pan se encontraba. - ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

-Henry no es tu hijo. -escupió cruelmente.

Acababa de dar a la reina en donde más le dolía.

Si bien era verdad que gracias a la ruptura del hechizo y a los sucesos acontecidos desde entonces, notaba que Henry la admiraba más que nunca por intentar hacer lo correcto; también era cierto que, con la aparición de Emma, su madre biológica, sentía que perdía el cariño del niño al que ella había criado poco a poco, pues la rubia se ganaba su corazón mucho más rápido.

-A penas llevo aquí un día...

-Eso, querida reina, no puedes saberlo. -puntualizó Peter, le hacía gracia que la gente se desubicase tanto con el tiempo en Nunca Jamás.

Regina lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-...y ya estoy harta de ti. Tengo unas incontenibles ganas de arrancarte el corazón y estrujarlo hasta hacerlo polvo. -empezó a acumular energía en sus manos. -Te vas a arrepentir de jugar conmigo. -lanzó una bola cargada de eléctrica magia en dirección al chico.

Peter se transportó justo frente a ella, esquivando el ataque.

-Pfff...-dejó escapar un suspiro mirando a los ojos marrones de la reina. Esbozó una sonrisa provocativa, las discusiones siempre le resultaban excitantes. -Veo de dónde lo ha sacado Bianca.

-Me la llevaré de vuelta a ella también...

El gesto de Pan se volvió serio, no pensaba permitir que Regina se llevase a Bianca.

-Eso será si ella quiere. -respondió. - Y no querrá. -añadió con seguridad. Volvió a adquirir un tono jocoso. -La he cuidado muy bien.

La reina lo analizó desconfiada, intentando adivinar lo que insinuaba. _"Relájate Regina, incluso con sus capacidades vampíricas al mínimo, Bianca sigue siendo una chica fuerte. Este imbécil no le ha podido tocar un pelo..."_ intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Aprovechando que Peter parecía ocupado con Regina, Emma no perdió oportunidad para sacar su espada y lanzarse a atacarlo por la espalda. Sin embargo, la hoja no chocó contra su cuerpo y Emma tuvo que cambiar la dirección del arma brusca y desesperadamente, apuntando al suelo, para no dar a Regina en su lugar.

Pan se había vuelto a aparecer en lo alto del castillo.

-Veo que habéis venido con ganas de pelea...-murmuró.

Según lo dijo, niños perdidos comenzaron a aparecer por la puerta tras el equipo de rescate, incluso parecía que algunos habían estado ocultos tras columnas o piedras caídas sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. De un momento a otro había al menos una quincena de adolescentes desperdigados por el castillo negro, dispuestos a atacarlos. Los cinco se colocaron hombro con hombro, preparándose para defenderse.

-Cuidado con las flechas...-señaló Garfio a los arqueros en las ventanas del castillo. -están envenenadas con sueño mortal.

\- ¿Con que niños con palos, eh Regina? -se rió Blancanieves.

-OH, cállate.

-No les hagas más daño del necesario...

\- ¿En serio? -alzó una ceja Regina, mirando a la princesa de reojo. Vio que hablaba muy en serio- No es momento para ser la hermanita de la caridad, Blanca.

Efectivamente, los niños perdidos los estaban rodeando y no tenían escapatoria alguna.

-Tienen a mi...-fue a añadir Emma, pero rectificó. -nuestro hijo. Y están armados hasta los dientes. No me despiertan piedad. -coincidió con Regina.

-No son más que unos críos...-se unió David. -podemos inhabilitarlos, pero nada de ase...

-Ellos nos atacan con sueño mortal. -recordó Garfio. -Mortal. Además, ¿es este el mejor momento para discutir el plan? ¿No deberíamos haber tenido un plan de antemano?

\- ¿Así que de ante...mano? -intervino una burlona voz perteneciente a un adolescente que se acababa de acercar a los adultos, haciendo especial hincapié al pronunciar "mano".

El pirata le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Serás el primero al que le clave el garfio, Félix.

-Dejad de hablar y atacad de una vez. -mandó una voz algo más lejana y aguda.

Los mayores miraron en su dirección, creyendo reconocerla. Bianca se encontraba junto a Pan, vestida con unos desgastados pantalones cortos y una falda aún más corta por encima de ellos. Sacó una daga de debajo de ella y saltó la elevada altura como si nada, cayendo sobre las plantas de sus pies y apoyando una mano en el suelo.

Los niños perdidos comenzaron a atacar a su orden. Una oleada de flechas se abalanzó sobre los adultos. Bianca observó la escena, pensando cómo intervenir.

David se encargaba de apartar las flechas envenenadas, golpeándolas con la espada para que se desviasen y protegerlos a todos de ellas. Por suerte, solamente venían de una dirección (donde el castillo aún conservaba la pared y las ventanas, y los arqueros tenían buen tiro desde ahí). Mientras Blanca lanzaba sus flechas a los atacantes. Enganchó la larga melena de uno de los chicos a la madera de la puerta. Uno menos.

Los niños perdidos que no tenían arcos también se habían abalanzado sobre ellos corriendo. Regina los echaba atrás sin mayor dificultad, valiéndose de su magia. Emma en cambio tenía que valerse de su no demasiada buena habilidad con la espada. La semi-vampiresa no tardó en identificarla como la presa fácil y se dispuso a atacarla.

La Salvadora vio sus intenciones y tiró la espada. Se preparó para golpearla con sus propias manos, era mejor en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Bianca se colocó tras ella ágilmente, amenazando su cuello con la daga.

-Hagamos esto lo más realista posible...-le susurró al oído disimuladamente. -él no puede saber que estoy con vosotros.

Emma comprendió y sin perder tiempo le propinó un codazo en las costillas. Bianca la soltó inevitablemente, a ella y a la daga, echándose unos pasos atrás, dolorida. Se recuperó rápidamente y saltó sobre Emma. " _Menos mal que Peter no quiere que el juego acabe tan pronto y no me permite ir a matar, sino no habría forma de que se tragase que no puedo con una simple mortal"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras la golpeaba.

Garfio y Félix, por su parte, se habían enzarzado en una especie de pelea paralela.

-Hacía tiempo, Capitán...

-Créeme, no el suficiente. -respondió de mala gana.

De hecho, el pirata aún se preguntaba por qué demonios había prestado el Jolly Rogers y sus servicios para aquella misión. El cargo de conciencia no era cosa buena.

\- ¿Has venido a perder la otra mano? Creo que Pan no quiere perder el tiempo contigo en esta ocasión, pero a mí no me importará. El cocodrilo al que se la lancé se quedó con ganas de más...

-No.-lo empujó contra la dura piedra con fuerza. -He venido a arrancarte lo que te queda de cara. -escupió, alzando el garfio en alto.

Félix intentó hacer fuerza para quitárselo de encima, si no lo conseguía le acertaría de pleno.

Emma había agarrado a Bianca del cuello, le rodeaba la cabeza con el brazo, inclinándola y apretándola contra sí. La vampiresa se revolvía intentado escapar. En uno de sus movimientos de cabeza, obtuvo una vista perfecta de cómo Garfio había acorralado a Félix y éste lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Bianca intentó desasirse con más fuerza. Colocó una pierna haciendo tope con la de Emma y la empujó con la cadera. Acto seguido, metió el codo entre ambas, dejando espacio suficiente como para, con el otro brazo, darle un puñetazo en la tripa. La mujer aflojó el agarre y Bianca pudo sacar la cabeza de entre sus brazos.

Cuando Bianca se movió, Emma se quedó sin su pierna, en la que se había apoyado para mantener el equilibro cuando la había empujado y cayó al suelo por pura inercia. Se levantó rápidamente, alerta, aunque comprobó que la semi-vampiresa ya no estaba cerca. Decidió que ahora que todos estaban concentrados peleando, era la ocasión perfecta para intentar escalar hasta Pan.

Félix estaba sudando la gota gorda, no podía apartar a Garfio. De pronto y para su sorpresa una silueta arroyó al pirata. El rubio se relajó y dejó escapar un suspiro. Había estado cerca... tal vez no debería provocarle tanto...

Bianca había placado a Garfio con tanta fuerza que ella misma había caído sobre él.

-Vaya...-murmuró el pirata con una sonrisa ladeada. -qué interesante giro de los acontecimientos.

Bianca alzó una ceja.

-No me quejo...simplemente yo acostumbro a estar arri...

La broma del pirata se vio interrumpida cuando alguien agarró a la chica y tiró de ella, haciendo que se levantase. Al instante, Garfio se encontró con un amenazante mazo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Ni te muevas. -amenazó Félix.

Después miró a Bianca, a quien aún tenía sujeta con una mano. Al darse cuenta la soltó inmediatamente.

-Gracias...-le susurró, con una tímida sonrisa, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-No hay de qué. -sonrió ella en respuesta. -Idiota...cómo te gusta meterte en líos...-añadió bromeando.

Jake interceptó a Emma en mitad de su escalada, estirándole de la pierna. Ésta se desequilibró y resbaló, cayendo hasta donde el chico se encontraba. Antes de hacerlo, en un auto reflejo, agarró al muchacho, pillándolo desprevenido y tirándolo al suelo a él también. Ambos rodaron por la fría piedra. Emma lo agarró del cuello y se levantó, estampándolo contra lo primero que pilló.

\- ¡Dime dónde tenéis a mi hijo! -ordenó echa una furia, amenazando a Jake con el puño.

El adolescente no pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo, pues la mujer parecía una verdadera loca. Aún así no dijo nada y, para su sorpresa, Emma lo soltó. Parecía abatida.

Peter, que hasta entonces simplemente había disfrutado del espectáculo, se llevó el pulgar y el índice a la boca y silbó. Los niños perdidos dejaron de atacar.

Bianca y Félix intercambiaron una mirada.

-Volveremos a vernos, pirata. -se despidió la vampiresa, intentando recalcarle su alianza.

-Será un placer, encanto. -contestó con su mejor sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado...-amenazó el chico, malentendiendo sus palabras.

La escena llamó la atención de Regina. Observó a los adolescentes con ojos entrecerrados, sospechando que Félix fuese el chico del que Bianca tanto le había hablado. Unos ojos bicolores dieron con su mirada, pero se desviaron al de poco. Bianca y Félix se alejaron junto con el resto de los niños perdidos.

-Recuerda lo que te conté, Salvadora. -volvió a hablar Pan, desde lo alto. -El mapa te mostrará dónde está Henry, sólo cuando asumas quién eres. Hasta entonces...-no vio necesidad de terminar la frase. - ¡Niños perdidos! -llamó, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo.

Todos lo imitaron, corriendo a adentrarse en la jungla. El equipo de rescate se quedó solo en el Castillo Negro.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué has dejado a ese muchacho irse? -le reprendió Regina a Emma. Como era la que menos tenía que esforzarse para luchar y defenderse había estado atenta a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor y había visto cómo la rubia soltaba a Jake, sin que le respondiese.

-Bueno, ¿qué íbamos a hacer con él de todos modos? -apaciguó Blancanieves.

-Sonsacarle, usarlo como moneda de cambio... ¡las posibilidades son infinitas! -exclamó la reina, exasperada. -Bueno, lo eran.

-Yo...-empezó Emma.-yo no he podido...sus ojos...le...-estaba en una especie de shock, hablar era un costoso proceso en esos momentos. -Le he mirado a la cara, lo tenía tan cerca de mí y... no le veía a él. En su mirada me veía a mí.

\- A qué... ¿A qué te refieres? -quiso saber Blancanieves.

-Esa mirada de desesperanza, yo la tuve durante años. Vivía con familias de acogida, pasaba de una a otra, era una decepción constante y si en algún momento las cosas parecían ir bien...-los ojos comenzaron a humedecérsele. -...yo pensaba que simplemente era cuestión de tiempo que empezasen a torcerse de nuevo. No me veía teniendo un hogar, una familia... no podía concebir la idea de que alguien me quisiese porque ni mis propios progenitores me habían querido...

Blancanieves y David compartieron una dolida y consternada mirada. Las palabras de Emma se estaban clavando en ellos como puñales, pero no podían culparla, sabían que, aunque ellos la habían abandonado porque no habían tenido otra opción, porque sino el hechizo de Regina la hubiese alcanzado a ella también y estarían todos malditos; ella había vivido 28 años sin una explicación y sin un padre y una madre.

-Yo... no era más que una niña que se dormía llorando todas las noches porque necesitaba a alguien. Y se levantaba cada mañana, sabiendo que nadie la reclamaba y creyendo que su situación jamás mejoraría.

-Y cuando nos encontraste...ya era demasiado tarde. -concluyó David tristemente.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde...pero eso no quita que yo hasta ahora haya crecido con esa sensación. Esa sensación que esta isla ha vuelto a despertarme... la incertidumbre y...-volvió a plantear la frase, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. - Yo no era capaz de imaginarme un futuro porque mi vida no tenía dirección alguna. Yo no he sido más que una pobre niña perdida...-dijo finalmente, una lágrima resbalando de sus ojos. -una huérfana...

Blancanieves no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, abrazándola fuertemente, la culpabilidad inundando cada rincón de su persona. David no tardó en unirse a ellas, acarició el pelo de Emma, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, su niña pequeña...

-El mapa...-se dio cuenta Garfio.

Regina, que era la siguiente más ajena al momento familiar, miró al pergamino, desprendía una extraña luz. Se acercó a examinarlo.

-Parece que...según Pan...has asumido quién eres. -anunció pues el mapa ya era visible en el trozo de papel.


	16. Improvisando, Parte I

Bianca despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron en el Árbol del Ahorcado. Se estiró ampliamente en la cama, sorprendiéndose al golpear su pierna contra algo.

-Mm... -murmuró una adormilada voz. -esperaba que me despertases de forma más agradable...

Se giró sobre su costado para encontrarse con Peter, quien se tumbaba a su lado con los ojos aún cerrados. Bianca sonrió traviesamente y se acercó a él, apoyándose parcialmente sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo de agradable? -tanteó, recorriendo su desnudo torso con la yema de los dedos.

-Usa tu imaginación, niña perdida. -sonrió de medio lado el chico.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos verdes, lanzando a Bianca una divertida mirada. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando unos fuertes golpes en el tronco del árbol los sorprendieron.

\- ¡Bianca! ¿Estás ya? -gritó una voz desde fuera.

La aludida parpadeó confusa.

-Ayer os mandé a Félix y a ti que fueseis a los llanos a por los enanos, ¿recuerdas? -le explicó Pan al verla tan desubicada.

Bianca le tapó la boca en un rápido movimiento de mano.

No quería que nadie descubriese que Peter y ella estaban... bueno, lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo Peter y ella. Lo último que le faltaba era tener que aguantar comentarios.

-Lo siento, Félix, me he quedado dormida. -se excusó, hablando alto para que el nombrado la escuchase desde el otro lado del tronco. -Espérame fuera, iré enseguida.

-Date prisa, princesa.

Bianca esperó a oír pasos alejarse del Árbol del Ahorcado y solamente entonces apartó su mano de la boca de Pan, soltando un aliviado suspiró. Él la miró arqueando una ceja, pero se abstuvo de hacer o decir nada. La rubia se levantó y empezó a prepararse rápidamente.

-No acabo de entender por qué tenemos que ir a buscarles... la ida la hicieron solos. -comentó Bianca de pronto, refiriéndose al último trabajito que Peter le había encomendado.

Se trataba, ni más ni menos, de ir al antiguo campamento indio en busca de Henry y los niños perdidos pequeños que lo habían acompañado. En un principio y como Bianca acababa de expresar, la misión no tenía el más mínimo sentido, pues los críos conocían el camino lo suficientemente bien como para volver por donde habían ido, sin perderse ni correr ningún peligro. Pero Pan nunca decía de hacer algo porque sí.

-El equipo de rescate, Emma concretamente, ya ha descifrado el mapa. Ahora saben donde está Henry. Sin embargo, aún es pronto para que se encuentren. Todavía tengo que... tener unas cuántas charlas con él.

Bianca lo miró, sus ojos bicolores entrecerrados, preguntándose en sus adentros qué podía estar tramando el autoproclamado dueño de Nunca Jamás.

-No me mires así. -le reprimió Peter. - Sabes lo que quiero hacer.

" _Lo que me preocupa es cómo lo vas a hacer"_ pensó Bianca, aunque se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de mostrarse inexpresiva.

-Os envío a Félix y a ti a los llanos como protección. –siguió explicándose Peter. -No podéis dejar que en el camino de vuelta su familia dé con él. Henry no puede saber que lo buscan.

Bianca asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Si se acercan demasiado tendremos que mantener al niño fuera de juego durante un tiempo...-murmuró Pan, más bien para sí, aunque con su agudo oído, la chica lo escuchó perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó de sopetón, girando la cabeza violentamente.

Peter se levantó de la cama y fue acercándose a ella lentamente. Besó el desnudo hombro de la semi vampiresa y le apartó el rubio pelo para susurrarle al oído.

-Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo...-se apartó de su oreja, aunque apenas unos centímetros. - Ahora debes ir a buscar a Henry. Vamos... ¡muévete! -le propinó un cachete en el trasero.

\- ¡Eh! -exclamó Bianca entre sorprendida y divertida. - ¿Qué te crees que haces? -le agarró de ambas muñecas ágilmente.

Peter le dedicó una burlona media sonrisa y le respondió juntando completamente sus cuerpos para darle un más que apasionado beso en los labios.

-Creía...que querías...que me diese prisa...-murmuró Bianca con una sonrisilla mientras aún se besaban.

-Cierto. -asintió el chico, separándose poco a poco.

\- ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó a Peter mientras se acababa de vestir.

-Haré una visitilla a Emma. Quiero felicitarla por recordar de dónde viene, últimamente parecía tan fascinada con su nueva vida, su reencuentro con hijo y progenitores, sus aires de Salvadora...que se había olvidado de que no es más que una simple huérfana.

-Peter, eso es cruel.

-La verdad duele. -espetó con una sádica sonrisa. - Y yo tengo que minar psicológicamente a mi adversario. -se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. - Cuanto más débiles y manipulables sean menos trabajo me darán. Puede que también me pase por donde Campanilla, para comprobar sus avances. Y... algo me dice que el Ser Oscuro requerirá de mi atención.

Bianca asintió una vez más, seria. Aunque pronto adquirió un tono más vacilón.

-Así pues, mientras Félix y yo nos dejamos la piel en la jungla y nos arriesgamos a que el equipo de rescate nos ataque...tú vas a hacer alegres visitillas a la gente.

Peter soltó una carcajada.

-Es lo que tiene ser el que manda. -sonrió con chulería, sentándose en uno de los muebles de la habitación.

-Ya, bueno...nunca olvides quién es LA que manda. -recalcó Bianca, lanzándole un beso con la mano antes de salir por la puerta.

Peter sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar un divertido bufido y desapareciendo acto seguido.

Rumplestiltskin había encendido un fuego al lado del cual acomodarse durante la noche, aunque no había pegado ojo. No paraba de pensar en lo que debía hacer. Lo correcto sería rescatar a Henry, todos creían que estaba ahí para rescatarlo. Todos menos él mismo. No podía engañarse a sí mismo. Por muy noble que sonase que el Ser Oscuro estuviese buscando redención y para ello estuviese dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por su nieto... Rumplestiltskin sabía que ése nunca había sido su plan inicial al partir a Nunca Jamás. La venganza, conseguir más poder... sí, ésos eran motivos más propios de él. El Ser Oscuro culminaría su tarea si conseguía llevar a cabo su plan, a la vez que ayudaba con el rescate de Henry. Así no lo descubrirían y no podrían pararlo.

Era un mago muy poderoso, el más poderoso del Bosque Encantado, y aún así no las tenía todas consigo. Rumplestiltskin no tenía aires de superioridad, no se trataba de un arrogante cegado por su propia grandeza; sabía perfectamente dónde estaban sus límites. Tenía claro que, si los héroes descubrían sus intenciones ocultas, podría estar en graves problemas. Los héroes tenían una carta a su favor que él nunca tendría, el bien siempre ganaba. Los villanos no tenían finales felices. El Ser Oscuro era consciente de ello. Su única forma de salir victorioso de Nunca Jamás era que nadie se diese cuenta de que él era tan villano como Pan. Él debía ser un héroe más.

Lo fundamental ahora era encontrar a la muchacha, Bianca, y que ésta hubiese escondido bien su caja. Sus visiones así lo habían predicho, pero desde que había llegado a Nunca Jamás no era capaz de ver nada, estaba desorientado.

Lo probable era que Bianca estuviese gran parte del tiempo en el campamento. Tal vez podría dejarse atrapar, con un plan de escape premeditado, por supuesto, así tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Podía ser un buen plan. Si conseguía que pareciese que lo habían atrapado de verdad, claro. Si lo hacía demasiado fácil Pan desconfiaría y lo mataría antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Aunque podría proponerle un juego... a ese niñato le encantaban los juegos...

Algo lo sobresaltó, un crujir de ramas a sus espaldas. Sacó su espada rápidamente y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a atacar.

\- ¿Rumple? -preguntó tímidamente una dulce voz.

El Ser Oscuro no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Bella...-murmuró incrédulo.

Había pensado que nunca volvería a verla y en cambio ahí estaba. Su rizado pelo castaño ligeramente recogido, su delicado rostro de inigualable belleza, digno de su nombre. Estaba ligeramente más pálida de lo normal y destacaban en ella unos inusuales cortes y rastros de suciedad. Su ceño se fruncía en señal de clara confusión.

\- ¿Por qué estás vestido como el Ser Oscuro? Creía que habías cambiado, Rumple...

-No pasa nada, amor mío. No es más que una vestimenta. Una imagen que quiero dar a los niños perdidos. Estoy aquí para salvar a Henry y...

Bella llevaba uno de sus habituales conjuntos de Storybrooke. _"Eso es, Bella está en Storybrooke"_ se dijo a sí mismo Rumplestiltskin. Él la había dejado al mando, le había dado un hechizo que protegería el pueblo de cualquier amenaza. Bella estaba sana y salva, en Storybrooke. Lo que tenía ante él no era la mujer que amaba, era una trampa. Se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella, amenazando su cuello con la espada.

\- ¿Rumple? Pero... ¿¡qué estás haciendo?!

-Tú no eres Bella, eres un truco de Pan. Probablemente seas su sombra o incluso una imaginación mía... no lo sé y tampoco importa realmente.

-No... no, no, Rumple, te equivocas. Soy yo, de verdad, soy Bella. -su voz era desesperada, pues veía la determinación en los ojos de Rumplestiltskin.

-Bella está en Storybrooke.

-No. Yo estoy aquí, ya me ves. Estaba en Storybrooke, cierto. Hice lo que me pediste, pero era tarde, Rumple. Vinieron otros dos como Greg y Tamara. Supongo que ya estaban tan cerca que llegaron antes de que el hechizo de protección hiciese efecto. Me secuestraron... Recuerdo que temían por su hermana. No eran mala gente, al parecer no es más que una niña y Pan la tiene cautiva aquí. Creo... creo que la sombra de la que hablas es la criatura que me trajo. Me han tenido encerrada en una jaula, en los árboles. Pero he... he conseguido escaparme, aún no sé bien cómo.

-Bella... ¿de verás eres tú?

-Entiendo que dudes Rumple, pero soy yo, te lo prometo. Confío en ti, sé que nunca me harías daño...

El Ser Oscuro aún sospechaba, pero lo había inundado la duda, lo que la supuesta Bella decía tenía mucho sentido y le había dicho cosas que la sombra no podía saber. Aún así, no se fiaba, pues Pan siempre parecía tener información y ases bajo la manga que nadie se esperaba que tuviese, en ese sentido se parecían mucho. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Bella por su propia paranoia. Retiró lentamente la espada del cuello de la mujer, quien pudo respirar tranquila.

-Rumple...-se alegró inmensamente, lanzándose a sus brazos y envolviéndolo en un tierno beso. -sabía que me reconocerías.

-Sin duda, Bella. -le devolvió el gesto.

A cada instante estaba más convencido de que no se había equivocado, era Bella, la verdadera. Aún así, se dijo a sí mismo que debía mantenerse alerta.

\- ¿Dónde están el resto, Rumple? -preguntó finalmente Bella, pues desde un principio se había extrañado al verlo solo.

-Nos separamos. Yo podía aparecerme directamente en la isla y lo hice para no perder tiempo. Ellos tuvieron que llegar en barco, no sé si ya lo han hecho o no. Este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que parece y es difícil que nos encontremos. Lo realmente importante ahora es encontrar a Henry, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Tienes algo pensado?

-Tenía un plan... pero ahora que estás aquí...

No podía dejar que Pan y los suyos capturasen a Bella, a la única persona que realmente le importaba. La única persona a quien, pasase lo que pasase, aunque las cosas se torciesen y tuviese que hacerlo por las malas, se iba a llevar de vuelta con él.

-Tenemos que entrar en el campamento de los niños perdidos. Un ataque lo más silencioso posible...

El Ser Oscuro empezó a barajar las opciones que tenía, con Bella delante algunas quedaban automáticamente descartadas. No podía ser letal, no podía ser demasiado violento ni usar magia oscura. Bella no podía ver a la bestia, ni siquiera aunque creyese que es por una buena causa.

-Creo que he encontrado algo que puede sernos de ayuda, Rumple. -interrumpió sus cavilaciones. -Sígueme. -le instó Bella agarrándole de un brazo.

Mientras, el equipo de rescate intentaba encontrar a Henry, valiéndose del mapa que Pan les había proporcionado. Al parecer, Henry llevaba desde el día anterior moviendose por zona noroeste de la isla. El único problema era que ellos se encontraban prácticamente en el centro, más bien tirando al sureste. Habían cruzado el río y caminado mucho a través de la jungla, sin descanso. Aún así parecían estar tan lejos...

-Os estáis esforzando mucho, pero estáis demasiado perdidos como para que sirva para algo. -los sobresaltó una voz.

\- ¿Quién va? -gritó Garfio, en busca del propietario.

-Como esto sea un jueguecito más, juro que...

-Tranquila Regina, simplemente quiero ofreceros mi ayuda, aunque probablemente, tú no la necesites y me rechaces.

Una figura saltó al suelo de entre los árboles, donde se camuflaba perfectamente.

-Campanilla...-la reconoció rápidamente la reina. -Chica, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás horrible...

-Gracias a ti, Regina. -sonrió sarcásticamente la rubia.

\- ¿Campanilla? ¿Campanilla como el hada de los cuentos? -preguntó atónita Emma.

-Hace tiempo que no soy un hada.

-OH, vaya...-se giró disimuladamente a sus progenitores. - ¿Y se supone que es buena como en los cuentos o también es mala como Pan? -les preguntó en un susurro.

El príncipe y Blanca negaron con la cabeza, no conocían a la antigua hada, no tenían ni idea de cómo era. Las hadas solían ser buenas, pero si ella había dicho que ya no era un hada no sabían qué esperarse.

-Si Campanilla dice que nos va a ayudar, lo hará. Sin trucos. -aseguró Garfio con una sonrisa. Miró a la rubia con cierta tristeza en sus ojos azules, hacía años que no la veía. -Hola, hadita...

-Garfio...-devolvió el saludo ella, ligeramente cortante.

No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada demasiado tiempo, apartó rápidamente la cabeza.

-Pues yo te he notado sinceramente hostil, así que querida, o te has vuelto una cínica o aún me guardas rencor. -puntualizó Regina. - No creo que me ayudes después de...

-No te ayudo a ti Regina. -cortó Campanilla con cierta brusquedad. -Ayudo un niño inocente a encontrarse con su familia y aunque hay muchas razones que me han llevado a hacerlo, tú no estás entre ellas. -respiró hondo. -Hago esto como favor a Bianca y porque éste es mi único billete para salir de Nunca Jamás. Pero...sobretodo, lo hago porque es la forma de demostrar a ciertas personas que soy mejor que ellas.

Garfio miraba a Campanilla fijamente, nadie más era consciente, pero ambos sabían que la última frase no iba dirigida a la que fue la reina malvada, sino a él.

-Precioso discurso. -aprobó no sin cierto retintín Regina.

Estaba claro que Campanilla había cambiado desde su último encuentro. Podía seguir siendo buena hada, o persona, pero había desarrollado un carácter más fuerte y unas agallas que, para la reina, bien falta le hacían.

-Ahora escuchad. -ordenó Campanilla. -No sirve de nada que sigáis caminando o que hagáis caso a ese mapa, en general. Para cuando os hayáis acercado a donde sea que dice que está Henry, ya estarán moviéndolo a otro lugar. Pan no se va a arriesgar a que deis con él. En el único sitio en el que tendría a Henry el tiempo suficiente como para que os diese tiempo a alcanzarlo sería en el campamento, precisamente porque sabe que ahí no podéis acceder.

\- ¿Entonces para qué nos da un mapa? -preguntó David.

-Para desesperaros más. Además, así ha podido jugar con Emma. Seguro que ahora que habéis conseguido descifrarlo, te ha hecho una visitilla recordándote quién eres.

Todos miraron a la nombrada y su silencio lo confirmó. Ningún otro miembro del grupo había presenciado la conversación entre Peter y Emma, pues éste había aprovechado cuando se había ido a recolectar comida ella sola.

-Lo siento mucho, Emma.-se apenó sinceramente Campanilla. -Así es cómo él actúa. Lo hace con las debilidades de todos...-recordó cómo solía tratarla a ella, todo lo que le había hecho en los largos años que llevaba en Nunca Jamás. Se revolvió ligeramente, no era precisamente un recuerdo agradable. -Bien, a lo que iba...-carraspeó. -todo esto nos lleva a lo siguiente: debéis haceros con el campamento de Pan. Descubrir dónde está, entrar en él, atrapar a los niños perdidos... tenedle completamente acorralado. Claro que decirlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo. -hizo una breve pausa. -Yo puedo llevaros hasta el campamento e incluso conseguir que entréis en un momento en el que Pan no esté. Peter confía en mí. Nos interesa que eso siga así por lo que no podéis acudir a mí. Yo daré con vosotros. ¿Entendido?

\- Pero ¿cómo vas a localizarnos?

-Tengo mis métodos. -sonrió de medio lado. -No os preocupéis por eso. Ahora simplemente tenéis que tener en mente dos grandes cuestiones. Primera, un ataque a gran escala a Pan sólo es efectivo con un buen plan de huída de antemano. Decidme, ¿cuál es vuestro plan?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Y bien? -presionó Campanilla. -No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que seguir preparando polvos mágicos para Peter. Los va usar contra vosotros, tened cuidado.

-Em...bueno...es que...-empezó Blanca con cierto nerviosismo.

-En este grupo se acostumbra a no tener un plan e ir improvisando sobre la marcha. -dejó caer Garfio.

-OH, vaya. Pues tenéis mucho trabajo que hacer. Debéis dividiros.

\- ¿Dividirnos? ¿Por qué?

A Emma no le parecía un buen plan, juntos eran mucho más fuertes.

-Porque alguien debe ir aquí...-dijo mientras sacaba una baya de su bolsillo y la aplastaba entre sus dedos para poder dibujar un redondel alrededor de un punto del mapa de Emma.-...a por la caja mágica. Es la otra cuestión. Resulta que hay una caja que es vital para vencer a Pan y que todo esto salga bien. Bianca la trajo y me la dio para que la escondiera. Si vais todos, aparte de perder el tiempo y no adelantar trabajo en organizar un plan de escape...llamaríais demasiado la atención. Pan sabría que tramáis algo.

Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, tratando de procesar toda la información que Campanilla les había proporcionado.

-Está bien...-aceptó Emma finalmente, tras pensarlo detenidamente un par de minutos. -Espero que esto funcione.

-Eso está en vuestras manos. -fue la respuesta de Campanilla.

-Tengo que admitir que me inquieta lo de la caja, pero es verdad que nos has ayudado. Nos has dado un rumbo, estábamos algo per...-se negó a pronunciar la palabra. -Ansiamos tanto encontrar a Henry que estamos dando vueltas en círculo y... lo que quiero decir es que...

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Mi respuesta es "de nada". -sonrió de forma algo más tierna. -Creo que seré capaz de perdonarte algún día, Regina.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien la detuvo por el brazo. Campanilla se giró para encontrarse con Garfio, que la sujetaba con su mano buena y la miraba fijamente.

-Muchas gracias, hadita. -la acercó un poco más a él para susurrarle sin que el resto se diese cuenta. –Campanilla, sinceramente creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar...

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, pirata.

-Entonces devuélveme mi sable.

\- ¿Éste? -señaló Campanilla el arma que tenía enganchada en la cinta que llevaba a modo de cinturón. -Lo siento, este sable es mío, se lo quité a un bacalao.

Y una vez lo hubo dejado claro, se desasió de él y se alejó sin intercambiar palabra con ninguno de los presentes.

Félix y Bianca caminaban rumbo a su destino, tomando las montañas como referencia en la espesura de la jungla.

-Oye Félix...-llamó Bianca, que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

El chico se abría paso por la jungla y ella lo seguía ya que no sabía el camino a los llanos. El rubio se giró al oír que lo llamaba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, princesa? -le preguntó en tono calmado.

\- ¿Tú sabes qué planea hacer Peter con Henry?

Se le escapó sin más rodeos y es que llevaba dándole vueltas desde la mañana.

Era verdad que sabía las intenciones de Pan, pero seguía sin tener ni idea de lo aquello implicaba y una especie de sexto sentido le advertía de que no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Quiere usarlo para salvar Nunca Jamás. -fue la simple respuesta de Félix.

-Eso ya lo sé. -rodó los ojos Bianca con cierta exasperación. Alcanzó al adolescente en un par de pasos. – Pero, ¿cómo pretende usarlo?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Félix se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia. Bianca lo escrutó con sus ojos bicolores entrecerrados y no tardó en llegar a una conclusión final.

-Tú lo sabes... me estás ocultando algo. -lo acusó.

El chico permaneció callado.

-Félix sé que estás fingiendo...te...conozco...

A Bianca le dolió pronunciar esas últimas palabras, pues en ocasiones se preguntaba si era verdad, si seguía conociéndole tan bien. A veces no lo reconocía. Algunas de sus reacciones no eran propias de él, era como si fuese otra persona. Mismo aspecto, misma esencia...aunque totalmente diferente al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también te conozco. -respondió Félix mirándola fijamente. - Y por eso sé que es mejor que no sepas nada más. -añadió antes de volver a retomar un paso más ligero.

Bianca tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, aunque, finalmente, volvió a alcanzarlo.

-Va a hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

\- ¿¡Y qué más da si lo hace?!-estalló el rubio de pronto.

La chica pudo ver un dolor en sus ojos azules que no llegó a comprender su causa.

\- ¡Pues claro que no da más, Félix! -exclamó, no pudiendo creerse que al chico de verdad le diese igual que algo le pasase a un niño inocente.

-Te importa más un crío al que acabas de conocer que...-se interrumpió a sí mismo. -...cualquiera de nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Yo no... no he dicho eso. Simplemente creo que tiene que haber otra forma. Algo que no implique hacer daño a Henry.

Era un sentimiento más allá de su moralidad. Al pensar en el tiempo que había pasado con Henry, a pesar de que probablemente no fuese mucho; automáticamente sentía una gran ternura por él. Era un niño que sabía hacerse querer y protegerlo se estaba volviendo algo muy personal para ella.

-Ese niño es mi primo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué? -Félix la miró confuso. - ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes algo que ver con la Salvadora y la realeza?

-Son mi familia...lo más parecido a una que tendré nunca...

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Los lazos de sangre no significan nada.

\- ¿En serio? -repuso Bianca alzando una escéptica ceja. - ¿Me estás diciendo que si a tu hermana le pasase algo malo te daría igual?

-Bailaría sobre la tumba de Katherine.

Bianca abrió mucho los ojos, alzando las cejas en gesto de sorpresa. No se esperaba un comentario tan crudo e insensible. Katherine no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero Bianca no le deseaba la muerte. Tal vez sí que la vida le diese algún golpe para que pusiese los pies en la tierra, pero desde luego no se alegraría si algo extremadamente malo le pasase. Quería creer que ahora que se había reformado era lo suficientemente madura, moral y razonable como para no desear o provocar conscientemente la desgracia a ninguna persona y, además, Katherine en concreto, demostró al final no ser tan mala.

-No era tan mala. -se le escapó a Bianca. Rectificó rápidamente. -Quiero decir, que estoy segura de que no podía ser tan mala. Por lo que me has contado, era una pija insoportable, sí; pero... no me la imagino mala y despiadada como para que te alegres de que tenga tal destino.

Félix miró a la semi-vampiresa escépticamente. Su hermana le había hecho la vida insufrible, siempre metiéndose con él. Era una de las peores personas que había conocido, exceptuando a su padre, claro.

-Ha tenido que haber algún momento en el que se haya portado bien contigo... -siguió insistiendo Bianca, un recuerdo muy concreto tomando su mente.

-Ni una única vez. –repuso Félix seria y contundentemente, tras pensarlo un breve instante. -Mi única familia está aquí y pienso hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerla.

\- ¿Hasta hacer daño a un pobre niño?

-Si es la única forma...-murmuró sin emoción alguna. -Es él o nosotros. Yo tengo claras mis prioridades. ¿Las tienes tú, princesa?

La pregunta cayó sobre Bianca como un balde de agua fría.

Por suerte para ella, ya habían llegado a los dichosos llanos y tuvo la excusa perfecta para dejar ahí la conversación.

-Ahora deberíamos buscar a Henry y el resto los niños; asegurarnos de cumplir lo que Peter nos ha ordenado. -repuso, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada.

Félix la observó recelosamente. Notaba algo raro en ella. No sabía cómo, pero era capaz de advertirlo, Bianca le ocultaba cosas.

Una flecha pasó entonces a gran velocidad al lado de la chica, que gracias a su inhumana agilidad pudo apartarse a tiempo. Aún así la flecha le arrancó algunos mechones de pelo y pudo oírla pasar peligrosamente cerca de su oreja. Acabó clavándose en un árbol tras ella. Félix la sacó sin mucho miramiento y la inspeccionó.

-Es una flecha india...-explicó. -Quedan pocas en la isla. Son fáciles de reconocer, por las plumas y el bordado. Están más elaboradas que las nuestras.

-Creía que los indios estaban...

-Lo están. -aseguró el rubio. Miró a la amplitud de los llanos, aunque fuese una zona sin jungla, había multitud de rincones y objetos tras los que esconderse. - ¿Quién ha sido?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el silencio reinaba en el antiguo campamento indio.

-Niños perdidos...

\- ¡Ha sido Rizos! ¡Ha sido Rizos!

No tardaron en salir corriendo de su escondite alzando los brazos en señal de inocencia y acusando al culpable. Estaban todos vestidos con unas prendas indias que al parecer habían encontrado en el campamento y llevaban la cara pintada.

-Pensaba que era un animal...-se disculpó Rizos, quitándose su gorro de orejas de oso.

-Menudo cazador estás hecho...-murmuró Félix irónicamente.

-Sí, ¡mira que confundir a Bianca con un animal! Tienes menos vista que un topo. -se rió Presuntuoso, acercándose a la chica y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho con aparente indiferencia.

Ella sabía que era para que le hiciese caricias en el pelo, pero no se las hizo. No le gustaba cuando se burlaba de los otros niños. Gracias a su comentario todos se estaban metiendo con Rizos, quien agachaba la cabeza, mirando al suelo, avergonzado por tener que parecer siempre el más torpe.

-En realidad ha sido un muy buen disparo. -lo defendió Bianca. -Si llego a ser un animal hubieses hecho una caza estupenda. -se rió.

Rizos levantó la cabeza de nuevo, mirándola agradecido, aún ligeramente sonrojado.

-Vistas vuestras pintas diría que os lo habéis estado pasando muy bien. -habló otra vez la chica, en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a todos los niños.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más?

-No, no, chicos. -relajó Bianca, pues parecían todos de lo más emocionados. -Me alegro de que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien pero ahora debemos volver al campamento con el resto. Para eso hemos venido Félix y yo.

Una sombra triste cruzó el rostro de los pequeños.

-Ya os he dicho que no iba a ser para jugar a papás y a mamás. -recalcó Avispado, con su habitual tono de superioridad intelectual.

Los gemelos respondieron encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Es porque papá sería Peter? -preguntó Lelo inocentemente.

-No sé. Bianca es mamá. No sé quién hace de padre.

-Bueno, bueno, que yo no soy madre de nadie. -cortó la nombrada. -Al menos eso creo...-añadió en un susurró, sólo para que Félix lo oyese.

Éste dejó escapar una media sonrisa junto con un divertido bufido.

-Vamos, en marcha. O a este paso jamás llegaremos al Árbol del Ahorcado. -puso orden después.

Los niños perdidos le hicieron caso sin rechistar y todos comenzaron a andar camino al campamento.

Durante el camino, Bianca se acercó a Henry a conciencia. Cuando había más niños delante solía permanecer callado. A pesar de ello, en un par de ocasiones lo había visto hablar con ellos, parecía llevarse especialmente bien con Avispado. Además, él también estaba vestido de indio, lo cual indicaba que había estado jugando. _**"Eso es bueno"**_ pensó Bianca _**"Está bien que no se sienta solo. Y que juegue. Los niños tienen que jugar"**_.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Henry? -preguntó amablemente.

-Sí. -respondió éste alegremente. -Muy muy bien. Ha sido realmente divertido. Hemos jugado sin parar, había un montón de cosas chulas desperdigadas por el campamento y a la noche vimos las estrellas. Eran preciosas. Les expliqué lo que era ser astronauta porque la mayoría no lo sabían.

-Yo sí que lo sabía. -se metió en la conversación Avispado, que parecía tener un radar para todo.

-No me cabía la menor duda...-repuso la chica con ligero sarcasmo.

-La verdad es que es divertido ser un niño perdido. -concluyó Henry con una enorme sonrisa.

Únicamente entonces se dio cuenta Bianca de la gravedad del asunto. Era cierto que los niños tenían que jugar, pero pasárselo bien en Nunca Jamás tenía un precio. Bianca se maldijo por no haberlo visto venir antes, pero, sobre todo, maldijo a Peter. Era inteligente, no cabía duda.

-Ah, y hemos encontrado esto. -añadió uno de los gemelos.

Al parecer habían seguido con la conversación mientras la vampiresa estaba a sus propios pensamientos. Su atención volvió completamente cuando el otro gemelo sacó una caja de su bolsillo. Bianca creyó volver a morir ahí mismo.

Era su caja. Campanilla la había escondido en los llanos, los niños la habían encontrado y la llevaban al Árbol del Ahorcado, directamente a Peter. Exactamente a donde no debía ir. Entró en pánico, no sólo porque hubiesen encontrado la caja sino por lo que le podía pasar a ella si Peter la descubría. Su cerebro no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar lo que hizo.

\- ¡Esa caja es mía!

" _ **Mierda..."**_ se abofeteó mentalmente. Había captado hasta la atención de Félix, que abría camino junto con Presuntuoso unos pocos pasos más adelante. Bianca no podía decir la verdad con él delante, no podía dejar ver una supuesta trampa a Pan ante su más fiel seguidor.

-Es...es mía...la traje cuando vine...es un objeto personal...le pedí a Campanilla que me lo escondiese porque no quería que nadie lo cogiese o se me perdiese...

" _ **Genial Bianca, ¿has tenido que meter a Campanilla en todo esto?"**_

-Tranquila...-atinó en decir Rizos.

-No hemos podido abrirla. -aclaró Avispado.

\- ¿Quieres que te la devolvamos? -ofreció Henry.

-Sí, estaría bien...-asintió Bianca, no sabiendo qué más decir tras su más que considerable metedura de pata.

-Claro, Bianca. -se la tendieron los gemelos.

-No sabíamos que era de alguien...menos tuya...

Ese fue el intento de disculpa del resto. Bianca les sonrió y les dijo que no pasaba nada. Con un poco de suerte la cosa se quedaría ahí y su mayor problema sería encontrar otro escondite para la caja antes de que llegasen al campamento.

Sin embargo, la suerte nunca había sido su buena compañera.

-Ya sabéis el camino, mocosos. -indicó Félix, dándoles vía libre a los pequeños para ir ligeramente adelantados.

Él descendió el paso, quedándose a la altura de Bianca.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

La chica tragó saliva. No podía evitarlo, el rubio la ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿El qué? -consiguió articular, con cierta indiferencia.

-OH, vamos, ¿qué hay en la caja?

-Félix es...personal.

\- ¿En serio crees que voy a tragarme que son unos simples recuerdos y que los guardas tan recelosamente por su valor emocional?

Su tono de voz era duro, parecía enfadado. Bien podía ser por la falta de confianza que Bianca estaba demostrando en él al no contárselo o porque sospechaba seriamente de ella.

-Ambos sabemos que no eres tan sentimental, Bianca. -insistió.

-Tienes razón...

-Eso ya lo sé.

-No puedo contarte qué hay dentro de la caja.

El adolescente rodó los ojos.

-Hablo en serio, Félix. -siguió Bianca. - Puedes intentar obligarme, pero no diré nada.

-Es verdad, puedo obligarte. -sonó ligeramente amenazante.

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieses. -trató ella de mantener su habitual calma.

-Y yo que me lo contases por las buenas.

-No. Félix tú...dame este voto de confianza. Déjame guardarme este secreto y te prometo que será el único. Y por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que arriesgarme? O mejor, fiarme de ti. Tú no te fías de mí para contármelo. -contraatacó.

-Simplemente te estoy pidiendo un favor. Los...amigos...-acabó diciendo. -...se hacen favores. -alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada bicolor en el rubio que caminaba junto a ella. - ¿Somos amigos, Félix?

-Claro, princesa. -fue una respuesta seca pero contundente y sincera a su vez.

Con ello, finalmente, y con una fuerza de voluntad increíble por su parte, Félix lo dejó estar.

El equipo de rescate, había decidido, tras un considerable tiempo de debate, que serían Blanca y David los que irían a por la caja, en gran parte porque serían en los que Pan menos se fijaría. Los restantes, Emma, Regina y Garfio, estaban pensando en distintas formas de salir de isla.

-Teniendo en cuenta que matar a Pan no es una opción...

-Yo no la descartaría tan rápido. -interrumpió Regina con rabia, cada instante que pasaba en la isla su odio hacía ese pequeño demonio aumentaba.

Emma soltó un exasperado bufido, respiró hondo y volvió a repetirle lo que llevaban diciéndole desde que empezaron la misión de salvar a Henry.

-Regina no vamos a...

-Sí, sí, no era más que un comentario inocente, puedes ahorrarte el discurso.

-Pues decía...-continuó Garfio. -que bajo ningún concepto nos vamos a llevar a ese pequeño diablo. Así que debemos dejarlo inconsciente o amordazarlo o algo durante el tiempo necesario para escapar. Y si lo conseguimos encerrar de forma constante en un lugar, mejor que mejor.

-Se supone que ahí es donde entra en acción esa misteriosa caja que ha ido a buscar la parejita encantadora. Quiero creer que hará alguna de esas cosas. Así que, supongamos que tenemos a Pan fuera de juego y ya no contamos con el asunto de la barrera, podemos salir. -aclaró Regina. -La pregunta realmente es, ¿cómo nos vamos de esta maldita isla?

-Como llegamos a ella, en mi barco. -aseguró el capitán. -Empezaré las labores de reparación cuanto antes.

\- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos pille otra tormenta? ¿O las sirenas? ¿O un krakhem o cualquier otro contratiempo? Me niego.

-Lo siento Majestad, si quiere usted le mando un avión de primera clase. -ironizó Garfio.

-Me sorprende que sepas lo que es un avión, pirata.

-Llevo un tiempo en vuestro nuevo mundo, me estoy familiarizando a la jerga.

\- ¡Eso es! -exclamó Emma.- ¡Volando! En los cuentos, rociaban el barco de Garfio con polvo de hadas, de Campanilla, y salían volando en él.

Regina no tardó en encontrar inconveniente.

-Sería brillante si Campanilla tuviese polvo de hada. El auténtico me refiero.

-Vale...no pasa nada...-relajó Emma, intentando abordar el asunto por otra perspectiva. No se iba a dar por vencida. -Empecemos por lo siguiente, ¿quién ha conseguido salir de la isla anteriormente?

-Creo que aquí nuestro pirata puede ser útil. -afirmó Regina. -Tú ya has estado en Nunca Jamás anteriormente, sin embargo, yo te encontré en el Bosque Encantado. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Un trato con Pan. -admitió. -Creedme, no se volverá a repetir.

Garfio no quiso dar más detalles, no fue una de sus mejores decisiones, no le gustaba recordarla.

-Entonces... ¿la única persona que ha conseguido salir de esta isla lo ha hecho con el consentimiento de Pan? -Emma no quería, pero el abatimiento estaba pudiendo con ella, parecían estar en un callejón sin salida. -No hay nadie que haya salido de aquí...

-No, no... sé de otra persona...-respondió no obstante Garfio. -Baelfire.

\- ¿Neal?

-Estupendo. -ironizó Regina. -Nuestra mejor opción es interrogar a un cadáver.

Garfio le lanzó una letal mirada a la reina.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó ésta rápidamente, mirando a Emma.

-No, tienes razón...-murmuró apenada. -no es de gran ayuda...

-Deberíamos echarle un vistazo a su escondite. Solíamos reunirnos en él cuando sospechábamos que mi barco estaba vigilado así que sé dónde está. Tal vez encontremos alguna pista... -propuso Garfio tras unos segundos de cortesía.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y el pirata no tardó en marcar el rumbo, volviendo así los tres a deambular por la selva una vez más.

* * *

 _ **ME ALEGRA DECIR QUE LAS PAUSAS QUE TOMO EN MI ESTUDIO SON PRODUCTIVAS Y HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO Y PENSANDO MUCHO EN LA HISTORIA ÚLTIMAMENTE. ESTE CAPÍTULO EN CONCRETO, ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FINAL POR ASÍ DECIRLO. AUNQUE NO PASE GRAN COSA, SI OS DAIS CUENTA TODO EL MUNDO SE ESTÁ ORGANIZANDO, PENSANDO BIEN CÓMO JUGAR SUS CARTAS. CREO QUE CON TRES CAPÍTULOS LARGOS MÁS (APROX.), LLEGAREMOS AL CAPITULO FINAL DE LA HISTORIA. BUENO, ES UN FINAL MUY RELATIVO. REALMENTE DEJA ALGUNAS COSAS EN EL AIRE. POR ELLO, DEFINITIVAMENTE HABRÁ UNA SEGUNDA PARTE. NO SÉ SI LA NOTICIA**_ _ **OS GUSTARÁ U OS DESESPERARÁ jajaja ESPERO QUE LO PRIMERO :P**_

 ** _BCM: ¡VAS A HACER QUE ME PONGA ROJA! jajaja EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO HAY TANTO SALSEO PETER-BIANCA-FÉLIX, AUNQUE LA CHICA TENGA INTERACCIONES CON AMBOS, PERO YA QUEDA MENOS PARA QUE TODO ESE ASUNTO EXPLOTE, QUE POR SI CABÍA ALGUNA DUDA, LO HARÁ. ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE TE GUSTE BIANCA Y GRACIAS POR LOS ÁNIMOS CON LOS EXÁMENES jajaja_**

 ** _ABY: GRACIAS jajaja TIENES MÁS DE PAN Y BIANCA AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPITULO jajaja Y ENAMORADA... BUENO, POR AHORA SON MUY PAREJITA FELIZ, O AL MENOS ESO FINGEN PERO... CREO QUE AL MENOS POR PARTE DE BIANCA LAS DUDAS SON MÁS QUE EVIDENTES. TRATARÉ LO SUFICIENTE EL TEMA COMO PARA QUE PUEDAS RESPONDER A LA PREGUNTA TÚ MISMA. Y LO MISMO DIGO CON LO DE FÉLIX, ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPI ANTERIOR, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIÉN LO HAGA AUNQUE ENTIENDO QUE ES BASTANTE MENOS INTENSO. PROMETO QUE REGINA Y BIANCA TENDRÁN SU MOMENTO :) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TI TAMBIÉN._**

 ** _Y AHORA ME CALLO DE UNA VEZ QUE MIRA QUE SOY PESADA, ADEMÁS DEBO VOLVER A ESTUDIAR. Y UN ABRAZO TAMBIÉN PARA QUIENES LEAN LA HISTORIA EN SILENCIO AUNQUE, REPITO, LOS COMENTARIOS HACEN MUCHA ILUSIÓN Y SE AGRADECEN :)_**


	17. Improvisando, Parte 2

Bella había llevado a Rumplestiltskin a una amplia campa que se extendía a los lomos de la montaña de Nunca Jamás. En ella se encontraban unas enormes plantas en cuyas ramas crecían unos extraños frutos que Bella reconoció como bayas explosivas. Se le ocurrió que podían usarlas para hacer a los niños perdidos salir del campamento. Y así lo hicieron. Atacaron el campamento con las bayas, que en cantidades tan extensas como las que habían recogido, provocaban explosiones que, si bien no eran letales ni mucho menos, eran más que suficientes como para asustar a los chicos y hacerlos correr lejos, a un lugar aparentemente más seguro.

Así pues, consiguieron entrar en el campamento de Pan con los niños perdidos completamente fuera de juego. El Ser Oscuro y su amada compartieron una mirada de satisfacción antes de separarse para buscar a Henry o cualquier rastro que pudiese llevarles a él.

Rumplestiltskin apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando Bella lo agarró del brazo, obligándole a que se detuviera. Para su sorpresa, la mujer lo besó apasionadamente.

-Ten cuidado con Pan...-su voz era suplicante, parecía más un ruego que una advertencia. -Cuando nos separamos en Storybrooke... sé que no pensabas volver...tu despedida era definitiva.

Rumpelstilskin no podía creer que se hubiese dado cuenta, aunque, a su vez, no le extrañaba lo más mínimo. Así era Bella. Lo conocía, podía leerlo mejor que nadie.

-Lo siento Bella...es la única forma de vencer a Pan...

Rumplestiltskin siguió mostrando seguridad en su decisión, Bella no podía saber las dudas que inundaban su cabeza y mucho menos el plan alternativo que estaba tramando en silencio. _"Jamás lo aceptaría... y a ella no puedes dejarla aquí..."_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-No... Rumple...-lo interrumpió, cogiéndole de las manos, una sonrisa dulce en sus labios rosados. -...sé que hay otra manera, ahora mismo lo estamos haciendo de otra manera. -dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. -Vas a demostrar a todos el hombre que puedes llegar a ser, el hombre que yo siempre he visto en ti. -afirmó con seguridad y finalmente, añadió una promesa de lo más hondo de su corazón. -No voy a dejar que ese hombre muera.

Rumplestiltskin esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada y le dedicó un tierno beso en la frente. Que después de todo, Bella siguiese creyendo en él y amándole era más de lo que nunca hubiese soñado. Desgraciadamente, Bella se equivocaba, él nunca había sido un hombre de honor y toda posibilidad de convertirse en uno había muerto. Justamente el día que cedió su alma a la oscuridad, el día en el que abrazó su nueva vida como El Ser Oscuro.

Cuando Félix y los pequeños llegaron a los alrededores del campamento, el mayor no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Optó por quedarse apartado. Tal vez fuese porque el asunto de Bianca y la caja lo habían dejado con la mosca tras la oreja, sobretodo desde que la chica había optado por desviarse y no acompañarlos al Árbol del Ahorcado. La cuestión era que Félix estaba por jurar que las cosas no iban bien en el campamento.

Escrutó el alrededor detenidamente y a una cierta lejanía, un destello azul llamó su atención entre los tonos verdes y marrones de la vegetación. Enfocó mejor la vista y pudo ver unos arbustos moverse algo más adelante. No como lo hacían cuando el viento los agitaba sino como cuando alguien los atravesaba a paso ligero. El merodeador estaba siguiendo a los niños y Félix tenía bastante claro de quién se trataba. Resopló resignado, sacando el cuchillo de su bolsillo y colocándoselo entre los dientes para trepar al árbol más cercano y avanzar sin que las ramas y hojas del suelo lo delatasen.

Bella había localizado a Henry con tal poco esfuerzo que diría que no era real. En cambio, ahí estaba, charlando animadamente y riendo con otros chicos. Bella era consciente de que no eran más que niños y probablemente podía vencerlos fácilmente. Sin embargo, no estaba armada ni tenía nada con lo que poder defenderse si los pequeños decidían ir a por refuerzos, ya que, aunque Rumplestiltskin y ella hubiesen echado a gran parte de los niños de Pan, Bella estaba segura de que había más. Podían aparecer en cualquier momento. Incluso era posible que algunos de esos mismos chicos asustados, pronto volviesen a tantear el terreno.

Por ello, decidió adelantarles un trecho a los pequeños y mantenerse oculta esperándolos. Con la suficiente suerte, si se colocaba en el lado de Henry, podía llamarlo cuando pasaba por delante y llamar su atención. Y si estaba lo suficientemente cerca, incluso podía cogerlo y salir corriendo con él. No era un gran plan, pero era lo único que tenía.

-Henry...

El niño miró a los lados sorprendido, una voz lo había llamado. Era una voz de mujer, hasta le había parecido la voz de Bella, aunque por supuesto, eso era imposible. Bella estaba en Storybrooke, junto con el resto de su familia. O... ¿tal vez no? ¿Era posible? ¿Lo habrían conseguido?

\- ¡Chsss! -mandó callar al resto de los chicos.

Estos obedecieron, aunque le dedicaron extrañadas miradas. Henry agudizó el oído y analizó con la mirada cada rincón, intentando ver algo tras las plantas, pero no vio ni escuchó nada más.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -susurraron los gemelos en una sola voz.

-Nada...-Henry sacudió la cabeza. -Nada, simplemente me había parecido oír algo... no tiene importancia. -añadió con una sonrisa, volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

Sin embargo, el moreno lanzó un par de miradas más a su alrededor y siguió alerta, seguro de que había escuchado algo.

Félix había dejado a Bella inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca con la empuñadura de su navaja, asegurándose de que no pudiese volver a llamar a Henry. La arrastró unos cuantos metros y él también se tumbó a ras del suelo, tapándose con la capa para que los niños no lo viesen. Una vez se hubieron alejado pudo incorporarse e invocar a la sombra de Pan con un simple chasquir de dedos.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. -fue todo lo que le dijo mientras cargaba a Bella en su hombro izquierdo.

Rumplestiltskin se paseó alrededor del Árbol del Ahorcado, sabiendo que Pan podía aparecer en el momento menos esperado.

\- ¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar? -escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo la respiración brevemente. Lo sabía. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con él.

-Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.

Peter le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-No bromees. -advirtió.

-No bromeo, estás más alto. -continuó seriamente, como aportando un dato objetivo. Acabó esbozando una cínica sonrisa. - ¿Último estirón de la adolescencia?

-Puede que ya no sea un niño...-se cruzó de brazos el aludido. -pero al menos yo no soy un viejo con bastón. Dime abuelo, ¿has venido a por tu nieto? -preguntó secamente, podría decirse que estaba enfadado. En cambio, rápidamente se dibujó en su rostro una burlona sonrisa. -Va a ser verdad que se cuida mejor a los nietos que a los hijos...

El Ser Oscuro le dedicó una fría mirada, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, lo cual dio vía libre a Pan para seguir jugando con él.

-Cuando me llevé a tu hijo Baelfire no tuviste el valor de venir a por él, ¿a caso ahora eres más valiente, Ser Oscuro? ¿Tan valiente como para enfrentarte a mí, tú solo, en mi propia isla? Sabes que no saldrás con vi...

-He venido a hacer un trato. -interrumpió.

\- ¿Un trato? -preguntó Pan alzando ambas cejas, sorprendido e interesado al mismo tiempo.

-Ambos sabemos que, una vez en situación...bueno, digamos uno no ve una causa tan noble razón suficiente como para morir. Aprecio mucho mi vida, ¿sabes?

-Sí, claro, tienes a esa chica... ¿cómo se llama? -se hizo el loco Peter.

-Bella.

-Eso mismo, Bella. -asintió con la cabeza. -Bien, no quieres morir, lo capto.

-Yo no voy a salvar a Henry, pero a ojos de Bella y del resto de Storybrooke, tiene que parecer que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo, finalmente no podré hacer más que conseguir que Bella y yo sobrevivamos.

\- ¿Quieres que os deje ir? -preguntó Pan entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.

-Brillante capacidad de síntesis.

\- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

-Para empezar que yo no sea un problema. Porque, ambos sabemos, querido, que, aunque no pueda vencerte sin renunciar a mi vida sí que puedo hacerte mucho, pero que mucho daño...

-Ese es El Ser Oscuro, amenazante y peligroso. -aplaudió Peter. -Aunque espero que entiendas que tu piedad en estos momentos me es insuficiente.

-Por supuesto, por eso no es lo único que tengo que ofrecerte. Sé que, tras esa superficie de niño arrogante y despreocupado, no eres del todo estúpido...

-Gracias, viniendo de ti es todo un halago. -ironizó.

-...y como tal, tus nuevos visitantes, te suponen una ligera molestia. Porque, mientras estén vivos siempre existirá la, por supuesto remota, -añadió con cierto retintín. - posibilidad de que fracases. Yo no podré hacer ciertas cosas por miedo a que Bella me descubra, pero tú, viejo amigo, tienes tu propia Bella.

\- ¡Já! -dejó escapar una falsa carcajada. - Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, en cualquier momento, independientemente de todos y de todo lo demás. Yo no tengo ningún tipo de atadura.

-Ah, ¿no? -lo pensó durante unos instantes. -Siento disentir. -lo señaló con ambos dedos índices, adquiriendo, aunque fuese de forma algo cansada y sarcástica, la característica forma de expresarse que utilizaba en sus años como Ser Oscuro. -Verás, esta chica tan encantadora...la semi-vampiresa... ¿cómo era...? -fingió, como Peter había hecho anteriormente con Bella, que no se acordaba de su nombre.

-Bianca.

\- ¡Eso mismo, Bianca! Sí, sí. Pues ella, estoy bastante seguro de que no aprobaría que matases ni a la familia encantadora y ni a su madrastra Regina, por mucho que diga odiarla... apuesto a que si algo malo les pasase y ella creyese que tú tienes algo que ver... se lo contaría todo a Henry y OH, eso no es nada bueno para tus planes...

-Me estás amenazando...-Pan se acercó a él acusantemente. -si no acepto ayudarte, tú mismo los matarás y harás que parezca que he sido yo...

\- ¿Yo he dicho eso? No... ¿sí? Vaya, ¿qué ha sido de mis modales?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la mataría antes de que acudiese al muchacho? ¿O que no puedo matarte a ti ahora mismo? -susurró Pan peligrosamente.

-Está bien que lo preguntes. -asintió Rumplestiltskin. -Personalmente creo que a ella no la quieres matar. Llámame loco, pero creo que no sería la primera vez que te da problemas y si sigue viva...eso es que no quieres matarla. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, ambos sabemos la respuesta. -volvió a apuntarle con el dedo, sólo que esta vez, llegó a tocarle. Mantuvo la presión de su dedo constante en la boca del estómago del chico, dejándole sin respiración del dolor que le estaba provocando mediante algún tipo de magia silenciosa. -Puede que yo no pueda acabar contigo, pero tú tampoco puedes conmigo. -sentenció antes de alejarse.

Solamente con que Rumplestiltskin apartara su dedo de él, Pan sintió un alivio inmediato. Cogió aire repetidas veces, agarrándose la zona dolorida con una mano.

-Entonces, querido, ¿tenemos un trato?

-Según consiga mi objetivo haré que las barreras de Nunca Jamás desaparezcan. Tendrás escasos 5 minutos para salir de mi isla, no pierdas la oportunidad porque será la única que tendrás.

El Ser Oscuro hizo un extraño movimiento de mano, como si quisiese coger algo que flotaba en el aire. Con un movimiento de muñeca de su otra mano apareció un pergamino sobre el que echó lo que fuese que había atrapado en su puño. Aparecieron entonces unas letras en la parte baja del contrato, justo en el hueco donde se firma.

-Tus palabras son como tinta en el papel. -sonrió antes de desaparecerse.

Peter chasqueó la lengua primero y después golpeó el tronco del árbol más cercano con el puño, la rabia subiéndoles a las mejillas. Rumplestiltskin había sido más inteligente que él, se había asegurado de que no pudiese jugársela. Esta vez no.

Rumplestiltskin se apareció en el lugar en el que había acordado encontrarse con Bella, en una de las laderas de los picos de Nunca Jamás, justamente en la contraria al campamento de Pan. Tuvo que esperarla pacientemente durante largo tiempo, tan largo que empezó a impacientarse, preocupado porque algo le hubiese ocurrido. Comenzó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado separarse de ella. Aunque, era necesario. No podía haber hablado con Pan de no ser así.

Para su consuelo, Bella por fin apareció. En su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? -se acercó a ella rápidamente el mago.

-No he podido coger a Henry, Rumple... lo siento muchísimo, te he fallado. Te he dicho que te traería a tu nieto y no he podido... eran...eran demasiados y yo...

-Shh... Tranquila, Bella. -la abrazó fuertemente. – Estoy seguro de que has hecho lo que has podido, no te preocupes... Recuperaremos a Henry.

-Al menos... creo... creo que me ha visto. -intentó esbozar una triste sonrisa. - Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Así sabrá que hemos venido...

-Sí, lo has hecho muy bien Bella...-la consoló.

Se separó de ella un instante para poder mirarla a los ojos. Rumplestiltskin pensó que era el momento perfecto para proponerle lo que quería.

-Bella...sé...-intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, que no se le notase que tenía otro tipo de interés oculto. -sé que te gusta la aventura, y eres más que capaz de ser una heroína Bella, nunca lo dudaría. Pero este lugar, es mucho peor de lo que te imaginas. Pan posee una magia muy poderosa incluso para gente como yo, con poderes, y tú...

-No soy más que una humana normal y corriente. -finalizó. -Lo entiendo, de verás. Hoy me he dado cuenta. Henry estaba ahí tan cerca y aún así era tan imposible que pudiese llevármelo...no tenía forma de salir de ahí impune, no podía defenderme. Ni a mí, ni a él.

-Creo que va a ser mejor que me dejes esta lucha a mí, Bella.

-Sí...supongo que sí... yo simplemente quería ayudar...

-Y lo has hecho. Tú siempre ayudas, Bella, de verás. Tú eres mi razón para vivir. -confesó sinceramente.

-OH, Rumple...

Bella se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los de él y fusionarse en un largo beso...

...Hasta que la propia Bella lo interrumpió, separándose de pronto.

\- ¡Podría buscar al resto! -exclamó.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Mientras tú te ocupas de Pan, los niños perdidos y Henry; yo podría intentar reunir a Emma y los demás para salir de aquí según podamos. No tenemos ni idea de dónde están, pero no podemos irnos sin ellos.

-Sin duda...-murmuró El Ser Oscuro, sin atreverse a mirarla pues no quería mentirle a la cara.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer en ese aspecto. Tú mismo lo dijiste, es una isla grande y pueden estar en cualquier lado. Deja que sea yo quien se ocupe de localizarlos. Si veo que se acerca alguien me esconderé, no te preocupes.

-Es una gran idea Bella. -sonrió.

La verdad era que le facilitaría mucho el trabajo, no tendría que estar pendiente de fingir delante de ella.

Bianca, ajena a todo lo que había pasado en el campamento, se encontraba a la orilla de la Bahía Caníbal con la misteriosa caja de Rumplestiltskin en la mano. Se había separado del resto sin dar mayor explicación y dando gracias de que Félix tampoco se la hubiese pedido. No podía aparecer en el campamento con la caja. No sólo porque, aunque no supiese lo que hacía, suponía que era poderosa y las manos de Peter no eran precisamente las mejores para un objeto así. Sino también porque que encontrase esa caja la dejaría en evidencia a ella, Peter rápidamente sumaría dos más dos y se daría cuenta de que planeaba traicionarlo.

-Creo que me arrepentiré de esto en un futuro no muy lejano...-habló para sí. -pero...por ahora, lo más importante es que nadie vuelva a encontrarte accidentalmente...

Suspiró hondo y sin pensarlo demasiado se llevó su propio brazo a la boca, lo mordió y tiró de él con fuerza, arrascándose un trozo de piel. Cerró la boca y los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, aguantando el dolor mientras pasaba la caja por su herida, manchándola con el descomunal chorro de sangre que brotaba de ella.

" _ **La perla hace su efecto"**_ pensó para sí. Cada vez era más humana y menos vampiro. Viendo los posibles peligros que corría, no sabía decir si se arrepentía o no de su decisión. No hacía falta decir que a pesar de que aún conservase sus poderes de fuego, como humana era mucho más débil y vulnerable. _**"También mucho menos asesina"**_ escuchó su propia voz en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Suficiente. -dejó de untar la caja en su sangre y sin la presión en la herida, una última hilera de sangre cayó de su brazo al agua, manchándola de rojo durante unos instantes. -Vamos bonito...sa...

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y dar unos pasos atrás cuando la imponente criatura emergió a la superficie.

-Perfecto. -sonrió Bianca. -Todo tuyo, guárdamelo bien. -gritó lanzándole la caja y echando a correr.

El cocodrilo se la tragó de un solo bocado, pensando, al oler la sangre, que sería un animal herido o, con fortuna, un trozo de carne humana, como la vez que le dieron de comer la mano de Garfio.

Bianca corrió por la jungla a la que ahora era su máxima velocidad, aún algo más rápida que la de un humano normal, a pesar de que la diferencia fuese cada vez menor. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse y debía regresar ya al campamento si no quería problemas. Además, debería inventarse una excusa que justificase la extraña herida de su brazo, que, por supuesto, no se iba a curar como lo hubiese hecho cuando era vampiresa a todos los efectos.

En ello estaba pensando cuando de pronto sintió algo rozar su pie y tensarse. Lo notó, pero no fue lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivarlo. Una trampa la alzó boca abajo en el aire.

-No me jodas...-murmuró malhumorada, intentando levantar su cuerpo y agarrarse a la liana que la sujetaba.

-Veo que tenías prisa...-comentó una voz indiferentemente.

Bianca dejó de intentar doblarse y se quedó quieta, colgada boca-abajo, teniendo una inversa imagen del chico ante ella.

\- ¡Félix! -se alegró, aunque entonces procesó lo que acababa de decirle. -Espera... ¿tú has puesto esta trampa? ¿Para mí?

El rubio no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

-Vamos, esto no tiene gracia. -repuso ella, suponiendo que era una especie de juego. - Suéltame ya, tenemos que volver al campamento. -ordenó.

-Sí, supongo que ahora que ha pasado el peligro puedes volver tranquilamente...

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Bianca abriendo mucho sus ojos bicolores. Su sorpresa era doble. No sólo Félix iba en serio, sino que además había pasado algo en el campamento. - ¿Peligro? ¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido?

\- ¡No hagas como que no lo sabes! -le gritó, estaba bastante harto. -Por eso te has ido, sabías lo que iba a suceder, ¡estás con ellos! -acusó.

-Félix yo no...

\- ¡No me mientas! -sus gestos eran agresivos y aún así parecía estar controlándose mucha más rabia de la que mostraba. -Has dicho que lo de la caja sería el único secreto que tendríamos...

-Lo es.

El chico dejó escapar un bufido que indicaba poca credulidad por su parte.

-Félix por favor, mírame, te lo juro, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado en el campamento. -probablemente sonaba desesperada, muy desesperada. Aunque, pensándolo bien, sonaba exactamente como estaba. Necesitaba que Félix le creyese, que no le dijese nada a Pan, que ambos siguiesen confiando en ella. Pero, sobre todo, necesitaba que él no la odiase. -La única razón por la que sé que ha pasado algo es porque tú ahora me estás culpando de ello, sea lo que sea. -añadió algo más serena, en parte tratando de dar una imagen más fiable, más propia de ella.

Bianca sintió la mirada azul de Félix observarla analíticamente, hasta el punto de que pudo notar cómo finalmente se posaba en su brazo.

\- ¿Qué te has hecho?

-Em... ¿esto? -señaló, tratando de quitarle importancia. -Una herida.

-Eso puedo verlo.

-Ya...claro...quieres saber cómo me la he hecho...-repuso, otra vez nerviosa.

\- ¿Y bien? -instó.

-Pues...no estoy segura la verdad... ¿tal vez corriendo? -intentó sonar lo más natural que pudo.

Félix rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, no creyéndose la respuesta y con total intención de dejarla ahí colgada.

-Si estás tan seguro de que oculto algo, de que he podido traicionaros...-empezó Bianca, siendo la primera en poner las cartas sobre la mesa. - ¿por qué no delatarme ante Pan?

-Porque él sería mucho menos estúpido que yo...-respondió sin tan siquiera mirarla.

Bianca intentó balancearse en la liana, como si así fuese a alcanzarle y evitar que se fuese.

-Félix...-llamó con un tono suplicante que jamás se había escuchado a sí misma.

-Cierra el pico, Bianca.

La chica cerró los ojos instintivamente al ver que Félix lanzaba su cuchillo hacia ella.

Al de ni tan siquiera un par de segundos, en lugar de notar un punzante dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo mientras el arma la atravesaba, un dolor más general la inundó. Acababa de darse contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, palpando con sus manos la tierra y asegurándose de que, efectivamente, Félix la había soltado. Levantó la vista, pero el chico ni siquiera se había dignado a esperarla. Bianca se abrazó a sí misma, le dolía todo el cuerpo... entonces notó algo resbalar por sus mejillas. Una cristalina lágrima cayó al suelo y tras ella otra y una más, y otra...

La rubia observó extrañada y desacostumbrada cómo el agua de las lágrimas hacía que el marrón de la tierra se volviese más oscuro en diminutos circulitos. No lloraba así desde que dejó de ser humana. Desde aquella noche que se quedó sola en un inmenso bosque porque el chico del que estaba enamorada decidió irse sin ella. _**"Parece que no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces..."**_

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, tirada en el suelo sin fuerzas ni ganas para moverse. La noche se echó sobre ella y sólo entonces, consciente de que era un blanco fácil para los animales de la jungla, pudo encontrar la motivación para ponerse en pie y caminar hacía el campamento. La idea de pasar la noche en la cabaña de Campanilla le resultaba muchísimo más apetecible, pero que no regresase al Árbol del Ahorcado sería extraño. Podía dar pie a que Pan hiciese preguntas y tal vez, a que Félix las contestase. No debía arriesgarse.

Llegó al campamento cuando aún no era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los chicos se hubiesen retirado. La mayoría estaban retándose entre ellos, una prueba de valor. Ruffio tiraba cuchillos a los descalzos pies de los participantes, sin intención de darles, aunque, para quien recibía el ataque, la impresión era la misma que si fuese a herirles de verdad. Ganaba quien conseguía controlar mejor sus reflejos. Reflejos como mover los pies, parpadear, temblar... señales de cobardía según los chicos. Los más pequeños no se atrevían a jugar y observaban con admiración a los que lo hacían. Los niños perdidos más experimentados tampoco jugaban, pues ya eran completamente inmunes después de tantos años.

Bianca se sentó solitariamente al lado del fuego, intentando entrar en calor, y alguna que otra curiosa mirada, no tardó en notar su silenciosa presencia.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Bianca? -preguntó un adolescente llamado Yeng, ligeramente confuso ante el aura de tristeza que parecía rodear a la chica.

-Seguro que sí. -afirmó Jake. -Es raro que no se haya sentado con nosotros. -añadió, justificando su anterior respuesta. Se dirigió al chico que tenía sentado en frente. - ¿Sabes algo, Félix?

El rubio la miró por primera vez, ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el campamento. El vivo fuego alumbraba su rostro y con la luz, sus ojos bicolores brillaban intensamente. El chico no tardó en deducir que Bianca había estado llorando. Se sintió mal, pues sabía que él había sido el causante de esas lágrimas. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse, pero se le pasó rápido al recordar porqué se había portado así con ella. El enfado volvió a apoderarse de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él también estaba dolido, probablemente mucho más que ella. Al fin y al cabo, era Bianca la que se guardaba secretos, la que podía estar planeando traicionarles; no él.

-No, nada. -mintió, apartando la mirada y volviendo a centrarla al frente, a sus amigos. -Pero tampoco voy a meterme en sus asuntos. -añadió indiferente.

-Ni falta que hace, ya lo harán otros por ti. -respondió Jake, que seguía con los ojos en dirección a la semi-vampiresa.

Félix frunció el ceño en muestra de incomprensión.

-Pan se le ha acercado. -explicó Yeng.

El de ojos azules no pudo evitar girarse sorprendido.

El estado emocional de Bianca no pasó desapercibido al líder del campamento y como Jake y Yeng bien habían dicho, no tardó en sentarse junto a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien, princesa? -le preguntó.

\- ¿Eh? -Bianca miró la figura a su lado algo desconcertada. -Ah, Peter eres tú...-murmuró aún distraída.

-Está bien, cambio de pregunta, es evidente que no estás bien. -señaló el chico. Se acercó más a ella. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Y esa herida en el brazo?

-Em...yo...-tartamudeó.

¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? Entró en pánico. _**"Vamos Bianca, improvisa, no sería la primera vez...**_ **"** se dijo, tratando de darse ánimos mentales. Respiro hondo y...

-Nunca te he contado porqué soy una especie tan rara de vampiro. -soltó de pronto. -Hice un trato con Rumplestiltskin y bueno...-no sabía cómo explicarlo. -resumiendo, cada vez soy más humana. Y me siento...débil...vulnerable... esta herida me la he hecho yo a mí misma...

Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira y de que probablemente, podía volver a ponerse a llorar en cualquier instante.

\- ¿Por qué te has hecho eso? -Peter no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Para...probarme a mí misma...-murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado. - Pero el dolor ha sido insoportable y no he hecho más que llorar como una estúpida...

-Eh, Bianca...

Pan no sabía bien qué decirle. Había una pequeña parte de él a la que le gustaba la idea de que Bianca fuese más vulnerable, aunque tampoco quería que lo pasase mal, que llorase por ello. Nunca Jamás no era un sitio para llorar.

-Mírame. -le dijo finalmente en tono firme, posando una mano en su hombro.

La rubia hizo lo mandando y giró la cabeza hacía él lentamente, aunque no llegó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Da igual que cada vez seas más humana, todos los niños perdidos son simplemente humanos. En esta isla siempre serás más poderosa.

-Es progresivo, llegará un momento en el que la diferencia será prácticamente nula...

-He dicho que en esta isla siempre serás más poderosa. -siguió insistiendo Peter. -Eres la reina de Nunca Jamás.

\- ¿Reina? -repitió.

La palabra resonaba en su cabeza, junto con otra frase, una frase lejana, un recuerdo... _**"Tú nunca serás reina..."**_.

-Eso mismo he dicho. -sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Yo soy el rey, tú eres la reina. -se encogió de hombros. -Es simple.

Bianca lo pensó un instante. Podía ser verdad. Podía olvidarse de todo, de Henry, de Rumplestiltskin, del equipo de rescate, de hacer lo correcto, de sus complejos...incluso, de Félix...y simplemente, conseguir lo que siempre había querido. Podía...

Y antes de darse cuenta siquiera, había juntado sus labios con los de Peter. Ahí mismo, delante de todo el maldito campamento...

* * *

 ** _BUENO, ESTA VEZ HE PODIDO SUBIR CAPÍTULO EN MENOS DE 10 DÍAS :D ESPERO PODER SEGUIR ESE RITMO O INCLUSO ACTUALIZAR MÁS A MENUDO._**

 ** _ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE YA ES ALGO MÁS INTENSA QUE LA ANTERIOR, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. YO ESTOY MUY CONTENTA DE HABER LLEGADO YA HASTA ESTE PUNTO :)_**

 ** _EN ESTE CAPÍTULO (Y PROBABLEMENTE EN EL SIGUIENTE TAMBIÉN) HE DEJADO ALGO DE LADO AL EQUIPO DE RESCATE PORQUE BLANCA Y DAVID ESTÁN EN BUSCA DE LA CAJA, QUE CLARAMENTE NO ENCONTRARÁN (HAN HECHO UNA BUENA EXPEDICIÓN POR LA SELVA EN VANO) Y LOS OTROS TRES ESTÁN SIGUIENDO LOS MISMOS PASOS QUE EN LA SERIE. SIM EMBARGO RUMPLE Y BELLA APARECEN BASTANTE ;)_**

 ** _ABYEVILREGAL4EVER123: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTEN LOS MOMENTOS DE PAN Y BIANCA, EN PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS CAE ALGUNA INTERACCIÓN ENTRE ELLOS Y LO SEGUIRÁ HACIENDO, ASÍ QUE EN ESE SENTIDO PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILA. OTRA COSA ES QUE SEAN SIEMPRE EN BUENOS TÉRMINOS... ESO YA NO TE LO PUEDO PROMETER jajaja TENDRÁN SUS MÁS Y SUS MENOS, COMO QUIEN DICE. Y CON FÉLIX, MÁS DE LO MISMO, AUNQUE YA VEO QUE ERES MÁS DE PETER jaja_** ** _NO SÉ SI ACABO DE ENTENDER A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON TRIANGULO AMOROSO DISFUNCIONAL, ¿SUPONGO QUE ES ALGO BUENO? EN CUANTO A GOLD, BUENO, EN MI HISTORIA HE SACADO SU LADO MENOS FIABLE jajaja EN ESTE CAPITULO SE HA SALIDO CON LA SUYA, PERO ME GUSTARÍA VER SU CARA CUANDO SE ENTERE DE QUE TIENE QUE SACAR LA CAJA DE LA TRIPA DEL COCODRILO :P Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, TE AGRADEZCO QUE TENGAS PACIENCIA Y SIGAS LEYENDO A PESAR DE MIS RETRASOS..._**

 _ **BCM: LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, TE DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARÍA ANTES DE QUE EMPEZASES A CLASE Y AQUÍ ESTÁ**_ _ **:) ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES. ADEMÁS ESTE CAPI DEJA UNA ATMÓSFERA INMEJORABLE PARA ESE SALSEO QUE TANTO TE GUSTA jaja Y EL KATABOOM YA HA EMPEZADO. COMO PUEDES VER, FÉLIX NO ESTÁ NADA CONTENTO...**_

 _ **MI NAM: COMPLETAMENTE PERDONADA, AUNQUE AGRADEZCO INMENSAMENTE LOS COMENTARIOS, ENTIENDO QUE NO SIEMPRE ES POSIBLE. Y CON QUE LA HISTORIA TE GUSTE Y SIGAS LEYENDO ESTOY MÁS QUE SATISFECHA, ASÍ QUE SIMPLEMENTE AGRADECERTE EL COMENTARIO :)**_

 ** _¡TIGER LILY! ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO! HA SIDO GENIAL COMPROBAR QUE SIGUES LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO._**

 ** _UN ABRAZO A TODAS Y INSISTO, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR TENER PACIENCIA CON LA HISTORIA Y SEGUIR LEYENDO A PESAR DE QUE SU AUTORA SEA UN COMPLETO DESASTRE ._**


	18. Despierta

Al menos cuatro amaneceres más en Nunca Jamás. Cuatro amaneceres viviendo esa supuesta vida de reina en la que ningún chico se atrevía a decirle nada a la cara, aunque luego todo eran miradas burlonas y comentarios por lo bajo. Cuatro amaneceres de aguantar a los pequeños con sus tonterías de "Bianca es mamá y Peter es papá". Cuatro amaneceres sin intercambiar una sola palabra con su mejor amigo. Cuatro amaneceres en los que Bianca se olvidó completamente de que en la isla sucedían cosas más allá de ella y sus insignificantes problemas personales.

Ya se lo intentó advertir Campanilla, quien insistía en que tenían que reunirse a solas (ya que no podían tramar nada delante de Pan ni ningún otro niño), pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada no haciéndole caso.

Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que eso que estaba viviendo era exactamente lo que quería. Peter la trataba de maravilla y Bianca ignoraba completamente esa alertada vocecilla en su cabeza, que le repetía una y otra vez, que ni él era tan bueno ni ella estaba realmente enamorada.

Ese cuarto amanecer, cuando apenas el sol se había colocado en lo alto del azul cielo de Nunca Jamás, Bianca se encontraba paseando tranquilamente cerca de la Laguna de las Sirenas. Y, aunque estuviese a una prudente distancia del agua, pudo escuchar a las criaturas marinas hablar entre ellas, cuchicheando.

-He oído que esa extraña criatura ha besado a Peter...-informó una de ellas, haciéndose la indiferente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Si es horrenda!

A la semi-vampiresa le entraron ganas de asomarse a la laguna y hacer callar a esas insoportables sirenas. Por suerte, se dio cuenta lo suficientemente rápido de que no era buena idea.

De pronto, un extraño ruido la hizo tensarse. No fue un sonoro estruendo ni nada por el estilo, sim embargo, las sirenas emitieron un sonido que Bianca juraría era de sobresalto. Había pasado algo. Se asomó entre la vegetación y pudo ver a la sombra de Pan alejarse volando, tras dejar sobre la arena a un hombre que, si bien no parecía demasiado mayor, estaba lejos de ser un niño. Tenía una despeinada cabellera castaña, ojos de un color marrón verdusco muy claro y algo de bello facial debido a los días sin afeitarse. Sus ropas le resultaban completamente desconocidas a Bianca, aunque, de alguna forma, se le asemejaban a las que vestían los miembros del equipo de rescate.

-No esperaba volver a verte, Baelfire. -lo saludó una voz, al parecer, recién salida de la nada.

Bianca observó más atentamente y pudo ver como Félix le ataba las manos con una cuerda y lo obligaba a ponerse en pie lentamente. Lo empujó con el mazo para que empezase a andar hacía la jungla, en dirección al campamento, supuso la rubia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen alejarse, una de las sirenas llamó la atención de Félix.

-Eh, tú, chico. -lo llamó, notable desagrado en su tono de voz. -Tenemos una pregunta.

-Estaré encantado de responderla...-ironizó el adolescente. -...solo que... en otro momento. Por ejemplo, nunca. -dijo continuando con su camino, sin prestarle atención a la sirena.

-La chica de Pan, es la misma de la que tú hablabas aquella noche, ¿verdad? -cuestionó ella, ignorando completamente la evidente hostilidad del rubio.

-Veo que es verdad que las sirenas sois criaturas muy curiosas. -escupió, mirándola de reojo. -Pero siento decirte que no sé de qué noche me hablas.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo...pero esa discusión que tuvisteis...

Entonces Félix sí que se giró; no sin antes sacar su cuchillo y apretarlo contra la espalda de Baelfire, como advertencia por si se le pasaba por la cabeza hacer algo que no debía.

-Pan y yo nunca hemos tenido ninguna discusión. -afirmó el chico con convencimiento. -Te estás confundiendo. –sentenció, pretendiendo dejar ahí la conversación.

\- ¿En serio no se acuerda? -murmuró otra de las sirenas, extrañada.

La que llevaba la voz cantante la miró de igual manera, pero visto que no obtendrían la información que buscaban, ambas se sumergieron sin decir nada más.

Félix pareció quedarse pensativo unos instantes. De verdad que no recordaba nada sobre una discusión con Peter y tampoco haber estado ninguna noche en la laguna. Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo no darle mayor importancia y guardó el cuchillo otra vez en su cinturón.

-Camina y nada de trucos, ya sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. -le espetó al prisionero.

Con ello, volvieron a retomar la marcha.

-Más que de sobra...-murmuró entre dientes Baelfire, dando largas zancadas.

Si Félix lo iba a llevar al campamento, que fuese cuanto antes. Al fin y al cabo, ahí es a dónde él quería ir, aunque, por supuesto, lo hubiese preferido no siendo prisionero.

-Has crecido muchísimo...-comentó Félix de pronto, para sorpresa del adulto.

-Ya sabes, es lo que tiene el tiempo, que pasa y tú envejeces...-hizo una breve pausa, pensativo. - Al menos fuera de esta endemoniada isla. -añadió con amargura.

-La última vez que nos vimos eras más pequeño que yo, no tendrías ni quince años... y ahora, mírate, eres padre y todo. Tú hijo se parece un montón a ti. Es lo que pensé cuando lo vi.

-Te noto hablador, Félix...

-Por los viejos tiempos...-sonrió burlonamente. - dime, ¿cuál era tu plan? ¿Venir aquí y pedirle a Pan que por favor soltase a tu hijo?

-Tal vez pidiéndoselo educadamente...

-Veo que también ha crecido tu estupidez...-repuso el rubio alzando una escéptica ceja.

-Al menos no tanto como para no saber hacer bien un nudo.

Antes de que Félix pudiese reaccionar, Baelfire, que había conseguido por fin soltar la cuerda que ataba sus manos; le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que cayese seco al suelo.

Con el rubio fuera de juego, Baelfire pudo comenzar su marcha hacia el Árbol del Ahorcado. Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba el campamento; no en vano fue un niño perdido, y estaba seguro de que Pan tendría ahí a Henry.

Bianca fue quien encontró al adolescente tirado en el suelo. Sangraba del labio y tenía una hinchazón en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, justo en el contrario a su característica cicatriz. Angustiada, Bianca se inclinó rápidamente a su lado, zarandeándolo ligeramente mientras repetía su nombre. Suspiró aliviada al acercar su rostro al de él y comprobar que respiraba.

-Félix...-volvió a llamarlo, ésta vez con más suavidad.

El aludido finalmente abrió los ojos, poco a poco. Su visión era nublosa, ante él sólo veía una especie de brillo amarillento y otra mancha más oscura. Según fue enfocando mejor, pudo distinguir un rostro excesivamente cerca del suyo. Bianca. Se incorporó de golpe, cogiendo aire rápidamente y tratando de situarse.

-Félix, ¿estás bien? -preguntó ella con evidente preocupación.

Bianca volvió a acercarse, pues se había apartado ligeramente cuando el chico había despertado, queriendo darle espacio y dejarle respirar. Félix sintió los finos dedos de la semi-vampiresa cerca de su herida, moviéndose suavemente, tratando de no hacerle daño.

-No parece grave...-susurró Bianca con cierta ternura.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando en los ojos del otro fijamente, la rubia aun sujetándole, inclinada prácticamente encima de él.

-No lo ha sido. -repuso finalmente él, apartando a Bianca sin mucho miramiento. - Simplemente un golpe, me he confiado demasiado con Baelfire...-se recriminó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido. -Cuando vuelva a dar con él no tendrá tanta suerte. -aseguró levantándose.

Según lo hizo, notó los ojos de Bianca clavarse en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para poder verla y ni siquiera pensó en lo que dijo después.

-Tú también tienes suerte de que Pan no haya estado por aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? -preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño, confusa a más no poder.

-Sin más. -se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuese con él. - Ahora que eres su chica no creo que le hiciese especial gracia verte tan...cerca...de otro.

-Yo...eso no... -Bianca ni siquiera encontraba las palabras de lo alucinada que estaba. Se replanteó lo que quería responderle. - Para empezar, yo no soy de nadie. -dejó claro. - Y para seguir...

-Lo sé. -la cortó. – No has hecho nada como para enfadarle, nada malo. Tú nunca haces nada. Para empezar, nunca me mientes. -escupió con frialdad.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos te he mentido ahora? –exclamó a la defensiva, alzando el tono de voz y los brazos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la semi-vampiresa estaba empezando a enfadarse. La áspera y sarcástica actitud del chico la enervaba, no entendía a qué venía. Puede que estuviese cabreado con ella, incluso que tuviese razones para ello, pero, para Bianca, ni tan siquiera así tenía derecho a portarse como lo había hecho en los últimos días.

\- ¡Me dijiste que Pan y tú no teníais nada! -estalló también él.

Bianca parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula ante su respuesta, aunque no tardó demasiado en reaccionar. Notó la rabia crecer en su interior, el fuego avivándose con ella.

\- ¡Félix, despierta! ¡Maldita sea! Eso... ¡eso fue hace 28 años!

La estaba sacando de sus casillas, ¿cómo se atrevía? Después de cómo la había tratado, después de olvidarse de ella... ¿qué le importaba a él lo que sea que hubiese entre Pan y ella? _**"Espera..."**_ detuvo el ritmo de sus pensamientos **"** _ **Le importa".**_

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -le gritó entonces, aún más enfadada si cabe.

\- ¿Decirte el qué?

\- ¡Lo sabes de sobra! Félix no puedes echarme en cara esto, cuando tú... tú...

Empezaron a humedecérsele los ojos. Parecía un nuevo vicio que había cogido, como si quisiese compensar todos los años que había estado sin poder derramar una sola lágrima por su condición de vampiro. Era pensar en todo por lo que había pasado por él y... comenzar a llorar. No sólo por lo mucho que sufrió tras su partida sino una vez en Nunca Jamás también: lo que le dolió que no la recordase, lo mal que lo pasó las primeras semanas al ver que a él ella ya no le importaba lo más mínimo, que no era nadie en su vida. Lo mucho que le había costado siquiera plantearse poder estar con otra persona...

-... ¡tú te olvidaste de mí! ¡Aún no me recuerdas! Ésta no es la Bianca que conocías, ésta no es la Bianca que debería gustarte... ¡ésta no soy yo!

Lo había soltado. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo... y, ante la incrédula cara de Félix, quien, por supuesto, no entendía nada de lo que Bianca le estaba diciendo; la semi-vampiresa no pudo hacer otra cosa que echar a correr, quemando absolutamente todo a su paso.

Baelfire no dudó en entrar al campamento de los niños perdidos a paso decidido. Lo hizo tan convencido que, a Rick, el chico que vigilaba maldiciendo su suerte porque le hubiese tocado el turno; le costó procesar lo que estaba pasando. Efectivamente, un extraño se les estaba colando con total naturalidad. Rick no daba crédito. Para cuando quiso soplar el cuerno que avisaba al resto, el hombre ya había accedido a la zona de Pan.

\- ¡Henry! -comenzó a gritar según atisbó un grupo de niños de la edad de su hijo merodear por el campamento. - ¡Henry!

Ruffio y sus amigos no tardaron en acudir a intentar reducirlo. Baelfire no dudó en asestarles los golpes que fuesen necesarios para seguir su camino hacía el Árbol del Ahorcado, gritando el nombre de su chico a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Papá? -exclamó entonces una confundida vocecilla. - ¿Papá, eres tú?

\- Henry...-los ojos de Baelfire adquirieron un nuevo brillo al ver a su hijo sano y salvo. - ¿Estás bien, enano?

\- Claro, papá, yo estoy perfectamente. Pero tú... ¿cómo has llegado...? creía que estabas... –trató de calmarse, ordenar sus ideas, pensar bien lo que iba a decir. - Mamá me dijo que Tamara te había disparado y que caíste en un portal, que era imposible que sobrevivieses...

\- Os explicaré todo, a ti y a tu madre, pero en otro momento. Ahora salgamos de aquí. - le dijo tendiéndole el brazo.

-Que te crees tú que va a ser tan fácil. –se opuso uno de los adolescentes, apuntándolo con el arco y su flecha envenenada.

Sólo entonces Baelfire se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente acorralado. Ruffio, recién levantado del suelo, le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Los otros chicos aprovecharon el momento para atarle las manos. El hombre se revolvió, intentando soltarse, pero no le sirvió para nada más que para recibir otra patada, esta vez en el estómago.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Henry, tratando de acercarse para ayudarlo. - ¡Es mi padre! ¡Soltadle!

Sin embargo, Presuntuoso lo agarró antes de que pudiese hacer nada. El niño no sabía bien lo que ocurría, pero tenía claro que si Henry se inmiscuía iba a acabar mal parado.

\- Chicos... – intervino de pronto una voz. - ¿es así como tratamos a los invitados?

Los niños perdidos miraron a su líder, no sabiendo qué era lo que quería que hiciesen.

\- ¿Le disparamos, Peter? – preguntó uno de los arqueros.

\- ¡No! ¡Os he dicho que es mi padre! ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? - gritó Henry, tratando de desasirse.

\- Por supuesto que no, estúpidos. -respondió Peter, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – A pesar de que nos guste el niño y lo hayamos aceptado en nuestra familia, no podemos impedirle que se marche con su padre.

Baelfire miró a Pan recelosamente. Por mucho que hubiese bromeado con Félix sobre la posibilidad de que le dejase llevarse a Henry si se lo pedía, no había sido más que eso, una broma; no es como si lo creyese realmente. Que de pronto estuviese sucediendo exactamente eso lo inquietaba. Peter estaba jugando a algo y, desgraciadamente, Baelfire no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.

\- ¿De veras, Peter? -quiso asegurarse Henry. Presuntuoso había dejado de agarrarlo y pudo acercarse a Pan. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Puedo irme?

\- Claro Henry, si es lo que quieres. Jamás te haría quedarte aquí a la fuerza. Me apena que te vayas, pero sé que prefieres estar con tu familia, la verdadera.

\- Gracias, Peter. Me lo he pasado muy bien aquí en Nunca Jamás, ha sido divertido. -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- De nada, de eso se trata. - devolvió el gesto el mayor. Se dirigió a sus niños perdidos en tono firme. –Preparad lo necesario para que puedan partir de inmediato.

Sus súbditos lo observaron atónitos, sin ser capaces de reaccionar.

\- ¿Te importa acompañarme al árbol un segundo, Henry? Quiero darte un regalo de despedida.

El niño asintió y no perdió segundo en encaminarse hacia allí, emocionado por lo que el regalo podría ser. Si bien en un principio Peter y los niños perdidos no le habían inspirado nada de confianza, lo cierto era que lo habían tratado muy bien en su estancia en la isla, haciendo que su opinión sobre ellos cambiase radicalmente.

Sin que Henry se diese cuenta, Pan hizo un disimulado gesto a los adolescentes, quienes suspiraron aliviados. Temían por un momento haberse perdido alguna parte del plan o que Peter se hubiese vuelto loco. Ruffio agarró a Baelfire de la camisa y lo obligó a levantarse. Félix llegó al campamento en ese mismo instante.

\- Vaya, Baelfire, veo que la escapada te ha cundido mucho. -se burló.

\- Mi hijo sabe que estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa. No hay lugar en el que podáis retenerme, tarde o temprano conseguiré salir y encontraré a Henry, porque como bien sabes, Félix, conozco esta isla, sé cómo funciona Pan, sé cómo funcionáis vosotros. Yo también he sido un niño perdido. Él único que ha conseguido escapar. -sentenció, seguro de sus posibilidades.

\- ¿De verdad crees que escapaste? -cuestionó el rubio. - Porque Baelfire, como yo lo veo, Pan necesitaba a un niño, que ha resultado ser hijo tuyo. Te fuiste, sí, pero ahora vuelves a estar aquí y también lo está Henry...

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? -murmuró entre dientes, suponiendo la dirección que Félix quería tomar.

\- Nada en especial. -se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el indiferente. - Lo único que sé es que tú no podías tener un hijo estando en Nunca Jamás.

\- Es imposible que él lo supiera. -se negó a creérselo. - Pan presume de controlar todo lo que sucede en su isla y a todos los que están en ella. Pues conmigo no pudo. Yo gané, él perdió. Cometió un error.

Félix sacudió la cabeza a uno y a otro, en señal de negativa. Esbozó una provocativa media sonrisa.

-Deberías saberlo, Baelfire, Peter Pan nunca falla.

La visión de Baelfire se nubló ante una nube de polvo amarillento que cayó sobre él. No sintió nada. Absolutamente nada, ni las piernas, ni los brazos. Ni siquiera pudo mover los músculos de la cara para expresar sorpresa. Notó un cosquilleo e intentó llevar la mano a su rostro, sin éxito. Su cuerpo no respondía.

-Fin de la charla. –sentenció Félix. -Llevároslo al Bosque Tiki.

A su orden, dos de los niños perdidos más mayores agarraron a Baelfire, que, aunque no podía moverse, estaba completamente consciente; y lo llevaron hasta las afueras del campamento. El moreno sabía que lo llevaban a las jaulas de los árboles, donde Pan retenía a sus prisioneros. Lo que ignoraba era qué tendría el chico preparado para él y también que no sería el único ocupante de aquellas celdas.

\- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a darme, Peter? -preguntó inocentemente Henry, una vez ambos estuvieron en el subsuelo del Árbol del Ahorcado.

\- Primero de todo Henry, quería decirte lo sorprendido que estoy. Creo que es la primera vez que alguien viene a buscar a uno de mis chicos. Tu familia debe quererte mucho. Y... - miró para otro lado, fingiendo que las palabras que iba a pronunciar suponían un esfuerzo para él. - ...me alegro por ti, de verdad. Aunque al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentirme apenado por Nunca Jamás...

\- Pero... Peter, ¿qué tiene que ver Nunca Jamás con que yo me vaya?

\- Em... no, nada, lo siento Henry, estoy siendo egoísta, hablando más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Va a pasar algo si yo me voy?

Los ojos verdes de Pan lo miraron, tristeza y desesperanza reflejándose en ellos.

\- Henry... Nunca Jamás está muriéndose, su magia escasea cada vez más. Llevo mucho tiempo buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarme a salvarla y ese eres tú. Lo supe el día que conseguiste activar el polvo de duende. -se "sinceró".

Un halo de preocupación cruzó rápidamente el rostro del niño.

-Por qué... ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-No quería presionarte Henry, es mucha responsabilidad. Quería que decidieses salvar Nunca Jamás por voluntad propia. Yo de verdad creía que nadie vendría a por ti y que este sería tu nuevo hogar. Entonces tal vez estarías dispuesto... pero...me he equivocado...-clavó la vista en el suelo. -No eres un niño perdido, tu familia de verdad te necesita y no puedo pedirte que...

-Lo haré. -interrumpió Henry.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pan alzó la vista, mirando al niño frente a él fijamente, sus ojos muy abiertos.

\- Siempre he querido ser un héroe, como los de los cuentos, como lo son mis abuelos, mi madre... es mi oportunidad y la voy a aprovechar. Voy a ayudarte, a ti, a la isla y a los niños perdidos que no tienen tanta suerte como yo y cuya familia y hogar se encuentran aquí. -asintió con convencimiento.

-Henry, no sabes cuánto te agradezco...

-No tienes que hacerlo, es lo que hacen los héroes.

Peter le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, pues como todo buen héroe, debes descansar antes de tu gran hazaña. -sentenció y sin previo aviso, echó unos polvos rosáceos sobre Henry.

Un insoportable cansancio se apoderó del niño según sus orificios nasales se llenaron con la mágica sustancia. Sus párpados no tardaron en cerrarse y el moreno pronto había caído en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría tan fácilmente.

-Los niños buenos son tan manipulables... me recuerdas a tu abuelo Rumple de pequeño...-se dijo a sí mismo Peter, mirando a Henry con fingida ternura. – Y... brillante, Campanilla... – añadió al haber comprobado gratamente que los polvos funcionaban.

Guardó en su bolsillo el frasco que el hada le había dado, con lo que aún no había usado. El rosa era uno de los muchos tipos de polvos que Campanilla había creado experimentando con diversos ingredientes. Pan tenía frascos de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Cada uno de ellos tenía una función diferente. Los amarillentos, por ejemplo, paralizaban a la persona. Otros, de un tono rojizo, hacían que le saliesen unas horribles ampollas por todo el cuerpo a quien entraba en contacto con los polvos.

* * *

 _ **SÉ QUE ESTO ES TRAMPA PORQUE ES UN CAPÍTULO BASTANTE BREVE Y REALMENTE GIRA ENTORNO A DOS ACONTECIMIENTOS. POR UN LADO SE VUELVE A ABORDAR EL TEMA DE LA "AMNESIA" DE FÉLIX (QUE SE ACLARARÁ POR FIN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI) Y POR OTRO, QUE BAELFIRE YA ESTÁ EN LA ISLA Y HENRY SE ENCUENTRA COMPLETAMENTE ENGATUSADO POR PAN. NO ES QUE AVANCE DEMASIADO PERO ES QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPI PREFIERO CENTRARLO EN EL TRÍO PRINCIPAL Y QUE SEA EXTENSO Y VAYA TODO LO QUE TIENE QUE PASAR DE GOLPE, POR ESO ME CONVENÍA CORTAR ESTE AQUÍ. ADEMÁS QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR EN MENOS TIEMPO DE LO QUE HE ESTADO TARDANDO ÚLTIMAMENTE. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE A PESAR DE TODO DISFRUTÉIS LEYENDO Y PROMETO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE SEPÁIS DE MI MERECERÁ LA PENA, PORQUE VA A ESTALLAR TODO DEFINITIVAMENTE jajaja**_

 ** _BCM: BUFF, SIENTO HACERTELO PASAR MAL :S Y SI ESE MOMENTO LO HAS SUFRIDO... LO QUE TENGO PREPARADO... jiji SOY MALVADA jajaja Y EN ESTE MISMO CAPITULO TIENES OTRO MOMENTO FÉLIX-BIANCA PARA SUFRIR MÁS ESPECIALMENTE POR LA CHICA, QUE SE LLEVA UNAS LLORERAS LA POBRE... Y GRACIAS, RUMPLE Y BELLA ME CUESTAN BASTANTE AL ESCRIBIR, LA VERDAD, PERO ME ALEGRO QUE EL RESULTADO SEA BUENO O AL MENOS DE TU AGRADO :) ME ENCANTA QUE TE HAYAS ENCARIÑADO CON BIANCA, A MÍ TAMBIÉN ES UN PERSONAJE QUE ME CREA MUCHA SIMPATÍA (OBVIO, LO HE CREADO, SI ES QUE MIRA QUE SOY TONTA... JAJA) EN FIN, SI NO ME EQUIVOCO TÚ EMPEZABAS HOY LAS CLASES ASI QUE INFINITOS ÁNIMOS Y ESPERO PODER AMENIZARTE EL CUATRI CON MÁS LECTURA Y COMENTARIOS EN TU FIC (QUE LO TENGO UN POCO ABANDONADO, LO SIENTO ;( PROMETO QUE VOLVERÉ A ELLO)_**

 ** _MI NAM: ME HA LLEGADO TU COMENTARIO. DE HECHO NO SÓLO UNO, SINO DOS :D :D :D :D WIIIII jajajaj MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, ME ENCANTA OÍR (LEER) QUE DISFRUTAS CON LA HISTORIA Y EN CUANTO AL TRÍO Y A MATARSE ENTRE ELLOS... DAR ESA SENSACIÓN ES LA INTENCIÓN jajajaj Y AUNQUE TAL VEZ LLEVO ANUNCIANDO LA GUERRA MUCHO TIEMPO, AHORA ES DE VERDAD jajaj EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LAS COSAS SE DESMORONAN MUY MUCHO PARA BIANCA Y EL CAOS FINAL ESTÁ A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA. EN PARTE TENGO GANAS DE COMENZAR CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE, PORQUE LE DA UNA VUELTA A LA HISTORIA, ES TODO UN CAMBIO jajaj PERO EN FIN, TIEMPO AL TIEMPO._**

 ** _POR AHORA, ¡UN ABRAZO A TODOS!_**

 ** _AH Y GRACIAS A PAUPAUPI POR SEGUIR, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA DE TU AGRADO. Y LO MISMO EL RESTO DE LECTORES AUNQUE NO COMENTEN :P_**


	19. Olvídalo, no sientas nada

Félix trató de localizar a Pan. Si lo que Baelfire había dicho era cierto y Henry sabía que su familia estaba en la isla, Peter tenía que haber pasado a la siguiente fase del plan. Félix necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar los últimos matices del procedimiento, no podían echarlo a perder en el último momento. Echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores y una brillante cabellera rubia llamó inevitablemente su atención.

Bianca había regresado al campamento, aunque no se había enterado de nada de lo recientemente acontecido. Estaba sentada en un alejado árbol caído, completamente sola y con la mirada perdida. Parecía pensativa. Félix vaciló un momento antes de acercarse a ella.

-Deberías curarte esa avería. -aconsejó, refiriéndose a la fea herida en su brazo.

La chica dio un pequeño bote al escuchar su voz, sobresaltada.

-Y tú deberías ponerte algo de hielo en la cara. –respondió, al de unos segundos, en el mismo tono suave, aunque inexpresivo que él había utilizado.

\- ¿No te preocupas por eso y lo haces por esto? - preguntó escéptico, señalando el lado izquierdo de su cara, donde la hinchazón era cada vez más visible y la comisura del labio empezaba a rodeársele de un color morado-azulado. - Definitivamente debes ordenar mejor tus prioridades.

-Tal vez...-dejó escapar en un susurro, volviendo a dirigir su vista al suelo.

El rubio se sentó a su lado.

-Siento haberte tratado como lo he hecho... Bianca.

Ella volvió a mirarle, sorprendida porque se hubiese disculpado. Esbozó una triste, aunque agradecida y sincera sonrisa.

-Y yo siento haberte dado razones para desconfiar de mí...

-Realmente, -comenzó el chico. – después de verte con Peter... ya no creo que nos hayas traicionado. -admitió. - A la mañana estaba enfadado... por otros motivos...

Bianca siguió observándole en silencio, no sabiendo qué hacer o responder. Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de hacer o decir nada, ya que Félix siguió hablando.

-Has dicho que yo me olvidado de ti. Yo...-de camino al campamento, le había dado muchas vueltas al tema y aunque le pareciese extraño, no se le había ocurrido más que una única posibilidad. - ¿Acaso nos conocíamos de antes de que llegases a esta isla, Bianca?

Su corazón simplemente dio un vuelco. Había llegado el momento. Debía contarle la verdad, esa verdad que tanto miedo le había dado admitirle durante años. Esa verdad que no haría más que crear nuevas preguntas en el adolescente. Preguntas del tipo: "Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿cómo es que no me acuerdo de nada? ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?" Preguntas para las que Bianca no tenía respuesta. Preguntas para las que Bianca no estaba segura de querer contestación porque, fuese cual fuese, no sería bonita.

-Vamos a hablar de esto. - aseguró finalmente. - Pero antes, - se levantó de un salto, mirando a Félix con una sonrisa burlona. - voy a por un paño y agua fría para esa fea cara tuya.

" _Al menos así tendré unos instantes para prepararme mentalmente"_ se dijo a sí misma.

-Bianca no... - empezó él con cierta exasperación, pero la chica le puso un dedo en los labios, pidiendo que se callara.

-Bastante tienes con la cicatriz.

Recorrió con su dedo la marca que cruzaba el rostro del chico, pensativa.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo te la hiciste?

-Sí, claro...-murmuró. Clavó su mirada en los bicolores ojos de Bianca. - ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

El asunto de la memoria empezaba a levantar sospechas en él.

-Quiero saber quién o cómo te la hiciste, era una forma indirecta de preguntarlo. -se hizo la inocente Bianca.

-Me la hizo mi padre con una botella rota.

-Ya...

La sospecha se extendió a Bianca.

 _ **Félix se encontraba relajándose con sus amigos del pueblo, tumbado bajo el sol en una de las campas de los terrenos de los Deering. Los muchachos estaban planeando colarse en un espectáculo para adultos que el hostal del pueblo iba a dar esa misma noche.**_

 _ **Al rubio no le hacía especial ilusión, ya que no le gustaba el ambiente de las tabernas (su hermana y él habían tenido que ir más de una vez en busca de su padre) ni tampoco andar haciéndose el mayor. Aun así, optó por no llevar la contraria y seguir la corriente al resto. No solía tener demasiadas ocasiones para estar con los chicos, sobre todo desde que dejó de ir a la escuela. Eso hacía que le apeteciese pasar tiempo con ellos y, por lo tanto, el plan le era más irrelevante.**_

 _ **Ese día en concreto, su padre había decidido ser quien entregase las armas a los clientes. Quería fingir que las había fabricado él mismo en lugar de admitir que el que trabajaba era su hijo. "Cómo se nota que son gente importante…"pensó amargamente el adolescente. En otra ocasión, Félix hubiese tenido una disputa con su padre. Sin embargo, era el cumpleaños de Jake (uno de sus mejores amigos, el mismo chico con el que se encontraría años después en Nunca Jamás) y no se lo quería perder. Le venía bien tener el día libre, aunque eso significase que su padre se llevara el mérito de su trabajo.**_

 _ **-He oído rumores de que van a coger a una chica nueva para que baile. - comentó traviesamente Bill, que desde que había conseguido besar a la hija del zapatero no hacía más que pensar en chicas. – Y, bueno, ya sabéis que bailar no es lo único que hacen esas "bailarinas".**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué chica?**_

 _ **\- ¿La conocemos?**_

 _ **Preguntaron interesados el resto.**_

 _ **\- No me han dado un nombre, pero, por la descripción, diría que es la chica que yo creo. No sé si os la habréis cruzado alguna vez. Parece de nuestra edad y no viene a la escuela ni nada, pero a veces la veo por el pueblo asique supongo que no vivirá muy lejos. Es un poco rara, muy muy morena de piel, prácticamente negra de hecho, aunque con el pelo claro...**_

 _ **-No me suena de nada…-murmuró Jake.**_

 _ **Félix en cambio se levantó de golpe. Bill hablaba de Bianca, no cabía duda. Aunque… ella no se ofrecería para ese trabajo. Además, apenas tenía tiempo, trabaja sin descanso en la granja y hasta estaba metiendo horas extra como camarera…**_

 _ **De pronto, la imagen de su padre diciendo que por el momento bastaría, pero ya pensaría otro trabajito para ella le vino a la mente. Cuando lo dijo Félix no lo tomó demasiado en serio, pero… ¿podía ser que su padre planease obligarla a coger ese trabajo para obtener más dinero?**_

 _ **-Tengo que irme. -soltó de pronto, echando a correr hacía su casa sin perder segundo alguno.**_

 _ **Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. Nunca se hubiesen imaginado que sería la última vez que verían al rubio.**_

 _ **Mientras, en la casa de la herrería, una gran disputa tenía lugar. El padre de Félix había agarrado a Bianca con fuerza del brazo.**_

 _ **\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! - exclamó la chica, intentando soltarse.**_

 _ **\- Puedo hacer lo que quiera, recuerda que no eras más que una niña de la calle y yo te acogí en mi casa.**_

 _ **\- ¡Y he trabajado como nadie! -se defendió ella.**_

 _ **Consideraba que, aunque en un principio pudiese parecer que los Coberly le habían hecho un favor, ella había sabido devolverlo con creces y eran ellos los que debían estar agradecidos de su presencia.**_

 _ **\- Nadie ha traído más dinero que yo a esta casa. -aseguró Bianca con rabia.**_

 _ **\- ¡Pues no es suficiente! - gritó el hombre enfadado, apretándola con aún más fuerza. - ¡A este paso pronto estaremos en la ruina!**_

 _ **\- Yo no... no quiero hacerlo, por favor…- suplicó, dándose cuenta de que rebelarse no estaba surtiendo efecto. - ¡Sólo tengo quince años!**_

 _ **-No los pareces, asique a nadie le importará. -contradijo el hombre. - Ahora vamos, los dueños quieren verte antes.**_

 _ **\- ¡No!**_

 _ **Bianca sacó una rabia que ni ella misma era consciente que tenía y empujó al hombre que quería sacar dinero aprovechándose de ella en lugar de dejando la bebida o comprar menos vestidos caros a su hija (en un intento de hacerla parecer procedente de familia rica para que se casase con algún noble).**_

 _ **Todo pasó muy rápido después de eso. El padre de Félix se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de las escaleras y el empujón, sumado a que probablemente hubiese bebido algo ya, hizo que diese un paso atrás en falso y cayese rodando por los escalones.**_

 _ **La rubia se llevó una mano a la boca, reprimiendo un grito y bajó las escaleras corriendo. El hombre había caído en una mala postura, golpeándose la cabeza. Un pequeño charco empezaba a formarse alrededor de ésta. Bianca se agachó temiendo lo peor, sin embargo, pudo comprobar que no era más que un golpe. El señor Coberly estaba vivo y probablemente se levantaría de muy mal humor.**_

 _ **Bianca corrió hacía la entrada, debía escapar antes de que volviese a la consciencia, pero la puerta estaba atrancada y no era capaz de abrirla. La golpeó, le dio patadas… y aun así no había manera de que la dichosa puerta se abriese. Parecía que Coberly había previsto que querría huir y la había cerrado con llave.**_

 _ **No queriendo arriesgarse a que la pillase desprevenida buscando la llave, Bianca se apresuró a encerrarse en el sótano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciéndose un ovillo en la oscuridad, deseando que el hombre no la encontrase. Conocía su mal genio, le había visto pagarlo con Félix, su propio hijo, más de una vez, y pensar en lo que podía hacerle a ella, que no sólo no era de la familia, sino que además lo había atacado, la hacía temblar de miedo.**_

 _ **Unos pasos cercanos la sobresaltaron unos pocos minutos después. Se puso nerviosa y se agachó, buscando desesperadamente en el sucio suelo del sótano algo con lo que poder defenderse en caso de que fuese necesario. Reprimió un "¡Au!" cuando se pinchó un dedo con algo puntiagudo. Tanteó el suelo a ciegas, en busca de lo que le había hecho daño. Se trataba de un trozo de cristal roto, probablemente de una botella. Le pareció apropiado. Se envolvió la mano en su blusa y lo cogió con cuidado de no cortarse. Tras ello se escondió tras la puerta y esperó impaciente.**_

 _ **Cuando ésta se abrió Bianca se abalanzó sobre la figura que se adentraba al sótano, cristal en mano. Un desgarrador grito de dolor resonó, probablemente en toda la casa y cuando al mismo tiempo, la puerta del sótano se abrió de par en par y la luz del exterior le permitió ver mejor, Bianca comprobó horrorizada que no se trataba de quien ella creía.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué he hecho? – se arrepintió, agarrando la cara del herido, que sangraba a borbotones. - Félix, lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que eras tú…**_

 _ **La chica estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, no soportando los berridos de dolor y la sangre que brotaba incesante del rostro de su amigo.**_

 _ **Bianca nunca creyó que lo diría, pero por suerte, llegó Katherine. La chica actuó con un saber estar que sorprendió a la rubia. Era como si supiese lo que había pasado. Como si supiese que su padre había sido el causante de todo al intentar obligar a una niña de quince años a vender su cuerpo. La mayor se llevó a ambos adolescentes a su habitación y con algo de alcohol y su kit de costura se preparó para desinfectar y curar la herida de Félix.**_

 _ **-Esto va a dolerte, hermanito…-advirtió, vertiendo rápidamente el líquido sobre la cara del chico.**_

 _ **El adolescente intentó reprimir un grito, el escozor era tal que tapaba completamente el dolor de la propia herida.**_

 _ **-Simplemente… no lo disfrutes demasiado…-murmuró, intentando quitar peso al asunto, pues se imaginaba que Bianca, ahí presente, también estaría pasando un rato horrible.**_

 _ **-Te va a quedar una buena cicatriz...-obvió el comentario su hermana. - El corte es enorme, desde la frente hasta la otra mejilla. Aunque podría haber sido mucho peor. Tienes suerte de que te haya librado el ojo. -informó.**_

 _ **\- Lo siento, Félix, de verdad, yo no quería…**_

 _ **-Eso no importa, lo hecho, hecho está. No sirve de nada arrepentirse. -cortó la mayor, en un tono seco con el que era imposible a quién culpaba ella o si realmente le importaba lo más mínimo. – Lo vital ahora es que tenéis que iros de aquí. Cuanto antes. Si papá despierta y os encuentra os matará.**_

 _ **-Félix no ha hecho nada…-susurró Bianca, no sabiendo si era buena idea admitir que había sido ella quien había atacado al padre de Katherine y Félix.**_

 _ **-No estoy segura de lo que ha pasado, aunque soy capaz de hacerme a la idea. Y te creo, probablemente ambas cosas han sido un accidente. La cuestión es…-trató de explicarse. - …que yo estaba en casa cuando te ha "propuesto" el trabajo, pensaba intervenir… Papá… no estaba actuando bien. -admitió. – Pero entonces he visto algo y he sabido que Félix también se iba a meter en problemas si no hacía nada para evitarlo, asique he salido a intentar buscarle.**_

 _ **\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa que papá la tome conmigo?**_

 _ **-Ésta vez iba a ser injusto. -se justificó Katherine.**_

 _ **Félix se mordió la lengua, ¿acaso alguna vez era justo su padre?**_

 _ **-Adivinad quién no se ha acordado de entregar el encargo a los clientes importantes.**_

 _ **Los otros dos presentes entre abrieron la boca, no pudiendo creer hasta dónde podía llegar la dejadez del señor Coberly. Bianca pensó que esa mala memoria debía ser un efecto de los largos años de consumo de alcohol.**_

 _ **-Y adivinad a quién le va a echar la culpa de ello. -terminó de explicar Katherine.**_

 _ **\- Maldita sea…-apretó los puños su hermano.**_

 _ **-Tú a callar y no te muevas, que ya verás como te clave la aguja en el ojo...**_

 _ **Félix no supo decir si era una amenaza o una advertencia y se dijo a sí mismo que, de igual forma, lo mejor era estar quieto y en silencio.**_

 _ **Katherine pudo concentrarse entonces en la herida completamente. Lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia era el nervioso sonido de Bianca mordiéndose las uñas.**_

 _ **-Sé que tú cuidaras bien de este idiota-se dirigió repentinamente a ella la mayor, cuando hubo acabado su labor. – Siempre me ha preocupado que se fuese de casa en serio y le pasase algo. Pero si se va contigo… al menos no me sentiré tan culpable…**_

 _ **Apartó la vista, por un momento había olvidado que su hermano seguía delante. Katherine no quería dejar ver que le importaba tanto.**_

 _ **-Ocúpate tú de lo último. -ordenó a Bianca, levantándose del taburete en el que estaba sentada y saliendo de la habitación. -Voy a prepararos unos sacos con comida. -dijo antes de desaparecer. No obstante, se asomó por el marco de la puerta una vez más. -Ah y una última cosa… puedes llevarte mi vestido viejo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? - Bianca no podía estar más confusa. - Creía que…**_

 _ **\- Siempre te ha quedado mejor a ti que a mí.**_

 _ **\- Katherine… yo…**_

 _ **No era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Que Katherine estuviese siendo tan amable con ellos… era impensable. "Pero lo está siendo" se dijo a sí misma.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias por todo. -esbozó una sincera sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- De nada, "chica con nombre de conejo". –repuso la rubia, sonriendo de medio lado, un gesto que nunca antes le había dedicado a Bianca. Al menos no sin un ápice de burla o superioridad.**_

 _ **Acto seguido, los ojos azules de Katherine se clavaron en su hermano menor por última vez en toda una eternidad.**_

 _ **\- Y tú… sé que ahora no pinta nada bien... pero… no es para tanto. La herida se cerrará y, bueno, no es como si antes fueras tan guapo, no se notará la diferencia.**_

 _ **\- Cuidado con lo que dices, físicamente nos parecemos más de lo que te gustaría.**_

 _ **Su hermana le sonrió con una ternura que jamás había mostrado hacia él.**_

 _ **\- Será en lo único…-murmuró. - Sé que siempre has querido irte de esta casa… así que… supongo que en cierto modo puedes estar contento. Yo lo estoy de perderte de vista.**_

 _ **-Tranquila, hermana, el sentimiento es mutuo.**_

 _ **\- Cuídate, Félix.**_

 _ **Y con ello, a su manera, Katherine se había despedido.**_

La semi-vampiresa reaccionó por fin.

-Bueno, pues lo dicho, que vuelvo en un segundo. Yo me curo la herida y respondo a tu pregunta, y tú, te pones algo frío ahí. -señaló la hinchazón, que no parecía tener intención de disminuir a no ser que hiciesen algo al respecto.

-Está bien...-asintió Félix con tono exasperado ante la insistencia de la rubia, aunque no pudo evitar dedicarle una media sonrisa.

-No hagas como si fuese una pesada, simplemente me preocupo por ti. -le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. -No te muevas, ahora vuelvo.

Peter había salido del Árbol del Ahorcado desbordando felicidad, su plan iba sobre ruedas. Por desgracia, ese sentimiento de alegría no le duró demasiado. Un par de personas sentadas en un tronco alejado despertaron su curiosidad. Eran Félix y Bianca. Se extrañó de verlos juntos, pues por lo que él sabía, llevaban un tiempo casi sin hablarse. Y teniendo en cuenta que entre esos dos nunca habría simplemente amistad, el castaño prefería que siguiesen así. Pero, por el contrario, parecía que Félix y Bianca se estaban arreglando... _**"Demasiado bien"**_ sentenció en su mente el líder de los niños perdidos. Pudo sentir la rabia subirle de los pies a la cabeza. Y cuando la chica le dio un beso al otro antes de alejarse, ese creciente enfado se volvió incontrolable.

Peter apretó los labios en una fina línea, cerró los puños y se dirigió hacia su amigo con paso decidido y acelerado.

-Oye si necesitáis un espacio más íntimo sólo tienes que pedírmelo. -le espetó sarcásticamente.

Félix se giró sabiendo que la voz pertenecía a Pan, que le había visto hablar con Bianca y no le había hecho ni gota de gracia.

\- Peter... Bianca y yo simplemente...

-No te atrevas a venirme con excusas, no es propio de ti. – amenazó Pan. – Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que siempre te he considerado el más fiel de mis niños perdidos, tampoco hubiese dicho que intentar quitarme a mi chica era propio de ti.

-Peter entiendo que estés enfadado, pero realmente no tienes razones para estarlo. Yo no...

Félix paró en seco. ¿De verdad iba a decirle que no tenía ningún interés en Bianca? Era absurdo, a esas alturas incluso Bianca lo sabía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente él no había hecho nada malo. En realidad, Bianca y él simplemente habían hablado. Lo que él sintiese no era algo por lo que Peter pudiese culparle.

-Bueno, para empezar, tampoco creo que puedas decir que una persona es de al...

-Realmente, -interrumpió Pan, quien, aunque hubiese iniciado la conversación, no tenía el más mínimo interés en lo que su amigo pudiese decirle. - la culpa es mía. Debería haberlo previsto... a las chicas les gustan las cicatrices. -escupió con rabia antes de sacar el cuchillo de su espalda y atacarlo.

El rubio reaccionó rápido y no se llevó más que un superficial corte en la mejilla. No pudo evitar mirar a Peter con incredulidad en sus ojos azules, jamás se hubiese imaginado que le atacaría de esa forma.

\- ¡Demonios, Félix! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti...-siguió amenazándolo con el cuchillo. - Te nombré mi segundo al mando, he confiado en ti, hice que te olvidases de ella e incluso con esas...

\- ¿¡Qué?!-

Tenía que haberlo escuchado mal.

-Las sirenas y Bianca han estado hablando de cosas que no recuerdo. ¿Tú has tenido algo que ver? -no necesitó que el de ojos verdes respondiese, lo hizo él mismo. -Yo conocía a Bianca de antes y tú hiciste que la olvidase...

No se lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó a él, tirándolo al suelo sin demasiada dificultad pues era mucho más alto y fuerte físicamente. El cuchillo calló de las manos de Pan al suelo. Félix lo cogió rápidamente y esta vez fue él quien amenazó al otro chico.

\- ¡Te hice un favor! –exclamó Pan mientras intentaba violentamente quitárselo de encima. - Amenazaste a una maldita sirena con que pescarías a todas ellas y se las darías de aperitivo a un cocodrilo si no te ayudaba a volver al Bosque Encantado en su búsqueda. Y nadie sale de mi isla.

\- ¿Por qué tanto trabajo? ¿Por qué no me mataste?

-No lo sé, me caíste bien. -repuso encogiéndose de hombros para después asestarle una patada en abdomen.

El golpe hizo que Félix cayese hacía atrás y el cuchillo se le escapase de las manos. Peter se echó encima de él sin perder la ocasión.

-Ahora no puedo hacer que te olvides. - se lamentó, dándole un puñetazo en la cara. -Habéis estado años juntos en Nunca Jamás, si no la recordases sería sospechoso, demasiado evidente que yo he tenido algo que ver. Pero tranquilo, soy una persona de recur...

Félix alzó el codo fuerte y repentinamente, golpeando a Pan en la barbilla y haciendo que se mordiese la lengua. Peter se atragantó con su propia sangre, tuvo que escupirla. Las mejillas le ardían de la rabia. Alzó su brazo, la palma de su mano abierta y dejando a Félix retorciéndose del dolor.

-Como iba diciendo... tengo muchos recursos. - sacó de su cinturón un frasco, que en esta ocasión contenía un líquido transparente. - Campanilla no sólo ha estado fabricando polvos. Este era de uso privado, lo tenía escondido. Supongo que quería usarlo para obligarse a sí misma a no sentir nada por ese traicionero pirata... Personalmente, creo que tu causa es de mayor urgencia.

Félix se revolvió intentando evitar que Peter le obligase a beber de aquel líquido. Éste se colocó detrás suyo y con su magia, le provocó tanto dolor, que el adolescente cayó al suelo de rodillas. Entonces Pan le agarró del cuello e intentó que las gotas cayeran en su boca. El rubio le propinó un golpe en las costillas y con el impacto, el frasco cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo, un par de gotas habían conseguido colarse por los labios del chico, aunque éste los apretase con toda la fuerza del mundo. Dos gotas. Suficientes. Al menos temporalmente. El tiempo no era algo de lo que preocuparse en Nunca Jamás.

Pan sonrió con satisfacción, aunque agarrándose su dolorido costado. Empujó al chico con el pie y Félix, tan débil como estaba, terminó por desequilibrarse y dar contra el suelo. El castaño se agachó y colocó una mano en la frente de su amigo.

-Ahora vas a olvidar estos últimos minutos.

Inmediatamente la mirada del rubio perdió toda expresión.

\- ¿Estás bien, Félix? - fingió normalidad Peter, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-No... no lo sé...- estaba de lo más desubicado, la cabeza le daba vueltas. - ¿Y esa sangre? ¿Es tuya?

-Nos han atacado, otra vez. Pero no han encontrado a Henry y han tenido que irse cuando he aparecido. Aun así, han conseguido darme un primer golpe sorpresa. -explicó.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Bianca y algunos de los niños perdidos que habían estado asegurando el terreno tras la aparición de Baelfire. Todos parecían confusos y sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Ambos chicos se incorporaron, Félix se encontró con una preocupada mirada bicolor y lo único que fue capaz de sentir fue enfado y traición. Otro ataque más, casualmente cuando ella había desaparecido.

-Nos han atacado...- volvió a empezar Peter, calmado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? - quiso saber Bianca.

Se le hacía imposible pensar que el equipo de rescate les hubiese atacado tan violentamente cuando sólo estaban ellos dos. Además, ¿cómo habían encontrado el campamento?

\- ¿¡Quiénes van a ser?!- estalló en cólera Félix. -Tus "amiguitos".

\- ¿Amiguitos? - repitió Pan arqueando las cejas.

-Sí, Pan. Ella les está ayudando. Piénsalo, desde el principio se ha mostrado preocupada por Henry. Tiene relación con Regina y Rumplestiltskin de antes. Nunca ha estado para ayudar cuando nos han atacado, como si lo supiese de antes. Y todas esas escapadas que hace y todo lo que trama con Campanilla...

La mirada de Peter se clavó fijamente en Bianca. No es que lo que Félix estaba diciendo fuese nuevo para él, simplemente se acababa de dar cuenta de lo ciego que había estado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? _"Estoy contigo, Peter"_ ¿Cómo pudo bastarle con esas simples palabras? Había desconfiado de ella en todo momento, la había mantenido bajo control y de pronto, porque aparentemente ella empezase a actuar como él quería, le había dado libertad absoluta, dejado de sospechar y preocuparse.

-Me has estado utilizando. -acusó. - ¿Estabas conmigo para distraerme?

-No, Peter, yo no...

\- ¿Por qué será que no suenas nada convincente? - escupió.

Se apareció ante ella rápidamente y antes de que Bianca pudiese apartarle, le colocó en la muñeca una especie de pulsera de cuero negro.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

-Algo que te deja sin magia. -la atrajo contra sí tirándole de ese mismo brazo. - Vas a pagar caro haber jugado conmigo, princesa. - se dio la vuelta, ignorando los intentos de justificarse de Bianca.

Pudo ver cómo Félix se alejaba, desentendiéndose del asunto. Estaba claro que la poción había funcionado. La semi-vampiresa ya no le importaba lo más mínimo; muestra de ello que la hubiese delatado.

\- ¡Niños perdidos! Atad a la traidora a un árbol. Menos matarla... podéis hacer con ella lo que queráis. –ordenó Pan con indiferencia.

La chica observó con espanto y completamente indefensa cómo los súbditos de Pan la acorralaban. Pensó en echar a correr, aunque rápidamente decidió que no tenía posibilidades. Los rostros de algunos de los chicos eran completamente sádicos y perturbadores, sonreían simplemente con imaginar la diversión que les esperaba.

\- ¡Peter! ¡Peter, por favor! – suplicó Bianca, pero fue completamente en vano, el castaño la ignoró deliberadamente, alejándose mientras ataban a Bianca a un tronco con unas gruesas cuerdas.

* * *

 _ **¡CREO QUE NUNCA HE TARDADO TAN POCO EN SUBIR! BUENO, COMO PODÉIS LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO SE CENTRA EN EL TRIANGULO AMOROSO, A VER QUÉ LE PASA A BIANCA AHORA... Y LO SIGUIENTE YA ES TODO ACCIÓN, EN APENAS DOS CAPÍTULOS TODO ACABARÁ. AL MENOS POR AHORA jiji ASÍ QUE ESE ACABARÁ DEBERÍA IR ENTRE COMILLAS jajaj ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI HAYA SIDO DEL AGRADO DE TODOS Y NO TENEROS DEMASIADO ESPERANDO PARA EL PRÓXIMO.**_

 _ **BMC, ES GENIAL SABER QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE CADA VEZ QUE SUBO UN CAPITULO ME VOY A ENCONTRAR CON TU COMENTARIO jajaj MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APRECIAR INCLUSO LOS CAPIS MÁS CORTOS Y MENOS INTENSOS, ESO VA TAMBIÉN POR ABYEVILREGAL4EVER123 :) ESTOY DESEANDO LEER VUESTRA OPINIÓN SOBRE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y LOS PRÓXIMOS, ESPERO QUE NADIE SUFRA DEMASIADO jaja**_


	20. Prioridades

_\- ¡Niños perdidos! Atad a la traidora a un árbol. Menos matarla... podéis hacer con ella lo que queráis. –ordenó Pan con indiferencia._

 _La chica observó con espanto y completamente indefensa cómo los súbditos de Pan la acorralaban. Pensó en echar a correr, aunque rápidamente decidió que no tenía posibilidades. Los rostros de algunos de los chicos eran completamente sádicos y perturbadores, sonreían simplemente con imaginar la diversión que les esperaba._

 _\- ¡Peter! ¡Peter, por favor! – suplicó Bianca, pero fue completamente en vano, el castaño la ignoró deliberadamente, alejándose mientras ataban a Bianca a un tronco con unas gruesas cuerdas._

Bianca miró a Yeng con temor en sus ojos, el chico se acercó a ella disimuladamente, haciendo como que se aseguraba de que las cuerdas estuviesen lo suficientemente prietas.

-Aguanta niña pedida, Jake ha ido a buscar ayuda...-le susurró.

Aunque no hizo nada más, no quería que le hiciesen daño a la chica, pero tampoco meterse en líos él. Bianca lo entendió.

Lelo en cambio, no tardó en interponerse entre los mayores y la chica, antes de que pudiesen hacerle nada.

\- ¡Dejadla en paz! - ordenó.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y después clavaron su vista de nuevo en el pequeño, no pudiendo evitar reírse. Presuntuoso y Avispado tuvieron un silencioso intercambio, asintiendo al unísono y dieron un paso al frente ellos también. Se colocaron de espaldas a Bianca, encarando al resto de los niños perdidos.

-Si queréis hacer daño a Bianca tendréis que véroslas con nosotros. - trató de amenazar Presuntuoso, cruzándose de brazos.

Si bien era verdad que era el más alto de los pequeños, seguía siendo un niño de escasos 12 años y no tenía nada que hacer con los otros adolescentes, que rondaban entre los quince y diecisiete años y eran mucho más imponentes que él.

-Y con nosotros también. - corrieron a su lado los gemelos.

Rizos lo meditó unos instantes más, pero, finalmente, acabó por colocarse junto a sus amigos. Alzó los puños en gesto de pelea. Avispado les dedicó a los mayores una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Quitad del medio, enanos. -advirtió Ruffio. - Contaré hasta tres. Uno...-rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no pensaban moverse. - Si seguís delante cuando diga tres, los chicos os cogerán y os encerrarán en un baúl. -trató de meterles miedo. Realmente no quería hacerles daño. Especialmente al cabecilla. Si tocaba un pelo a Presuntuoso tendría que vérselas con Félix y no le apetecía lo más mínimo. - En varios baúles. –rectificó, pues todos no entrarían en uno. - Dos...

Lelo tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no moverse. Recordó la noche que Bianca había hecho lo mismo por él y cómo desde entonces los había tratado a todos tan bien. Volvió a abrir los ojos valientemente, no iba a moverse.

\- ¡Tres!

Dicho y hecho, los mayores se lanzaron a atrapar a los pequeños. Debido a su superioridad en edad, fuerza y número, no lo tuvieron demasiado difícil a pesar de que intentasen defenderse. Ruffio, que rápidamente se había asignado a sí mismo el puesto de nuevo líder de la operación, les dio órdenes sin perder segundo alguno.

-Bien, pues lo dicho, llevadlos al Árbol del Ahorcado y encerradlos en alguna caja en el que no puedan molestar. El resto, buscad cualquier cosa que nos pueda ser útil. Cuchillos, flechas, veneno... lo que más os guste. Por una vez que podemos poner nosotros las reglas del juego... vamos a aprovecharlo. -sonrió sádicamente. Pasó su vista por todos y cada uno de los niños perdidos. - Si alguno no quiere participar puede irse sin problemas. Simplemente, que no se atreva a interrumpir...

Yeng, algún jovencito y otros cuatro o cinco niños perdidos mayores se alejaron, desentendiéndose del asunto. El resto siguieron las órdenes de Ruffio con gusto. El moreno se acercó alegremente a Bianca.

-Parece que tus guardaespaldas te han dejado cuando más falta te hacen... y ahora no tienes poderes... y estás atada e indefensa... supongo que esto no es justo...-comentó con lo que parecía un tono de fingida pena. Se encogió de hombros. – La vida no es justa.

Y con ello, Bianca sintió su puño golpearle en la cara. La nariz empezó a sangrarle a chorro. Lo siguió otro fuerte golpe, y otro. Se le partió el labio. Más sangre.

Ruffio pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que estaban solos, los chicos se habían ido del campamento o estaban dentro del Árbol del Ahorcado, deshaciéndose de Presuntuoso, Avispado, Rizos, Lelo y los gemelos o buscando armas y artilugios con los que torturar a Bianca. El moreno respiró hondo y dejó de golpearla. Se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos. Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Ella se tensó, temiendo lo peor. Intentó patalear, pero estaba demasiado bien atada al tronco, no podía moverse. Aun así, no paró de revolverse, como si con ello pudiese ceder la gruesa cuerda. Se sorprendió al notar algo más de movilidad de pronto.

-Cuando acabe de soltarte, corre lo más rápido que puedas. -le dijo Ruffio. - Es verdad que no me gusta que haya chicas en Nunca Jamás, aunque no es por lo que crees. Todo este tiempo te he tratado mal...

-Para que yo viese que no era buena idea tenerla y la echase. - intervino una voz salida de la nada.

Ruffio se giró de golpe, sobresaltado, encontrándose con los verdes ojos de Pan.

-Ruffio... Ruffio...-alzó un dedo, advirtiéndole que ni tratase de abrir la boca. - Ruffio. -parecía una madre regañando a su travieso hijo. - ¿Acaso no ves, que cada vez que intentas ayudar, alguien sale mal parado?

\- Lo... lo de Wendy... no... no fue culpa mía...-tartamudeó.

-Shh...- pidió silencio Peter, calmado. - ¿Te acuerdas la historia que te conté, Bianca? Bueno...- con un movimiento de su mano, una flecha apareció en el aire. - puede que no fuese Wendy quien disparó a Ruffio... de hecho, fui yo. -admitió. -Lo sé, me dejé llevar. Estaba tan enfadado...

La tranquilidad con la que hablaba hacía que a Bianca se le pusiesen los pelos de punta.

\- ...casi tan enfadado como lo estoy ahora contigo. -la señaló. - La cuestión es, que, no sé, la emoción del momento tal vez, me hizo no ser lo suficientemente claro con nuestro amigo Ruffio. Espero serlo esta vez. -sin tan siquiera mirar, en un gesto aterradoramente veloz y certero, cogió la flecha y la clavó en el pecho del chico, justo en el corazón.

Ruffio se llevó instintivamente las manos a su herida, manchándose de sangre. Justamente le dio tiempo a observarlas, temblando, sus ojos mostrando un pánico sin igual, antes de que la sangre comenzase a salirle por la boca y se desplomase al suelo.

Bianca pudo ver, inmóvil y sus ojos bicolores abiertos en horror cómo la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Miró a Peter, agitándose de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, tiembla, Bianca. -se acercó peligrosamente a ella. -Dime preciosa, ¿qué tal sienta volver a mancharte de sangre ajena? - cuestionó en un susurro, pasando su ensangrentada mano por el rostro de Bianca, manchándola con la sangre de Ruffio.

-Peter, ¿qué has hecho? - una lágrima correteó por su rostro.

El aludido apuntó al cuerpo sin vida de Ruffio, que yacía sobre un charco de sangre.

-No, princesa, eso lo has hecho tú.

-Si... si vas a matarme, hazlo. Mátame a mí. Y hazlo ya.

Peter la miró con incomprensión, ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no quiero matarte. - se hizo el inocente. – Simplemente... quiero que esto te duela tanto como a mí tu traición. Pero matarte, ni hablar. Nunca. Jamás. -afirmó con determinación. - Yo te quiero Bianca...

\- ¡No! - se le escapó un tono mucho más alto del que pretendía, estaba prácticamente gritando. - ¡Tú no me quieres!

-Está bien, tienes razón, querer tal vez sea una palabra muy formal.

-Tú no eres capaz de querer a nadie. -escupió con rabia.

-Ah, no, de eso nada. -le estiró fuertemente del pelo. -Princesa, no intentes hacer como que esto no funciona por mi culpa. Yo no soy quien te hace daño. Yo te he tratado como una reina, como más de lo que nunca has sido.

-No, no, tú... todo lo malo que me ha pasado siempre ha sido por tu culpa. -acusó Bianca, a punto de llorar de la rabia e impotencia que contenía, pero incapaz por el shock e impacto de los últimos acontecimientos. - Tú me dejaste sola en un bosque oscuro cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años. Desde entonces...-no encontró la fuerza para continuar.

Su vida nunca había sido un camino de rosas, pero desde aquella noche, se había vuelto un completo infierno. Ella se había vuelto como un infierno. Al menos antes podría estar orgullosa de cómo era, de cómo actuaba... ahora... ya no sabía qué pensar y lo único a lo que le veía sentido, era que Peter Pan había sido quien se había inmiscuido, quien había marcado una clara línea en ese antes y después.

-Vuelves a equivocarte. - negó Pan con la cabeza. – Verás, nuestro problema es, que tú siempre crees que soy el malo. Y entonces decides traicionarme. -argumentó, dando exactamente en el clavo. - Pero realmente, y sé que, en el fondo, esto tú lo sabes, aunque no quieras admitirlo; yo no fui quien te dejó a tu suerte en aquel bosque. Yo no soy el culpable de todo lo malo que te ha pasado y te está pasando. -se tomó una pequeña pausa para coger aire y dar mayor dramatismo al asunto, hacer aún más daño a la chica. -Simplemente responde a una pregunta, princesa, ¿quién te ha puesto aquí? ¿Quién te ha delatado?

Los labios de Bianca temblaban, sus ojos acumulaban lágrimas que la chica se reprimía mientras seguía vibrando de pies a cabeza, sin poder parar.

Pan se dio cuenta de que los chicos habían regresado, encontrándose ante ellos la inesperada escena de la muerte de Ruffio.

-Piensa en ello, princesa. -le susurró a la rubia antes de dirigirse a ellos. - ¡Niños perdidos! Cambio de planes. Yo me ocuparé del castigo de la prisionera, vosotros simplemente vigiladla mientras yo no esté, debo ocuparme de unos más que urgentes asuntos. Y por si no es evidente, -añadió. - si Bianca no está aquí cuando vuelvo y me entero de que alguno de vosotros tiene algo que ver...-señaló el cadáver de Ruffio. - ...esto será lo más agradable que os pasará.

Los chicos asintieron, tragando saliva con dificultad. Su líder desapareció sin más dilación.

Jake había alcanzado a Félix en su camino a las jaulas. El rubio debía preparar a los prisioneros, era hora de que cumpliesen su función.

-Eh, tú. -lo detuvo, agarrándole del hombro. - ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?

El aludido se giró a él ligeramente sorprendido.

-A mí no me pasa nada...

\- ¿Acaso no eres consciente de lo que Peter le hará a Bianca? Para empezar, la ha inutilizado y ha dado vía libre a los chicos para que hagan lo que quieran con ella.

\- ¿Y por qué te sobresaltas tanto? Nos ha traicionado, merece un castigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Me da... ¡me da totalmente igual lo que haya hecho! Es... -la incredulidad de Jake en aquellos momentos no tenía límites. - ¡Es la chica que te gusta!

Félix frunció el ceño.

-A mí no me gusta Bianca. -contradijo.

-No empieces, tío.

-No empiezo con nada, es la verdad. -repuso con total inexpresividad.

-Vale. -asintió su amigo con desesperación. - Bien, pues es nuestra amiga. ¿No piensas hacer nada?

\- ¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente evidente que no? - respondió con otra pregunta Félix, totalmente indiferente, aunque su exasperación también iba en aumento, incapaz de entender la insistencia de Jake.

\- ¿Te da totalmente igual? ¿Me estás diciendo que si a mí me pasase lo mismo tampoco me ayudarías? ¿Y qué hay del crío, Presuntuoso?

-A ti si te ayudaría. Y a Presuntuoso también. El resto me dan igual. Y eso incluye a Bianca. -añadió como aclaración final. - Ahora tengo que darme prisa, como no me ocupe de esto, a mí sí que no te imaginas lo que me hará Pan.

Jake parpadeó repetidas veces, no dando crédito a lo que veía. Félix se estaba dando la vuelta y siguiendo con su camino como si nada...

-Aquí está pasando algo muy raro...-murmuró para sí.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a echar a correr, esta vez en dirección a la cabaña de Campanilla.

Bianca había tratado de usar la muerte de Ruffio como incentivo para que los niños perdidos se revelasen contra Pan, pero algunos la culpaban a ella y otros, simplemente estaban demasiado asustados. Uno de ellos acabó por cansarse y atarle un pañuelo a la boca. La rubia iba a darse por vencida, cuando de pronto, por arte de magia, todos y cada uno de los chicos cayeron al suelo desplomados.

Ante ella, acababa de aparecerse Rumplestiltskin, quien ahora que no tenía a Bella acompañándole podía usar toda la magia oscura que quisiese.

-Deberían agradecer que me urge la prisa y no me voy a molestar en matarlos. -comentó.

Entonces posó sus ojos en la amordazada Bianca.

-Contigo quería hablar, jovencita. -sonrió. - Oh, disculpa. -se apareció justo a su lado y le quitó el pañuelo, para que pudiese hablar. - ¿Te has ocupado de la caja como te pedí?

Bianca asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Maravilloso, sabía que se podía confiar en ti. -aprobó el Ser Oscuro.

-Lo único...- la chica no sabía cómo darle la mala noticia. Decidió soltarlo sin más. - ...se la di de comer al cocodrilo.

-Vaya...-se sorprendió Rumplestiltskin. - Eso es un gran inconveniente. Aunque entiendo que su tripa podría considerarse un lugar seguro. Bien jugado. –felicitó, despidiéndose con una mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No piensas soltarme?

\- ¡Ni loco! Si estás así es que has debido de hacer algo muy malo. Pan se cabrearía muchísimo si te liberase y, sinceramente, me interesa estar en buenos términos con él. -explicó.

\- Pero...- Bianca no podía creerse que se la fuese a jugar. - ¡teníamos un trato! -recordó.

-El trato, querida niña, era que yo te trajese a Nunca Jamás. Y lo hice. El contrato dice que no te debo nada. Ha sido un placer.

Y así como había llegado, el Ser Oscuro desapareció.

\- ¡No! ¡Rumplestiltskin! - gritó a todo pulmón, revolviéndose violentamente durante unos segundos.

Aunque no fueron más que eso, segundos. Bianca se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer y cada vez que se movía la prieta cuerda le rozaba, quemándole la piel.

-Sucia rata...-murmuró con rabia, golpeando el tronco con el pie, en una especie de pataleta de niña pequeña.

Emma se adentró cautelosa a la Cueva del Hombre Muerto, donde Peter había acordado verse con ella, a solas. Sus cinco sentidos estaban alerta, sospechando que podía tratarse de una trampa y pensando si habría sido buena idea aceptar ir.

Ante ella se abría un oscuro vacío y al frente, una luz. La luz de una vela. Emma dio un par de pasos, fijando su vista y tratando de enfocar mejor. La vela se colocaba sobre una jaula suspendida en el aire y en su interior alguien, un hombre...

\- ¿Neal? - consiguió articular la rubia, confusa.

Era simplemente imposible, Neal tenía que estar muerto. Ella misma había visto cómo Tamara lo disparaba en el pecho. Se había resbalado de sus propias manos, cayendo malherido por un portal. No podía ser él. No podía estar vivo. Y, sin embargo, aquellas eran sus ropas e incluso desde la distancia podía ver que se parecían. Juraría que era él, si no fuese imposible. Pan debía estar jugando con ella.

\- ¡Emma! - reaccionó el hombre, intentando moverse en el poco espacio que tenía.

A penas había estado colgado en los árboles del Bosque Tiki, Félix pronto lo había traslado a esa cueva y en la oscuridad, a punto había estado de quedarse dormido.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estás muerto! ¡No eres real! - se llevó las manos a la cara Emma.

Verle le dolía, le recordaba cómo, por mucho que lo deseara, el padre de su hijo no regresaría, lo había perdido para siempre. Pan se estaba aprovechando de ello, de las ganas que tenía de que fuese verdad que estuviese vivo.

-Emma... soy yo. Por favor, mírame. -le suplicó él.

En cambio, la Salvadora no se giró. No había sido buena idea ir a la cueva. No podría soportarlo.

\- ¡Sobreviví! - le gritó Baelfire desesperado. -El portal me llevó al Bosque Encantado, mi antiguo hogar. Creía que nunca volvería allí. -confesó, ahora que Emma sabía que él no era simplemente quien decía ser, sino que además procedía de otro mundo y era el hijo del Ser Oscuro, podía ser claro. Todo lo claro que no había sido durante su relación. - Unos nobles me encontraron y sanaron. Su ayudante, una guerrera, me dijo que te conocía, que hace un tiempo tu madre y tú fuisteis arrastradas ahí por error y que os ayudasteis mutuamente.

\- ¿Hablas de Mulán? - volvió a girarse Emma, dándole una oportunidad.

\- ¡Exacto! - asintió. - Ella me llevó a la mansión en la que mi padre vivió durante siglos, después de que yo me marchara a la Tierra. Con los artilugios que encontramos pudimos dar con vuestro paradero y tendimos una trampa a la sombra de Pan para que me trajese hasta aquí. He dado con Henry, sabe que estamos aquí.

\- ¿De verdad?

-No te emociones tan rápido, Salvadora...-irrumpió una voz que resonó por toda la cueva.

-Pan...

-Juguemos a algo. - propuso, aunque su voz era seca. Extrañamente, parecía no estar disfrutando de ello tanto como en un principio se esperaría. - Por cada secreto sincero que desveles, se construirá un camino ante ti que te permitirá llegar hasta Baelfire. Neal, como tú lo llamas.

\- ¿Y si me niego a jugar? - amenazó, sacando su arma.

Pan dejó escapar un cansado soplido.

-No, no, eso no es una opción. Vamos, anímate, será divertido. - instó.

-Déjame que lo dude.

El chico rodó los ojos, aunque Emma no pudo verlo, simplemente podía oírle. Estaba tumbado tras una piedra saliente de la rocosa pared de la cueva.

-Está bien...

Pan soltó la cuerda que sujetaba en la mano y la jaula se balanceó violentamente, descendiendo un par de metros al vacío hasta que el castaño volvió a agarrar la soga con fuerza.

-...si decides no jugar... o los secretos que compartes son falsos o ya han sido desvelados... él caerá y... los caníbales al fondo de la cueva celebrarán tu decisión.

Emma no pudo evitar el impulso de correr para acercarse a Neal, aunque pronto tuvo que frenar al darse cuenta de que el suelo desaparecía a sus pies. Unas piedras cayeron hacía el fondo y un murmullo se extendió por la cueva. Resonaron unos emocionados golpes desde las profundidades. _**"No era un farol..."**_ pensó la rubia, dando un par de pasos atrás. Estaba tensa, enfadada y asustada. No podía hacer que Neal muriese por su culpa, no soportaría volver a perderlo. Apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza, una gota de sudor cayó de su frente...

-Está bien. -aceptó de mala gana.

\- ¡Fantástico! - celebró Pan sin demasiada ilusión. - Agradecería que te dieses prisa, tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme. ¿Te parece si te pregunto algo directamente?

La Salvadora no hizo más que emitir un gruñido.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. - se encogió de hombros. - Dime, después de que Baelfire, digo, Neal...- se corrigió. -...te mintiese sobre sus orígenes, sobre quién era, te abandonase a tu suerte y después de todo lo que te hizo pasar... simplemente regresase a tu vida como si nada, tratando de solucionar todo con la patética excusa de que le obligaron, de que era necesario que os separaseis para que tú cumplieses tu destino y salvases a los habitantes de Storybrooke del hechizo de la Reina Malvada... ¿aún le sigues queriendo? ¿Acaso es tan fuerte el amor verdadero? o... ¿lo es más el odio y el rencor?

Emma tragó saliva con nerviosismo, podía notar la mirada marrón-verdusca de Neal clavada en ella.

-Sí...-murmuró.

-Sí, ¿qué? - inquirió Pan, con poca paciencia.

-Todavía...todavía sigo queriéndole...

Un nuevo tramo de piedra apareció ante ella y Emma dio un firme paso al frente, mirando al suelo. Tal vez parecería que era porque quería asegurarse de dónde pisaba, aunque en realidad era una forma de no dejar que sus emociones la sobrecargasen. Quería a Neal, quería salvarlo, no tenía palabras para expresar lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviese vivo, pero, al mismo tiempo, eso no quería decir que le hubiese perdonado, que estuviese preparada para que ellos dos volviesen a ser algo y sabía que, tras aquella revelación, eso era precisamente lo que el moreno querría.

-Buen primer paso, ahora, respóndeme a esta pregunta, Salvadora...-siguió Pan, sin dar tregua. - ¿A quién quieres más? ¿A él... a papá... o a mamá?

Según pronunció esas palabras, nuevas velas se encendieron en la cueva, facilitando la visión de Emma quien pudo comprobar, horrorizada, que había otras dos jaulas, una a cada lado de la de Baelfire. Pan no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sádica, aquello la mantendría entretenida, sin duda. Hechizó la cuerda para que se tensase y soltase por sí sola y desapareció, era el momento de actuar.

Jake llegó a los alrededores de la cabaña de Campanilla todo lo rápido que pudo y paró en seco al encontrarse allí a Regina. La Reina Malvada preparó una bola mágica para defenderse en caso de que fuese necesario. El chico sacó su arco, preparando una flecha en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡No dispares! -gritó Campanilla. - ¡Regina para!

Bajó de la cabaña apresuradamente, evitando que la situación se descontrolase.

-Así que es verdad...-articuló Jake, parecía que estuviese pensando en alto. - Bianca y tú estáis con los otros...-lo meditó un segundo. - Bueno, realmente tampoco es tan sorprendente.

-Jake, escucha...-intentó explicarse, no quería que Regina lastimase al chico, pero tampoco podían arriesgarse a que se lo contase a Pan.

Campanilla creía que tratándose concretamente de Jake, no sólo podía convencerle de que les guardase el secreto, sino que también podía incluso ser de ayuda. A pesar de que era uno de los mejores tiradores y había matado por Pan en alguna ocasión, no era de los más radicales, era un buen chico, simplemente estaba perdido.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! - interrumpió acelerado. - ¡A Félix se le ha ido la pinza, le ha pasado algo, y ha delatado a Bianca! ¡Probablemente la están torturando ahora mismo!

Regina hizo un amago de ponerse en marcha, pero Campanilla la retuvo.

-Necesitamos refuerzos.

\- ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí, Campanilla? -se enfadó la reina, revolviéndose violentamente con intención de soltarse del agarre del hada. - Debemos ir ya.

-Yo apenas tengo magia Regina, Pan se ha llevado prácticamente todo. Estoy muy desentrenada luchando, que solamente yo te acompañe sería como ir tú sola, un completo suicidio. Si nos capturan no podremos ayudar ni a Bianca ni a Henry. -razonó. - Al menos, deberíamos avisar a Garfio. Sabemos que está reparando el barco, no tardaremos demasiado en encontrarlo.

-El chico ha dicho que no tenemos tiempo, si Bianca está...

Campanilla agarró suavemente de ambos hombros a Regina y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Tienes que calmarte. – ordenó con voz dulce pero firme. - Sé lo mucho que te importa Bianca, sé que no quieres que le pase nada. No eres la única. Bianca es mi mejor amiga, soy la primera que va a ir al campamento de Pan y hacer lo que sea necesario para sacarla de ahí, pero debemos ser inteligentes. Hay mucho en juego. Conozco la isla, yo iré en busca de Garfio, no tiene magia, pero al menos está entrenado en peleas. No tardaré. Prométeme que nos esperaras.

-Sí, tienes razón...-asintió la morena clavando sus castaños ojos en el suelo.

-Regina, prométemelo. -la sacudió, obligándole a levantar la mirada.

-Está bien.

Campanilla asintió con convencimiento y la soltó.

-Gracias por avisar, Jake. Vuelve antes de que descubran que faltas. -le aconsejó.

-Bien, puedo cambiar el turno a quien vigile y dejaros pasar, pero tenéis que daros prisa. -insistió.

Como respuesta, Campanilla se apresuró a adentrarse en la jungla.

Félix se encontraba vigilando la Cueva del Hombre Muerto con un par de niños perdidos más. Peter se había alejado a ocuparse por fin de Henry, con su familia fuera de juego o de su lado, en el caso de Rumplestiltskin, nadie podría detenerlo. La labor del rubio era asegurarse de que ninguno salía de ahí con vida. Félix no se encontraba del todo cómodo con la idea de matar a Baelfire, Pan lo sabía y había pensado en todo. Por algo los otros chicos eran lo suficientemente nuevos como para no haber conocido al otro cuando fue niño perdido. Y con suerte, simplemente tendrían que ocuparse de Emma, pues ella misma acabaría dando un paso en falso y sacrificando a los otros tres en el acto.

No era la primera vez que Félix era cómplice de asesinato o incluso colaboraba directamente en algún crimen de Peter, prácticamente ningún niño perdido lo suficientemente mayor era un santo en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, el rubio se encontraba descomunalmente inquieto. Aunque estaba por jurar que realmente no era por Baelfire, mucho menos por Emma y sus progenitores. Era como si estuviese preocupado por algo, pero no llegaba a entender bien por qué. La imagen de Jake insistiéndole sobre Bianca hacía escasos momentos vino a su mente. ¿Tal vez se tranquilizaría si hacía lo que Jake le había pedido, si acudía al campamento y comprobaba lo que sucedía?

Rumplestiltskin estaba paseando a la orilla del río, sabiendo que éste llevaría a la bahía en la que se encontraba la guarida del cocodrilo. Tanteaba en su mente diferentes posibilidades de acercarse al animal y obtener la caja cuando una presencia cercana llamó su atención.

-Vaya, por fin apareces, Ser Oscuro...

-Garfio. -saludó Rumplestiltskin, viendo rápidamente ante sí su opción más rentable. - Me vendría bien tu ayuda. -admitió el mago. - Debemos conseguir una caja...

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú de la caja? - interrumpió Garfio, sorprendido.

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti. Al fin y al cabo, yo fui quien le pidió a la muchacha vampiresa que la trajese.

\- ¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué es esa caja? ¿Por qué le pediste que la trajera? - bombardeó a preguntas el pirata.

Aunque Rumplestiltskin se estuviese reformado, a Garfio todo el asunto le resultaba extraño y sospechoso.

-Brevemente, tiempo atrás tuve una visión de que por algún desconocido motivo acabaría en Nunca Jamás. Me pareció prudente dejar escondida un arma. -explicó el Ser Oscuro. - La caja no hará más que apresar a Peter Pan, privarle de sus poderes. -mintió.

\- Bien. - asintió Garfio, dando la respuesta por válida. - ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Nuestra amiguita le ha dado al cocodrilo la labor de custodiar la caja...

-Espera, ¿qué? Pero... nosotros...-el pirata no entendía nada. -Campanilla dijo que estaría en los llanos, hace días que mandamos a Blancanieves y al príncipe allí, deben estar a punto de regresar.

-Pues al parecer han hecho un viaje en vano. - fue la simple respuesta de Rumplestiltskin, a quien, por supuesto, nada de lo que Garfio le decía le importaba lo más mínimo. - Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

-Si esa caja es la clave para derrotar a Pan y salir de esta endemoniada isla... sí, por supuesto, cuenta con ello.

Campanilla comprobó que encontrar a Garfio no estaba resultando una tarea tan fácil. El pirata no se encontraba en la zona del bosque donde anteriormente había estado cortando madera, ni tampoco en su barco. Desesperada, la rubia recorrió sin descanso los alrededores del río por donde tendría que haber cruzado para trasladar el material necesario de un punto al otro. Entonces escuchó un grito e inusual alboroto en dirección a la bahía. Corrió, por suerte estaba cerca, y a punto estuvo de chocarse con el enorme cocodrilo. Su corazón casi dio un vuelvo, pensando que la bestia se abalanzaría sobre ella. Entonces, comprobó que una raja atravesaba su cuerpo. Parpadeó confusa. ¿Quién podría haber acabado con aquella temible criatura? Y... lo más importante, ¿con qué intención? ¿Y el grito que había escuchado?

No necesitó demasiado para responder a sus preguntas. Simplemente al rodear el cuerpo del animal sin vida, tuvo ante ella la respuesta. Había otro cocodrilo en el agua, un poco más pequeño que el anterior, aunque no por ello menos temible. Daba altos y agresivos saltos, abriendo la boca, como si intentase devorar algo.

La Bahía Caníbal estaba, por así decirlo, en pendiente y eso dificultaba que los cocodrilos saliesen de ella, usaban túneles subterráneos o el río para moverse. Sin embargo, con la misma dificultad para escapar se encontraba quien cayese al agua. Y probablemente eso era precisamente lo que había pasado en ese caso.

El ritmo cardiaco de Campanilla aceleró al ver a alguien colgado de la frágil rama de un sauce y sus ojos azules se abrieron a más no poder, la preocupación y el pánico latentes en ellos.

\- ¡Garfio! - se le escapó y viendo lo que iba a pasar no pudo más que cerrar los ojos de golpe y morderse el labio con fuerza, tratando de pensar.

Su grito asustó al moreno, quien se sobresaltó y con ello, su mano dejó de agarrar la rama propiamente, cayendo camino a la boca del cocodrilo.

Algo lo atrapó en el aire, sin embargo. Campanilla. Estaba volando. Había notado un repentino calor en su garganta y al abrir los ojos, comprobado que el botecito que solía llevar al cuello, había vuelto a llenarse de polvo de hada. No dudó en echarlo sobre ella y alcanzar a Garfio antes de que el cocodrilo lo devorase. No pudo aguantar su peso demasiado, pero al menos, consiguió llegar hasta la orilla.

-Gracias...-susurró el pirata, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No ha sido nada. -sonrió, mirando algo después el polvo con grata sorpresa.

Rápidamente recordó la razón por la que estaba buscando a Garfio.

-De prisa, debemos ir a por Regina y entrar al campamento de Pan, ha descubierto a Bianca. -instó, agarrándole fuertemente del brazo y obligándole a correr.

-Todo son malas noticias. -comentó, siguiéndola.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Rumplestiltskin, no ha cambiado nada, me la ha jugado. -explicó. –En cuanto las cosas se pongan difíciles y por lo que veo, ya lo han hecho, nos va a traicionar. Estoy seguro, es exactamente lo que ha hecho conmigo. Me ha convencido para ayudarle a coger la caja y en cuanto la ha tenido, visto que quedaba la cría de la bestia, se ha esfumado.

\- ¿La caja estaba en...?

-En la tripa del cocodrilo, sí.

-No entiendo... Bianca no sabía dónde la escondí, lo dejó en mi mano...

-Si nos damos prisa podremos preguntárselo.

Campanilla asintió con firmeza y dejaron de hablar, centrándose en llegar cuanto antes a la cabaña donde la reina los aguardaba. Aunque, cuando llegaron allí, no había ni rastro de ella. Garfio y Campanilla intercambiaron una consternada mirada.

-Maldita sea, Regina...

* * *

 ** _CAMPANILLA DEBERÍA HABER PREVISTO QUE LA REINA NO SE QUEDARÍA QUIETA jajaja ¿QUIÉN LLEGARÁ ANTES A BIANCA? ¿REGINA O FÉLIX? ¿O TAL VEZ PAN? ¿CÓMO SALDRAN EMMA, BAELFIRE, DAVID Y BLANCA DE LA TRAMPA? ¿Y QUÉ HARÁ O DEJARÁ DE HACER RUMPLE CON LA CAJA? PUES LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA SE VERÁ, CON EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO_** _**:)**_

 _ **AGRADECER A VON FUGAZ POR DARLE A FAVORITO EN LA HISTORIA, A BCM POR EL COMENTARIO (AUNQUE AL FINAL SE TE PASASE COMENTAR DESDE TU CUENTA :P ) Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS QUE HAYAN LEÍDO LA HISTORIA YA SEA SILENCIOSAMENTE O COMENTANDO.**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE EL DESENLACE NO DECEPCIONE A NADIE :s POR SI ACASO, TENED EN MENTE QUE ESTÁ PENSADO PARA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE jajaja**_

 ** _¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_**


	21. Las ilusiones se rompen

_**¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! EMPIEZA FUERTE, TENGO QUE ADVERTIR. Y ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DIRECTA DE LOS DOS ANTERIORES, TODOS LOS SUCESOS DE ESTOS CAPÍTULOS SUCEDEN EL MISMO DÍA. ASÍ QUE, SÍ, LAS COSAS SE DESCONTROLAN RÁPIDO jajaja**_

 _ **ANTES DE NADA, QUERÍA CONTESTAR A LOS COMENTARIOS POR LO QUE SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ EN ESTA HISTORIA...**_

 _ **BCM: ESPERO NO TERMINAR DE MATARTE YA CON ESTE CAPI jajaja Y SÍ, TIENES UN PROBLEMA, PERO TE ADORO IGUALMENTE :P E INSISTO, NO TIENES NADA QUE AGRADECERME, SOY YO LA QUE TE DA LAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO.**_

 _ **ABY: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SACARTE DE ESE SUSPENSO AHORA Y NO HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR DEMASIADO. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**_

 _ **AUNQUE TAMBIÉN DOY LAS GRACIAS Y SALUDO AL RESTO DE LECTORES, SILENCIOSOS O NO. PREPARADOS PARA LA ÚLTIMA RONDA...**_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin apareció, sin perder segundo alguno, en la ladera de los picos de Nunca Jamás, donde Bella permanecía escondida.

\- ¿Qué es eso Rumple? - la sorprendió ella apareciendo por su espalda.

Rumplestiltskin se giró sonriente, estaba eufórico. Su plan iba a la perfección, nadie sabía que la caja estaba en su posesión ni lo que ésta hacía y, ambos bandos, tanto el de Pan como el del equipo de rescate, creían que estaba con ellos (o al menos, el Ser Oscuro, que daba a Garfio por muerto, eso creía).

-Es lo que utilizaré para vencer a Pan...-comenzó, enseñándole la caja a la castaña.

Aunque, no hizo falta que dijera nada más, Bella identificó la caja sin problemas.

-Vaya... la caja de Hellraiser...-murmuró, estirando sus brazos para poder cogerla. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, de forma nada propia en ella. -Muchas gracias, Ser Oscuro.

Rumplestiltskin dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, y vio cómo los ojos de Bella comenzaban a adquirir un inusual brillo y su figura a deformarse extrañamente hasta que, por fin, se transformó en la sombra de Pan. El Ser Oscuro no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar pues se abalanzó sobre él y antes de que pudiese defenderse...le había arrancado su propia sombra, provocándole la muerte.

Una jaula en el Bosque Tiki se zarandeó violentamente cuando la persona en su interior se agitó. Bella había tenido un presentimiento, un horrible presentimiento. Algo no iba bien. Se revolvió, empujó los barrotes de bambú con fuerza, intentando romperlos, aunque fuese en vano. Se abrazó a sí misma, impotente.

La sombra recogió la caja junto al cuerpo de Rumplestiltskin, su última expresión había sido de completo asombro y sus ojos marrones habían quedado abiertos como platos. La sombra lo observó sin un atisbo de compasión, al fin y al cabo, el hombre no era leal ni a los suyos ni a Pan.

En estos momentos la sombra era la única criatura en la isla que tenía el esquema completo del que había sido el plan del Ser Oscuro. Observó la caja, aprobando el uso que Rumplestiltskin pensaba darle. Tal vez podía aprovecharse de tenerla en su posesión, Pan ni siquiera sabía que la caja estaba en la isla. Sonrió para sí de forma siniestra.

Emma, tras una larga lista de revelaciones había conseguido avanzar lo suficiente como para estar a un simple paso de las jaulas. Con un secreto más, se crearía un desvío hacia una de ellas y podría salvar a una persona. Sin embargo, las otras dos caerían. No podía hacerlo, no podía escoger entre ellos.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! -exclamó, cayendo de rodillas a la piedra, obviando el dolor por la desesperación.

-No digas eso Emma...-murmuró Blanca.

-Tienes que intentarlo, pequeña...-siguió David. - Sálvalo a él. -señaló a su izquierda, a la caja en la que se encontraba Neal. - Nosotros... no podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro... en cambio, vosotros dos... podríais tener una vida juntos, darle a Henry la familia que desea.

-No.-negó rotundamente Baelfire. - La familia que Henry desea os incluye a vosotros. Yo soy su padre, pero he estado ausente muchos años, ya me ha dado por muerto antes...no será tan duro. -miró a Emma fijamente, las palabras que estaba pronunciando eran muy difíciles, pero creía estar haciendo lo correcto. -Escucha Emma, salva a tus padres, los llevas buscando demasiado tiempo como para perderlos.

-No podría salvarlos a ambos... no puedo dejarte aquí... yo no puedo... no puedo hacerlo... ¡Ni siquiera me quedan más secretos! -gritó, llevándose las manos a su cabellera rubia.

-Eres una mujer fuerte, la más fuerte que conozco, puedes hacer esto, al igual que podrás... seguir adelante sin mí. -apretó los puños ligeramente. Había ido a Nunca Jamás para ayudar y en su lugar, sólo sentía que estaba siendo una carga. – Siempre te he querido, Emma. Me dejé convencer de que estar conmigo te haría sacrificar tu misión, tu destino, y... durante los años que estuvimos separados... no hubo un solo día que no me arrepintiese de dejarte. Me decía a mí mismo que probablemente te iría mejor sin mí, que yo era una mala influencia. Aunque creo que, en el fondo, tenía miedo de volver, sincerarme y que aun así no me perdonases, que no volvieses a confiar en mí. Porque no podría vivir con ello, no podría vivir sabiendo que me odias. Siempre te querré, Emma.

Baelfire se estaba despidiendo, despidiéndose de la única persona con la que había conseguido conectar desde que escapó de Nunca Jamás. La única que le había hecho sentir menos perdido...

-Si tú no tienes un secreto Emma, te cedo el mío...-habló Blancanieves casi a la par que Neal. Había comenzado creyendo que el otro ya había acabado. - Creo que estoy embarazada. -confesó, los ojos llorosos.

En ese preciso instante, como consecuencia de la sinceridad de Baelfire y Blanca, los barrotes de sus jaulas cayeron y un camino de piedra se formó hasta ellos. Desgraciadamente, al mismo tiempo, la jaula de David cayó en picado al vacío.

\- ¡No! ¡Papá!

Y, sin pensarlo, en un impulso suicida, Emma se tiró con él.

Parpadeó confusa cuando, de pronto, sus pies volvieron a estar sobre una superficie estable. Había conseguido que creciese una columna de piedra sobre la que sostenerse. Regina tenía razón, la magia residía en su interior y en ese momento, su vida corriendo peligro, se había manifestado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haberse salvado ella, su padre debía haber caído. Levantó la vista horrorizada, aunque, para su sorpresa, se encontró con la jaula, suspendida. Una certera flecha sujetaba la cuerda contra la pared, frenando su caída. Emma se giró para comprobar que su madre soltaba todo el aire de golpe, arco en mano. No pudo evitar sonreír con ilusión.

-Lo hemos conseguido...

Félix llegó al campamento y se topó con los niños perdidos desmayados. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo últimamente? ¿Cuántas veces pensaban atacarlos?

\- ¡No le ataques!

El rubio parpadeó confuso y levantó la vista de sus inconscientes amigos para comprobar que Regina amenazaba con lanzarle un ataque mágico. El grito de advertencia había sido de Bianca, que aún estaba atada al árbol. Probablemente la reina acababa de llegar y no había tenido tiempo a soltarla.

\- ¿Es él? - fue lo único que preguntó la morena, sin quitar un ojo del chico.

-Sí...

Regina deshizo su magia, aunque siguió mirando a Félix con cierta desconfianza.

-Había vuelto a ver cómo estabas...-escupió él. -...pero ya veo que te buscas mejores ayudas.

-Gracias por lo de mejores, tampoco estaba difícil la cosa. - repuso alguien a sus espaldas.

Antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta, le asestaron un fuerte golpe y cayó desplomado al suelo. Garfio se recolocó el garfio debidamente y dedicó a Regina y Bianca una media sonrisa.

-Un placer.

-Lo tenía completamente bajo con...-intentó defenderse Regina, pero Campanilla no le dio opción.

-Viene alguien. – alertó.

Los tres se colocaron en guardia, formando una fila protegiendo a Bianca.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse de frente con Emma, Baelfire, David y Blanca, para quienes reducir, todos juntos, a dos distraídos niños perdidos que para nada se esperaban que saliesen de ahí con vida, había sido simplemente pan comido.

\- ¿Baelfire? - Garfio se extrañó al verlo.

-Larga historia. En otro momento. -respondió el aludido rápidamente.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien?

\- Sí, sí. ¿Vosotros?

-No conseguimos encontrar la caja y Pan nos capturó en el camino de regreso. -explicó David.

-Pero estamos de una sola pieza. - añadió su mujer sonriente.

-La caja la tiene Rumplestiltskin, se la ha jugado a Garfio para conseguirla. -informó Campanilla. - Parece que va a actuar sucio.

-Demonios... ya sabía yo que lo de que había cambiado era demasiado bonito para ser verdad...- murmuró Baelfire.

Probablemente era el que menos se extrañaba de la traición del Ser Oscuro pues, como su hijo que era, conocía bien en lo que se había convertido y si no había sido capaz de hacer lo correcto por él, era improbable que lo hiciese por Henry.

-Yo cambié la caja de sitio porque los pequeños la encontraron y la iban a traer al campamento. -habló Bianca y entonces recordó algo. - ¡Los pequeños! ¡Los han encerrado porque intentaban ayudarme!

Campanilla se apresuró a ir a liberarlos mientras Regina desataba a Bianca de sus ataduras.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Henry, Bianca? - preguntó Emma amablemente, aunque dejando claro cuál era su máxima preocupación en el momento.

-No lo sé... no lo he visto en el campamento... seguro que está con Pan...

-Sí. -asintió un recién llegado Presuntuoso. - Le he escuchado hablar con Félix antes, justo cuando los mayores nos iban a encerrar. Se lo ha llevado a la Isla de la Calavera.

-Tenéis que daros prisa. -corroboró Avispado.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo.

-No perdamos tiempo. -instó David. - Campanilla, Garfio y Bianca quedaos aquí, por si fuese una trampa o los niños perdidos despertasen.

-Deberíamos atarlos. -propuso el pirata.

-Yo ahora no puedo usar mis poderes, Pan me ha puesto esta pulsera que los bloquea. -admitió Bianca.

-Es la misma que usaron conmigo en Storybrooke esos dos chiflados. -la reconoció Regina.

-Aun así... sigo siendo ligeramente más veloz y ágil que vosotros como humanos. Podría ser de ayuda. Además, -añadió, con determinación en sus ojos bicolores. - ... tengo una cuenta pendiente con Peter Pan.

-Hecho entonces. -estuvo de acuerdo Emma.-En marcha.

Los pequeños abrazaron fuertemente a Bianca antes de que partiese.

-Nos alegramos de que estés bien...

-Y yo, enanos... y yo...

Presuntuoso había escuchado bien, Peter se hallaba en la Isla de la Calavera, precisamente en el interior de la roca que le daba nombre. En ella, se encontraba un gran tesoro que robó a los antiguos habitantes de la isla, los indios, y un enorme reloj de arena que marcaba la triste esperanza de vida de Nunca Jamás.

Desgraciadamente para el equipo de rescate, Peter ya tenía en su mano el corazón del creyente más puro. Henry se lo había entregado voluntariamente, engañado, pensando que así sería un héroe. Pan estaba a punto de fusionarlo con su cuerpo, ese simple gesto le daría toda la fuerza que necesitaba. En un país como Nunca Jamás, un corazón lleno de fe era el arma más poderosa que se podía poseer. Pan tendría todo el poder que desease.

-Detente. -ordenó una sonora voz.

El muchacho no necesitó girarse, sabía que se trataba de su sombra.

-Ahora no puedo atenderte, esfúmate un rato. -espetó, molesto por la interrupción.

-Quiero hacer un trato. -insistió la sombra.

Peter rodó los ojos, dándose la vuelta perezosamente.

-Eres mi sombra, ¿recuerdas? Debes obedecerme. Y te he dicho que te vayas.

-Hazme caso o usaré esto.

Sacó la caja que anteriormente Rumplestiltskin había poseído.

\- ¿De dónde diablos has sacado tú eso? - quiso saber Pan.

-El Ser Oscuro te la iba a jugar. Pensaba usarla en tu contra. Tienes suerte de que me haya encargado de él porque, si me das la libertad, yo no la abriré.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Deja la caja en el suelo y no hagas tonterías. -ordenó seriamente.

En cambio, la sombra no se echó atrás, manteniéndose firme en su postura.

-No me dejas más remedio. -repuso Pan, encendiendo la antorcha a su lado con un simple movimiento de muñeca.

La luz que desprendía espantó a la sombra unos metros atrás, haciendo que la caja se le cayese. Sin embargo, en cuanto chocó contra el suelo, desapareció.

-Era falsa. -aclaró la sombra. - He ocultado la verdadera y si no me das lo que quiero, nunca descubrirás dónde está y créeme que me aseguraré de que se abra y use contra ti.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Peter no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa perturbadora, como si no se percatase de la gravedad de la amenaza.

Algo empezó a tirar de la sombra, cada vez más fuerte, hasta absorberla completamente. Quedó atrapada en un recipiente que el mismo Baelfire había fabricado siendo adolescente. Su función inicial había sido servir como mapa estelar, pero, si en su interior se encendía una llama lo suficientemente potente... podía capturar sombras, como el Baelfire adulto había supuesto. Emma se lo acababa de devolver poco antes diciendo: _"Encontramos esto en tu guarida, Garfio dijo que él mismo te enseño a hacerlo en el tiempo que navegaste con él. Nos lo llevamos pensando que podía ser útil."_

\- ¿Cómo has encendido esa llama? - preguntó Bianca, completamente alucinada.

Baelfire le enseñó el mechero que guardaba en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Me he traído un pedacito del siglo XXI conmigo.

La rubia frunció el ceño, su incomprensión simplemente aumentaba a cada instante. Aunque sabía que no era lugar para aclaraciones y no preguntó.

-Tenemos a tu sombra y a tus niños perdidos... ríndete y devuélvenos a Henry. –volvió a hablar Baelfire, ésta vez dirigiéndose al muchacho ante ellos.

\- ¿Creéis que eso supone un problema para mí? - repuso con burla. - Puedo buscarme otros niños perdidos. ¿Mi sombra? Puedo recuperarla sin esfuerzo. Y, en estos momentos, diría que hasta me habéis hecho un favor quitándola del medio. En cuanto a Henry...-se encogió de hombros. - lo siento, no tenéis nada que hacer.

\- ¡No!

Blancanieves y Regina lo atacaron, con flechas y magia respectivamente. Bianca, todo lo rápido que pudo, se subió a una altura y cogiendo impulso se lanzó sobre él. Las flechas dieron con la pared y cayeron al suelo, la magia quedó en el aire y Bianca se dio un buen golpe. Peter había fusionado el corazón de Henry consigo mismo, elevándose al instante, desprendiendo de él una onda mágica que se extendió a toda la isla y... huyó volando.

Emma y David fueron los primeros en reaccionar y acercarse a toda prisa a Henry, que yacía en el suelo. El resto no tardaron en imitarlos.

\- ¡No tiene pulso! - exclamó Emma, sus ojos llorosos.

-Ese diablo tiene su corazón, pues claro que no tiene pulso. -repuso Regina, arrodillándose al lado de su hijo adoptivo. Cerró los ojos y pasó su mano sobre él. Un aura morada lo cubrió brevemente. - Con esto, su cuerpo aguantará el tiempo necesario hasta que recuperemos su corazón.

-Volvamos al campamento, debemos interrogar a los niños perdidos. -dijo Blanca.

-Sí, alguno sabrá el plan de su líder o al menos dónde puede estar. -asintió el príncipe.

Todos se levantaron y Baelfire cargó el cuerpo de Henry a los hombros.

-Pan ha dicho que le hemos hecho un favor capturando a su sombra. -recalcó Bianca, mientras bajaban hacia el bote en el que habían llegado. La única forma de acceder a la isla sin el poder de volar o teletransportarse. - Dejadme hablar con ella y descubriré a qué se refería. Simplemente necesitaré muchas velas y un lugar cerrado.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto llegaron al campamento, Bianca se encerró en el Árbol del Ahorcado y Regina bloqueó todos sus agujeros mediante magia para que la sombra no pudiese escapar. El resto, valiéndose de unos antídotos de Campanilla, despertaron a todos y cada uno de los niños perdidos. Exceptuando a Presuntuoso, Avispado, Rizos, Lelo, los gemelos y Jake, el resto estaban bien atados de pies y manos. Les pidieron que proporcionasen toda la información que pudiesen, prometiéndoles que, a quienes así lo quisieran, les dejarían salir de Nunca Jamás con ellos y les buscarían un nuevo hogar. Muchos chicos parecieron dudar, tentados ante esa posibilidad.

\- ¡Sois unos traidores! -acusó Félix. – Si se os ocurre decir algo, me aseguraré de que Pan lo descubra y lo pagareis muy caro.

-Cierra esa bocaza, Félix. -espetó Garfio, apretándole su sable contra la espalda con aún más fuerza. - O probarás mi Garfio. -amenazó.

-No será necesario. -negó Bianca, uniéndose a ellos.

Su trabajo con la sombra le había llevado muy poco.

-Resumiendo, por algún motivo que no acabo de entender muy bien, la sombra de Pan no es su simple reflejo, sino que tiene... conciencia propia. Pensaba traicionarle. Al parecer sus viajes a otros mundos empezaron como intentos de escapar, pero Pan nunca le ha querido dar su libertad. Se la iba a pedir a cambio de la famosa caja. La tiene escondida. Ha ido a por ella, promete dárnosla siempre y cuando nosotros le dejemos libre, le he dicho que aceptábamos. -explicó. Tomó aire un segundo, decidiendo contar otra información que podría fomentar la colaboración de los chicos. -Y también me ha contado que la verdad no es que Nunca Jamás se muera porque sí... sino que se muere porque Pan se ha apropiado de la magia especial de este lugar para hacerse más poderoso. Y no le preocupaba que vosotros no tuvieseis a donde ir, -señaló a los niños perdidos. - o que este lugar se fuese al cuerno, lo único que le importaba es que, sin una fuente mágica, se debilitaría.

-Estás mintiendo...-acusó Félix. -eres una traidora, la peor de todos...

Bianca clavó sus ojos bicolores en él. Se acercó dando dos largas zancadas. El rubio estaba sentado en un tronco, atado, como el resto y, además, amenazado por Garfio. La miraba con rabia y decepción.

-...te mereces todo lo que Peter te pueda hacer cuando...

-Félix, de verás que, en ocasiones, estás más guapo callado. -le espetó ella, inclinándose y, sin realmente pensar mucho en lo que hacía, juntando sus labios con los del chico en un intento de silenciarlo.

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, un mar de recuerdos inundándole. Cómo conoció a Bianca, los casi tres años que estuvieron viviendo bajo el mismo techo, el día que la propia chica le provocó la herida que después se convertiría en su característica cicatriz, cómo huyeron de casa, el siguiente año viviendo juntos en las calles; que fue precisamente cuando Peter los abordó. Estuvieron meses juntándose con él, Peter solía tontear mucho con Bianca y Félix no sabía qué pensar de ello, pero luego se empezó a llevar muy bien con él y finalmente, una noche, tras una fiesta en el bosque, Peter le propuso ir a Nunca Jamás. Félix preguntó: " _¿Y Bianca?"_ y Pan le prometió que ella también los acompañaría. En cambio, una vez en la isla, ni rastro de Bianca. Peter le explicó que no había querido ir. En un principio Félix se enfadó con ella, pensó que era una estúpida por haberse negado. Después empezó a echarla de menos y quiso irse a por ella. Él la convencería de que fuese a Nunca Jamás, si Wendy estaba allí, tampoco pasaba nada porque hubiese otra chica. Atrapó a una sirena porque sabía que podían viajar entre mundos, pero Pan lo descubrió y la rescató, por eso le adoran tanto esas criaturas. Tras eso Félix tuvo una gran disputa con él y, como Peter le había confesado ese mismo día, le borró la memoria.

-Bianca...-murmuró, separando sus labios de la chica. - Bianca, me acuerdo de ti. - hizo amago de levantarse, después recordó que estaba atado. - Tú y yo nos conocíamos mucho antes de Nunca Jamás, tú me hiciste la cicatriz... Pan me borró la memoria.

Bianca no pudo evitar una embobada sonrisa mientras se disponía a desatarlo.

\- Félix, ¿cómo...?

-Puaj...-se escuchó una asqueada voz. - Amor verdadero, ¡menudo incordio!

Y con ello Peter Pan se presentó ante ellos. Evidentemente, todos trataron de atacarlo, pero él, con su nueva fuerza y poder, los lanzó a todos por los aires con simplemente mover los brazos a ambos lados. Solamente dejó a Bianca, Félix y Regina en pie.

-Y yo hace un segundo todavía te defendía. -repuso el rubio con rabia e incluso cierta repulsión. - Se suponía que éramos amigos.

-Lo somos...-admitió Peter sinceramente. -...por eso, Félix, créeme cuando te digo, que odio tener que hacer esto. -inmediatamente estaba a un palmo de distancia del chico y le había arrancado el corazón del pecho.

\- ¡Félix! - exclamó Bianca, completamente horrorizada, sabiendo que, sin fuego y tan débil como estaba, poco podía hacer.

-Ya te lo dije princesa, me haces hacer cosas que no quiero. -le reprochó Pan mirando el palpitante corazón de Félix. Con su mano libre, hizo que creciesen de la tierra unas raíces que atrapasen a Bianca. - Y en cuanto a ti, reina malvada, yo me pensaba mejor ese sucio ataque por la espalda. Porque, como hagas eso en lugar de apresurarte a entregarme la caja y mi sombra...aplastaré su corazón.

Regina lo miró fijamente, sin dejar de cargar magia en sus manos.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué diablos me importa a mí ese idiota? -escupió.

-Por supuesto que te importa. -se giró Peter a mirarla. - Te importa porque, querida reina, en el fondo de ese...bastante oscuro corazón, hay todavía mucha bondad. Supongo que es lo que hace ser madre, ¿no? No puedo saberlo con certeza, la mía era una auténtica desgraciada. En fin, a lo que iba...-retomó el hilo de su discurso. - ...no vas a dejar que la pobre Bianca, sufra el mismo destino que tú, ¿verdad?

Pan pudo escuchar los dientes de reina rechinar al chocar unos con otros con fuerza. Sonrió de medio lado y justo en ese preciso instante, una certera flecha traspasó su hombro. Debía de ser mágica, porque su impacto fue tal, que hizo que se diese con el tronco tras él, quedándose clavado. Regina corrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, utilizando el hechizo que tan practicado tenía gracias a su madre, la mismísima reina de corazones, recuperó el corazón de Henry.

Sin su nuevo poder, Pan dejó escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor y empezó a sangrar del hombro sin parar. El dolor le hizo soltar el corazón de Félix. Bianca corrió a por él sin dudarlo. Consiguió capturarlo antes de que tocase el suelo, evitándole un gran dolor al rubio. Se incorporó y miró a Peter con superioridad.

-Tu sombra me ha enseñado tu escondite secreto en árbol y he encontrado esto... -dijo sacándose algo del bolsillo de los pantalones y acercándose al árbol del que intentaba desengancharse Pan.

Éste simplemente sintió que presionaba su muñeca con fuerza.

-Para que sepas cómo sienta. -le susurró Bianca al oído, antes de alejarse.

El castaño bajó sus ojos verdes a su muñeca, comprobando que le había colocado una pulsera de cuero idéntica a la que él había usado para robarle sus poderes.

-Buen disparo, Blanca. –felicitó Regina, refiriéndose a la flecha, observando el corazón de Henry ahora a salvo, en su posesión.

-No... no he sido yo...

Todos los presentes la miraron confusos.

-No, he sido yo. -aclaró una orgullosa voz de mujer.

Ante ellos, se encontraba una bella joven de piel pálida y llamativos ojos azules y un largo ondulado cabello castaño sobre el que se colocaba una diadema de flores. Caminaba apresuradamente por el claro, recogiéndose su vestido lila. La acompañaban un hombre y otra mujer, ambos con espada y vestimenta de guerrero.

\- Ma...¿mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Sois vosotros? -consiguió articular Bianca, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Creo que ya he pasado por este momento antes...-comentó Garfio. - ¿Acaso esta muchacha cree que todo el mundo es su familiar?

-Estos son sus padres adoptivos, merluzo. -lo recriminó Campanilla por su falta de sensibilidad.

Aurora y Felipe corrieron a abrazar a su hija quien dejó que la estrujaran con fuerza y se apoyó en el hombro de su madre, humedeciéndole con sus, por primera vez alegres, lágrimas el manto color crudo que llevaba por encima del vestido.

-Cielo...

\- Mulán. -saludaron Emma, Baelfire y Blanca a la otra mujer.

\- ¿Cómo habéis conseguido llegar a Nunca Jamás? -quiso saber la princesa.

-Conseguimos localizar a Bianca con el truco mágico que nos enseñaste, Baelfire. Aurora y Felipe llevan buscándola desde que ella despertó de su sueño eterno. Y la verdad es que no sabemos lo que ha pasado, simplemente, ha habido un momento en el que Nunca Jamás ya no era inaccesible y hemos podido llegar fácilmente.

Ninguno de ellos era consciente de ello, pero se trataba del trato que Pan había hecho con Rumplestiltskin. Habían acordado que en cuanto Pan consiguiese lo que quería, y eso era el corazón de Henry, las barreras de Nunca Jamás desaparecerían por un breve periodo de tiempo. Y una promesa mágica había que cumplirla, incluso aunque una de las partes hubiese muerto.

Tristemente, y como Bianca decía más de una vez, la suerte nunca había sido su buena compañera y su momento de felicidad duró bien poco. La llegada de Múlan, Felipe y Aurora no había sido la única que la isla había recibido. Alguien que llevaba siguiéndoles a ellos tanto tiempo o más incluso que el que ellos levaban tras Bianca, había puesto sus pies en Nunca Jamás.

\- ¿Quién me diría a mí que encontraría las dos cosas que siempre he deseado en un mismo día, casi sin esfuerzo? -rió tras ellos, lanzando un potente hechizo en dirección a la familia recién reunida.

Bianca, que se encontraba de frente, pudo verlo venir y apartarse. Sin embargo, no consiguió librar a sus padres, esa especie de rayo azul los impactó de pleno y simplemente desaparecieron. En su lugar solamente quedó una bola de cristal.

-Ah y, por cierto, me llevaré esto. -volvió a alzarse la voz, levantando un brazo en el cual poseía la famosa caja de Hellraiser. - Podéis quedaros con vuestra estúpida sombra.

Tras liberar a la confusa sombra, un humo verde envolvió el ambiente y el nuevo visitante volvió por donde había llegado.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

-Acabáis de conocer a Maléfica. -presentó Regina con amargura.

Bianca cogió con miedo y aún en shock, la bola de nieve en el suelo junto a ella. Felipe y Aurora estaban atrapados dentro.

* * *

 ** _QUIERO AGRADECER A TODO EL MUNDO QUE HAYA LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ POR DAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA, ESPERO HABER ESTADO A LA ALTURA DE LAS EXPECTATIVAS Y QUE HAYA GUSTADO O AL MENOS, ENTRETENIDO A TODOS :)_**

 ** _AHORA SÓLO PUEDO DECIR... ¡NOS VEMOS EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE!_**


End file.
